Un simple travail de recherche
by Bip-Bip Girl
Summary: A la base Ce n'était qu'un travail demandé par le Président de la fac à son jeune docteur en anthropologie sociale et culturelle: observer tous les jours à la même heure la rue, enfin ça, c'était avant que son regard ne se pose sur elle. M pour plus tard.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et oui, c'est bien moi que revoici avec une toute nouvelle histoire._

_J'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire en plein cours de géographie quand nous étions entrain de travailler sur J.. Je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas transposé ce que j'avais entendu durant ce cours dans l'univers de twilight. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir le prologue et sans doute le premier chapitre dans le courant de la semaine, dès que j'aurais publié le prologue d'Ames embrassées. En espérant que ça vous plaise!_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Prologue._**

* * *

La journée avait tout simplement était affreuse. Je m'étais réveillé sous la pluie, chose à laquelle je devrais être habitué, mais que je détestais toujours autant, ensuite, ma voiture était tombée en panne, me forçant à prendre les transports en communs. Transports en communs qui encore une fois avaient eu du retard. Et enfin, mes élèves de première année avaient été particulièrement indisciplinés, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de faire la loi.

Voilà trois ans déjà que j'avais obtenu mon doctorat en anthropologie et trois ans que je travaillais à l'université de Seattle, l'université où j'avais fait mes études, dans la ville qui m'avait vu grandir. Et en trois ans, j'avais publié deux livres qui étaient parfois repris dans des cours. Je ne pourrais jamais prétendre avoir un impact dans le monde universitaire, cependant, je savais que mes recherches portaient leurs fruits et que mes travaux pouvaient être reconnus, sinon, on ne m'aurait jamais donné ce doctorat, ni ce travail de professeur-chercheur. L'enseignement n'était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, mais ça me permettait de vivre correctement et surtout, d'avoir du temps pour mener à bien mes recherches.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais déjà arrivé devant le bureau du président de la faculté. Cela faisait déjà un long moment que je ne l'avais pas vu et je n'avais pas vraiment saisi l'urgence de la situation, mais il m'avait fait demandé et, en bon employé, je m'étais précipité. Sa secrétaire me fit un sourire aguicheur, comme à chaque fois que j'allais voir le président et comme à chaque fois que je la voyais, je lui répondais par un sourire de politesse, ce qui semblait lui convenir. Cette dernière me fit entrer dans le bureau, digne des livres d'histoire : sentant le temps qui s'est écoulé, les années passées….

- Oh, Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes enfin là. Me dit M. Clayton me sortant de mes pensées.

- Désolé du retard, j'étais en plein cours.

- Oui, oui, je m'en doutais, asseyez-vous je vous prie.

- Merci. Dis-je en accédant à sa demande.

- Bien, vous vous doutez que si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est parce que j'ai un travail à vous soumettre.

- Oui. Je vous écoute.

- Bien, comme vous le savez, nous sommes en association avec l'université de Columbia et votre homologue a entendu parler de vos travaux, si bien qu'il souhaite s'associer à vous pour un projet de recherche. Bien évidemment, je ne lui ai dit que je vous ferais part de sa demande, mais auparavant, il me faut savoir si vous même ne travaillez pas sur un projet.

- J'ai quelques idées qui me trottent en tête, mais rien de précis pour le moment. Puis-je savoir quelle serait l'idée de mon homologue ?

- M. Stone.

- Pardon ?

- Votre homologue, c'est monsieur Stone.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Bien, en fait, il souhaiterait comparer ce qu'il peut se passer aux mêmes heures, en prenant en compte le décalage horaire, dans deux villes différentes.

- Hum…

- Votre travail serait en fait de vous poster à votre fenêtre et d'observer ce qu'il peut se passer dans la rue, tous les jours à 18h. Et il ferait de même à New York.

- Oh… j'ai déjà eu vent d'un travail similaire fait par des anthropologues européens. Ça peut être intéressant, enfin, s'il se passe quelque chose dans les rues….

- Oui, tout à fait, il veut faire de même que ces européens. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Et bien…. Je suis tout à fait intéressé, mais j'aimerais avoir l'adresse mail de M. Stone afin de m'entretenir avec lui.

- Bien évidemment. Je suis heureux de savoir que cette collaboration pourra se faire, nous nous reverrons sans doute bientôt, en attendant, bon courage M. Cullen.

- Merci, et au revoir.

Je quittais donc le bureau de M. Clayton pour rentrer chez moi. La journée qui avait pourtant mal commencée m'avait finalement apporté quelque chose de positif. Cela faisait quelques semaines que j'avais envie de reprendre le travail de recherche et celui que l'on venait de me proposer pouvait s'avérer être passionnant, enfin, surtout de mon point de vue. J'étais certain que ma sœur jumelle, Alice, styliste de son état, trouverait cela mortellement ennuyeux. Chose que je pouvais comprendre, mais mon passe temps favoris depuis mon enfance était d'observer les gens, leurs comportements à des instants donnés et mon président venait de me donner une excuse pour observer tout cela. J'étais persuadé que ce travail allait me plaire. Mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Me voici avec le premier chapitre. J'ai été surprise de voir que le prologue plaisait à autant de monde, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous ravira aussi. Quoique ce ne soit qu'un chapitre de mise en place, il faudra deux ou trois chapitres avant qu'Edward ne remarque Bella. En attendant, voici le premier chapitre où on apprend à connaître les Cullen (à la fin, les passages en italiques sont les pensées d'Edward)_

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

Je ne savais pas où allait me mener ce travail, mais je savais que j'allais aimer le faire. Cependant, il me fallait me plonger dans les travaux du même style déjà réalisés. J'avais donc passé tout mon week-end à lire les travaux européens réalisés et ça m'avait plus qu'intéressé. Ces travaux pouvaient avoir des accents de voyeurismes par certains aspects, mais c'était bien plus complexe que cela. Observer tous les jours à la même heure un même espace permettait de donner des renseignements sur les habitudes des gens, mais aussi d'une culture en général. De plus, j'avais lu que cela pouvait aussi avoir un intérêt géographique d'occupation de l'espace. Afin de nous mettre tout de suite à travailler sur cette recherche, j'avais envoyé un mail à mon collègue New-York pour nous accorder sur l'heure, la date et tout le reste.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je me rendis compte que l'on frappait à ma porte, vu la violence des coups, je compris tout de suite que ça ne pouvait être que mon frère. Impression qui se révéla être vraie lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Il était là, souriant, avec un sachet de nourriture snack, rien de bien équilibré comme à chaque fois qu'il débarquait chez moi

- J'ai apporté le déjeuner ! dit-il en brandissant fièrement le sachet en papier.

- Et pour changer, c'est de la nourriture immangeable. Dit ma sœur qui était auparavant cachée par son dos.

- Lily… tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon.

- Si, et pas ça.

- Notre sœur n'a aucun goût Ed'.

- Ça fait des années que tu le répètes ! dis-je en souriant.

- Mais ça ne change rien, il n'y a rien de bon à retirer d'elle. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Très gentil, merci ! bon, on peut entrer cher frère.

- Après vous. Dis-je en les laissant passer.

C'était un peu une habitude, on se retrouvait très souvent le dimanche soir pour manger ensemble et parler de nos semaines à venir. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, un lien assez fort m'unissait à ma sœur jumelle et mon frère, mais nous avions des travails qui nous empêchait bien souvent de passer du temps en semaine. En effet, Emmett était le gérant d'un bar branché de la ville qui était juste en face de chez moi, ma sœur une costumière qui avait une carrière qui montait en flèche et moi, je passais la plupart du temps à la fac ou en recherche. En effet, à partir du moment où j'avais un sujet d'étude, il n'y avait que peu de choses qui pouvaient me détourner de mon objectif final, terminait ma recherche. Mais cette fois-ci, j'allais devoir faire preuve de patience, chose qui n'était pas mon fort habituellement.

- Alors, la réunion chez le doyen ? c'était pour qu'il t'annonce que tu étais remercié ? me demanda Emmett en souriant.

- Oui, bien sûr, et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas fêter ça autour d'une bière avec mon frère et ma sœur ! dis-je sur le ton de l'ironie.

- N'écoutes pas cet idiot, moi je veux savoir !

- C'était pour me confier un nouveau projet.

- Déjà, mais le dernier vient à peine d'être terminé et n'est pas encore publié.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Emmett.

- C'est plus de l'observation….

- Parce que les précédent c'était quoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- De l'observation… dis-je en souriant.

- Je te préviens, si tu t'enfermes encore chez toi, ou dans une bibliothèque, ou que tu retournes en voyage à Tombouctou, je viendrais avec toi. Il est hors de question que je reste encore trois mois sans avoir de tes nouvelles.

- Ce n'était pas à Tombouctou mais en Bolivie Alice….

- Ça revient exactement au même : c'est loin ! me dit-elle fière d'elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rester ici, et je ne vais pas m'enfermer dans une bibliothèque, ce qui change c'est que c'est sur une durée assez longue…

- Parce trois mois ce n'est pas long ?

- Et si tu le laissais parler ? demanda Emmett.

- Merci Em'. Donc, je vais devoir rester ici à l'appartement tous les jours à 18h.

- Passionnant ! répondit Emmett.

- Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que tu vas devoir faire.

- Observer les allées et venues dans la rue, dans les appartements en face pour voir comment se comporte la société urbaine américaine et à la fin, nous échangerons avec mon collègue de Columbia nos travaux et nous écrirons un livre à quatre mains.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est passionnant ! dit Emmett en souriant.

- Arrêtes Em', je suis certaine que ça va être super intéressant…. Enfin, peut-être pas tant que cela, mais voir comment se comporte les gens et si c'est de la même manière d'un bout à l'autre du pays, c'est tout simplement génial !

- Modère ton enthousiasme Lily ! donc, tous les jours, tu vas regarder en face ce qui se passe ? Je te rappelle qu'en face de chez toi, c'est mon bar !

- Et ?

- Si son nom apparaît, je veux des droits ! dit-il en riant.

- Je m'arrangerais pour déformer son nom alors !

- Non non, interdiction.

- Vous vous disputerez plus tard, moi, je veux fêter ça ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour en sortir trois nouvelles bières.

- N'empêche que c'est toujours aussi pitoyable de fêter ça avec une bière.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses.

- Il est grand temps que mes frères se trouvent une copine !

- Alice….

- Quoi ? ça fait cinq ans Em', il est temps de passer à autre chose, Lucas et Maïa en ont besoin.

- Je sais Al'… je le sais….

Lucas et Maïa étaient les enfants de mon frère, il les avait eus avec Leïla qu'il aimait d'un amour tendre et sincère et je le voyais déjà finir sa vie avec elle. Malheureusement et comme bien trop souvent, la vie avec donné un coup de couteau dans leur bonheur et en mettant au monde ma filleule, Leïla était morte, sans que personne ne s'y attende. Je pense que c'est à partir de là que l'on s'était vraiment rapprochés tous les trois. Alice et moi étant jumeaux, nous avions toujours été en symbiose, mais Emmett avait toujours était notre grand frère qui nous protégeait envers et contre tous et quand il avait commencé sa relation avec Leïla, nous nous étions un peu éloignés, juste assez pour le laisser vivre cet amour à fond. Mais la mort de sa compagne avait changé la donne et du grand frère protecteur, il était passé au frère qui avait besoin d'aide, une aide que seule sa famille pouvait lui offrir. Ainsi, Alice emmenait souvent les enfants avec elle au travail quand nos parents n'étaient pas libre, et moi-même les conduisait souvent à l'école quand mon frère avait trop travaillé la veille. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à tourner la page et j'étais à peu près persuadé qu'il ne la tournerait probablement jamais. Même s'il parvenait à trouver une femme, elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier son premier amour. Cependant, je souhaitais sincèrement qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui lui donne à nouveau la joie de vivre, mais pour cela, il lui faudrait accepter deux petits enfants qui gardaient une image idéalisée d'une mère. En effet, n'ayant que huit et cinq ans, ils n'avaient que peu de souvenirs de leur mère et pour eux, elles étaient celles des contes de fées, celles qui mourraient pour sauver leurs enfants. Enfin, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour pour le moment, nous étions tellement repliés sur nous-mêmes qu'il nous était difficile de trouver une femme qui acceptait notre famille.

La soirée avait continué sur une note plus légère, nous faisant oublier pour quelques heures que nous étions sensés être des adultes responsables. Ces soirées nous faisaient vraiment du bien, nous n'avions rien à penser, nous étions libres de parler de n'importe quel sujet et surtout, nous pouvions oublier la vie de tous les jours.

Toutefois, la réalité nous rattrapa bien vite, en ce qui me concerne, c'était à 6h du matin le lendemain lorsque mon réveil sonna à me casser la tête. Comme chaque jour de semaine, je pris un temps infini à sortir des bras de Morphée et comme chaque matins, ce n'est qu'au moment de poser le pied dans l'amphithéâtre dans lequel je donnais un cours que je réussi à me réveiller complètement. Ce que j'aimais dans les lundis, c'est que je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas réussir à me lever, mes élèves étaient dans le même état que moi, ce qui faisait régner le calme dans la salle. A 17h, je sortis enfin de la fac et me rendis chez moi pour commencer mon travail. Muni de mon ordinateur, d'une bouteille d'eau et d'une pomme, je m'assis sur mon appui de fenêtre attendant que la petite aiguille se fixe sur le 6.

**Jour 1.**

18h00 : la rue est assez calme, seules quelques personnes sont assis à la terrasse du café d'en bas de mon appartement, le « Forks ». _Je souris en pensant à ce nom. Emmett avait choisi d'appeler son café comme notre ville de naissance. En effet, nous étions originaires de cette petite bourgade à deux heures de Seattle, mais nos parents avaient déménagés lorsque j'avais 14 ans._ Quelques personnes se promènent et font du shopping.

18h10 : sortie des bureaux, la rue grouille de monde. Une foule compacte qui se déplace dans le même sens, sans doute tous à la recherche d'un taxi ou d'un métro pour rentrer chez eux.

18h20 Toujours rien de remarquable, une foule de personnes est encore prisonnière de la rue. Le Forks est plein de monde.

18h30 : le voisin d'en face vient de rentrer du travail. Le gérant du bar est sorti pour aider la serveuse tant la foule est impressionnante pour un si petit espace.

18h35  les enfants qui habitent le premier étage de l'immeuble d'en face me font signe avec de grands sourires._ Signes auxquels je réponds jusqu'à ce que leur mère ne débarque et les emmène sans doute prendre leur bain puisqu'ils sont revenu vingt minutes plus tard en pyjamas._

18h40 : Le bar est toujours aussi rempli. Des couples, des familles, des étudiants qui lisent ou qui travaillent. Les familles semblent toutes regroupées entre elles alors que les étudiants qui travaillent semblent fuir la présence des enfants.

18h55 : La foule dans la rue semble moins compacte ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le Forks qui est toujours aussi rempli. Je me rends compte que l'appartement qui se situe exactement en face de chez moi est vide, plus aucun meuble._ Et je me fustige mentalement de ne pas avoir remarqué que le couple qui habitait ici auparavant est parti. Moi qui pensais avoir un bon sens de l'observation…._ Les rues sont à présent occupées par des personnes qui font du shopping.

A 19h comme convenu mon travail était terminé. Ce n'était bien évidemment qu'un premier jet, mais j'étais assez fier de cette observation. Cependant, je n'imaginais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps et qu'il me faudrait autant sélectionner les informations.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits :_**

* * *

**Petitefilledusud **: merci pour la review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Anne-Laure** : merci beaucoup !

**Soraya **: Je comprends bien que ce prologue te laisse perplexe, personnellement quand j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ça, je ne savais pas trop dans quoi je me lançais et puis, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ! Merci pour la review !

**Alicia** : merci pour la review !

**Ilonka** : Je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! Merci pour la review !

**Mlle Cullen** : je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point intéressant, mais si j'ai piqué ta curiosité, j'en suis contente lol. Merci de me lire à chaque fois !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, en direct de l'Angleterre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un bon millier de choses à vous dire, mais en fait… pas tant que ça, enfin, nous verrons quand j'aurais terminé mon blabla lol. Donc, je suis en ce moment même en Angleterre, ce qui fait que j'ai du attendre aujourd'hui pour voir le film ( allez savoir pourquoi, mais Eclipse est sorti seulement aujourd'hui…).Bref, j'en reviens à peine et je vous avoue ne pas avoir tout compris mot pour mot ( mais bon, j'avais lu le livre( évidemment) donc j'ai compris le sens général lol). Le film n'est pas trop mal, mais je vais sans doute avoir besoin d'une séance de rattrapages ).

Ensuite, si vous le souhaitez, vous trouverez sur mon blog un commentaire de la convention Twilight avec quelques unes de mes photos (oh mon dieu, je suis tombée en admiration devant Daniel Cudmore (Félix) lol).

Et enfin, revenons-en à l'histoire ). Je ne suis pas spécialement contente de ce chapitre que j'ai eu pas mal de mal à écrire, mais je voulais à tout prix vous publier un chapitre, j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Ensuite, Bella ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition, mais je voulais savoir si vous seriez intéressées par un chapitre de son point de vue^^

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jour 2 :**_

18h : comme hier, la rue est à peu près vide, tout comme la terrasse du café, une seule famille avec deux enfants qui jouent au loup sans doute.

18h15 : alors que la rue se rempli comme la veille, le café reste vide, ou presque. Une jeune femme vient de s'asseoir et sort un livre. Elle semble discuter de longues minutes avec le patron du bar.

18h25 : le patron délaisse la jeune femme pour s'occuper du reste des gens qui ont envahi la terrasse.

18h45 : un camion de pompier passe à toute vitesse dans la rue. La population du café se renouvelle petit à petit. Seule la jeune femme de tout à l'heure reste là, rejointe par un jeune homme à qui elle fait un sourire chaleureux.

18h50 : l'appartement en face de chez moi est toujours vide. Cependant, j'ai vu la propriétaire le faire visiter à plusieurs personnes.

Je me demandais sincèrement si ce travail n'allait pas finir par me rendre dingue. Pour le moment, ce n'était que le deuxième jour, et ce n'était toujours pas trop mal de passer une heure à ma fenêtre, mais si un mois se passait de la même manière, il était certain que je finirais par m'en lasser. Cependant, ce n'était toujours pas à l'ordre du jour et à peine avais-je terminé que j'envoyais un mail à Monsieur Stone pour lui faire part de l'avancée ou plutôt de la non avancée de mes recherches. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je reçu un mail de ce dernier qui m'annonçait qu'il se voyait dans l'obligation d'abandonner la recherche. J'eus peur pendant un instant qu'il me laisse seul et que je ne puisse confronter mes recherches avec une autre personne. Mais ma peur fut calmée par l'annonce qui suivait, c'est-à-dire qu'une autre personne venait prendre la suite des recherches et qu'elle répondait au nom de Melle Villers. J'allais donc devoir correspondre avec une nouvelle collègue, mais je fus heureux de constater que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. En effet, elle-même habitait face à un café et nous nous proposions de nous focaliser sur l'immeuble en face de chez nous, ce serait bien plus simple et l'animation que provoquait l'échoppe pourrait sans doute nous offrir des choses à raconter et des personnes à observer.

Le lendemain, alors que je me levais, j'eus la bonne surprise de découvrir qu'il ne pleuvait pas sur la ville et par conséquent, j'étais plutôt de bonne humeur. Mes cours ne commençant qu'à 10h, j'eus le temps de passer voir mon frère. Il venait à peine d'ouvrir son café et nous étions donc peu nombreux. Quelques visages connus et d'autre moins. Évidemment, il y avait tous les gens que j'avais remarqué lors de mes observations, mais aussi d'autres avec des visages un peu plus passe partout.

- Tiens, voici le grand anthropologiste. Dit mon frère de l'autre côté de son bar.

- Hey toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien.

- Tu as abandonné tes enfants ? demandais-je en souriant

- Non, ils sont chez les parents, maman doit les conduire à l'école.

- Ho, d'accord.

- Je te sers quoi ?

- Un café s'il te plait.

- Ok, c'est comme si c'était fait. Alors ton observation se passe bien ?

- Oui, ça va, nous avons décidés de nous focaliser sur l'immeuble. Ce sera plus simple, enfin, je pense.

- Si tu le dis…. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je ne vois toujours pas à quoi ça va te mener.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je le saurais bientôt. En attendant, je continue mes observations, et je les transmets à ma collègue.

- Ta collègue, je pensais que c'était un homme.

- C'était, mais il a du arrêter pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai donc une nouvelle collègue.

- J'en connais un qui est heureux.

- Em'….

- Bah quoi, ne me dis pas que Little Eddy reste tout le temps caché, je ne te croirais pas !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je dis juste que je n'aime pas parler de ça avec toi.

- Ed'… ne joue pas les prudes avec moi, je te connais, je te rappelle que c'est par ici que tu passes….

- Ok, ne termines pas ta phrase, j'en ai saisi le sens, mais je ne parlerais pas de cela avec mon frère.

- Vous entendez ça mademoiselle, mon petit frère à qui j'ai tout appris refuse de me parler de ses prouesses ! dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme qui venait de s'avancer dans le bar.

- Emmett ! désolé mademoiselle… Em', je te laisse, j'ai un cours.

- Mais attends !

- On parlera de ça plus tard.

Je sortis le plus vite possible du bar avant que mon frère ne se décide à me rappeler pour me mettre encore plus dans l'embarras. Je réussi à reprendre contenance sur le chemin qui me menait à l'université et je pus donc entrer dans l'amphithéâtre l'esprit à peu près tranquille. A peu près car je savais que mon premier cours était avec les deuxième années. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, mais avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre ce que je voulais. Je tentais d'être compréhensif, après tout, nous n'étions qu'au début de l'année scolaire, mais je les connaissais, je les avais eus l'année précédente et certains d'entre eux étaient assez… lourds. Enfin, devrais-je dire certaine. En effet, j'avais depuis deux ans un groupe d'étudiantes qui étaient plus qu'entreprenante. Enfin, elles n'étaient pas toutes dans le même cas, mais quelques unes d'entre elles avaient redoublé leur première année et s'était « associées » avec d'autres élèves ce qui faisait qu'elles étaient plus nombreuses, pour mon plus grand malheur. Car même si je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très stable sentimentalement parlant, il était clair que jamais je n'aurais d'aventure avec une élève, c'était quelque chose de tellement cliché que ça me faisait sourire rien que d'y penser.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant d'entrer de lever un œil vers l'assistance. Evidemment, elles étaient au premier rang, comme à chacun de mes cours, et comme à chaque fois, elles me lançaient des regards pour le moins équivoques. Et comme à chaque fois, je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Finalement, et malgré mon angoisse, le cours se passa dans une relative sérénité et je pus continuer ma journée sur la même lancée. Oscillant entre des cours d'anthropologie et les cours de sociologie, je trouvais un certain plaisir à transmettre ce que moi-même j'avais appris des têtes pensantes de ce pays. Et quand l'heure vint de rentrer chez moi, j'avais la sensation du travail accompli. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment mes étudiants voyaient mes cours, mais personnellement, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être un de ces profs qui faisaient des cours magistraux et qui s'en vont sans demander leur reste. Mes élèves savaient qu'ils pouvaient venir me voir à n'importe quel moment de la journée dans mon bureau et que je me trouvais à leur entière disposition.

De retour chez moi, je n'eus que quelques minutes pour préparer mes affaires et me poster devant la fenêtre.

**_Jour 3 _**:

18h00 : changement de programme. J'ai une nouvelle collègue et je dois donc me concentrer uniquement sur le bar d'en face et l'immeuble qui se trouve au dessus. Me couper de la rue.

18h05 : le bar est comme à son habitude assez rempli, la terrasse elle est un peu plus vide. Seul une femme et deux enfants (_soit ma mère, Lucas et Maïa, que je devrais sans doute aller saluer si je tiens à ma vie, cependant, je ne peux abandonner mon poste comme cela._) qui parlent à une quatrième personne. Une jeune femme.

18h15 : Les quatre personnes qui étaient à table viennent d'être rejointes par une cinquième personne, une autre jeune femme, blonde cette fois-ci. Après un sourire timide elle s'assoit aux côté de la jeune fille brune et une discussion commence. _Le visage de la jeune femme brune ne m'est pas inconnue maintenant que je l'observe un peu plus, il me semble que c'est la même fille que ce matin, mais aussi celle que j'avais vu avant-hier. Bien évidemment, je ne peux réfréner un élan de curiosité en les voyant parler avec ma mère, mais je m'abstiens d'intervenir en envoyant un message ou en téléphonant à ma mère. Je dois laisser les choses suivre leurs cours, c'est sans doute la seule règle de mon travail.)_

18h18 : Les personnes qui étaient sur la terrasse disparaissent à l'intérieur du bar et laissent leur place à une nouvelle famille.

18h22 : dans l'immeuble. Il semble y avoir une certaine animation. Les cinq personnes qui étaient sur la terrasse sont à présent dans l'appartement juste en face du mien. Il semble que les deux jeunes femmes le visitent, sans doute pour le louer.

J'allais poursuivre mes observations lorsque mon téléphone sonna. J'hésitais un instant avant de répondre, mais voir le nom de ma mère s'afficher me faisait craindre le pire en matière de représailles, surtout que son regard était braqué sur moi.

- Edward, comptes-tu rester devant la fenêtre et faire peur à mes potentielles clientes ?

- Hum… oui….

- Tu n'as rien à faire de tes journées ? du genre un travail ?

- Si maman, mais c'est cela mon travail, rester devant la fenêtre et observer ce qu'il se passe en face. Au fait, merci de demander, je vais bien. Dis-je avec amusement.

- Désolé mon chéri… je suis un peu occupée par ce nouveau chantier.

- Donc…. Tu vas travailler en face de chez moi, pour mes nouvelles voisines d'après ce que je comprends.

- Tout à fait. Je vais leur donner un petit coup de main. Bella a eu un réel coup de cœur pour cet appartement et Rosalie, sa cousine, m'a demandé mon aide.

- Oh, donc ce ne sera pas réellement un travail.

- A moitié… Je dois bien cela à Rosalie.

- Pourquoi donc ? demandais-je, poussé par la curiosité.

- Si je te dis Rosalie Hale….

- Oh ! oui, évidemment. C'est la fille de ton amie qui est décédée il y a peu ?

- Oui… la pauvre a énormément de mal à s'en remettre et je crois que sa cousine est tout autant dévastée. J'ai donc décidé de les aider un peu, elles ont besoin d'une présence maternelle.

- Tu es trop gentille maman. Dis-je pour la taquiner.

- Je le sais bien, que veux-tu…. Oh, je dois te laisser, elles reviennent…

- Ok. Je passerais te voir dès….

- Dès que tu as un peu de temps, je sais. Dit-elle en me jetant un regard.

- Prends-soin de toi mam'.

- Toi aussi.

Je souris en éteignant mon téléphone. J'avais toujours eu une relation fusionnelle avec elle, j'étais en quelque sorte son bébé et celui qui avait eu le plus longtemps besoin d'être materné quand Alice et Emmett étaient déjà bien plus autonome que moi. Mais heureusement, j'avais changé et l'arrivée de Lucas n'était pas étrangère à tout cela. Mon neveu était devenu le centre d'attraction de la famille pour notre plus grand bonheur, et la mort de Leïla n'avait fait qu'amplifier le phénomène. Les enfants Cullen étaient surprotégés et ne semblaient pas s'en plaindre. Enfin, pour le moment car j'étais persuadé que cela allait changer avec l'adolescence qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

C'est sur ces pensées que je me rendis compte qu'il était trop tard pour que je poursuive mes observations, je vaquais donc à mes occupations jusqu'à ce que je me décide d'envoyer un mail à ma toute nouvelle collègue pour lui faire part de l'évolution de mes recherches.

**Je viens de terminer mon travail du jour, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas, j'ai quelque peu été dérangé par un coup de téléphone et je me suis donc arrêté une peu avant. **

**Cordialement.**

**M. Cullen**

Alors que j'envoyais le message, mon téléphone sonna pour la énième fois de la journée. J'hésitais un instant avant de répondre, mais pris sur moi. Je n'étais pas ami avec les machines, mais je donnais toujours la priorité à la famille et en voyant le prénom d'Emmett s'afficher, je ne pus que répondre.

- Allo ?

- Edward ! j'ai besoin de toi.

- Pour ?

- Maïa. Dit-il d'une voix effrayée.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle est à l'hôpital, je ne peux pas t'expliquer, rejoints-moi là-bas.

- Bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

* * *

_**Réponse aux non-inscrits :**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Petitefilledusud :** merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi^^

**Mlle Cullen** : je dirais bien surprise, mais ce n'en est plus vraiment une ) merci pour la review !

**Anne-Laure** : merci pour la review et pour savoir, il faudra continuer à lire )

**Sarita **: merci pour la review !

**Flo1359 **:merci pour la review. En ce qui concerne le film, je n'ai pas pu aller le voir en Belgique car je suis allée à la Convention Twilight et directement après, je suis partie en Angleterre, et le film ne sortait qu'aujourd'hui… donc, je rentre à peine de la salle lol

**Morgane **: j'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour la review.

**Marion** : merci pour la review !


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Pas de blabla inutile aujourd'hui, juste le nouveau chapitre. Finalement, je suis restée du point de vue d'Edward pour ce dernier et je verrais au prochain chapitre pour le point de vue de Bella. C'est encore un peu un chapitre de mise en situation, mais on arrive bientôt à la rencontre entre à peu près tous les personnages qui seront apparus à la fin de ce dernier. _

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

* * *

Je connaissais mon frère, je savais que depuis le décès de sa femme, il couvait trop ses enfants, tout comme le reste de la famille pouvait le faire. Mais ce que je savais aussi, c'était que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas prendre au sérieux la présence de ma nièce à l'hôpital. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle était la benjamine de la famille et la prunelle de nos yeux. Ensuite, parce qu'il était clair que j'aurais donné ma vie pour mes neveux, et ce dès le jour où j'ai croisé leur regard. J'ai été frappé par quelque chose bien plus fort que tout, quelque chose qui m'a transcendé et savoir que mon frère avait ressenti cela multiplié par cent m'obligeait à être près de lui en ce moment. Mais surtout, un vieux souvenir faisait son apparition lorsque nous étions confrontés l'hospitalisation d'un proche. C'était il y a quelques années maintenant, je ne devais avoir que onze ans, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était le jour où ma jumelle avait failli perdre la vie à cause d'Emmett et moi. Nous étions jeunes et nous ne nous rendions pas compte que ce que nous faisions été dangereux. Nous avions décidé de sortir pour faire une promenade dans les bois et comme à chaque fois, Alice avait voulu nous suivre et comme à chaque fois, je n'avais pas pu dire non à a sœur adorée. Nous étions donc sortis, il était déjà seize heures et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, mais nous avions continué notre chemin. Au bout d'une heure, Alice avait voulu faire demi-tour pour rentrer, mais nous ne l'avions pas écouté, la seule chose que nous voulions, c'était aller le plus loin possible pour rencontrer des animaux sauvages. Mais la nuit était tombée à toute vitesse, nous forçant à dormir dans les bois. Et elle avait failli y laisser la vie, nous avions tout fait pour qu'elle n'ai pas froid, nous avions limite dormi sur elle, Emmett veillant sur nous comme un grand frère l'aurait fait et dès que le jour s'était levé, nous avions remarqué que notre sœur n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, alors, plutôt que de la fatiguer à marcher, Emmett l'avait porté et nous avions couru jusqu'à la maison. Là nos parents étaient bien trop inquiets pour nous disputer, mais notre père avait tout de suite remarqué l'état d'Alice. Celle-ci était dans un état d'hypothermie avancée et il avait fallu la conduire d'urgence à l'hôpital où son état avait été instable pendant quelques heures.

Certes, ce n'étaient que quelques heures, mais je peux aujourd'hui dire que ça a été les heures les plus longues de toute ma vie. Ce jour-là, j'avais pris la mesure de l'affection que je portais à ma sœur et nous étions devenus totalement inséparables, jusqu'à il y a quelques années. Oh, j'aimais toujours énormément ma sœur, mais j'avais été obligé de partir pour mes travaux de recherche, me forçant à quitter le pays et donc à m'éloigner d'elle et de ce lien qui nous relier sans doute de manière trop importante pour nous permettre de mener nos vies correctement.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, je n'eus pas à m'adresser à l'accueil car ma mère semblait être arrivée à peine quelques minutes avant moi. Elle semblait être dans tous ses états, chose assez rare pour elle. Je m'approchais donc d'elle et glissais ma main dans la sienne pour essayer de la calmer. Elle me fit un petit sourire pincé et nous avançâmes jusqu'à une salle d'attente, en silence. Une salle d'attente où se trouvaient déjà ma sœur, assise sur une chaise avec Lucas blotti contre elle, ne disant rien et mon frère qui tournait comme un lion en cage. Toujours sans un mot, ma mère me lâcha la main pour se précipiter dans ses bras, quelques secondes plus tard, elle le força à s'asseoir entre Alice et moi. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je savais que le moment n'était pas à la discussion. Comme je l'avais fait pour ma mère, je pris la main de mon frère pour lui montrer mon soutient alors qu'Alice faisait de même avec son autre main. Tout d'un coup, mon père entra dans la salle d'attente alors que nous nous levions d'un coup.

- J'ai réussi à voir une des infirmières.

- Et ? Demanda Emmett tremblant d'impatience.

- Tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de me dire, c'est que sa vie n'était plus en danger.

- Dieu merci souffla ma mère d'une toute petite voix.

- Je vais rester dans le couloir devant la salle, cette infirmière m'a promis de me tenir au courant des moindres avancées. Mais elle m'a aussi dit que ça risquait d'être long.

- D'accord, merci papa. Dit Emmett en serrant notre père contre lui.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et nous quitta pour retourner là où il pouvait avoir des informations. Sa vie n'était plus en danger, ce qui signifiait qu'elle l'avait été. Ma nièce avait failli mourir et je ne savais même pas comment. Je ne fis aucun commentaire, laissant à mon frère le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

- Vous avez entendu papa, vous pouvez rentrer, ça va être long.

- Rêve. Lui répondit Alice.

- Tu tombes de fatigue sœurette.

- Même si j'étais à l'article de la mort, je resterais ici pour avoir des nouvelles de ma nièce, c'est clair.

- Ok. Mais toi Ed', tu as des cours demain.

- Oui.

- Rentres.

- Non. Répondis-je tout simplement.

- Maman ?

- Lucas ? Dit-elle en regardant mon neveu.

- Je veux pas partir. Dit-il catégoriquement.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller chercher du café, tu viens avec moi mon ange ? Demanda ma mère à Lucas.

Il lui fit un sourire et la suivi dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Merci de rester. Nous dit Emmett avec un petit sourire.

- Comme si nous allions te laisser seul dans un moment pareil ! Répondit Alice.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je soudain.

- Une voiture l'a renversée alors que nous avions décidé d'aller manger quelque part. Si je n'avais pas décidé de sortir, nous serions à la maison et….

- Arrêtes Em', tu n'y peux rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'étais pas là !

- Je te connais, et je sais que tu as toujours un œil sur tes enfants. Te culpabiliser ne servira absolument à rien.

- Mais….

- Ton fils revient. Dit Alice avec un sourire entendu alors qu'elle prenait son filleul sur ses genoux.

Mon père avait eu raison, la nuit avait été longue et nous étions tous dans un état quasi léthargique à chaque fois qu'il venait nous annoncer une avancée dans l'opération, car l'infirmière qui lui avait promis de le tenir au courant n'avait pas menti, elle lui donnait des nouvelles environ toutes les heures. Mais entre chaque moment d'agitation, nous n'avions vraiment rien à faire. Heureusement pour nous, ma sœur avait toujours un cahier sur elle, ce qui permis à ma mère de commencer à penser la décoration d'un nouvel appartement, à ma sœur de songer à un nouveau costume pour je ne sais quel film ou série et à moi d'écrire ce qui me passait par la tête étant donné que je ne pouvais pas vraiment travailler sur mon sujet de recherche. Ce n'est que vers 5h du matin que mon père revint parmi nous, nous annonçant que l'opération était terminée que le chirurgien passerait voir mon frère pour lui expliquer le déroulement de l'opération. D'après ce que j'avais compris à tout ce qu'il nous avait expliqué, ma filleule avait fait une hémorragie interne qui avait rapidement été stoppée et le reste de l'opération avait servi à réparer les os qui étaient cassés.

Etant donné que tout s'était bien passé, je retournais chez moi pour prendre une douche rapide sans même prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de me rendre à la fac. Les cours de la matinée se passèrent dans un calme tout relatif. Il est vrai que les troisièmes années n'étaient pas ceux qui posaient le plus de problèmes, ils avaient le diplôme à la fin de l'année et s'attachaient donc à travailler d'arrache pied. Quand les cours s'achevèrent à midi, j'étais totalement dans mon monde, à tel point qu'en me rendant à mon bureau, je ne remarquais pas la présence d'un homme devant moi et lui fonçais dedans.

- désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Me dit-il avec un sourire amical.

Ayant relevé la tête vers lui, je pus remarquer que c'était un professeur qu'il m'arrivait souvent de croiser dans les couloirs de la faculté. Professeur d'archéologie me semblait-il, mais je n'en étais pas certain étant donné que je ne lui avais jamais vraiment adressé la parole. En fait je n'adressais que rarement la parole aux autres professeurs. Cependant, je savais que son travail était bien apprécié et reconnu dans le milieu, mais son nom m'échappait totalement.

- Vous êtes M. Cullen n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Hum… oui.

- Je suis Jasper Hale, professeur en archéologie.

- Enchanté. Dis-je avec un sourire sincère.

- Moi de même. J'aime beaucoup votre travail, vous avez une manière de décrire les actes d'une société qui me plait vraiment.

- Merci beaucoup, vous devez bien être l'un des seuls en dehors des spécialistes a aimé cela.

- Oh, c'est ma cousine qui m'a fait connaître.

- Elle est en sociologie ?

- Oh non, pas du tout, mais elle adore flâner dans les bibliothèques et apprendre toujours davantage et un jour, elle est tombée sur l'une de vos œuvres qu'elle a lu et adoré et m'a donc forcé à le lire.

- Votre cousine doit être une tortionnaire.

- Vous voyez, vous la connaissez à peine et vous avez déjà réussi à la cerner. Dit-il en riant.

- C'est un don. Répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Que diriez-vous de terminer cette conversation autour d'un repas, je ne sais pas vous, mais personnellement, je meure de faim.

- Je vous suis.

Cet homme était mon héros, je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille au soir et je mourrais moi aussi de faim. Devant notre repas, nous pûmes poursuivre notre conversation sur nos disciplines respectives. Ainsi, j'appris qu'il s'était spécialisé dans l'archéologie en Amérique du Nord, travaillant sur les tribus indiennes à proximité de Seattle, enfin, surtout en ce qui concernait ses recherches. C'était étrange de voir la facilité avec laquelle nous pouvions parler de nos vies, j'étais avec lui comme j'aurais pu l'être avec Paul ou Sam, mes amis d'enfance qui étaient en ce moment avec leur unité au fin fond de l'Irak. Alors que nous étions au café, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre pour remarquer que j'étais en retard. Je devais me rendre à l'hôpital afin de prendre le relais d'Emmett qui ne pouvait pas laisser son bar seul trop longtemps.

- Je suis désolé, je dois te laisser, je dois me rendre à l'hôpital.

- Ha bon, pourquoi ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Ma filleule a eu un accident hier soir.

- Oh ! Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mieux, enfin je pense.

- Tant mieux ! A la prochaine.

Je me dépêchais ensuite pour être à peu près à l'heure au rendez-vous que mon frère m'avait fixé.

- Désolé. Dis-je en arrivant essoufflé devant lui.

- C'est bon, tu étais avec une fille ? Me dit-il avec un immense sourire.

- Non, avec un homme.

- Sérieux ?

- Un collègue Em' ! Dis-je en secouant la tête de dépit.

- Et bien, au moins, tu auras peut-être enfin un ami à Seattle à défaut d'une petite amie.

- Ton soutient me touche Em'. Mais occupes toi de ton cas.

- Mais je m'en occupe ! Figures-toi que j'ai croisé une infirmière….

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

- Non, mais je te jure, tu verras par toi-même, c'est l'infirmière de Maïa.

- Tu es impossible, même quand tu es ici.

- Ecoutes, ma fille va bien mais elle a dormi toute la matinée, il a bien fallu que je trouve une occupation. Me dit-il en souriant.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu es impossible. Allez, files, ton bar t'attend.

- Oui, et la future nourrice de mes enfants.

- Une nourrice ?

- Oui, une jeune femme qui vient parfois au bar, elle a l'air bien, enfin, on verra.

- Tiens-moi au courant.

- Promis.

Il me lança un sourire avant de quitter les lieux alors que j'entrais dans la chambre de ma filleule qui était à présent bien réveillée. Elle me fit un immense sourire.

- Parrain !

- Ça va ma puce ? Demandais-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- J'ai un peu mal là et là. Me dit-elle en me montrant son ventre et son bras.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car la fameuse infirmière fit son entrée dans la chambre.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non inscrits:_**

* * *

**Manue**: merci pour la review ( même si tu avais la flemme de connecter lol)

**Petitefilledusud**: Comme tu as pu le voir, le point de vue de Bella ne sera pas pour tout de suite, peut-être au prochain chapitre et encore, je n'en suis pas totalement certaine. Merci pour la review!

**Flo1359:** merci pour la review! Ensuite, je suis contente d'apprendre que tu as lu mon commentaire sur la convention, et qu'il t'a amusé. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas réellement agoraphobe, je peux me retrouver en présence d'autres personnes, c'est juste que lorsqu'il y a trop de monde dans un lieu trop confiné, je fais une crise d'angoisse, maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, c'est peut-être plus de la claustrophobie ;). Enfin, en ce qui concerne la vague de chaleur, je ne l'ai pas vue en Angleterre, il a fait au maximum 25°, ce qui est déjà beaucoup pour eux ( ça m'a bien fait sourire lorsqu'ils disaient qu'il faisait trop chaud lol) mais c'était déjà bien lol surtout qu'après, il a plu pendant trois jours... mais bon, je n'y étais pas allée pour la température mais pour voir des amis :)

**Marion: **Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Anne-Laure**: Le POV Bella ne sera finalement pas pour tout de suite, mais il y en aura bien un ;) sinon, merci beaucoup pour la review!


	5. Chapitre 4

Annonce: repost du chapitre, je m'étais trompée plusieurs fois dans le prénom de Maïa... donc je reposte^^ merci à Callie226 de me l'avoir fait remarquer ;)

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_Voilà plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas posté, et moi qui pensait qu'avec les vacances j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire, mais il me semble que c'est totalement le contraire. Je vais essayer de me tenir à un chapitre par semaine voire plus si j'y arrive, mais étant donné que je suis entrain de commencer à bosser sur mon mémoire, le temps commence à me faire défaut ... Adieu les vacances et bonjour la fac avant la rentrée^^ .__( en plus, j'avais perdu le carnet dans lequel j'ai décrit tous les personnages et ce qu'il va leur arriver, pour une fois que j'étais ordonnée... mais bon, je l'ai retrouvé!)__ En ce qui concerne le chapitre, j'ai décidé de repousser le POV Bella donc nous aurons encore le droit au point de vue d'Edward, mais j'ai cru comprendre que beaucoup d'entre vous aimait ses POV. Je pense ( je ne suis pas encore certaine, comme toujours avec moi, je vois au fil de l'écriture) que ce chapitre est le dernier de mise en situation et que Bella va bientôt faire son apparition dans l'histoire, autre part que dans les discours des personnages, nous verrons cela au prochain chapitre ;)._

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

* * *

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque je la vis entrer dans mon champ de vision. Elle était exactement comme j'aurais pu l'imaginer, tout à fait le type de mon frère. Si mon frère pouvait avoir de véritable comportements d'enfants, il était clair qu'il y avait un domaine dans lequel il gardait une certaine constance : les femmes pour qui il avait un faible étaient bien souvent du même genre. C'est à dire assez grande et la plupart du temps blondes. Mais surtout, elles avaient cette tendresse naturelle sur le visage. Un air de bienveillance qui ne pouvait que nous forcer à aimer les femmes qu'il nous amenait. Chaque copine qu'il nous ramenait du lycée était comme cela, de même pour ses conquêtes de la fac. Pourtant, après la mort de Leïla qui était le prototype même de ce genre de femme, il avait cessé de les regarder, la douleur de la ressemblance était sans doute trop importante pour lui.

De mon point de vue, Leïla avait été une belle-sœur exemplaire, toujours souriante, aimant Emmett par dessus tout. Je me souviens encore de son regard lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Elle était encore toute timide et n'avait osé adresser la parole à ce Colosse de deux mètres. De fil en aiguille, nous étions devenus amis, cependant, mon frère avait continué de l'impressionner. Il faut avouer que le caractère d'Emmett n'était pas forcément fait pour une jeune fille qui baisse les yeux à chaque fois qu'on lui parle. Toutefois, elle avait réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains et au bout de deux mois, elle était la nouvelle petite amie d'Emmett Cullen, figure phare de la faculté. Et très vite, elle était devenue la mère de son enfant. Voir mon frère devenir père était une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout, il n'avait rien qui puisse inspirer une figure paternelle à qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il était devenu un père exemplaire, abandonnant ses études qui de toutes façons ne lui tenait pas à cœur pour ouvrir son restaurant avec l'aide de mes parents. Des parents qu'il avait à présent totalement remboursé. Enfin, pour en revenir à Leïla, je n'avais jamais eu la sensation qu'elle était la femme de la vie de mon frère, leurs caractères ne correspondaient pas forcément, mais il avait été heureux avec elle et sa disparition nous avait tous plongés dans une profonde tristesse. Car même si je ne la voyais pas finir ses jours avec Emmett, j'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec elle, elle était complice avec tous les membres de la famille et nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à nous relever, enfin, surtout Emmett.

C'est pour cela que lorsque l'infirmière entra dans la chambre, je fus surpris de constater qu'elle correspondait au genre d'Emmett. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à cela. Le voir flasher sur une femme comme ça signifiait peut-être qu'il avait enfin tourné la page, que son deuil ne l'empêcher plus de vivre.

- bonjour, vous devez être monsieur Cullen. Me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

- Heu… oui.

- Votre fille est adorable.

- Oh…ce… tentais-je de dire.

- C'est pas mon papa, c'est mon parrain. Dit Maïa en riant dans ses moustaches.

- Oh, excusez-moi, j'ai cru que….

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis ici pour remplacer mon frère le temps qu'il aille chercher son fils.

- Alors comme ça, tu as un frère ? demanda-t-elle à Maïa.

- Oui, il s'appelle Lucas.

- C'est très beau.

- Et mon papa, il s'appelle Emmett, et là, c'est Edward.

- Maïa mon ange, tu n'es pas obligée d'énoncer les prénoms de toute la famille… dis-je en faisant un sourire désolé à cette jeune femme.

- Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-elle sans faire attention à ma remarque.

- Rosalie.

- Oh ! j'aime bien, c'est comme les roses, mais avec quelque chose en plus à la fin.

- Tout à fait. Répondit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Maïa, et si tu laissais Rosalie faire son travail ?

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, elle est la dernière patiente de la journée, après, je rentre chez moi.

- Et tu habites où ? demanda Maïa.

- Maïa, ce ne sont pas des questions qui se posent.

- C'est une enfant, j'ai l'habitude ne vous en faîtes pas. Me répondit-elle avec un adorable sourire.

- Je suis tout de même désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, et bien mademoiselle, il semble que tout aille bien.

- Je peux m'en aller alors ?

- Pas encore princesse, il faut attendre le médecin.

- Alors on peut demander à papy, il est médecin, hein parrain.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui doit donner son avis, c'est le médecin qui t'a opéré.

- Ha…. D'accord.

- Je vais vous laisser.

- D'accord, au revoir Rosalie. Répondit Maïa en souriant.

- A demain.

Elle sortit de la pièce avec un dernier sourire à notre attention et à peu près au même moment, ma mère entra dans la chambre.

- bonjour vous deux ! dit-elle en nous déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Bonjour.

- Alors, comment va notre petite malade.

- Ça va… répondit-elle avec une petite voix, je devinais qu'elle le faisait exprès pour obtenir davantage d'affection de la part de ma mère.

- Oh, mon petit ange. Lui répondit celle-ci en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Bien sur Edward, bon courage.

Je suivais donc le même chemin que Rosalie et me dirigeais vers le parking pour récupérer ma voiture quand mon regard croisa une tignasse blonde qui me disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Edward ? me questionna cette personne.

- Jasper, je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui.

- Moi non plus, que fais-tu ici ?

- Ma filleule est hospitalisée suite à un accident de voiture.

- Oh, et comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle va bien, elle a réussi à jouer la comédie pour sa grand-mère donc j'imagine qu'elle sera bientôt sur pied. Dis-je en souriant.

- Tant mieux !

- Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu chercher ma sœur.

- Oh, elle hospitalisée ?

- Non, elle travaille ici, elle est infirmière, d'ailleurs, la voici.

Encore une fois, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque mon regard se détourna sur la sœur de mon tout nouvel ami, il ne s'agissait bien évidemment de personne d'autre que de Rosalie, l'infirmière de ma filleule. Un sourire qu'elle me rendit, un peu amusée par la situation.

- Rose, je te présente Edward, un collègue de la faculté.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il se trouve que ta sœur est l'infirmière de ma filleule et que nous venons à peine de nous quitter.

- Oh, comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses.

- Au fait, j'y ai pensé tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai pas osé vous le demander, et comme il semblerait que vous soyez un ami de mon frère…. Enfin, vous êtes le fils du docteur Cullen ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Dis-je un peu gêné.

- Donc, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes celui qui écrit des livres ?

- Oui….

- S'il vous plait, non, je vous en supplie, arrêtez. Dit-elle en secouant mon t-shirt.

- Rose…. Dit Jasper d'un ton exaspéré.

- Quoi ? ce n'est pas contre vous_dit-elle en me regardant_. Je suis certaine que vos livres regorgent d'informations vraiment passionnantes pour toutes les personnes qui aiment ça, mais pas moi… j'en peux plus, j'ai été obligée de lire votre dernier livre alors que ce n'est pas du tout mon rayon.

- J'imagine que c'est la même cousine ?

- Ha… Jasper vous l'a raconté ?

- Oui. Je suis navré. Dis-je avec un sourire compatissant.

- J'aime ma cousine, plus que tout, mais sérieusement, vos livres, très peu pour moi. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Autant pour moi, je suis désolé de vous infliger ce supplice.

- Bien, pour vous faire pardonner, nous allons nous tutoyer et ensuite, que diriez-vous d'aller au bar ? j'en ai découvert un très sympathique juste en dessous de l'endroit où je vais vivre prochainement.

- bien, je vous suis.

Dans la voiture alors que je suivais celle de Jasper et Rosalie, je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer que la route ne m'était pas inconnue. En effet, nous nous dirigions étrangement vers chez moi. Soudain, j'eus ce que nous pouvons considérer comme un éclair de géni. Cette jeune femme, lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois ne m'avait pas été inconnue. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu, en face de chez moi. Arrivés devant le bar de mon frère, je n'avais plus aucun doute quant à la destination, surtout quand je vis Jasper emprunter la route pour le parking.

Une fois devant le restaurant, mon frère fonça sur moi.

- Mais, tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ?

- Non, maman y est.

- Oh, j'ai cru que….

- Que j'avais laissé ta fille toute seule, oui, c'est tout à fait mon style. Dis-je ironiquement.

- Désolé….

- C'est bon, je te pardonne. Tiens, au fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Une surprise ? dit-il avec un immense sourire.

- Et oui…

- Elle est où ?

- Elle arrive. Dis-je en restant mystérieux.

- Aller Eddy, tu sais que je ne suis pas patient.

- Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas en m'appelant Eddy que je la ferais venir plus vite.

- Ok, désolé…. Je peux avoir ma surprise ? dit-il en imitant son fils.

- Pire qu'un gosse. La voilà. Dis-je en voyant arriver Jasper et Rosalie.

- Où ?

- La belle blonde là.

- Attends… c'est…. C'est l'infirmière de Maïa ?

- Et oui !

- Mais… comment ?

- La sœur de mon nouvel ami. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- J'aime ton nouvel ami.

- Oh, je vois que je ne te fais rien découvrir. Dit Rosalie en prenant une place sur la terrasse.

- Et non… je connais même le patron. Voici Emmett, le patron et mon frère. Emmett, voici Rosalie et Jasper.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Vous êtes donc le père de Maïa.

- Tout à fait et vous, l'infirmière de celle-ci. Dit-il en s'asseyant avec nous.

- Exactement. Et bien, le monde est vraiment petit.

- Donc, tu vas habiter là-haut, au second étage c'est ça ?

- Heu… oui. Comment le sais-tu.

- J'habite juste en face.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, et si tu le vois regarder par la fenêtre, ne prends pas peur, c'est son travail.

- Em'.

- Quoi, je le préviens, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle prenne la fuite en voyant que tu l'observes. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ce que Emmett veut dire, c'est que je travaille sur un nouveau livre où je dois observer ce qu'il se passe de ma fenêtre et après, je comparerais avec une collègue et nous pourrons tirer des conclusions.

- Oh, d'accord, j'ai eu peur l'espace d'un instant.

- Mais non. Tiens, il faudra que je prévienne Isabella.

- Qui est ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Ma nourrice. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Bella va garder tes enfants ? demanda Rosalie.

- Oui, c'est ta cousine c'est ça ?

- Oui, elle adore les enfants, avec elle, ils ne risquent pas de s'ennuyer. Mais je pense que je vais garder la surprise, juste pour voir sa réaction.

Je cessais d'écouter là la conversation, d'une part parce que ça ne me concernait pas et d'autre part parce que je devais regagner mon appartement pour continuer mes observations. Cette journée avait été plus que chargée, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'avais gagné deux amis et que mon frère avec eu un réel coup de foudre.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non inscrits:_**

* * *

**ag:** Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu la suives ;) Comme tu as pu le voir avec ce chapitre, tes suppositions étaient exactes, surtout en ce qui concerne la fraternité qui lie Jasper et Rosalie^^ merci pour la review

**Petitefilledusud:** J'espère que tu es rassurée à présent, l'infirmière n'est pas Tanya ;) Je suis contente que cette histoire continue de te plaire et je te donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre^^

**Flo1359:** Oh, ça ne doit pas être marrant avec ton grand-père... j'espère qu'il va un peu mieux depuis que tu as posté la review^^ En ce qui concerne l'Angleterre, je me suis bien amusée étant donné que j'étais avec mon meilleur ami ;) Sinon, merci encore pour la review!

**Anne-Laure:** Merci pour la review et j'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à tes interrogations ;)

**Marion:** Je te remercie pour la review ^^ Et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_J'espère que vous allez bien^^ J'ai fait un tout petit bond dans le temps pour que la rencontre soit plus proche ;) En attendant j'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas pour la réponse aux non inscrits._

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 5  
_**

* * *

Les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler m'avaient fait comprendre que l'été était bel et bien un lointain souvenir à présent. La folie de la rentrée, les nouveaux projets, apprendre à connaître ses élèves... Tout cela était loin et la magie semblait s'être quelque peu évaporée. N'allez pas croire que je n'avais plus cette passion de l'enseignement, à mon âge, il serait bien triste d'avoir perdu toute passion pour son métier, j'étais bien trop jeune pour être désabusé. Quoique parfois, le monde dans lequel nous pouvions vivre me donnait cette impression d'être désabusé. Vous savez lorsque vous comprenez que les chefs d'Etat prennent des décisions qui ne sont pas les bonnes et que vous êtes là à rager contre eux et en même temps, vous restez inactif parce que vous ne pouvez rien faire. Descendre dans la rue tout seul, engager une grêve de la faim? j'y avais pensé en étant plus jeune, mais oui, à présent j'étais en quelque sorte désabusé. Mais pas lorsque cela concernait mon métier. Je l'aimais vraiment car si ce n'était pas le cas, je pouvais toujours me consacrer entièrement à la recherche. Mais non, avoir des élèves face à moi, leur apprendre des choses, leur apprendre à ouvrir les yeux sur le monde qui les entoure voilà ce qui me plaisait. J'avais cette sensation d'être capable de marquer leur vie, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais tout de même. Savoir qu'il se souviendraient encore de moi dans quelques années parce que j'avais réussi à leur faire apprécier mon métier était quelque chose qui m'apportait une grande satisfaction. Tout ça pour dire que c'était juste une page de l'année scolaire qui se tournait. Fini les bafouillages avec les prénoms que je ne retenais pas, fini les élèves qui pensait qu'en raison de mon âge je serais plus "cool" qu'un autre prof. Je n'étais pas non plus la terreur de mes élèves, j'arrivais à nouer une certaine complicité avec eux, à leur faire comprendre qu'il pouvait m'appeler s'ils avaient un problème, mais aussi que j'étais là pour eux uniquement s'ils prenaient la décision de travailler. C'était toujours un peu plus difficile de faire comprendre cela aux premières années, ils avaient sans cesse besoin d'être pris par la main pour travailler, et en même temps, c'était quelque chose que j'étais en mesure de comprendre. Ils venaient à peine de quitter le cocon rassurant du lycée pour être plongé dans un monde d'adultes qui ne connaissaient pas encore. J'étais dur avec eux, tout en restant à leur écoute, il leur fallait mûrir et de manière assez rapide.

La plupart des autres professeurs me reprochaient en quelque sorte le genre de proximité que je pouvais instaurer avec ces élèves. Pour la plupart, ceux que je ne portais pas forcément dans mon coeur, ils pensaient que les élèves devaient mûrir par eux-même, que c'était comme ça qu'ils deviendraient des adultes, mais je n'étais pas forcément de leur avis. Les temps avaient changés et on ne pouvait pas demander aux élèves d'aujourd'hui d'être comme leurs parents ou leurs grand-parents. Si leurs parents avaient eu un besoin d'émancipation rapide, j'avais la vague impression que c'était à peu près le contraire avec leurs élèves ou alors, ils tentaient de se recréer un cocon avec leurs amis de la fac et c'était sans doute mieux comme cela. Voilà de quoi nous parlions le midi avec Jasper. Car à présent, j'étais persuadé que je pouvais le considérer comme un ami. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment doué avec les interactions sociales, j'étais bien plus fort pour les décrypter et les analyser que pour les reproduire. Je n'avais eu comme amis que des gens avec qui je ne parlais pratiquement pas, profitant du temps ensemble. Mais ils étaient assez loin à présent, à mener une guerre que nous n'avions pas voulu. Je gardais le contact avec eux, mais ce qu'ils pouvaient voir là-bas restait là-bas et je ne pouvais soulager leur douleur. Enfin, dès l'instant où j'avais croisé Jasper, c'était un peu comme si nous avions été fait pour être amis, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. Nous pouvions parler de tout ensemble et bien souvent, il se plaignait de sa soeur et de sa cousine, me racontant à quel point l'une et l'autre pouvait être des antithèses et pourtant, lorsqu'elles se mettaient à deux sur son dos, le pauvre ne s'en sortait jamais indemne.

Enfin, nous étions samedi et j'avais passé la journée à me balader avec ma filleule et mon neveu. Emmett travaillait et sa nourrice était en plein déménagement. Je savais que Jasper devait l'aider et qu'Emmett s'était lui aussi proposé, avant que l'un de ses employés ne se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Il avait été très déçu de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à la jolie jeune femme qui allait habiter au dessus de chez lui, mais s'était résigné en pensant qu'il la verrait sans doute tous les jours. Surtout que leur relation avait quelque peu évolué depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Rosalie passait de temps en temps au bar pour boire un café et parler un peu avec Emmett, de ce que je pouvais avoir compris, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Enfin, j'avais donc emmené les enfants au zoo et ensuite, nous avions rejoint ma soeur au restaurant. Là, elle nous parlait de la pièce de théâtre qu'elle venait de terminé, les costumes qu'elle avait fait semblaient avoir remporté un franc succès et allaient sans doute lui ouvrir quelques portes dans le monde du show-business comme elle disait. En fait, je savais qu'elle n'accrochait pas tant d'importance que cela au milieu dans lequel elle pouvait travailler, mais avoir la reconnaissance de certaines personnes accroissait la renommé et les gains qu'elle pouvait ensuite espérer. Après le restaurant, et sous l'impulsion des enfants, nous étions allés à la piscine où nous avions passé toute l'après-midi à nous courir après, à nous noyer, à faire du toboggan, à nager dans les vagues artificielles. Si bien qu'au moment de mettre les enfants dans la voitures pour retourner au bar de mon frère, ils s'étaient directement endormis.

- Emmett t'a parlé de son nouveau coup de coeur? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oh oui...

- Je pense qu'il est vraiment accro cette fois. Il m'a même demandé des conseils. dit-elle en riant.

- Sérieusement, il a fait ça? il a mis sa fierté de côté?

- Ouaip!

- Il doit être vraiment accroché. répondis-je en souriant.

- En même temps, elle est vraiment belle, enfin, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu en penses.

- Elle est pas mal, pas trop mon style, mais pas mal. Et puis elle est vraiment gentille et d'après son frère, elle semble plutôt intelligente.

- Tu connais son frère?

- Oui, il bosse à la faculté, on mange tous les midis ensemble.

- Pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant?

- Lily! Tu n'es pas toujours la dernière au courant, c'est juste que tu étais trop occupé par le travail ces derniers temps pour que l'on puisse te parler.

- Tu parles, pas assez de temps pour ses grands frères.

- Que veux-tu, c'est la vie.

- Moui... Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudrait qu'on se fasse une soirée, à trois, et puis pourquoi pas invité cette Rosalie pour que je puisse avoir l'occasion d'avoir une conversation avec elle, oh et puis son frère comme c'est un ami du mien.

- Alice...

- Quoi?J'ai envie de me tenir au courant de vos vies, j'en ai bien le droit non?

- mais oui, bien sûr. Tu n'oublieras pas d'inviter leur cousine...

- Leur cousine?

- oui, la nourrice ses enfants.

- Oh, Bella est la cousine de Rosalie et...

- Jasper, il s'appelle Jasper. Et tu la connais?

- Oui, nous avons eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer plusieurs fois et même de travailler un peu ensemble. Elle est géniale cette fille.

- Elle fait quoi dans la vie?

- Je te répondrais bien artiste._ Dit-elle en souriant._ Elle a fait un décor sur l'un des pièces miteuses sur laquelle j'ai bossé l'année dernière, mais elle a un réel talent pour la photographie, et la peinture aussi. Tu aurais vu les fresques qu'elle a faites, du grand art!

- Et bien, tu es emballée.

- Que veux-tu, je sais reconnaître le talent lorsque je le vois. Et puis les enfants l'adore, tu imagines, elle leur fait faire de la peinture, les inities à la photographie, développe leur artistique quoi!

- Tout le monde ne m'en dit que du bien.

- Et c'est normal! Quand elle a vu qu'Emmett était débordé avec les enfants, elle lui a proposé son aide, comme ça. Bon, il a d'abord été un peu réticent parce qu'elle n'est pas assistante maternelle, mais de savoir qu'elle allait habiter juste au-dessus, ça l'a rassuré.

- finalement, tu m'as l'air bien plus au courant que moi. Dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- On va dire qu'à deux, on arrive à compléter le puzzle " Emmett". Mais qu'en est-il du puzzle " Edward"?

- Alice, je ne te questionne pas sur ta vie amoureuse inexistante, alors fais-en de même avec moi. dis-je en garant la voiture.

- Quoi? Comment oses-tu. Dit-elle en sortant de cette dernière pour me courir après.

Voilà comment cela se terminait souvent avec Alice. Malgré notre âge assez avancé, enfin, bien que nous ne soyons plus des enfants, ça se terminait toujours en course poursuite. Cette fois-ci, ce fut sous les acclamations de notre neveu et notre nièce que nous tournions autour de la voiture avant qu'elle ne se jette sur mon dos pour me tirer les cheveux.

- Ha non! Pas les cheveux!

- Fallait y penser avant!

- S'il te plait Lily, arrêtes!

- Hum... Je ne sais pas... Maïa?

- Oui, laisses parrain tranquille! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Lucas?

- Non, continue Marraine!

- ça, tu vas le regretter. Dis-je en souriant à Lucas.

- Toi, tu parles autrement à mon filleul. Me dit ma soeur qui riait aux éclats.

- Bien, les enfants, c'est pas que nous sommes pressés mais il est l'heure de retrouver papa, et moi, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Comment tu essaies de détourner la conversation. Me dit Alice.

- Tu as quel âge? Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Le même que le tien, mais je suis beaucoup plus marrante. Me dit-elle en me tirant la langue.

- Si tu le dis. Aller, je vous abandonne ici les enfants. dis-je en déposant un baiser sur le front de Maïa et de Lucas.

- ok, on se voit bientôt? Me demanda ma soeur en me faisant une petite moue.

- Passe à l'appartement ce week-end. dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- ça marche.

Elle partit avec les enfants afin de rejoindre le bar d'Emmett pendant que je montais les escaliers qui me menaient à mon appartement. J'avais à peu près dix minutes avant de commencer mon observation, juste le temps de faire un signe à ma famille qui était encore sur la terrasse du "Forks" et de m'installer avec mon ordinateur face à ma fenêtre. Par pure curiosité, je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'appartement d'en face, je pu y reconnaître Rosalie qui me fit un grand sourire et un signe avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce. Je reportais mon attention sur mon ordinateur portable, le temps de taper mon code et relever le regard pour voir si ma voisine était toujours là. Certes, elle était encore là, mais ce n'était pas la même.

Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu, que ce soit à la terrasse du café ou lors de sa visite de l'appartement, mais son image n'avait jamais été aussi concrète. A présent, je pouvais voir son regard se poser sur moi, je pouvais voir ses joues rougirent sous mes yeux. Je pouvais observer à ma guise ses longs cheveux bruns... Sans que je ne comprenne comment, mon regard était happé par le sien, j'étais totalement incapable de détourner les yeux et je sentais mon coeur battre un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Je ne sais combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi, ni ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant, mais il était clair que ni elle ni moi ne souhaitions regarder autre part. Et puis, mu par une force invisible, je parvenais enfin à détourner mon regard pour retourner à mon travail alors qu'elle en faisait de même. Tout un tas de question se posaient, savait-elle qui j'étais, avait-elle ressenti cette même attraction, sa cousine ou son cousin lui avaient-ils parlé de moi? Des questions qui pour le moment restaient sans réponse car je n'avais pas envie de leur poser la question. Je voulais que cette jeune femme garde encore un peu une part de mystère.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non inscrits:_**

* * *

**PetitefilleduSud:** Merci pour la review. Et pour le POV de Bella, comme tu as pu le voir, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ;)

**Flo1359: **Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ;)

**Anne-Laure:** Et oui, tu as eu pas mal de réponses ;) merci pour la review

**Ayana: ** Merci pour la review^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Le nouveau chapitre est là, tout beau tout nouveau^^ J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à l'écrire étant donné que tous mes amis sont rentrés de vacances mais j'ai tout de même réussi à vous trouver un peu de temps^^ _

**Bonne lecture**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 6  
_**

* * *

Un bruit strident venait de retentir dans ma chambre et de me faire quitter le rêve dans lequel j'avais été entraîné de force par Morphée. Et je ne savais pas si je devais être reconnaissant envers mon réveil ou le jeter par la fenêtre. En effet, mon rêve s'était avéré fantastique, dans les deux acceptations de sa définition. Fantastique d'abord parce que j'avais été hanté par ce merveilleux visage en forme de cœur et ces yeux qui m'avaient happés. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre, même maintenant, alors que je venais de me réveillé, je voyais encore et encore le visage de cette jeune femme dont je ne savais pratiquement rien. Et malgré le peu d'informations que j'avais sur elle, tout mon être semblait vibrer entièrement pour elle comme si ma conscience et mon subconscient s'étaient pour une fois accordé quant à la place à donner à une femme dans mon existence. Un subconscient qui n'avait cessé de me torturer. J'avais beau essayer de me raisonner, de me dire que je ne la connaissais pas et qu'il était quasiment indécent de penser à elle tout le temps, je n'y parvenais pas. Et c'était sans doute à cause de cela que je pouvais utiliser le terme fantastique dans ses deux sens. Rêver d'elle alors que je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré me faisait peur. Mon cerveau tentait de raisonner ma conscience, de lui faire comprendre que cela n'avait aucun sens, que je devenais sans doute fou, rien n'y faisait. Cependant, j'avais l'espoir que cela cesse lorsque j'aurais mis un pied à la fac. Car temps que je serais dans mon appartement, je penserais à elle.

La première étape de ma matinée fut la douche froide en raison de mon état après les rêves que je venais de faire. Il m'était rarement arrivé de faire des rêves que je pourrais qualifié d'érotique. Oh, si, lorsque j'étais adolescent, mais depuis que mon taux d'hormones était parvenu à s'autorégulé, j'étais un peu plus calme de ce point de vue, enfin, jusqu'à cette nuit. A l'ouverture de mes volets, j'eus cet espoir de la voir, au réveil, mais un espoir qui s'envola en fumée lorsque je remarquais qu'il faisait encore noir dans son appartement. Tout le monde n'était pas obligé de se lever tôt pour aller travailler, et d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre de ma conversation avec Alice, elle était peintre et devait avoir des horaires plus irréguliers que les miens. Je secouais la tête de dépit et pris mon petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse afin de me rendre à l'université.

Le programme de la journée était assez chargé, j'avais un cours avec les premières années, puis les deuxièmes années et je devais m'entretenir cette après-midi avec mes étudiants en doctorat. Je pense que c'était le plus dur dans mon métier. Donner des conseils à des étudiants qui avaient quoi ? Trois ans de moins que moi. En toute honnêteté, avec leur niveau d'étude, j'étais à peu près persuadé qu'ils pouvaient y arriver tous seuls. Cependant, étant donné que c'était mon métier, je me soumettais à la coutume et je tentais de les guider du mieux que je pouvais. Et en même temps, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'élèves qui préparaient une thèse, ils étaient trois et j'avais un étudiant qui préparait son mémoire.

Mon cours avec les premières années s'était bien passé, enfin, il n'y avait pas eu de gros chahut. Bien évidemment, il y avait eu des élèves qui n'écoutaient pas, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire la loi pendant tout le cours, nous n'avions qu'une heure. Au pire, ils trouveraient quelqu'un pour leur passer le cours ou encore mieux, ils viendraient me voir trois jours avant les partiel pour me quémander un peu d'aide. A la fin de mon cours avec les secondes années, j'eus l'immense joie de voir Jessica et Lauren arriver devant mon bureau.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ? demandais-je en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Voilà, nous voulions savoir si vous donniez des cours de rattrapage parce que nous avons un peu de mal avec le programme.

- Mais…. Nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'année. Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui, mais nous n'aimerions pas prendre de retard. Me répondit Lauren.

Je les évaluais un instant avant de comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Evidemment, il ne me fallu que quelques secondes pour remarquer leurs œillades qui me donnaient envie d'éclater de rire. Il faudrait qu'un jour je porte plainte contre mes parents, si je ne leur ressemblais pas à ce point, je n'aurais jamais eu tous ces problèmes avec mes élèves.

- Croyez-moi, vu la manière dont vous êtes attentives au cours, je suis certain que tout se passera bien….

- Mais….

- Nous aviserons après le contrôle de milieu de semestre. Et si vous avez un problème, nous trouverons des solutions adaptées. Dis-je en tentant de garder mon sang-froid.

- Quelles seront-elles ? me demanda Jessica les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Je pense que M. Johns sera d'accord pour vous accorder quelques heures par mois pour vous remettre à niveau, mais en attendant, n'oubliez pas de lire les ouvrages que je vous ai recommandé dans la bibliographie.

- Oh, ce ne sera pas vous.

- Je crains de ne pas avoir le temps, je travaille sur un nouveau projet. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis attendu.

J'avais dit cela en fermant mon sac et en quittant l'amphithéâtre pour rejoindre Jasper qui devait m'attendre devant ce dernier.

- Tu fais des heures supplémentaires ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Si seulement…. Non, deux étudiantes sont venues me voir pour savoir si je faisais des cours de rattrapages…. Dis-je d'un ton blasé.

- Sérieusement, elles t'ont fait le coup des heures de rattrapages ?

- Il semblerait. Je ne sais même pas comment faire pour les envoyer sur les roses sans être méchant.

- C'est bien ton problème, tu es trop gentil. Dit-il en riant.

- Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu es un beau gosse, il faut que tu t'y fasses.

- De mieux en mieux ! Je trouve ça malsain qu'un élève fantasme sur un prof.

- Tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur un de tes profs de fac ? me demanda-t-il alors que nous étions à la cantine.

- Mes profs de fac avec la cinquantaine bien tapée et beaucoup de poils alors non, je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur eux. dis-je en souriant.

- C'est sur que là…. mais bon, au moins, tu attires les étudiants dans tes cours…. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement qu'ils sont là parce qu'ils aiment l'anthropologie ?

- Je l'espère pour eux, c'est leur avenir qu'ils jouent.

- Ils sont encore un peu trop jeunes pour s'en rendre compte. La moitié des filles que tu as dans ton cours sont là pour toi. Ensuite, il y a une autre partie des élèves qui ont trop regardé la série « Bones » et enfin, il y a ceux que ça intéresse vraiment.

- Génial, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer à enseigner. Dis-je en riant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on s'y fait. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et comment es-tu arrivé à cette constatation ?

- Quand un de mes élèves m'a demandé si nous allions aller chercher l'arche perdue durant ma première année d'enseignement….

J'éclatais une nouvelle fois de rire face à cette réplique. Les choses étaient vraiment simples avec Jasper, il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus, nous pouvions parler de tout sans aucune gênes. Toutefois, n'ayant pas vu le temps passer, je dus quitter le restaurant précipitamment, j'étais déjà en retard pour recevoir ma première étudiante de l'après-midi. Heureusement pour moi, Angela ne m'en tint pas rigueur. J'enchaînais à la suite les quatre rendez-vous sans réellement de problèmes. Finalement, leurs questions pour le moment étaient plutôt de l'ordre de la structure de leur thèse, des choses basiques comme le nombre de page, la police à adopter. Rien de réellement compliqué. Cependant, il était déjà 17h lorsque je quittais la fac pour rentrer chez moi.

Et si j'avais pensé pouvoir me reposer, c'était sans compter sur Leah, une amie de longue date qui avait eu la bonne idée de me téléphoner alors que j'avais à peine posé un pied dans mon appartement.

- Edward ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu appelles sur mon portable, il y ait de fortes chances pour que ce soit moi qui réponde. Dis-je en souriant.

- Hum…. J'aime être reçue par un sarcasme, ça me manquait presque.

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'en lancer un.

- Tu n'es pas encore au niveau de ton frère, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Me répondit-elle en riant.

- Si par niveau, tu entends en-dessous de la ceinture, je crois que je ne serais jamais à son niveau. Dis-je en souriant.

- Il ne faut jurer de rien. dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Musset ? tu connais tes classiques ma belle.

- Nous avons pratiquement été élevés ensembles, tu m'as bien saouler avec tes classiques que je suis à présent obligée de connaître.

- Un peu de culture n'a jamais tué personne. Mais sinon, comment vas-tu ?

- Je suis angoissée ?

- Pour ?

- Une nouvelle exposition à la galerie ! D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle, je sais qu'Alice doit le faire, mais elle semble elle aussi tellement occupée que je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas appeler Eddy alors je le fais.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Eddy…. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je sais… mais alors ?

- Alors quoi Leah ?

- Ta réponse ? demanda-t-elle alors que je l'imaginais bien taper du pied comme ma sœur.

- Ma réponse ? tu ne m'as pas posé de question.

- Mais si !

- Leah, je t'adore, mais tu m'a juste dit qu'Alice devait m'appeler et que tu ne savais si elle avait vraiment le temps donc tu le faisais toi-même, mais sinon, rien…. tu es trop dispersée Leah.

- Oh…. Je sais, mais je dois penser à tellement de choses en même temps. Bref, le vernissage a lieu samedi soir, tu en seras ?

- Evidemment, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Mais fais moi plaisir, calmes-toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être angoissée, tout se passera bien.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas que mon artiste doit encore me livrer deux œuvres. Dit-elle dans un rire nerveux.

- Tu as confiance en cet artiste ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr….

- Alors tout se passera bien.

- Mouais…. Bon, je te laisse, c'est dans trois jours et il faut encore que je regarde comment placer les tableaux…. Je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

- Mais si, ça va être un succès.

- On verra. Aller, je te laisse, bisous.

- Bye.

Je raccrochais en secouant la tête. Leah serait toujours Leah : débordée. C'est ensuite munie de mon ordinateur que je me plaçais devant la fenêtre pour reprendre mon travail. Je levais les yeux dans l'espoir de LA voir. Avec toute cette journée, je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à elle, mais à présent que j'avais un peu plus de temps pour moi, je pouvais concentrer mes pensées sur ma merveilleuse voisine. Et j'eus la joie de voir qu'elle était bien là, assise devant un chevalet près de la fenêtre et c'est comme si elle cherchait l'inspiration. A ses côtés, je remarquais ma filleule qui elle aussi était entrain de peindre alors que Rosalie semblait s'occuper de Lucas. A priori, mon neveu et ma nièce avaient trouvés les nounous idéales. Je commençais à rédiger mon rapport, notant tout ce qu'il se passait et lorsque je regardais une nouvelle fois de l'autre côté de la rue, elle n'était plus là. Je replongeais dans mon travail, déçu de ne pas pouvoir la contempler une nouvelle fois.

Une heure plus tard, je levais une nouvelle fois les yeux pour revenir dans le monde et quitter mon univers. Mon regard fut une nouvelle fois happé par cet océan chocolat. Elle avait un appareil photo à la main et regardait dans ma direction. Contrairement à la veille, je lui lançais un petit sourire, sourire auquel elle répondit par un rougissement.

* * *

_**POV Bella.**_

* * *

Nouvel appartement, nouvelle vie.

Voilà, à présent c'était fait, j'allais habiter avec ma cousine adorée. Cela faisait quelques mois que ça nous traînait dans la tête mais les événements des dernières semaines avaient tout changé. Nous avions décidé de nous rapprocher un peu plus, de passer plus de temps ensemble pour nous soutenir.

Ça n'avait pas toujours été l'amour fou avec elle. Etant plus jeunes, nous n'étions pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle était la fille populaire, j'étais la fille introvertie qui ne sortait jamais. Elle avait tous les garçons, je n'avais eu qu'un petit ami. Elle était belle et j'étais banale. Mais son accident avait tout changé et nous nous étions rapprochées. Consciente que l'une pourrait avoir ce que l'autre n'aurait jamais et vice-versa. Elle était ce que je ne serais jamais et j'étais ce qu'elle n'était pas. Mais nous nous aimions, comme des cousines, comme des sœurs.

Quant à Jasper, nous avions toujours été complices. Depuis la naissance et je savais que rien ne changerait jamais ça. A trois, nous formions le trio infernal. Un trio que même la petite amie de Jasper n'avait pas réussi à casser.

Et maintenant, j'habitais avec ma cousine dans un très bel immeuble du centre de Seattle. Ma vie commençait tout doucement à prendre une nouvelle tournure, et j'aimais cette dernière. Je me concentrais sur mon art et sur mon second job. Le baby-sitting. J'avais toujours aimé les enfants et je savais qu'il en était de même pour Rose et c'était un peu la fête à la maison depuis que j'avais proposé mon aide à Emmett. Il m'avait semblait tellement désemparé que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me manifester. Et j'avais eu raison. Ces enfants étaient adorables et les avoir à la maison été une fête.

Bref, j'étais heureuse dans mon nouvel appartement et encore plus depuis que j'avais découvert le visage de mon voisin d'en face. Il était…. Wahoo. Je ne savais pas encore comment cela se faisait, mais nos regards avaient été aimantés. Je n'avais pu détourner mon regard et à priori, il en avait été de même pour lui. Et aujourd'hui ce phénomène s'était répété. Il était assis sur son appuie de fenêtre et faisait je ne sais quoi. J'aurais pu être troublée ou gênée car j'avais remarqué qu'il regardait souvent par la fenêtre, comme s'il notait ce qu'il se passait. Mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, sa présence me donnait une idée, comme si le voir m'apportait l'inspiration. Je couru donc chercher mon appareil photo et pris cet homme sous toutes les coutures.

Il n'avait rien remarqué, mais au moment où il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux, il me regarda et une nouvelle fois, je fus comme transpercée par ce regard. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du sourire qu'il m'avait fait et qui m'avait fait rougir. C'était comme si avec un simple regard, il avait réussi à changer mon centre de gravité. Comme si à présent mon monde allait tourner autour d'une personne que je ne connaissais même pas.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non inscrits:_**

* * *

**Petitefilledusud:** J'essaie de différencier cette histoire de l'autre et si tu me le fais remarquer c'est que ça marche lol. Merci pour la review!

**Anne-Laure:**Finalement, la rencontre ne devrait plus trop tarder étant donné que j'ai trouvé comment elle se passera ;)

**Ayana: **Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ;)

**Marion:** Merci pour la review.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour publier le chapitre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi occupée. Entre la famille, les amis et le mémoire qui avance à reculons ( en même temps, je ne sais même pas comment on fait un mémoire moi, alors comment voulez-vous que j'avance? lol) Cela ajouté à l'angoisse de la rentrée, c'est à dire: quand est-elle, à quelle sauce va-t-on être mangé? lol et tous les papiers qu'il faut faire... Ma vie est en chantier lol. Et aujourd'hui, je me suis trouvé le temps pour aller à la piscine et surtout écrire un chapitre. Je ne pensais pas avoir l'imagination nécessaire pour le terminer ce soir, mais parfois, on a de bonnes surprises lol. donc voici le tout nouveau chapitre qui est un peu plus long que les précédents! 3500 mots! je suis fière de moi lol_

**Bonne lecture**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 7_**

* * *

Pendant quelques temps, j'avais eu peur que ce travail soit un peu trop ennuyant, c'est vrai, passer une heure devant sa fenêtre à observer ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la vie pouvait être vraiment monotone, mais le contraire était entrain de se produire. J'avais l'impression de faire enfin ce qui pouvait m'intéresser dans la vie. Tout d'abord à la fac où j'avais commencé à prendre mes marques et où, malgré quelques élèves toujours un peu trop entreprenantes à mon goût, tout se passait très bien. Premièrement parce que mes élèves semblaient aimer ce que je leur enseignais, ou alors il m'en donnait au moins l'impression. Ensuite parce que je commençais à être bien plus intégré au corps enseignant. Je n'avais jamais été une personne à la personnalité expansive, je préférais rester dans mon coin et c'était bien souvent les autres qui devaient venir vers moi pour que je puisse faire leur connaissance. Voilà pourquoi la plupart de mes amis étaient ceux que je m'étais fait durant mon enfance à Forks, les enfants allaient vers tout le monde et mes amis n'avaient pas fait exception.

Si je me souviens bien, c'était Leah qui était venue me voir la première au jardin d'enfant. Tous les enfants de la ville se connaissaient mais il n'en allait pas de même pour ceux de la réserve indienne qui était intégrée à la ville de Forks. Mais un jour, la mère de Leah avait décidé de l'envoyé à l'école de la ville pour qu'elle puisse connaître tout le monde. Elle était donc arrivée avec son caractère bien trempé et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, j'étais la première personne vers qui elle était venue. Peut-être avait-elle eu pitié de moi, cet enfant qui restait assis dans un coin alors que sa sœur jumelle avait un don pour le contact avec autrui. En tout cas, elle était venue me voir et avait commençait à me taquiner si bien que je m'étais un peu énervé contre elle car elle avait troublé ma tranquillité. Et bien loin de prendre la mouche ou de se mettre à pleurer, elle avait éclaté de rire ce qui m'avait fait sourire et c'est ainsi que nous avions pu rompre la glace. Ainsi, je passais toutes mes journées avec elle et parfois Alice ou Emmett venaient jouer avec nous. Et puis un jour un enfant est venu embêter Leah alors que j'étais malade et que je ne pouvais pas la défendre et c'est Félix qui s'était chargé de cela. Voilà comment ce dernier était entré dans nos vies pour ne plus en sortir. Nous étions devenus tous les trois inséparables, des élèves assez sages sauf lorsqu'Emmett venait se mêler à nous pendant la récréation.

Ce n'est que lorsque nous étions entrés au collège que nous avions fait la connaissance de Sam et Paul. Sam avait l'âge d'Emmett et ils étaient très vite devenus amis, se comprenant sur bien des points, notamment les filles. Paul qui était le petit frère de Sam avait un caractère plus semblable au mieux, calme. Quoique ce dernier semblait s'être réveillé à notre entrée au lycée, ou alors il n'avait pas évolué… Quoiqu'il en soit, il était le clown de notre groupe, celui qui faisait les bêtises le premier, celui qui s'attirait les foudres des profs et celles de Leah. Ces gens là étaient mes amis, mais ce n'était pas grâce à moi qu'ils étaient entrés dans ma vie. J'étais la personne la plus effacée du groupe, mais je pouvais me vanter d'être leur confident à tous. Ils avaient confiance en moi et en ma discrétion.

J'avais souvent été en désaccord avec ma sœur. Elle me reprochait bien souvent de ne pas chercher à me faire d'autres amis alors qu'elle en avait des millions, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en avoir d'autre. Le groupe qui m'entourait était fidèle et attentif au moindre de mes problèmes. Je savais que je pouvais leur téléphoner en plein milieu de la nuit pour qu'ils viennent m'aider. Alice n'avait pas vraiment compris cela au début, sans doute pas assez mature. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a été traînée dans une soirée qui a plutôt mal tournée et qu'aucune de ses prétendue amie n'a souhaité l'aider qu'elle a enfin compris ce que je tentais de lui apprendre. Nous devions avoir 16 ans à l'époque et deux de ses amies l'avaient emmené à une soirée sur la plage. Une soirée où l'alcool coulait à flot alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais bu. Très vite, un jeune homme saoul s'était approché d'elle et avait tenté de la séduire, puis, voyant qu'elle n'était pas réceptive, il avait voulu la forcer. Ses soit disant amies étaient autour mais étaient bien trop ivres pour faire un pas vers elle et lui apporter son aide. Je pense que c'est jour là que Félix est devenu un vrai frère pour moi. Je ne sais par quel miracle il se trouvait à cette fête, ou plutôt, je le sais mais je tentais d'ignorer cette période de notre amitié ou lui aussi était sur une mauvaise pente. En tout cas, il était là et en voyant ce que ce garçon tentait de faire à ma sœur, il s'est jeté sur lui pour l'aider et nous a ensuite ramené notre Alice en pleurs. Depuis ce jour là, Alice est devenue notre Alice, membre à part entière de notre groupe d'amis, quasiment la seule fille à en juger par le caractère de Leah. Et c'est ce jour là aussi que Félix est revenu vers nous tout penaud, s'excusant un bon million de fois de nous avoir quelque peu délaissé.

J'étais heureux avec mes amis et je n'avais pas besoin d'en avoir de nouveaux, mais souvent, je m'étais senti bien seul à l'université, mangeant dans mon bureau, seul. Et puis j'avais rencontré Jasper qui me forçait à sortir, qui me racontait les anecdotes de ses voyages, son enfance, son amour pour sa sœur et pour sa cousine et qui me présentait à ses connaissances de la faculté. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir un peu le même caractère que moi, fonctionnant de manière autarcique tout en rencontrant quelques personnes. Finalement, nous nous étions bien trouvés et voilà pourquoi mon année scolaire n'était pas si mal engagé que cela.

La seconde raison et sans doute la plus importante résidait dans l'appartement en face du mien. J'avais beau essayer de ne pas regarder, de me concentrer sur mon travail, j'en étais bien souvent incapable. Elle me hantait totalement et sa vie semblait reliée à la mienne d'une manière que je ne pouvais m'expliquer. Toutes nos connaissances se connaissaient. J'avais l'impression que nous avions eu mille fois l'occasion de se rencontrer mais que jamais le destin ne nous avait accordé cette chance. Car il était clair que ce serait une chance de la rencontrer, de pouvoir être face à elle, face à son regard envoûtant. Je ne connaissais rien d'elle, mais je voulais faire partie de sa vie comme elle ferait partie de la mienne. Pour le moment, elle était une sorte de fantôme, de présence dans mon existence. Toutes les personnes que je connaissais et que je côtoyais tous les jours la connaissaient, me parlaient d'elle, tout le temps en bien, me vantaient ses mérites, mais moi, je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Cependant, je considérais le fait d'avoir pu croiser son regard comme une chance. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi ou comment, son regard avait transcendait ma vie et l'illuminait. Le matin, lorsque je me levais, je n'avais qu'une seule hâte : rentrer chez moi et commençait ce travail que j'avais cru monotone. Car ce travail me donnait l'occasion de la voir, de l'observer, de l'analyser et j'en étais plus qu'heureux.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui serait quelque peu différent. En effet, je devais me rendre à l'exposition de Leah et je ne pourrais rester là, à la regarder peindre pendant des heures, les sourcils fronçaient par la concentration. Je détestais quelque peu Leah de m'avoir invité à cela, mais je ne pouvais décemment lui dire non. D'une part parce que n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit savait qu'il ne fallait pas dire non à cette femme et d'une autre part parce cette même personne saine d'esprit savait qu'il valait mieux aller à l'échafaud que de dire non à Leah ET Alice. Je composais donc le numéro de ma collègue new-yorkaise.

- Allô ?

- Mlle Villers, ici M. Cullen.

- Oh ! oui, appelez-moi Eve, M. Cullen !

- Bien, dans ce cas, appelez-moi Edward, j'ai l'impression que l'on s'adresse à mon père lorsque l'on m'appelle M. Cullen. Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Aucun problème pour moi. C'est un réel plaisir que de vous avoir au téléphone. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Hum…. Rien de vraiment spécial, je voulais juste vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas remplir mon travail aujourd'hui.

- Oh ! j'imagine que ce n'est pas si grave que cela, vous vous rattraperez demain. Me répondit-elle alors que je sentais un sourire dans sa voix.

- Bien évidemment. Dis-je en souriant.

- Sans être indiscrète, puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Oh, oui ! Ma meilleure amie organise un vernissage à sa galerie, j'y suis donc invité.

- Ha ! je pense que lorsqu'il s'agit d'art, on pourrait tous être dispensé de nos obligations.

- Je vous remercie de votre compréhension.

- Aucun problème Edward.

- Je vais vous laisser, c'est dans deux heures et j'ai encore des tas de choses à faire. dis-je en entendant des coups frappés à ma porte.

- Dans ce cas, à très vite j'espère.

- Oui. Au revoir.

J'avais dit cela en ouvrant la porte de mon appartement, à peine cette dernière fut-elle entrouverte que ma sœur se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Hello frérot ! dit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Salut Alice. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je me suis dit que nous pourrions aller à l'exposition ensemble. tiens, ton courrier. Dit-elle en me tendant un paquet de lettre.

- Merci Alice. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé pour pouvoir le lire.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ? demandais-je totalement déconnecté en ayant reconnu l'écriture sur l'enveloppe.

- On y va à deux ? c'est de qui ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Oui, évidemment que je suis d'accord pour que nous y allions à deux. Et c'est de Félix.

- Oh ! comment va-t-il ? Que raconte-t-il ?

- Doucement Lily, je n'ai pas encore ouvert l'enveloppe.

- Alors dépêches-toi, ouvres et lis la moi.

- Ok, ok. _« Hello Ed, et sans doute la naine qui te lâche jamais et peut-être aussi le géant et sa marmaille qui doit être dans le coin, quoi que ces derniers ont une vie, pas comme d'autre – oui Alice, ce sous-entendu est pour toi. »_

__

- Dès qu'il revient, je le tuerais pour ça !

- Il le fait à chaque lettre Alice. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Oui, bah quand même ! dit-elle en boudant.

- Je peux continuer ?

- Oui…

- _« bref, ici, tout va bien, le soleil brille, toujours pas vu la mer, mais les montagnes sont bel et bien là. Sam vient de me défoncer l'épaule pour avoir écrit ça, mais Paul y tenait. Il voulait que ça ressemble à une carte postale de vacances, tu le connais, je ne voulais pas qu'il nous fasse une crise devant tout le monde ! Enfin, ce n'est pas entièrement faux, le soleil brille bien et nous sommes toujours dans les montagnes. Plus sérieusement, tout va bien, pour le moment étant donné que l'on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre ici. Quand je dis tout va bien, ça veut dire que tout le monde est encore en vie et c'est déjà pas mal. Nous avons hâte de vous revoir, vous nous manquez vraiment et je ne sais pas encore comment on fait pour survivre ici, heureusement que nous sommes ensemble. Enfin, j'ai une excellente nouvelle ! et comme tu me connais, je ne pouvais pas attendre pour te l'annoncer ! nous allons bientôt rentrer ! début novembre logiquement et pour une durée indéterminée, soit sans doute jusqu'en janvier ! tu te rends compte, nous allons pouvoir passer les fêtes ensemble, loin de l'Irak ! Nous avons tous hâte de vous revoir. Dis bien à Em' de préparer son bar, les marines arrivent ! bisous à tout le monde ! »_

- Ils vont vraiment revenir ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression. Dis-je en souriant.

- Oh mon dieu ! Ed' ! c'est super, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

- Moi aussi.

J'étais plus rassuré qu'heureux. Le bonheur viendrait après, lorsque je les aurais vus comme je voyais ma sœur. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans l'armée pour aller en Irak, je ne vivais plus comme j'avais pu vivre. Il y avait toujours cette peur insidieuse au fond de moi qui me disait que je ne verrais sans doute plus jamais mes amis. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ils s'étaient engagés, mais j'avais toujours respecté leur choix, vivant dans une peur constante, redoutant à chaque fois que l'on annonçait de nouvelles pertes parmi l'armée. Mais pour l'instant, il ne leur était rien arrivé, mais je vivais dans l'angoisse.

Ce fut Alice qui me remit les pieds sur terre en m'annonçant que nous n'avions plus qu'une heure pour nous préparer et partir alors que la galerie était à dix minutes à pieds de l'appartement. S'il était vrai que ma sœur pouvait être une folle de mode, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à m'enrôler dans ses délires. Elle m'avait donc laissé m'habiller comme je le souhaitais et je fus satisfait lorsque je vis son regard se poser sur moi.

- Et bien Monsieur Cullen, je vois qu'avoir grandit avec moi vous a appris quelques petits trucs, tu es sexy là dedans.

- Merci Alice….

- Non, mais je suis sérieuse, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la fac comme ça ?

- Sans doute parce que je serais sexy ? Lui répondis-je avec un sourire narquois.

- Et ? me dit-elle en souhaitant me tenir tête.

- Mes élèves viennent déjà me voir pour avoir des cours particuliers alors je ne suis pas certain que cela m'aide d'y aller habillé comme ça.

- Papa et maman t'ont fait comme ça ! Tu es sans doute le plus gâté de nous trois, je pense que tu devrais les remercier pour ça. me dit-elle en plaisantant.

- Les remercier ? c'est une malédiction.

- Arrête, je suis certaine que des centaines de mecs rêveraient d'être à ta place.

- Ils n'y sont pas ! ils ne savent pas ce que c'est.

- Ok, ok. Je me rends sinon, nous allons être en retard.

- Je gagne toujours. Dis-je en prenant un air supérieur. Dis-je en prenant les clefs de l'appartement pour sortir.

- Parce que je le veux bien.

- Non, parce que tu es trop faible. Répondis-je alors que nous étions dans la rue.

- Mais jamais de la vie.

- Alice, il faut te rendre à l'évidence.

Nous avions continué notre discussion, ou plutôt notre chamaillerie tout au long du chemin, si bien qu'arrivés devant la galerie, nous ne savions même plus quel était le sujet de base de cette discussion. A peine avions-nous posé un pied dans la boutique que nous fûmes assaillis par deux monstres

- Parrain, tatie. Nous dit Maïa en se jetant sur moi alors que Lucas se jetais sur Alice.

- Hey les monstres, votre père vous a abandonné ? demanda Alice en souriant.

- Non, il parle avec tatie Leah !

- Oh, où est-elle ?

- Là-bas. Me dit Maïa en me montrant un point dans la foule.

- Tu m'accompagne ? demandais-je à ma filleule alors que ma sœur nous suivait.

- Ok. Me répondit-elle alors que nous faisions les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de ma meilleure amie.

- Edward ! Alice. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ici, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Nous venons d'arriver Leah !

- Mais il y a un monde de malade, c'est limite si on peut voir les œuvres ! dit Alice en regardant autour d'elle.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela ! répondit-elle un peu débordée.

- Tu es trop modeste Leah ! dit Emmett en lui souriant.

- C'est vous qui êtes trop gentils !

- Nous sommes toujours gentils avec la famille. répondit mon frère sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Mouais…. Bref, je vous présente les œuvres ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine excitation.

- Ça marche, on te suit. Dit Alice en posant Lucas qui lui prit la main.

- Vous allez voir, mon artiste est bourrée de talent, je suis certaine qu'elle va vendre des tonnes de tableaux !

- Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter pour cela.

- Tu me connais, j'ai toujours été la plus anxieuse de nous tous. Dit-elle alors que nous faisions le tour des œuvres présentes.

- Et la plus autoritaire. Dit Emmett en se prenant un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la part de Leah.

- Tiens, en parlant de « nous » Ed a une super nouvelle !

- Tu as une copine ? demanda Emmett.

- Et quel est le rapport avec nous ? demandais-je en regardant attentivement les tableaux et les œuvres qui étaient vraiment de bonne qualité.

- Et bien….

- Voilà, donc non, je n'ai pas de copine. Mais j'ai reçu une lettre de Félix aujourd'hui.

- Ha oui, c'était ton tour. Répondit Leah.

- Ouep et donc… Ils reviennent début novembre.

- Sérieux ? demanda Leah en restant interdite face à nous.

- Oui.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est génial ! dit-elle en me sautant au cou.

- Tu sais que je n'y peux rien ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Oui, mais je remercie le messager. Dit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Et bien le messager est heureux.

- Et il le sera sans doute encore plus lorsqu'il aura vu le final.

- Le final ? demandais-je en continuant mon avancée au milieu des œuvres.

- Oui, le clou de la collection.

- Et pourquoi serais-je heureux ? demandais-je alors que je voyais Alice et Emmett sourire.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est une surprise. mais tu aimes les tableaux pour le moment ?

- Oh oui, cet artiste gagne à être connu. J'adore la manière qu'elle a de capter autant d'émotions en une seule photo et je ne te parle pas de ses tableaux ! ils sont merveilleux !

- Dans ce cas, tu vas aimer la dernière œuvre. On y arrive. Dit-elle en me montrant un attroupement.

- Pourquoi autant de monde ?

- Ed, c'est le clou ! dit Alice en souriant.

- Ok… je ne dis rien.

- Aller, viens.

Leah m'avait dit cela en me prenant la main pour fendre la foule et nous retrouver devant une photographie assez grande. Je fus d'abord troublé par la qualité de cette dernière avant d'y regarder plus attentivement. Là, je restais totalement sans voix. J'étais sur cette photographie. Je n'étais pas quelque de spécialement narcissique, pire, je n'aimais pas me voir sur les photos, mais celle qui était accrochée ici était tout simplement magnifique. Le photographe avait un don, un réel don. Et soudain, j'eus une sorte de révélation. Cette photo ne pouvait avoir été prise que de l'autre côté de mon immeuble. C'est-à-dire par la femme qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits.

- Tu aimes ? me demanda Leah un peu anxieuse.

- J'adore, elle est merveilleuse !

- Tant mieux, et elle n'est pas à vendre, voilà qui devrait te rassurer !

- J'avoue, je ne me voyais pas afficher dans le salon de n'importe quelle personne.

- C'est ce qu'à pensé l'artiste. Oh ! d'ailleurs la voici ! dit-elle en sautillant sur place.

_____

* * *

_

**_Réponse aux non inscrits:_**

* * *

**Flo1359:** Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire. Quant au temps chez moi, le jour où tu m'as écrit la review, il pleuvait depuis un bon moment et il devait faire 14° Bon, je ne comptais pas me baigner dans la mer du Nord, surtout que je suis un peu loin... lol Mais à présent, nous avons de nouveau du soleil, même s'il ne fait pas super chaud...

**Anne-Laure: **Merci pour la review, comme tu l'as vu dans le chapitre, tu avais raison ;)

**Sylvie Anne:** Comme tu as pu le voir, les choses commencent à se préciser! Merci pour la review!

**Marion:** merci beaucoup pour la review!


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_comme je l'avais promis dans Ames Embrassées, j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre^^ Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère le faire avant le week-end prochain étant donné que c'est la braderie de Lille ;) et oui, tout un week-end de fête lol. trève de blabla, voici LE chapitre de la rencontre lol _

**Bonne lecture**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_POV Bella_**

**_

* * *

_**

Choisir les deux dernières œuvres pour l'exposition avait été une chose très difficile à faire. Celles que j'avais d'avance n'étaient pas assez belles pour figurer dans une galerie, même si d'après Rosalie c'était tout à fait le contraire. Elle pensait que je n'étais pas assez objective lorsque ça concernait mon travail, elle avait sans doute raison, mais le problème était que Leah était sur mon dos jour et nuit depuis quatre jours pour que je lui livre les dernières pièces. Et lorsque je disais sur mon dos, ce n'était pas au sens figuré, trois jours avant le début de l'exposition, elle était venue chez moi à 7h du matin, deux café à la main.

- Hello la belle. Me dit-elle en entrant avant même que je ne l'invite.

- Leah… comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, mais j'irais mieux si je savais que tu avais les deux dernières œuvres.

- Oh…. j'allais justement développer les dernières photos que j'avais faites…

- Pas de tableaux alors ?

- Ça dépend, tu veux un tableau ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, ce sont tes œuvres, c'est ton exposition, ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, j'aurais pris tous les tableaux que tu as entassés ici.

- Et je t'aurais dit oui, s'ils étaient de qualité suffisante.

- Par moment, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi tu sais, ces tableaux sont très bien.

- Oui... Oui, bon, tu viens, il est temps de voir le résultat des photos !

- Je te suis.

Elle m'avait répondu cela en se levant avant moi. Cette fille était une pile électrique. Une pile électrique trop autoritaire pour mon propre bien. Nous nous étions rencontrées grâce à Alice Cullen, une amie que je m'étais faite lors de la préparation d'une pièce de théâtre sordide. Bien évidemment cette pièce avait été un échec mais j'avais gardé le contact avec elle, la voyant une fois par mois minimum, c'est-à-dire les rares fois où je ne m'enfermais pas dans mon monde pour travailler. Et il y a trois mois, elle m'avait présenté Leah qui venait d'acheter une galerie d'art et qui cherchait un artiste phare. J'avais donc signé un contrat avec elle, lui promettant de lui fournir des toiles et des photos aussi souvent que possible, au gré de mon imagination. J'aimais cette manière de travailler, j'étais liée à elle, mais elle me comprenait et me laisser une assez grande autonomie et c'était ce don j'avais besoin pour travailler, pour ne pas brider mon imagination. Et de fil en aiguille, j'étais devenue amie avec Leah, une amitié où elle passait son temps à me remonter les bretelles, me disant d'avoir plus foi en moi. Leah était un modèle d'optimisme alors que je respirais plutôt le pessimisme depuis quelques mois.

- Bon, tu me montres tes chefs d'œuvres ? me demanda-t-elle alors que nous étions dans ma chambre noire.

- Ne sois pas trop critique d'accord ? demandais-je avec appréhension alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

- Moi ? Critique ? mais Bella, tu es la pire des critiques lorsque ça concerne ton travail !

- Ok, ok….. dis-je en sortant au fur et à mesure les photos.

Pour une fois, je devais bien avouer que mes photographies n'étaient pas trop moches. J'avais des scènes de tous les jours en photos : des gens dans un café, des étudiants sortant de la faculté, mon cousin dépoussiérant un os puis le brandissant fièrement, une Alice autour d'un mannequin de plastique pour lui concevoir une robe, Rose s'occupant d'un enfant. Des photos que je devais à mon entourage, bien souvent ils me laissaient entrer dans leur vie et capter ces instants. D'ailleurs, il m'arrivait bien souvent d'aller dans les cours de Jasper pour prendre des photos au gré de mes envies.

- Celle –là ! dit Leah en me montrant une photo encore dans le révélateur.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle avec le beau gosse ! me dit-elle avec un sourire étrange.

- Oh…. dis-je en rougissant alors que je la sortais.

- Je veux qu'elle soit l'œuvre principale, elle est sublime. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais elle a quelque chose de plus. Une intensité que je ne te connaissais pas.

- C'est juste une photo que j'ai prise quand je regardais par la fenêtre. Dis-je en essayant de cacher mon trouble.

- Tu veux dire qu'il habite de l'autre côté de chez toi ?

- Oui….

- Tu es d'accord pour qu'elle soit le « clou » du spectacle ?

- Je….

- S'il te plait Bella !

- Mais si ça se trouve il ne voudra même pas, on ne le connait pas.

- L'autorisation, crois-moi, j'en fais mon affaire.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? te pointer chez lui et lui dire : « bonjour, mon artiste vous a pris en photo et nous allons l'exposer » ? bah bien sur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! je peux la prendre.

- Je…

- Aller ! me dit-elle comme si elle était encore une enfant qui faisait un caprice.

- Ok….

- Merci ! dit-elle en me sautant au cou.

- A une condition, je refuse que tu la mettes en vente, je veux qu'elle reste à moi.

- Pourquoi ? tu es tombée sous le charme de ton voisin d'en face ? me demanda-t-elle taquine.

- Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je refuse de vendre une œuvre où le sujet n'était pas consentant.

- Avoue qu'il te plait !

- Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire, n'importe quelle fille saine d'esprit te répondrait que oui, c'est un bel homme.

- Génial ! dit-elle en sautillant.

- Génial ? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Et bien… oui, je te connais depuis trois mois et tu ne t'es jamais intéressée à un garçon. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Mouais… ce n'est pas parce que je n'en parle pas que je ne m'intéresse pas à un garçon. Mentis-je.

- Tu as de nombreux talents pour l'art, mais la comédie n'en fait pas partie. Bref, tu m'apportes cette photo quand elle sera sèche avec une autre œuvre, demain. D'accord.

- Demain sans faute.

- Super, j'ai hâte d'y être !

Elle m'avait dit cela avec un sourire mystérieux avant de me déposer un baiser sur la joue. J'aimais vraiment Leah, mais je n'étais pas une habituée des relations humaines, j'étais plutôt une ermite qui aimait rester seule ou alors, passer du temps en famille, et les réactions affectives de Leah me gênaient plus qu'autre chose. Enfin, je tentais de ne pas y faire attention et décidais de sélectionner comme autre photo celle des étudiants qui sortaient de la fac. J'aimais cette photo, on avait l'impression que c'était juste des anonymes, des gens noyés dans la masse, mais chacun avait sa propre personnalité, voilà pourquoi j'aimais me rendre au département dans lequel Jazz travaillait, les étudiants en sciences humaines, en littérature et en art avaient tous une personnalité plus que développée et ça se voyait sur leurs vêtements. Ces derniers laissaient entrevoir leur personnalité et par la même occasion, un festival de couleur.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés rapidement jusqu'au jour du vernissage, bien évidemment, je ne dormais plus la nuit et j'angoissais totalement, mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser réellement. Encore moins le jour J. Ma cousine avait décidé de me préparer, si bien qu'à 16h j'étais dans ma salle de bain, torturée par une Rosalie plus que maternelle, déplorant le manque d'éclat de mon teint, mes cheveux trop souvent attachés. Mais finalement, au bout d'une heure, elle était arrivée à faire quelque chose de potable avec moi, oh, ce n'était pas les termes qu'elle avait employé, mais c'était ce que j'avais déduis. Pour elle, j'étais merveilleuse, très belle, mais elle était ma cousine, c'est-à-dire pas du tout objective. A 18h30, j'étais à la galerie avec une Leah encore plus angoissée que moi, et je comprenais pourquoi, si cette exposition était un succès, sa galerie gagnerait en renommée. D'après ce que j'avais compris quelques unes de ses connaissances viendraient et amèneraient des gens haut placés et avec des moyens. Il ne manquait plus qu'un journaliste critique d'art et je serais totalement angoissée.

Alors que le vernissage avait commencé depuis une bonne heure, la galerie ne se désemplissait pas, il y avait des tonnes de monde, des visages inconnu, si bien que je ne pu résister à l'envie de sortir mon appareil photo sous le regard réprobateur de Maria, la petite amie de Jasper. Mais je n'en avais que faire, c'était mon jour et j'avais le droit de faire ce que je souhaitais. Après une dizaine de minutes passées à mitrailler tout le monde, j'étais allée ranger mon appareil photo et lorsque j'étais sortie du vestiaire, j'avais encore du parler à quelques personnes que je ne connaissais absolument pas avant de tomber sur mes deux monstres préférés. Lucas et Maïa étaient ici et s'étaient jetés dans mes bras. Je les avais accueillis avec un grand sourire, heureuse de voir des visages familiers autre que ceux de mon cousin et de ma cousine. Devant leur insistance, je du rendre les armes et aller voir leur père. Emmett était quelqu'un d'adorable. Adorable mais atrocement taquin et il adorait me mettre mal à l'aise, et je ne me gênais pas à lui rendre la pareille, surtout en citant Rosalie. J'étais à peu près certaine que ces deux êtres finiraient ensemble. Je fus donc tirée dans la foule vers la famille des deux enfants, je reconnu au loin Emmett qui me faisait de grands signes, comme un enfant alors qu'Alice qui était sa sœur le frapper pour l'intimer au calme. Alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, je remarquais que Leah et une troisième personne étaient là, avec eux. Lorsque je reconnus cette dernière personne, mon cœur fit des bonds dans ma poitrine. C'était lui, il était là, à quelques mètres de moi et je devais continuer mon chemin, m'approcher encore plus de l'homme qui hantait mes pensées depuis des jours. J'avais envie de tuer Leah, elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il serait là ce soir et elle avait insisté pour que la photo soit exposée. Je respirais un bon coup avant de franchir les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient.

* * *

**_POV Edward._**

* * *

- Bella ! enfin te voilà. Dit Leah en se jetant sur elle.

- Leah. Répondit-elle avec un sourire que je qualifierais de crispé.

- Oh mon dieu, Bella, tes œuvres ! J'adore. Dit Alice en lui sautant au cou.

- Hum… merci Alice. Dit-elle gênée.

- Elles sont géniales ! Renchérit mon frère.

- Et je peux te dire que ça, c'est du compliment parce que Emmett et l'art…. Dit Leah d'un air entendu.

- Elles ne sont pas si génial que ça…. rougit-elle, l'air encore un peu crispé.

Si elle l'était, je l'étais aussi, mais j'étais bien heureux de ne pas être l'objet de toutes les attentions, cela me donnait l'occasion de la découvrir plus en détail. Le souvenir que j'avais d'elle ne lui rendait pas hommage, elle était encore plus belle que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. J'aurais aimé la voir de près avant, j'aurais ainsi pu me rendre compte qu'elle était encore plus belle que n'importe quelle autre personne de cette ville, voire de ce pays ou plus. Elle était petite, bien plus que ce que je ne le pensais, m'arrivant à l'épaule, brune, mais avec des reflets auburn dont je n'avais pu capter l'intensité alors que nous étions séparés par une rue et deux fenêtres, ses yeux avaient la profondeur de l'abysse, l'abysse aux couleurs du chocolat. Sa peau était clair, digne des femmes que XVIIème siècle qui ne sortaient jamais en plein soleil, et lorsque je vis cette peau se colorer de rouge, je failli lui sauter dessus. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison au son de sa voix. Une voix timide, murmurante, rassurante, charmante. Je me repris en secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité et aux personnes qui m'entouraient, il était totalement impoli de fixer une inconnue de la sorte.

- Oh ! Je pense que tu n'as pas la joie de connaître le clou du spectacle. Dit soudainement Leah avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Hum…. Non. Répondit-elle en rougissant d'avantage et en baissant les yeux.

- Bella est très timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connait pas me glissa Rosalie qui venait d'arriver à mes côtés.

- Bien, alors Bella, j'ai la joie de te présenter Edward, Edward, voici mon artiste Bella.

- C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Dis-je en lui prenant sa douce main pour la serrer tendrement.

- Plaisir partagé. Dit-elle en frissonnant, avait-elle ressenti le courant qui nous avait transpercés ?

- Oh non, pas de vouvoiement ! dit ma sœur en souriant.

- Alice…. Dis-je d'un ton que je voulais réprobateur.

- Il n'y a pas d'Alice qui tienne, vous allez vous tutoyer, point final.

- Désolé pour ça. dis-je en faisant un sourire d'excuse à une Bella qui ne cessait de rougir.

- Bien, alors moi je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore des gens à rencontrer. Dit Leah en emmenant mon neveu et ma filleule avec elle.

- Et moi, j'ai vu un homme tout à fait à mon goût. Dit ma sœur avec un sourire carnassier alors que mon frère et Rosalie étaient déjà en pleine discussion, ne se souciant pas du tout de nous.

- Et bien…. Nous voilà seuls à présent. Dit Bella après une minute d'un silence gêné.

- Seuls…. Avec des centaines de personnes autour de nous. dis-je en souriant.

- C'est quand il y a des tonnes de personnes que je me sens encore plus seule…. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Je ne peux que t'approuver. Répondis-je en souriant alors qu'elle levait enfin la tête vers moi pour me sourire, je sentis mon cœur se soulever face à cette vue.

- Je…. je suis désolée. Dit-elle soudainement en se mordant la lèvre ?

- Pour ? demandais-je en ne voyant pas où elle souhaitait en venir.

- La photo…. Je ne voulais pas la mettre mais Leah a insisté, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait aller te demander ton avis mais je ne savais pas qu'elle te connaissait et….

- Bella… c'est bon, tu n'as pas à être désolée pour ça. dis-je en attrapant une de ses mains pour la calmer.

- Si tu le dis… dit-elle en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

- Hé ! Edward, je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ce soir !

C'était Jasper qui venait d'arriver et de couper ce moment qui m'avait semblé si parfait. Durant tout le reste de la soirée, j'avais espéré me retrouver de nouveau seul avec elle, mais je n'avais pas eu cette joie. Elle était tout le temps occupée, bien plus souriante que lorsqu'elle avait été avec moi, mais j'avais la vague impression que cette attitude était un masque qu'elle se composait pour se présenter aux gens. J'étais tout de même déçu car à chaque fois que j'étais à deux doigts de passer un peu de temps avec elle, un membre de l'assemblée l'approchait pour lui parler et lorsque ce n'était pas pour lui parler, c'était pour s'adresser à moi, me disant à quel point la photo sur laquelle j'apparaissais était belle. Ce à quoi je leur répondais que je n'en étais pas le responsable. Après tout, je n'étais même pas au courant qu'elle m'avait pris en photo, mais je m'obligeais à rester courtois, après tout, c'était la galerie de ma meilleure amie.

Ce n'est que vers minuit que je rentrais enfin chez moi, les pieds qui me faisaient encore plus mal que si j'avais couru dix kilomètres mais aussi le cœur un peu lourd de n'avoir pu passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de la charmante artiste de la soirée. Mais d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, ce n'était que partie remise puisque mon frère avait décidé que nous irions tous au bar le lendemain afin de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Je ne savais pas si elle allait venir, mais je l'espérais sincèrement.

* * *

______

**_Réponse aux non inscrits:_**

* * *

**Sylvie Anne:** Merci pour la review^^

**Lulu81:** Merci pour cette review enthousiaste ;)

**petitefilledusud:** Comme tu peux le voir, je publie bien mon chapitre avant la rentrée ;) Oh la prépa^^ Je te souhaite bon courage^^ Je me souviens encore le premier jour que j'ai passé là-bas... On a eu le droit à un discours du style: " il y aura du sang, des larmes..." lol Mais bon, finalement quand tu en sors tu te dis que ce n'étaient que des bons souvenirs ( même si moi j'étais en prépa lettres). Il y a un dicton qui dit que neuf des dix amis que tu te fais en prépa, tu les gardes toute ta vie.

**Anne-Laure:** Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise et c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire les fiction, bien plus que de tenter de bosser sur mon mémoire lol

**Flo1359:** En effet, me tuer serait réellement dommage, ça signifierait pas de suite lol En ce qui concerne le nom du quatrième film, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux continuer comme ça a commencé ^^ mais de toute façon, je le verrais en version anglaise :p

**Irene:** J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue^^ Merci pour la review;)

**Toune:** Merci pour la review^^


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Et oui, me revoici! J'ai voulu écrire avant, mais je me suis retrouvée dans une spirale: tout d'abord, bosser encore et toujours sur le mémoire, et oh miracle! J'ai terminé de ficher un livre lol. Ensuite, je peux vous assurer que je connais les méandres de ma fac par coeur, je l'ai parcourue en long en large et en travers pour avoir une date de rentrée pendant toute la semaine et je viens seulement d'avoir ma réponses aujourd'hui, après avoir téléphoné à à peu près tous les numéros qui étaient sur le site internet... vive la fac! Et enfin, je voulais écrire vendredi, mais ma soeur m'a fait un sale coup et je me suis retrouvée à attendre deux heures à la gare la veille de la braderie de Lille, je vous laisse imaginer le délire...( et puis ensuite, il y a eu la braderie, et là, vous sortez pour faire cent mètres, vous mettez une heure lol) Enfin, voilà pourquoi j'ai été assez longue à publier ce chapitre, mais c'est un chapitre consistant puisqu'il fait 3600 mots, ce qui est presque un record pour moi! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^  
_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 9_**

* * *

J'avais envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur. Non, en fait depuis hier, je me traitais de tous les noms. J'étais le dernier des idiots ! Non mais sérieusement, elle avait été là, juste en face de moi, et non, rien, j'avais été incapable de faire connaissance avec elle, de tenter ma chance, de l'inviter à dîner. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de timide avec les femmes, enfin, je savais que je leur plaisais et j'en jouais beaucoup, mais avec elle, j'avais l'impression que tout était différent. J'étais attiré vers elle, je voulais passer des heures à ses côtés, peut-être pas lui parler, mais tout au moins profiter de sa présence. Ce que je n'avais pas été capable de faire la veille. Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, je m'étais retrouvé tout timide face à elle. Un comble pour un professeur qui est habitué à parler devant des centaines de personnes qui sont là pour le juger et capter ce qu'ils peuvent prendre. Mais avec elle, j'étais comme un adolescent qui devait tout apprendre d'une nouvelle personne. Je n'avais jamais connu le coup de foudre, d'ailleurs, je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je venais d'en être l'objet.

De toute la journée, je tentais de penser à autre chose qu'à son sourire, à ses yeux chocolats, à ses adorables rougissements lorsqu'elle devait s'adresser à la foule. C'est mon frère qui me permit de penser à totalement autre chose. En effet, ce dernier avait décidé d'emmener les enfants jouer au base-ball et bien évidemment, nous nous retrouvions tous un terrain de la banlieue de Seattle. Alice comme toujours été venue avec nous mais avait cependant tenu à rester à l'écart, préférant ne pas se retrouver avec une énorme bosse sur le front, ce qui était quelque chose de plutôt banal lorsque vous aviez Emmett Cullen pour adversaire.

- Allez Lily, vient jouer ! Dit Emmett qui par moment me paraissait plus enfant que les siens.

- Pas question !

- Aller !

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vois ce visage ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Hum…. Oui.

- Et bien ce visage fait une première demain soir, il faut donc qu'il soit parfait.

- Je ne vais rien lui faire moi !

- Mon œil !

Évidemment, il n'avait pas eu le dernier mot, d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais le dernier mot avec Alice, et elle était retournée s'asseoir pour prendre diverses photos de l'après-midi alors que nous étions plus que concentrés dans notre match. C'était une sorte d'habitude, nous allions une fois par mois jouer au base-ball, apprenant aux enfants à se servir d'une batte et d'un gant. Il était évident que dans quelques mois Maïa en aurait assez et voudrait faire des activités de filles, elle commençait déjà à en ressentir le besoin, mais pour le moment, elle ne rechignait jamais à faire un bon match de base-ball. C'était du temps qu'elle passait avec son père, un temps sans doute précieux pour elle, mais surtout pour Emmett. La présence d'un père nous avait beaucoup manqué dans notre enfance, oh, Carlisle était toujours en vie, mais il ne s'était que très peu occupé de nous, toujours à l'hôpital, s'occupant plus de ses patients que de ses enfants. Nous n'avions jamais fait de partie de base-ball ensemble, nous n'étions jamais allés dans un parc d'attraction, c'était bien plus souvent notre mère qui nous emmenait à nos activités extrascolaires que notre père. Alors, il y avait évidemment eu un manque, même si nous n'avions pas eu une enfance malheureuse, mais je savais qu'Emmett ne voulait pas qu'il en soit de même pour ses enfants. De plus, étant donné qu'il était père célibataire, il ne voulait pas que ses enfants se sentent totalement abandonnés. Alice et moi étions totalement d'accord sur cette décision et comme les enfants n'avaient pas de mère, nous tentions de jouer un substitut. C'est pour cela qu'Alice allait faire les magasins avec les enfants, les emmenaient au cinéma, que nous allions à cinq aux dans les parcs d'attraction. Pour ma part, j'emmenais une fois par semaine Maïa à la piscine pendant qu'Alice allait aux entraînements de football de son filleul. J'aimais beaucoup les moments passaient avec ma filleule, cela nous rendait encore plus complice. Elle prenait une leçon de trente-cinq minutes pendant lesquelles je nageais un peu plus d'un kilomètre et ensuite, nous nous retrouvions trois quarts d'heure dans le petit bassin à chahuter comme des enfants. C'était réellement des moments précieux que j'adorais partager avec elle. Nous n'avions pas une vie parfaite, mais nous tentions de rendre celle des enfants Cullen plus ensoleillée.

- Alors, tu vas à une avant-première ? Avais-je demandé à ma sœur alors que nous faisions quelques courses pour la soirée.

- Oui, il semblerait que la pièce de théâtre pour laquelle je viens de travailler est bonne, donc, je vais à l'avant-première. Imagine on me remarque!

- Ce serait génial pour toi !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Costumière pour les comédies musicales de Broadway ! Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Directement, tu passes du petit théâtre à Broadway ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Rho ! Tu sais très bien que non, j'ai juste sauté quelques étapes, mais j'y arriverais !

- Je croyais que tu voulais travailler dans des films.

- C'est vrai, c'est mon but ultime…

- Broadway ne serait qu'une étape ? me moquais-je

- Tu m'énerves Edward Cullen ! Dit-elle en me donnant un coup dans les côtes.

- Parles avec Em', il ne relèverait pas ça.

- Pas bête ! me dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais c'est un bon plan de carrière.

- Je sais ! Et toi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- De quoi moi ?

- Hier soir ?

- Alice, je ne suis pas extralucide, dis-moi des mots clairs !

- Tu as apprécié hier soir ?

- Oui ! C'était très bien, une très bonne exposition.

- Et la dernière œuvre ?

- Alors là… je suis un peu resté cloué sur place, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Moi en clou du spectacle…. Tu le savais ?

- Leah me l'avait dit, mais je n'avais pas vu la photo. Je savais que Bella avait du talent, mais cette photo… J'en suis tombée amoureuse.

- Alice !

- Non, mais je te jure que c'est vrai Ed', et je ne suis pas la seule, tout le monde l'a adorée.

- Bella a un don….

- Ce n'est pas que ça.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas. Toutes les autres œuvres étaient très belles et elle mérite tout le succès du vernissage. Elle arrive à voir au-delà des personnes, regarde, les photos avec Lucas et Maïa, c'était du grand art, elle a l'œil et peut capter une âme en moins d'une seconde. Mais avec ta photo, c'était totalement différent.

- Dans quel sens ? Demandais-je surpris.

- Et bien….. Evidemment, elle a réussi à te capter en un clin d'œil, mais il n'y avait pas que cela, c'était comme si elle avait mis une partie d'elle-même là-dedans, comme si en regardant la photo, on voyait ce que Bella avait pu ressentir. C'est…. Mystique.

- Qu'est-ce qui était mystique ? Demanda Emmett qui arrivait avec un chariot rempli et ses enfants.

- La photo.

- Ah ouais ! Totalement mec ! Dit-il en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

- Oui, oui, cool. Bon, on rentre, il est déjà 18h, et je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu as invité les autres, mais bon, on va être en retard.

- Tu as raison, oh voix de la sagesse !

Je secouais la tête totalement dépité et une demie-heure plus tard, nous étions de retour au bar de mon frère qui était toujours aussi plein. Ce bar était son troisième enfant et il le chouchoutait et je devais avouer qu'il s'en sortait très bien, entre les soirées à thèmes, les après-midi calmes, tout le monde pouvait trouver son bonheur et le bar s'était très vite transformé en une adresse à la mode de la ville, le forçant même à embaucher de nouvelles personnes s'il voulait pouvoir continuer à voir ses enfants, chose sur laquelle il était intransigeant.

- C'est bon? Tout est rangé? Demanda Alice à la porte de la réserve.

- oui, et ce n'est pas grâce à toi. Répondit mon frère en lui tirant la langue.

- Mais Em', tu sais que je suis une fille, je ne peux pas me casser un ongle, ce serait une tragédie. Dit-elle en nous faisant une petite moue.

- Alice, je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça. Dit Emmett.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas quand je suis aussi futile que tes conquêtes? Demanda-t-elle alors que j'éclatais de rire et qu'elle me tapait dans la main.

- Ho les jumeaux, on se calme tout de suite!

- Avoues que tes conquêtes sont comme ça!

- Et pas notre sœur! Renchéris-je.

- mes conquêtes? Pas une seule depuis au moins trois semaines!

- Trois semaines? Demanda Alice dubitative.

- Ok, peut-être deux semaines!

- C'est tout de suite plus réaliste! Dis-je en souriant.

- Réaliste? Me questionna-t-il.

- oui, depuis que tu as rencontré Rosalie et que tu as eu un coup de cœur pour elle.

- Et comme elle te résiste et bah voilà. Dit Alice fière d'elle.

- Quoi? non! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me résiste que je suis attaché à elle, d'ailleurs, elle ne me résiste pas parce que je n'ai rien tenté!

- Vraiment?

- Rien du tout! Je voudrais juste quelque chose de sérieux!

- Alors là... Je suis scotchée!

- Voilà une merveilleuse manière de conclure cette conversation! _Dit Emmett en riant_. Allons nous préparer, il est bientôt l'heure de la fiesta.

Et pour une fois qu'Emmett se décidait à nous donner des ordres, nous étions bien obligés de nous y plier. Comme à chaque fois, il fallu à Alice une demie-heure de plus qu'à Emmett et moi réunis pour se préparer, mais c'était notre sœur, nous étions habitués. Vers 19h30, nous étions tous les trois autour du bar qui était encore à peu près vide étant donné que la soirée de ce soir ne commençait que vers 21h. Sue, qui s'occupait de la cuisine qu'Emmett avait décidé de créer nous avait fait une petite assiette de pâtes pour nous permettre de tenir toute la soirée.

- Tu penses que ton ami va venir? Me demanda Alice en rougissant un peu.

- Mon ami? Demandais-je.

- Oui, le cousin de Bella là.

- Jasper. Je ne sais pas, logiquement oui. Attends... ne me dis pas que... Alice!

- Quoi? Me demanda-t-elle agacée.

- Il a une petite amie!

- Et alors?

- Bah ouais, et alors? Demanda Emmett.

- Et alors, notre sœur a flashé sur lui!

- Ha non Alice, c'est totalement hors de question! Répondit mon frère.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, et j'ai bien le droit de vouloir qu'il soit là même si je ne tenterais rien!

- Pourquoi vouloir le voir avec sa copine? Je ne vois pas en quoi la torture c'est bien. Répondit Emmett.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- C'est bon, on arrête les frais ici, je pense qu'il viendra, mais qu'il sera avec Maria. Répondis-je pour calmer les esprits qui commençaient à s'échauffer.

- Merci. Répondit ma soeur en me déposant un baiser sur la joue, avant de se sauver en cuisine pour ranger son assiette.

- Si ce mec lui brise le coeur, je n'en aurais rien à faire que ce soit ou non ton ami, c'est clair Edward?

- De un, tu ne me menaces pas, de deux, tu ne gères pas la vie amoureuse de notre soeur et de trois, Jasper n'est pas comme ça, il ne sait même pas qu'Alice a eu un coup de coeur!

- ouais bah quand même.

- Quand même rien du tout Em' ! Alice est assez grande pour faire ce qu'elle pense être le mieux pour elle.

- Oui, oui, je sais !

Je n'étais pas certain qu'il avait réellement compris, mais je savais qu'il ne pourrait jamais réellement arrêter de surprotéger notre sœur.

Quelques heures plus tard, la soirée commençait à battre son plein quand mon ami passa la porte d'entrée, immédiatement, je vis ma sœur se coller à moi. Je marchais donc vers lui pour lui dire bonjour, quand je vis qu'il était accompagné d'une jeune femme, brune, assez grande, mais qui ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance.

- Edward ! dit-il en me serrant chaleureusement la main.

- Jasper, c'est un plaisir de te voir ici. Je te présente ma sœur Alice, Lily, voici Jasper, un ami de la fac.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Dit ma sœur avec un sourire timide qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

- Moi de même. Oh, voici Maria ! dit-il en me présentant sa petite amie.

- Sa fiancée ! Dit-elle en me faisant un sourire que je qualifierais de charmeur.

- Heu… ouais… répondit Jasper gêné.

- Ta sœur est là ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Maria, ne commences pas s'il te plait. Dit-il tout bas.

- Tu m'avais promis qu'elle ne serait pas là.

- Non, je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas…. Et arrêtes, ne te donnes pas en spectacle…

- Je vais me rafraîchir ! Dit-elle en nous laissant sur place.

- Je suis désolé pour ça. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Elle est…. Charmante ! Répondit Alice en souriant

Je vis aussitôt mon ami sourire face à la remarque de ma sœur comme s'il avait repris confiance en lui. Je les laissais tous les deux pour rejoindre mon frère qui me faisait de grands signes. Ma sœur semblait plus qu'heureuse de se retrouver seule avec lui, même si sa petite-amie risquait de refaire son apparition dans quelques minutes.

- Bonjour Edward. Me dit Rosalie en me faisant un petit sourire.

- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant la bise.

- Bien !

- Rose voudrait savoir si tu pouvais aller chercher sa cousine.

- Emmett, je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Ça revenait quasiment au même ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Mais ce n'était pas ça.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je.

- Bella n'est pas là comme tu peux le remarquer et Rose voudrait qu'elle soit là.

- Je ne peux pas la contraindre à venir…. Dis-je malgré l'envie qui me tirailler.

- S'il te plait Ed', elle serait mieux ici qu'à se morfondre toute seule dans son appartement !

- Ok , ok, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci ! me dit Rosalie en me déposant un baiser sur la joue

- Vous me le revaudrez !

J'avais dit cela en m'éloignant vers la porte de service qui menait aux escaliers des appartements. Arrivé au premier étage, je respirais un bon coup avant de toquer à la porte, j'attendis quelques secondes avant que ma belle ne vienne m'ouvrir la porte.

- Edward ! me dit-elle surprise.

- C'est bien moi, tout va bien ? Lui demandais-je alors que je vis qu'elle avait les yeux rougis.

- Oui oui, très bien. Eluda-t-elle. Je décidais de ne pas insister.

- Hum…. Tu dois me prendre pour un fou de venir chez toi à cette heure-ci…

- Tu dis cela à la fille qui a exposé une photo de toi ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Pas faux !

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? me demanda-t-elle en se décalant pour me laisser entrer.

- Ta cousine souhaiterait te voir en bas….

- Oh…. Rose peut-être têtue quand elle veut…. Je suis désolée que tu ais fait ce chemin pour rien, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à sortir.

- Je comprends…. Mais le problème, c'est qu'Emmett peut-être têtu aussi, et il souhaite que tu sois là. Et je suis certain que tu ne voudrais pas être responsable de mon hospitalisation. Tentais-je avec un grand sourire.

- C'est ton frère, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il te frappera à ce point.

- Tu ne le connais pas…. Dis-je sur de moi.

- Je…. Je n'aime pas trop sortir, les soirées, danser et tout, ce n'est pas moi. Je vais m'ennuyer.

- C'est un quiz ce soir….

- Ça revient au même…. Les autres vont rester ensemble et je serais dans un coin….

- J'aimerais que tu viennes.

J'avais dit cela d'une toute petite voix, je n'étais pas du genre à dévoiler mes envies et j'étais certain qu'à ce moment précis j'étais rouge, au moins aussi rouge que la personne qui se trouvait face à moi. Mais au moins, elle avait un grand sourire, un sourire qui fit gonfler mon cœur de bonheur.

- Vraiment ? me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui…. Enfin, tu me tiendrais compagnie…

- Tu me laisses dix minutes le temps de me préparer ? me demanda-t-elle ayant retrouver un peu d'énergie.

- Même onze si tu veux !

Elle me fit un immense sourire et s'enfonça dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir un quart d'heure plus tard, habillée d'un jean et d'une tunique bleue, les cheveux détachés et une petite touche de maquillage sur les yeux.

- Tu es très belle. Lui dis-je en lui prenant la main.

- Tu dis ça pour être gentil. Dit-elle alors que nous quittions l'appartement.

- Non, je dis ça parce que c'est la stricte vérité. Et en plus, ça te fait rougir et je trouve ça adorable.

- Pas moi. Dit-elle en rougissant d'avantage.

Si le début de soirée avait été monotone, j'étais à peu près certain que la suite me plairait d'avantage

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrit:_**

* * *

**Petitefilledusud:** merci pour la review et désolée si j'ai mis autant de temps à publier...^^

**Flo1359:** merci pour la review^^ En effet, moules frites, fiesta dans la rue et du monde énormément de monde, mais bon, comme j'habite dans le centre même de Lille, je ne peux pas y échapper lol. Je vais aussi m'acheter Remember me quand il sortira^^ et Little Ashes qui viendra directement d'Angleterre^^

**Anne-Laure:** Merci pour les ondes positives et la review^^


	11. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Comme promis dans le dernier chapitre d'"Âmes embrassées" me voici en ce samedi avec le nouveau chapitre^^ Et je ne suis pas peu fière de moi ( bon, pas pour la qualité, pour cela, je vous laisse seuls juges!) mais pour la quantité, je frôle les 4 000 mots, ce qui pour moi relève de l'exploit! Sinon, je pense que certaines personnes seront contentes de voir que le temps passé entre Edward et Bella est beaucoup ( beaucoup) plus long que lors de la première rencontre lol. En tout cas, j'espère que ça va vous plaire!_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 10_**

* * *

Avoir sa main dans la mienne était une sensation que j'adorais, réellement. J'aurais pu rester des heures uniquement avec elle, mais j'avais un job, je devais l'amener dans le bar car Rose souhaitait voir sa cousine, et si Rose le voulait, mon frère aussi…. et j'étais à peu près persuadé que ma sœur serait elle aussi heureuse de la voir. Finalement, je devais être celui qui avait le moins d'affinités avec elle et pourtant, c'était moi qui avais été sollicité pour aller chercher Bella. Je sentis une vague de fierté face à cette révélation. En poussant la porte du bar, quelqu'un nous bouscula plutôt violemment et je pris Bella contre moi pour ne pas qu'elle se prenne un choc.

- Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention ? Demanda la personne.

- Maria, je suis presque heureuse de te voir. Répondit Bella d'une voix froide.

- Bella, je ne savais pas que tu serais là.

- Moi non plus…

- Bien, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies, mais j'ai autre chose à faire…. dit-elle en allant s'asseoir près de Jasper.

- Je vais remonter. Me dit Bella en amorçant un geste vers l'escalier.

- Bella, s'il te plait. Dis-je en lui retenant le bras.

- Je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout.

- Alors toi et moi, nous allons nous asseoir à une autre table, et nous allons passer une bonne soirée.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux passer cette soirée avec moi, je n'ai rien d'intéressant.

- Laisses-moi seul juge de cela s'il te plait. Et tu me dois bien ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le portrait ! Dis-je en souriant et en lui tendant la main.

Elle soupira et pris la main qu'elle avait devant elle, je ne pu que ressentir de nouveau des frissons parcourir mon corps, mais je fis mine de rien, l'emmenant à une table un peu à l'écart. Finalement, j'étais heureux qu'elle ne veuille pas se retrouver avec Maria, cela me permettait de passer un peu de temps avec elle, seul. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que j'avais espéré car très vite ma sœur s'était jointe à nous.

- Hey ! Bella, tu es là. dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Il semblerait… dit-elle en se renfermant sur elle-même.

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec ton cousin ?

- Parce qu'il y a sa copine…. Répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Oh ! Je comprends, sa charmante copine. Comme je te comprends ! Elle est infecte !

- Je confirme.

- Je vais vous laisser un instant les filles. Dis-je en me levant.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Bella en m'attrapant la main.

- Juste dire à ta cousine que tu es là.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en faisant un petit sourire.

Je vis un sourire se peindre sur le visage d'Alice. Elle connaissait mieux que moi Bella et il semblait évident qu'elle savait des choses que je ne savais pas, surtout vu comment elle la protégeait. Pas réellement par ses paroles, mais par ses gestes. Je n'étais pas un spécialiste du comportement du corps humain, mais j'étais sociologue et anthropologue et j'avais pris l'habitude d'observer les gens et surtout les comportements de mes proches. Alice avait pour habitude de se placer derrière Emmett ou moi, comme pour se protéger et là, c'était Bella qu'elle protégeait, se mettant imperceptiblement devant elle. Je leur lançais un dernier sourire avant de fendre la foule pour retrouver mon frère qui était encore en pleine discussion avec Rosalie. Le courant semblait vraiment bien passer entre les deux. Quand Rosalie me remarqua, je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer un air de déception sur son visage.

- Tu n'y es pas arrivé n'est-ce pas ? Ça aurait été trop beau.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demandais-je en ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Bella, tu n'as pas réussi à la faire descendre.

- Oh si ! Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Vraiment ? Comment as-tu fait ?

- Et bien…. Je lui ai simplement dit que j'aimerais passer la soirée en sa compagnie, et qu'elle me devait bien ça après le tableau. Dis-je en souriant.

- Et ça a marché ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui !

- Vous êtes où ? Demanda Emmett.

- A notre table habituelle.

- Tu peux emmener Rose avec toi pendant le Quiz ?

- Oui, évidemment ! Mademoiselle. Dis-je en lui présentant mon bras.

- Vous êtes bien plus galant que votre frère. Me dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Emmett qui lui déposait un baiser sur le front.

- J'ai pris le meilleur !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! dit Emmett qui retournait derrière le bar alors que nous nous dirigions vers la table.

- Merci de ce que tu as fait pour ma cousine.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose….

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Dit-elle en me souriant.

- Et je l'aime bien aussi.

- Je…. je vais passer pour une folle, mais Edward, fais attention, ne lui donnes pas de faux espoirs, elle est fragile…

- Ne t'en fais pas ma belle! Je ferais attention à elle.

Je souris alors que nous retournions vers Alice et Bella, elles étaient en pleine conversation et riaient toutes les deux aux éclats. Je reprenais ma place alors que Rosalie prenait place à côté d'Alice.

- Pourquoi Jazz n'est pas là ? demanda Rosalie surprise.

- Maria. Répondit Alice d'un ton entendu.

- Elle est là, elle est enfin sortie de chez elle.

- Oui... Et si tu veux mon avis, elle aurait mieux fait d'y rester.

- Bella ! dit Rose.

- Quoi ?

- Ne sois pas aussi méchante !

- Je ne suis pas méchante, je suis réaliste. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je trouve ça dommage quand même. dit soudainement Alice.

- Quoi ?

- Votre cousin se retrouve tout seul avec sa copine alors que nous sommes ensemble.

- Alice…. Dis-je en tentant de la stopper.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai….

- Personnellement, je ne m'en plains pas, je me retrouve entouré des plus belles filles de la soirée ! Dis-je en tentant de détourner la conversation.

- En plus d'être galant, tu sais flatter les filles ? demanda Rose en me souriant.

- Que veux-tu, m'avoir pour soeur les a vraiment aidé, je leur ai tout appris. dit Alice en me faisant un petit sourire.

- Bella, tu es là. Dit Jasper qui venait d'arriver et qui serrait sa copine contre lui.

- Comme tu peux le voir. Répondit ma belle en se rapprochant de moi.

- Et je vois que tu as eu le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec Edward Cullen. Dit-il en m'adressant un sourire.

- Edward…. Cullen ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

- Hum…. Oui….

- C'est bon, tu l'as vu, nous pouvons partir maintenant. Dit froidement Maria.

- Maria !

- Quoi, tu voulais voir si ta cousine était là, elle est là.

- Bien, Bella, je t'offre un verre ? Demandais-je en me levant.

- oui. Dit-elle en se levant elle aussi.

- Bee….

- Jazz, ce n'est pas contre toi et tu le sais !

Je ne comprenais pas forcément ce qu'il se passait, Bella passait par une telle palette d'émotions que s'en était déroutant. Je ne savais jamais vraiment comment elle allait réagir, si elle allait se braquer ou sourire, pourtant, à chaque fois que je lui proposais quelque chose, elle l'accueillait avec un petit sourire, ce qui me rassurait toutefois. Cependant, nous ne pouvions rester sur place car je lui avais promis que nous passerions une soirée au calme et il était hors de question que cette Maria vienne tout foutre en l'air. Arrivés au bar, je pris place sur un tabouret pendant qu'elle faisait de même à mes côtés.

- Alors comme ça, tu es Edward Cullen ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Etant donné que je suis le frère d'Emmett et Alice Cullen, oui. Répondis-je taquin.

- C'est vrai, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement….

- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu me connais Co…. Oh ! Les livres ! Dis-je avec un sourire entendu.

- Ils t'ont raconté hein ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Oui…. J'ai eu un peu honte d'avoir écrit ces bouquins. Lorsqu'ils m'en parlaient, j'avas un peu l'impression que ça avait été une torture pour eux.

- Ce sont des idiots ! Ce que tu écris est vraiment intéressant…. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- intéressant…. Seuls mes collègues trouvent cela intéressant !

- arrêtes, je suis certaine que plein de personnes adorent tes livres.

- oh non, tu n'y es pas du tout.

- Et bien, ils ne savant pas ce qu'ils ratent !

- Mais au fait, comment se fait-il que tu ais lu mes bouquins ?

- Et bien…. Je vais souvent observer les cours de Jazz pour mes tableaux ou mes photos et je me retrouvais fréquemment dans la bibliothèque universitaire, et un jour, j'ai vu un étudiant bucher sur ton livre et il a éclaté de rire à un certain moment et je me suis retrouvée à le lire, depuis, j'attends le prochain avec une certaine impatience.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir.

- C'est vrai ? Quand ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que tu me fais un peu peur là…. ce ne sont que des livres.

- Je sais, je sais_. Dit-elle en souriant. _Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout expliquer dans la vie.

- Vous êtes là, venez, on vous a pris un questionnaire pour vous deux ! nous dit Alice en nous enlaçant.

- un questionnaire? Demanda Bella.

- oui, tu sais, le quiz!

- oh, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner à table….

- Maria est partie, mais tu sais Bella, je pense que tu devrais l'affronter.

- Alice…

- Ne t'en fais pas Alice, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le moral aujourd'hui, et je n'avais pas envie de gâcher la soirée.

- En restant loin de nous, tu la gâches un peu…. Alors je t'attends dans cinq minutes. Dit-elle en s'éloignant de nous.

- On ne peut pas lui dire non ?

- Peu de personne y arrivent, mais je t'apprendrais très vite. Dis-je en me levant.

- On y va maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle en me faisant une petite moue déçue.

- Tu as dit à Alice que tu venais et si nous ne sommes pas là, elle va revenir à l'assaut….

- Je croyais que tu savais lui dire non….

- Je sais le faire, mais ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre ma soeur, d'autres choses bien plus importantes méritent tout mon attention. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue qui la fit rougir.

- dans ce cas, allons-y….

Je fus un peu déçu de devoir retourner avec les autres, surtout que nous devions passer la soirée rien qu'à deux et ma sœur en avait décidé autrement et en même temps, je ne voulais pas l'éloigner de son cousin et de sa cousine. Je m'étais donc résigné à rejoindre les autres, en prenant bien soin d'avoir une place à ses côtés.

- Enfin vous voilà ! J'ai failli attendre !

- Alice, nous ne sommes pas à tes pieds !

- Je sais, mais le quiz va commencer !

- Et alors, tu ne peux pas y jouer toute seule ? Demandais-je en passant mon bras autour de la taille de Bella qui rougissait.

- Ho ça va Edward, ne sois pas méchant.

- Je ne suis pas méchant.

- Ok les enfants, c'est bon. Dit Rosalie en souriant.

- Mais….

- Alice. Chut, ça va commencer.

- Emmett ne présente pas ? Demanda timidement Rosalie.

- Non, il ne présente jamais, mais il va nous rejoindre !

- Génial ! Je vais pouvoir tenir avec lui ! Dit Alice en sautillant sur place.

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas Rose ? Demandais-je en lui lançant un sourire.

- Mais….

- Tu n'as qu'à tenir avec Jasper, enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas Jazz.

- Oh non, ce serait avec joie !

- Et bien voilà, c'est réglé !

Peu de temps après, Emmett nous avait rejoint et le jeu avait pu commencer. Les questions étaient très diversifiées mais il est clair que les équipes n'étaient pas du tout à égalité, nous avions tous des thèmes dans lesquels nous étions plus forts que d'autres, mais force était de constater que Bella et moi avions les mêmes centre d'intérêts. Elle aimait la littérature, la musique, l'histoire, était au courant de l'actualité, et bien évidemment, elle avait battu tout le monde avec les questions art. A la fin du jeu, nous étions arrivés troisième du bar et j'étais plutôt fier de nous !

Vers minuit, je reconduisais Bella chez elle alors que Rosalie décidait de rester un peu plus longtemps avec Emmett. Devant son appartement, elle me paraissait encore plus timide que d'habitude.

- Tu avais raison. Me dit-elle en rougissant.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Et bien, nous nous sommes bien amusés, j'ai bien fait de venir.

- C'est Rose que tu devrais remercier, je ne serais jamais venu chez toi.

- Je le ferais, quand elle rentrera. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Elle accroche bien avec lui !

- Oh oui, elle n'a de cesse de m'en parler. Tu veux peut-être entrer... Enfin, ce serait mieux que de parler sur le pas de la porte.

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

- Oh non, entres. Dit-elle en m'emmenant dans son salon.

- Alors comme ça, elle parle beaucoup d'Em' ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Tout le temps.

- Alors ils risquent bientôt de terminer ensemble !

- Vraiment ? Il a accroché aussi ?

- Oui, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça depuis Leïla.

- Il lui est arrivé quoi ? me demanda-t-elle timidement.

- La grossesse de Maïa ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu. Nous savions depuis le départ que c'était dangereux, qu'elle risquait sa vie. Emmett a tentait de la raisonner, j'ai tenté de la raisonner, toute la famille en fait, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle voulait une fille, elle voulait sa fille. Elle espérait pouvoir survivre….

- Et ça n'a pas été le cas. Dit-elle d'une voix morne.

- Non…. C'est étrange, mais avant ça, j'avais l'impression que la vie était belle. Tu sais, un peu le stéréotype du « nous sommes jeunes et immortels » mais j'ai vite déchanté avec cette histoire.

- Pourtant, vous semblez être une famille unie, enfin, je veux dire que les enfants ont l'air heureux….

- J'espère sincèrement qu'ils le sont, nous faisons tout pour ça. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu la chance d'avoir une famille présente enfin, surtout notre père alors nous tentons de ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs avec eux.

- Et je suis certaine que ça marche ! Ils sont souriants et plein de vie, évidemment, leur mère doit leur manquer, mais vous vous en sortez bien. Que s'est-il passé avec ton père ?

- Rien de spécial tu sais, le schéma normal du père qui travaille trop et qui n'a pas le temps pour ses enfants.

- Je sens quelque chose de plus profond. Dit-elle en me servant une bière.

- Parce qu'en plus tu es psychologue ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Non, mais je ne sais pas, tu changes de ton quand tu parles de lui. Alors ?

- Et bien…. Il voulait que je devienne médecin, je ne le voulais pas, il a été déçu et l'est toujours. Il y a toujours eu un Cullen parmi la communauté des médecins et dans notre génération, il n'y en aura pas….

- Pourquoi pas Emmett ?

- Emmett a très vite montré un intérêt pour le commerce, la restauration, enfin, tu vois les trucs comme ça, alors que j'étais beaucoup plus indécis, et je voulais faire des études, donc c'est retombé sur moi. Et j'avais bien plus le caractère de mon père que mon frère…. Mais bon, j'ai découvert une passion pour l'anthropologie et la sociologie…

- Comment ça t'es venu ? me demanda-t-elle avec une certaine excitation.

- Triste Tropique ! J'ai adoré !

- Oh, moi aussi ! dit-elle en sautillant sur place.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de réellement déstabilisant Bella Swan. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne parviens pas à te cerner. J'ai l'impression que tu peux changer d'humeur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- Oh, ça…. ça doit être de la bipolarité ou ma schizophrénie. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Je pense que je vais devoir me pencher sur votre cas.

- Oh ! Je serais heureuse de servir au célèbre Edward Cullen en temps que sujet d'étude, mais je ne suis pas certaine que d'un point de vue anthropologique ce soit vraiment passionnant.

- En fait, je t'observe déjà…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mon sujet de recherche en ce moment c'est d'observer ce qu'il se passe dans la rue et il se trouve que tu habites en face de chez moi, donc je t'observe aussi !

- J'aurais le droit de lire ce que tu écris avant que tu ne le publies ?

- Si tu veux ! Maintenant, à toi de me parler, comment Bella Swan est-elle devenue une artiste ?

- Je pense qu'on ne devient pas artiste, c'est inné…. J'ai toujours aimé dessiner et prendre des photos, j'en ai fait mon métier.

- Et tes parents.

- Vaste question…. Contrairement à toi, mon père a toujours été présent pour moi, mais il ne voulait pas trop que je me lance là-dedans, il avait peur pour moi.

- L'instabilité du métier, c'est normal pour un père.

- Tout à fait !

- Et ta mère.

- Sujet beaucoup plus sensible…. J'ai souvent eu l'impression qu'elle ne m'aimait pas réellement. C'est étrange non ? Toute mère devrait aimer son enfant, mais pas la mienne. Elle préférait mon frère, mais il est partit. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêchait de sortir tous les soirs et de trouver de fantastiques amis…. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, je crois comprendre.

- Mais je m'en suis sortie vivante.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton qui ne me laissait pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin dans la conversation. Avec cette discussion, j'en avais appris plus sur Bella, elle était un peu comme un coquillage qui se refermait lorsqu'on tentait d'en découvrir un peu plus. Et pourtant, elle s'était un peu ouverte à moi, et j'espérais que nos prochaines rencontres seraient du même acabit. Il devait être trois heures du matin quand je regardais ma montre.

- Hum…. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Il est trois heures du matin ma belle.

- Déjà ? demanda-t-elle en se levant précipitamment.

- Oui….

- Et Rose n'est pas encore revenue, il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose !

- Elle est avec Em' ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord ?

- Tu en es certain ? Demanda-t-elle en se calmant un peu.

- Envoie-lui un message si tu veux.

- Oui, je ferais ça… En attendant, merci beaucoup pour cette soirée. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ! surtout la fin de soirée.

- Moi aussi, c'était ma partie préférée !

- J'espère qu'on pourra recommencer ça dès que possible. Dit-elle alors que je me rendais vers la porte.

- Sans problèmes, tu sais où me joindre ? Je suis de l'autre côté de la fenêtre !

- Les signaux de fumée c'est archaïque non ?

- Tu as raison, donnes moi ton numéro de téléphone et je t'appelle demain si tu veux.

- Ça marche.

Elle m'avait dit cela avec petit sourire et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. J'étais totalement dingue de cette fille, j'avais eu un total coup de foudre pour elle et même si je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, je savais que je ne pourrais pas attendre trop longtemps avant de tenter quelque chose avec elle.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits:_**

* * *

**Flo1359: **J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de ne pas avoir mis les questions du quiz, mais j'avais franchement pas le courage d'en inventer lol. Sinon, je n'ai rien acheté sur la braderie, c'est bien trop dur de voir les étales des bradeux! mais je me suis bien amusée ;) En ce qui concerne Remember me, il est commandé et devrait logiquement arrivé le jour de sa sortie ( commandé avec Little Ashes^^) Et pour le film de Kristen, n'étant pas vraiment une grande fan ( voir pas du tout... lol) je ne pense pas que j'irais le voir (en plus, j'ai plus de sous lol). Sinon, Toutes mes félicitations pour ton code! Et merci pour la review!

**Anne-Laure:** Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire ;) En ce qui concerne mon mémoire, j'ai pratiquement terminé de ficher mon premier livre, un exploit pour moi mdr. Et j'espère que tu as terminé de remplir les livrets de tes élèves lol ( tu es professeur en quelle classe? oui, je sais, je suis curieuse, mais bon ;))


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais jamais publier, pourtant, le chapitre était tout prêt, mais la journée a été... horrible... Déjà, je me suis baladée dans Lille et j'ai découvert que Disney store était fermé... alors j'étais totalement déprimée lol. Après, j'ai eu ma pré-rentrée et une panne de métro... Mais bon, je suis enfin arrivée à bon port et je peux donc vous publier le chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaiera^^_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 11_**

* * *

Etrangement ma nuit s'était beaucoup mieux passée que la précédente. Je ne m'étais pas retourné dans tous les sens, me disant que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose d'autre, j'aurais pu lui parler, passer plus de temps avec elle. Non, rien. J'étais bien, j'avais fait tout ce que j'avais souhaité faire. Nous avions passé une bonne soirée ensemble. Nous nous étions bien amusés pendant le quiz et la seconde partie de la soirée nous avait permis de faire plus ample connaissance et de confirmer ce que je sentais déjà : cette fille était extraordinaire et m'attirait énormément. C'était étrange de voir avec quelle facilité nous arrivions à nous parler, à quel point il m'était simple de me confier et lui accorder ma confiance et lorsque j'étais avec elle, je me sentais bien. Je n'étais pas certain que cette confiance soit réciproque, ou alors n'avait-elle tout simplement pas envie de me parler de son passé, après tout, nous ne nous connaissions que depuis deux jours et elle avait encore tout son temps pour me raconter sa vie. J'avais au moins découvert quelque chose de Bella, c'était une fille à personnalité complexe. Elle avait plaisanté en disant qu'elle souffrait de bipolarité mais il est vrai qu'à certain moment, j'avais eu cette impression là. J'avais déjà rencontré des personnes comme ça et bien souvent ces changements de caractères étaient du à des blessures plus ou moins profondes. Ça collait assez bien avec ce que j'avais découvert sur elle. Bella Swan devait être une fille blessée et intérieurement, je me donnais pour objectif de la faire sourire aussi longtemps qu'elle accepterait ma présence à ses côtés.

Et j'espérais qu'elle me tolère le plus longtemps et le plus souvent possible. Et aujourd'hui, j'allais encore la voir, je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais lui proposer de faire, mais je voulais vraiment passer du temps avec elle qu'importe notre activité.

J'étais levé depuis deux bonnes heures et je me retenais vraiment de lui envoyer un message. Il était dix heures et j'espérais que ça ne fasse pas trop désespéré si je lui envoyais un message à cette heure-ci.

« Hello, c'est Edward C. tu fais quelque chose cette après-midi ? »

A peine avais-je envoyé mon message que mon portable sonna.

- Ed' ?

- Oui Emmett ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

- Je voulais savoir si ta soirée s'était bien passée.

- Très bien, comme tu as pu le voir puisque nous avons passé notre temps ensemble.

- Je parle de la soirée que tu as passée avec Bella ?

- Oh, ça…. comment es-tu au courant.

- Elle a envoyé un message à Rose quand tu es parti…

- Et ?

- Elle a plus qu'apprécié la soirée et en ce moment, je suis certain qu'elle attend avec impatience ton appel pour votre rendez-vous de cette après-midi.

- Ce n'est pas….

- Un rendez-vous. Si ça en est un et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- Je ne sais même pas ce que nous allons faire.

- Tu trouveras, tu es intelligent.

- Mouais…. Et avec Rose ?

- Tout va bien ! elle est un peu réservée, mais je pense que c'est de famille.

- Ouais, je pense aussi…. mais bon, tu as passé une bonne partie de la nuit avec elle.

- Oui, elle m'a aidé à fermer et nous avons fait connaissance.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui, j'ai décidé de m'inspirer de mon petit frère et de devenir un gentleman !

- Et bien, comme quoi tout fini par arriver.

- Ne te moque pas de ton grand-frère.

- Jamais je n'oserais ! Mais Em', tu ne m'en veux pas si je t'abandonne maintenant ?

- Quoi, tu as quelque chose de plus important à faire que de parler à ton frère préféré ?

- Tu es mon seul frère…. Et oui, j'ai autre chose à faire !

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de recevoir un message et quelque chose me dit que c'est Bella.

- Ok, ok, je comprends.

- Aller, à plus.

- Yep.

Je raccrochais rapidement afin de voir le message que je venais de recevoir, et qu'elle joie en voyant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Bella.

« Peinture…. Mais si tu as quelque chose de mieux à me proposer, je suis preneuse ! »

« Ciné ? »

« Oh oui ! Il y a un film que j'ai vraiment envie de voir ! Mais on pourrait passer à la plage avant ? »

« Pour ? »

« La lumière est belle aujourd'hui, j'aimerais prendre des photos ! »

« Ça marche, je passe te prendre à 15h, on ira à la séance de 18h et ensuite, restaurant »

« Programme plus qu'alléchant ! J'ai hâte »

« Moi aussi, je passe te chercher à 15h ».

Et voilà, à présent, je souriais comme un idiot. J'avais beau essayer d'avoir une réaction banale, normale, mais quelle était la réaction normale à adopter dans ces cas là ? Quand la femme pour laquelle vous aviez eu un coup de foudre semblait aussi pressée que vous de vous voir ? Je m'assis un instant, pour essayer de penser correctement. Depuis deux jours, j'avais la mauvaise impression que mon cerveau ne parvenait pas à suivre mon cœur qui battait la chamade dès que je pensais à cette jeune femme. Pouvais-je vraiment être amoureux de Bella alors que je la connaissais à peine ? Etait-ce possible que cela m'arrive alors que je n'y avais jamais cru ? Et après cela, qu'en était-il d'elle ? Ressentait-elle la même chose que moi ? Avait-elle autant besoin de moi que j'avais besoin d'elle ? J'avais beaucoup de mal à mettre mes idées aux clair, et le temps passait vraiment vite.

J'avais tourné en rond pendant tout le temps qui me séparait des retrouvailles avec Bella. Et enfin, l'heure était arrivée, bien évidemment, j'étais prêt depuis une heure, et j'étais à peu près certain que ma sœur m'aurait donné son approbation quant à ma tenue, j'avais vraiment fait un effort pour essayer de marquer des points avec Bella. En plus de ma tenue, je n'hésitais pas à prendre mon manteau et mon écharpe, la fin octobre à Seattle laissait entrevoir l'hiver rigoureux que nous allions avoir.

A 15h précise, je frappais à sa porte et cinq secondes plus tard, elle m'ouvrait, les joues rouges et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je préférais qu'elle m'accueille de cette manière plutôt qu'avec ses yeux rougis comme elle l'avait la veille.

- Edward ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Ça va toi ? Demandais-je en la serrant tendrement contre moi tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Mieux, beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es là. dit-elle en souriant et en restant contre moi.

J'aurais pu la garder ainsi pendant toute l'éternité, mais ce n'était pas le temps que nous avions, d'ailleurs une voix vint nous ramener à la réalité.

- Parrain ! dit Maïa en courant vers moi.

- Ma puce. Dis-je en l'attrapant au vol.

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle alors que Bella nous regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Oui et toi ?

- Trop trop bien, je vais faire du dessin avec Rose ! me dit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Et bien, quel programme ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Bah papa travaille, alors je vais chez Bella, mais c'est Rose qui me garde parce que Bella s'en va !

- Oh, tu devais travailler ? demandais-je gêné à Bella.

- Mais non, Emmett est venu lui demander son aide au dernier moment, alors je me suis proposée. Dit Rosalie en souriant.

- Oh, d'accord, et ton frère ?

- Il voulait rester avec papa, alors il est dans la cuisine avec Emily et Sue.

- Je vois. Dis-je en souriant. Lucas était bien comme son père, toujours dans les jupes des femmes.

- Nous y allons ? demanda Bella en souriant.

- Yep ! au revoir princesse. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur la joue de ma filleule toute en la reposant à terre.

- Vous allez rentrer à quelle heure ? Demanda Rose.

- Aucune idée ! dit-Bella en prenant son sac.

- Prends tes clefs alors.

- Ça marche. Dit-elle en embrassant Maïa.

Alors que nous sortions de son appartement, ma belle me prit la main de la manière la plus naturelle qui puisse exister et j'étais bien trop heureux pour protester. Elle m'emmena à une voiture qui ressemblait plus à un tas de ferraille qu'à autre chose.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais monter là-dedans ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu peux toujours prendre ta voiture. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, je sentais que j'avais touché un point sensible.

- Susceptible ? demandais-je en souriant.

- Tu aimes ta voiture ?

- Evidemment !

- Moi aussi, je l'ai acheté avec le premier tableau que j'ai vendu. dit-elle en riant alors que je prenais la place du passager.

- Je comprends que tu y sois attaché. Mais comment fait-elle pour continuer à rouler ? non mais honnêtement, j'aurais peur.

- Rose s'en est occupée.

- Rose ? En plus de s'occuper des enfants elle s'occupe des voitures ?

- Elle a une véritable passion pour la mécanique. Un vrai garçon quand elle s'y met !

- Elle n'en a pas l'apparence !

- Ça c'est certain, Rosalie a toujours était une très belle femme, plus jeune, j'étais persuadée qu'elle allait devenir mannequin, mais finalement, non. Son amour pour les enfants a été plus fort que ça ! Mais elle reste la plus belle femme de la famille.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Tu plaisantes, elle est le stéréotype de la femme parfaite ! Elle est blonde, grande, bien proportionnée et elle est intelligente et gentille. Dis-moi ce que tu veux de plus.

- J'ai un faible pour les brunes. Dis-je alors qu'elle rougissait violemment.

- Elle pourrait faire une coloration. Dit Bella en souriant.

- Honnêtement, tu pense que je suis aussi superficiel que cela ? Demandais-je en faisant semblant de me vexer.

- Non ! pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! C'est que je ne comprends pas comment tu ne peux pas voir la beauté de ma cousine.

- Mais je la vois ! Il est vrai que ta cousine est très belle, mais ce n'est pas la plus belle de la famille. Je trouve que tu es bien plus belle qu'elle.

Une nouvelle fois, elle rougit violemment et j'étais assez fier de mon petit effet, au moins, à présent elle savait ce que je pensais d'elle et j'aimais sa manière de réagit.

* * *

_***POV Bella***_

* * *

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi Dieu avait placé cet homme sur mon chemin, mais je l'en remerciais. Il était bien rare que je le remercie, en fait, j'avais à peu près perdu toute fois depuis quelques mois, mais depuis deux jours, je commençais à me dire qu'il s'était enfin tourné vers mon cas et qu'il se décidait à m'aider. En fait, cela faisait un mois que je retrouvais peu à peu le sourire. Tout d'abord, nous avions trouvé un super appartement avec Rose, en plein milieu du centre ville, à quelques minutes de la galerie d'art et au-dessus d'un bar qui semblait faire vivre tout le quartier. Grâce à ce bar, j'avais rencontré des gens formidables, tout d'abord Emmett qui m'avait demandé de l'aider en gardant ses enfants, Emmett à qui je faisais à manger car il ne savait pas cuisiner et Emmett qui me faisait mes courses quand il faisait celles du bar, Emmett qui me faisait rire et surtout Emmett qui rendait le sourire à ma cousine. Ensuite, j'avais retrouvé Alice avec qui j'avais fait une pièce de théâtre. Oh, nous avions gardé le contact par mail, mais les choses de la vie faisaient que nous ne pouvions pas vraiment nous voir alors lorsque j'avais appris qu'elle était la petite sœur d'Emmett, j'avais compris que j'allais pouvoir la revoir souvent, très souvent, et j'en étais vraiment heureuse. Mise à part Angela, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amies, et Alice était une bénédiction. Il y avait Leah aussi, celle qui m'avait donné la chance de faire ma toute première exposition, et celle avec qui j'étais à présent quasiment associée, m'engageant à lui fournir des œuvres assez fréquemment.

Enfin, il y avait Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Comme toutes les petites filles, j'avais longtemps cru au prince charmant et j'avais eu mon lot de déceptions qui m'avait fait comprendre que les princes n'existait que dans le contes, que c'était une invention pour que les petites filles aient une raison de croire en l'avenir. Mais la réalité était totalement différente et j'avais cessé de penser que j'allais croiser l'homme de ma vie un beau jour en plein milieu de la rue. J'avais arrêté de me dire que j'allais subir le coup de foudre et ne jamais m'en remettre. Et puis mon regard avait croisé celui d'Edward, et j'avais la vague impression que je ne m'en étais pas remise. Je l'avais pris en photo et cette photo avait fait un tabac. Tout le monde me disait que cette photo avait quelque chose de spécial, et je ne voyais pas vraiment quoi, mise à part Edward. J'avais rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui, d'aussi souriant et d'aussi gentil. Et en plus, il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen, la personne qui m'avait fait découvrir la sociologie, l'anthropologie, il avait une manière d'écrire absolument délicieuse. Et à présent, j'étais sur cette plage avec lui, il me regardait avec un adorable sourire, un petit sourire en coin qui me faisant frémir. J'avais encore du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait me trouver belle, plus belle que Rose, mais je décidais que cela n'avait aucune importance, j'aimais passer du temps avec Edward Cullen et je profiterais de chaque seconde qu'il m'offrirait en sa compagnie.

Cela devait faire dix minutes que nous étions sur la plage, que je prenais un certain nombre de photos, de la plage, des enfants qui jouaient ensemble, d'un couple qui venait de tomber dans la mer froide de ce mois d'octobre et je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce que pouvait faire Edward. Il était là, c'était tout ce qui importait. Mais au bout de ces dix minutes, je me retournais vers lui, et une nouvelle fois, je fus subjuguée par son regard. Il ne souriait plus, il regardait la mer, les yeux dans le vague, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux et terriblement beau.

- Je peux ? demandais-je en rompant le silence qu'il y avait entre nous.

- Faire quoi ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Te prendre en photo.

- Je ne t'ai rien dit la dernière fois.

- C'était impoli.

- Juste parce que tu en as décidé ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et si tu veux me prendre en photo, fais-le, je serais honoré d'apparaître sur l'une de tes œuvres. Dit-il alors que je rougissais.

Je n'en avais pas besoin d'avantage, il me donnait cette autorisation qui m'avait manqué la dernière fois et qui m'avait fait culpabiliser. Je ne me posais pas plus de question et brandit mon appareil photo face à lui, commençant à le mitrailler, à prendre une bonne dizaine photos de lui, ce qui le fit instantanément sourire. Il était le modèle idéal et ce sourire allait faire que ma photo allait être parfaite. Dans certaines cultures on pense que prendre une photo capture l'âme, et dans un sens, c'était vrai, j'arrivais en une photo à capturer un morceau d'âme d'Edward, et cela valait tout l'or du monde.

Sans que je ne comprenne comment il s'y était pris, il parvint à me prendre l'appareil photo et commença à son tour à me mitrailler.

- Edward ! ne gâche pas la pellicule.

- Une photo de toi n'est pas une photo gâchée. Dit-il en éclatant de rire alors que je boudais légèrement.

- Arrêtes, je ne vais plus avoir de photos après.

- Je te paierais une nouvelle pellicule si tu le souhaites.

- Là n'est pas la question, je n'aime pas apparaître sur les photos !

- Bien, alors viens-là. dit-il en me forçant à m'asseoir entre ses jambes.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Nous prendre en photo. Dit-il tout simplement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Je ne répondis pas, que répondre à cela. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, une photo de lui et moi valait à mes yeux tout l'or du monde. Cela me prouverait une fois que j'aurais développé cela que ce moment sur la plage n'avait pas été un rêve. Pour tant de personnes, ça pourrait être un moment anodin, voir horrible à cause du froid mordant, mais pour moi, c'était tout autre chose. C'était un moment de bonheur. Un bonheur qui semblait s'être échappait depuis l'année dernière. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit et aujourd'hui, Edward Cullen me faisait rire, vraiment. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais vivante et c'était uniquement grâce à lui.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits:_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Anne-Laure:** Félicitation pour tes livrets ;) la nouvelle Calédonie, ça laisse rêveur, beaucoup plus que Lille en tout cas lol. Sinon, Maria, je ne pense pas qu'elle va rester très longtemps, je vais vite la virer lol. Merci pour la review^^

**Majea:** Merci pour la review, et j'espère que cette nouvelle rencontre t'a plu^^

**Flo1359:** Tu devrais avoir honte de me demander combien de livres il me reste à ficher! Ce ne sont pas des questions qui se posent mdr, pour la simple raison qu'il doit en rester une cinquantaine, sans compter ceux pour les cours ;) Sinon, pour Remember me je viens de le regarder... Et j'ai encore pleurer, je suis toute déprimée maintenant lol


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Le rythme que je m'étais imposé, c'est à dire publier un chapitre tous les deux jours ne va sans doute pas tenir longtemps... Le rythme de mes cours va être bien trop soutenu ( entre le stage, les cours, la préparation du CAPES, la validation d'un diplome d'anglais niveau 2, la validation d'un diplôme d'informatique niveau 2 ( oui, les professeurs d'histoire doivent bientôt être bilingues en anglais ET être des informatitiens refoulés... merci la nouvelle réforme) et le mémoire) Je ferais donc tout mon possible pour publier le plus fréquemment possible, en attendant, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira._

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 12_**

* * *

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas allé à la plage et j'étais heureux que Bella nous y emmène. Pendant un moment, nous y allions très souvent en famille, ma mère aimait beaucoup se promenait sur le sable pendant que nous jouions, mais ça finissait tout le temps dans l'eau, nous faisant risquer une pneumonie ce qui agaçait prodigieusement mon père c'est donc pour cela que nous n'y allions plus. Quand Bella me l'avait proposé, je n'avais pas vraiment hésité, ce qui lui faisait plaisir ne me dérangeait pas. Et j'avais eu raison. J'étais assis sur la sable, les yeux dans le vague et je repensais à tout et rien quand ma belle me sortit de mes pensées. Elle voulait mon accord pour me prendre en photos, comme si elle avait besoin de ce dernier. Elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi et me prendre en photo était bien la dernière chose qui me dérangeait. Elle avait un don pour prendre des photos, c'était une véritable artiste et que je sois le sujet des œuvres ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Puis, j'avais essayé de nous prendre en photos, c'était une chose bien plus compliquée, Bella ne voulait pas apparaître sur les photos, ce que je ne comprenais pas forcément. Mais je voulais avoir au moins une photo de nous deux, juste pour me montrer que nous étions bel et bien ancré dans la réalité.

Nous étions restés une heure et demie sur la plage avant de nous rendre en centre ville. Je l'avais laissé choisir la séance de cinéma étant donné qu'il y avait un film qu'elle souhaitait voir. Quand elle avait voulu payer, je ne l'avais pas laissé faire, je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'avais tout de même eu une éducation assez stricte et ma mère m'avait bien appris à ne jamais laisser payer une femme lors d'un rendez-vous et s'en était un, enfin, ce n'était une sortie entre amis, je ne voulais pas être son ami. Je ne voulais pas passer par cette étape, je n'étais même pas certain de vouloir passer par les étapes habituelles, celles des rendez-vous, celles que la morale ou la décence nous imposait sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte. Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il en était de son côté et ensuite, voir si nous pouvions aller de l'avant.

J'avais l'habitude de décrypter les expressions et les habitudes des gens, et grâce à cela, je pouvais dire que je ne lui étais pas indifférent, j'osais même espérer que je lui plaisais, mais est-ce que je lui plaisais assez pour qu'elle puisse envisager avoir une histoire avec moi. Bien évidemment, il était encore trop tôt pour parler d'avenir, enfin, d'en parler avec elle, parce qu'en ce qui me concernait, je me voyais bien avec elle dans un an et pourquoi pas dans dix ans. Mais il était trop tard pour le moment de parler de cela.

Je me rendais compte qu'une nouvelle fois j'avais laissé mes pensées divaguer et je tentais donc de me concentrais sur tout ce qui m'environnait, et pas seulement le film. Je vis la main de ma belle posée nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir et rassemblais tout le courage dont je disposais pour approcher ma main de la sienne. Tout doucement, j'approchais mes doigts du dos de sa main et déposais une caresse aérienne sur ce dernier. Je la vis sourire discrètement sans qu'elle ne détourne son regard du grand écran. J'aimais sa manière de réagir. Ne pas la voir réagir donnait à cette caresse un naturel qui était digne de Bella. Au bout de cinq à dix minutes de caresses, elle tourna sa main et j'y glissais la mienne avant de la porter à ma bouche et j'y déposais un tendre baiser. Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de la douceur de sa peau, de même que ses magnifiques rougissements qui apparaissaient sur ses joues lorsque mes gestes se faisaient de plus en plus tendre. Cependant, ce fut elle qui amorça le rapprochement suivant, et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Sans que je ne m'y attendre ou que je l'ai vu venir, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, je ne relevais pas mais profitais le plus longtemps possible de ce geste et du fait de la sentir contre moi.

Je ne savais pas réellement comment me comporter avec elle, mais j'avais l'impression d'être pire qu'un adolescent. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais car je n'avais jamais vraiment vécu cela dans mon adolescence. Les filles que j'avais côtoyée n'étaient pas de grandes romantiques et ne m'auraient jamais demandé de les emmener voir ce style de film. Avec elles, c'était plutôt des comédies romantiques et c'était quelque chose qui à l'époque m'ennuyait prodigieusement, je n'attendais que le moment où nous sortions du cinéma. C'était en quelque sorte un calvaire. Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes, tout d'abord, j'avais grandit et ça ne me dérangeait plus vraiment d'aller voir des comédies romantiques, surtout avec le lutin diabolique qui me servait de sœur. Je m'amusais de la voir pleurer sans cesse ou de s'extasier lorsque les deux personnages principaux finissaient enfin ensemble. Ensuite, les filles de mon adolescence avaient laissé leur place à Bella et j'avais réellement gagné au change.

Une fois le film terminé, je pris la main de ma belle pour l'emmener dehors où nous fûmes assaillis par le froid. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à cela, le temps s'était réellement refroidi et contraster fortement avec la chaleur qu'il y avait dans le cinéma. Je pris Bella et la serrais contre moi pour la protéger un peu du froid.

- Alors ? me demanda-t-elle en se lovant d'avantage contre moi.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu as aimé ? dit-elle en levant son regard chocolat vers moi.

- Oh oui, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris la fin…. Dis-je en souriant.

- Moi non plus…. C'est déprimant. Me répondit-elle en boudant légèrement.

- On retournera le voir si tu veux. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Vrai ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Puisque je te le dis.

- Ça tombe bien, parce que je n'étais pas vraiment certaine que Jasper veuille m'y accompagner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand je lui ai proposé, il a éclaté de rire, il a dit que ce n'était pas pour lui. dit-elle en se renfrognant.

- C'est étrange, j'imaginais assez bien Jazz se prendre la tête devant Shutter Island.

- Ha non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas un cinéphile accompli.

- Et bien, tant pis pour lui, il rate un ciné avec toi.

- Vu le temps qu'on peut passer ensemble, je ne suis pas certain que ça le dérange. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Et puis, ça m'arrange. Dis-je en continuant d'avancer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Au moins, ça me laisse le champ libre pour passer du temps avec toi.

- Alors merci Jasper. Dit-elle en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

- Merci Jasper. Et sinon, on va manger où ? Chez Em' ou quelque part ailleurs.

- J'aimerais bien que l'on passe un peu de temps juste tous les deux, donc ailleurs si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Aucun problème. Tu aimes quoi comme nourriture.

- Mexicain ? me demanda-t-elle avec une petite lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

- Plus que d'accord !

Dix minutes plus tard, nous avions trouvé un restaurant en plein centre ville de Seattle et à cinq minutes à pied de nos appartements qui était plutôt charmant. Calme et accueillant, tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour passer une bonne soirée dans la continuité de l'après-midi plus qu'agréable que nous avions passée. Quand le serveur nous apporta le menu, elle jeta juste un coup d'œil et le ferma rapidement.

- Tu as déjà choisi ?

- Oui ! dit-elle avec le regard d'une enfant le jour de noël.

- Tu prends quoi ?

- Fajitas. Me répondit-elle avec un accent espagnol, ce qui me fit sourire.

- A ce que je peux voir, tu es fan du mexicain. Dis-je alors que le serveur venait prendre notre commande.

- C'est encore pire que ça. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Dans ce cas, nous avons bien fait de venir ici plutôt que d'aller chez Emmett.

- Il ne nous en voudra pas d'avoir été voir ailleurs ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Et puis on ne peut pas vivre tout le temps collé à sa famille.

- Pourtant, ça semble plutôt habituel pour vous.

- Oui, on a toujours vécu l'un sur l'autre, enfin, c'était mieux pour chacun d'entre nous, et j'avoue que quand je rentre de mes missions je n'ai qu'une hâte, les revoir. Mais je dois bien dire qu'ils sont…. Envahissants.

- J'ai cru remarquer ça. Tu as de la chance…. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Pas plus que toi. Je veux dire tu es très proche de Jazz et Rose….

- A moitié….

- à cause de Maria j'imagine.

- Oui. Me répondit-elle simplement alors que le serveur apportait nos plats.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa vie.

- c'est assez compliqué…

- Je pense que je peux comprendre.

- Bien…. Autant commencer par le début non ?

- Ce sera sans doute plus simple pour moi.

- Maria et moi étions voisines lorsque nous étions petites, et autant dire que je n'avais qu'elle comme amie.

- Et Rose ?

- Je n'étais pas vraiment proche de Rose, nous n'avions pas le même caractère, elle était plutôt du genre poupées et maquillages alors que moi, j'étais plutôt dessin. Dit-elle en souriant.

- j'imagine assez bien la chose. Dis-je en lui attrapant la main par-dessus la table pour la caresser tendrement.

- Les choses n'ont pas réellement changeaient, à part que nous sommes proche à présent. Bref, nous étions donc très proches avec Maria et mon frère, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier entre au lycée et nous au collège. Là, Maria est devenue la pire des pestes qui existe, se moquant tout le temps de moi avec sa cours d'amis. En soit, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je savais que cette histoire n'allait pas durer, une fois le collège terminé, nous serions dans des établissements différents et tout irait mieux.

- Mais c'est à cause de cela que tu la détestes.

- Non ! dit-elle brusquement.

- Excuses-moi. Dis-je en reprenant ma caresse pour la détendre.

- Je ne suis pas aussi futile au point de détester quelqu'un à vie parce que cette personne m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Non, c'est autre chose…. Maria a toujours été une fille très superficielle et il y a environ un an, nous étions en voiture pour nous rendre à une soirée. Il y avait Rose, mon frère, Maria et moi et nous avons eu un accident. Elle conduisait et se maquillait en même temps. Elle n'a pas respecté la priorité à droite, une voiture nous est arrivée droit dessus.

- oh….

- Les choses ont changées ce jour là…. Mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour parler de cela. Dit-elle alors que je voyais des larmes dans ses yeux.

J'acquiesçais tout simplement, que pouvais-je dire de plus ? Je me décidais donc à lui changer les idées en lui parlant des différents voyages que j'avais fait pour mes recherches. A priori, elle trouvait un certain intérêt à ce que je pouvais lui raconter ce qui n'était pas réellement le cas pour ma famille. Enfin, surtout pour Emmett qui ne voyait pas pourquoi je partais aussi loin pour aller observer des gens. Finalement, le repas s'était plutôt bien passé, nous avions pu remarquer que nous avions beaucoup de points communs que ce soit en littérature, en cinéma ou même de la vie en général. Mise à part avec mes proches, je n'avais jamais autant parlé avec une personne.

- Tu veux monter boire un café ? Lui demandais-je alors que nous restions en plein milieu de notre rue.

- Avec plaisir. dit-elle en me prenant la main

- Alors viens. Dis-je en l'emmenant dans les escaliers de mon immeuble.

- Je vais donc découvrir l'antre d'Edward Cullen. Plaisanta-t-elle alors que nous entrions dans l'appartement.

- Ce n'est qu'un appartement. Dis-je en l'invitant à entrer.

- Un très bel appartement…. Mais il manque quelque chose.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je.

- Tes murs sont nus.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé des tableaux qui me plaisaient. Mais tu pourrais peut-être remédier à ce problème. Dis-je en lui servant un café.

- Tu voudrais que je m'en occupe ? Vraiment ?

- J'aime énormément tes œuvres, et si tu as le temps, oui, j'aimerais bien. Je te paierais évidemment. Dis-je, conscient que ça lui prendrait du temps, temps qu'elle ne pourrait pas utiliser pour travailler.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Payer ? Tu as déjà payé pour le cinéma, le restaurant….

- Tu plaisantes ? Le prix d'un tableau vaut bien plus que cela.

- Dans ce cas, nous ferons d'autre sorties et je te laisserais payer.

- Sans râler ? Demandais-je en lui rappelant l'épisode de l'addition au restaurant.

- Je ne te le promets pas. Mais si tu me payes, je ne t'en ferais pas.

- D'accord. Je paierais les sorties, tu râleras et tu feras mes tableaux.

- Marché conclu ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Alors j'attends avec impatience de voir ce que tu vas me faire.

- J'ai déjà quelques idées…. Des photographies, ça te va ?

- Je prendrais ce que tu me donneras.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les paroles prononcées que je me rendais compte de la double portée de ces dernières. Et Bella semblait s'en être rendue compte en même temps car elle se mit à rougir violemment. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il est déjà minuit…. Dit-elle déçue.

- Oh…. je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Moi non plus…. Mais il faudrait que j'y aille. Non ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée.

- Je ne vais pas rester ici, tu dois travailler demain et je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes de fatigue.

- Je commence à 10h. dis-je en souriant, souhaitant qu'elle reste.

- Dans ce cas…

- J'ai une chambre d'ami si tu veux.

- Tu veux que je dorme ici ?

- J'aimerais oui, et j'ai appris que tu allais parfois aux cours de Jasper, tu pourrais assister aux miens si tu le souhaitais.

- Sérieusement ? Tu serais d'accord ?

- Si je te le propose !

- Donnes-moi dix minutes, je vais chercher papier, crayon et vêtements propres !

Elle avait dit cela en se levant d'un coup, me prenant de cours, courant vers la porte alors que je la suivais. Je ne pouvais que sourire en la voyant faire. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait être aussi heureuse de me venir à l'un de mes cours. Mais le pourquoi du comment n'avait pas sa place, elle était heureuse de venir et ça me faisait plaisir de la voir sourire. De plus, je savais que nous allions passer encore plus de temps ensemble et rien d'autre ne comptait. Alors qu'elle était arrivée devant la porte, elle se retourna vers moi qui étais encore debout dans le salon. Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, elle se posta devant moi et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour me déposer un simple baiser sur les lèvres. Dire que j'étais surpris était un euphémisme, mais je ne me laissais pas dépasser par les événements. Alors qu'elle se reculait en baissant les yeux, je fis comme elle et prit mon courage à deux mains. Rapidement, je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais tendrement. Elle était un peu tendue au début de ce baiser, mais se détendit très vite et passa les mains dans mes cheveux, les triturant, caressant mon cuir chevelu. Je m'étais rarement senti aussi bien dans ma vie. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin à ma place, de faire ce que la vie attendait de moi. Toujours aussi tendrement, je caressais ses lèvres de ma langue, lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Un accès qu'elle me donna sans attendre et nos langues entamaient un doux ballet. A regret, nous dûmes nous séparer, non sans que je lui dépose un dernier baiser, elle me fit ensuite un immense sourire et quitta mon appartement non sans me promettre de se dépêcher.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits:_**

* * *

**Flo1359:** Combien de temps? Heu... jusqu'en décembre, mais je ne sais pas réellement si c'est 50. C'est un peu aléatoire tu sais, on prend un livre et on pioche dedans en ne prenant uniquement que ce qui peut servir et puis je ne dois lire que pour le mémoire, je dois lire pour tous les cours, même l'anglais alors je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge lol. Sinon en ce qui concerne Remember me, je l'ai regardé tout à l'heure et j'ai encore pleuré comme une madeleine. Merci pour la review^^

**majea:** Merci pour la review^^

**Anne-Laure:** Chanceuse va! J'aimerais beaucoup être en vacances ( oui, je sais que j'en sors à peine mais bon, c'est trop bien les vacances lol) Sinon, merci pour la review!


	14. Chapitre 13

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Aujourd'hui, je devais travailler... Et voilà le résultat, je vous ai écrit un chapitre, je dois bien vous avouer que ce n'était pas le travail que je devais faire, mais je me suis dis qu'avec mes dix heures de cours demain, j'avais bien le droit de me reposer un peu^^ En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira._

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 13_**

* * *

_POV Bella :_

* * *

J'étais sur mon petit nuage. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui m'avait prit, il était dans la même pièce que moi, toujours aussi beau et j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser. Nous avions passé une bonne après-midi et une excellente soirée, j'avais réussi à me confier à lui, et j'avais aimé le faire, ça m'avait aidé à me libérer un peu de tout cette tension, cette tristesse que je pouvais ressentir, tout le temps. Je ne lui avais pas tout raconté, mais je savais que je le ferais, j'avais confiance en lui, mais m'ouvrir totalement était encore un peu compliqué. J'avais perdu tellement de personnes dans ma vie, j'avais tellement été abandonnée que j'avais du mal à aimer quelqu'un, à m'abandonner totalement. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je voulais le faire avec lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi lui spécialement, lui plus qu'un autre, mais j'étais bien avec lui. C'était comme si nous avions été conditionnés pour nous rencontrer, nos entourages gravitaient sans cesse les un autour des autres, et en plus, j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une conversation avec lui, savoir s'il était aussi intéressant dans la vraie vie que dans ces livres. Oh je n'étais pas une sorte de groupie, c'est juste que je savais qu'il habitait dans la même ville que moi, qu'il enseignait à l'université de Seattle et que nous avions donc une chance infime de nous rencontrer et de nous parler un peu. Mais ce qui c'était passé était encore mieux que cela. Je l'avais rencontré sans savoir qui il était et j'étais tombée sous son charme, il m'avait passionné dès la première seconde et à présent… a présent, je l'avais embrassé.

Je l'avais embrassé.

J'avais embrassé Edward Cullen.

J'étais totalement euphorique. Non pas parce que je l'avais embrassé, mais parce qu'il m'avait embrassé en retour. C'était juste…. Indescriptible. Et je n'avais pas envie de me poser les questions que l'on se pose habituellement du style : « qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » « Est-ce que nous allons être mal à l'aise ? » non tout ce que je voulais c'était retourner dans son appartement et rester avec lui, le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Je rentrais dans mon appartement, toujours l'esprit occupé par les lèvres d'Edward Cullen, ne remarquant même pas ma cousine assise dans le canapé alors que je filais vers ma chambre pour y prendre mes affaires.

- Et tu ne comptes même pas me dire comment ça s'est passé ?

- Oh Rose, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Oui, j'ai bien remarqué ! Alors ? C'était bien ?

- C'était encore mieux que ça Rose. Il est génial.

- Je sais ma belle. Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as un sourire totalement idiot sur ton visage.

- Je l'ai embrassé ! Dis-je en rougissant et en fourrant un bloc de dessin dans mon sac.

- Non ? Et il s'est passé quoi après ?

- Et bien, tu me connais, j'étais toute gênée et j'ai baissé les yeux, ignorant mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

- Oh Bella ! Il a du penser que tu regrettais…. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour quitter la ville. Dit-elle en désignant du doigt mon sac.

- Je ne quitte pas la ville…. et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pensé, en tout cas, je sais qu'il m'a embrassé en retour….

- Vrai ?

- Oui, et pas un petit baiser comme celui que je lui avais donné, non, un vrai baiser. Dis-je avec un sourire idiot en prenant mon appareil photo.

- Et pourquoi tu prends toutes tes affaires.

- Je vais dormir chez lui, et il m'a demandé de venir à ses cours ! Tu te rends compte, je vais aller à ses cours.

J'avais dit cela en sautillant, à tel point qu'on aurait dit Alice Cullen. C'était pratiquement aussi idiot que le fait de vouloir lui parler, mais depuis que j'avais lu son premier livre, je voulais vraiment assister à un de ces cours. J'avais déjà essayé d'y aller, mais Angela avait eu raison, c'était totalement impossible d'aller à l'un de ses cours. Et puis je n'étais pas du genre à m'incruster sans avoir eu l'autorisation.

- Attends, tu es plus excitée par le fait d'aller à l'un de ses cours alors que tu vas dormir chez lui ?

- Non…. Enfin, je vais dormir dans la chambre d'amis !

- Bah bien sûr ! ma petite Bella…. si naïve !

- Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui si ce que tu insinues.

- Oh Bee ! Allez, tu ne serais pas contre !

- Je ne le connais que depuis trois jours !

- Et alors, tu es amoureuse de lui !

- Non !

- On ne ment pas à sa cousine, ce n'est pas bien.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Ma belle, je te connais, je vois cette lueur dans tes yeux et tu n'as absolument jamais été comme ça, c'est de l'amour, et aussi de la tension sexuelle. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Merci Rose pour cette fine analyse, mais je ne sais même pas s'il considérait cela comme un réel rendez-vous, et même si s'en était un, Jazz m'a toujours appris qu'on ne couchait pas le premier soir.

- Il y a eu un baiser, c'était un rendez-vous. Et il ne faut pas toujours écouter ce que Jazz dit, si tu en as envie, tu le fais et tu n'en as rien à faire de ce que peuvent penser les autres.

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est ta vie, c'est toi qui choisis, si tu sens que tu veux être avec lui, alors pourquoi refuser juste parce que les gens pensent ceci ou cela !

- Parce que je ne vis pas en autarcie.

- Roméo et Juliette non plus !

- Quoi ?

- Roméo et Juliette ne vivaient pas en autarcie, ils se sont connus et si je me souviens bien, le lendemain, ils étaient mariés non ?

- Ils sont morts…. Justement parce qu'ils ne vivaient pas en autarcie.

- Non, ils sont morts parce que cet abruti de Roméo est revenu trop tôt et dès qu'il l'a vu, il s'est tué.

- Bel examen de l'œuvre…. Mais bon, ça ne m'aide pas….

- Tu verras le moment venu…. Mais ne dors pas dans la chambre d'amis, ce serait vraiment dommage.

Elle m'avait dit cela en me déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Ça faisait déjà vingt minutes que j'étais partie et il me manquait déjà.

* * *

_POV Edward._

* * *

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle était partie et vingt minutes que je tournais comme un lion en cage. Oh j'avais bien utilisé cinq de ces vingt minutes pour vérifier que la chambre d'amis était bien rangée, que le lit était bien fait. Je voulais qu'elle soit réellement à l'aise, qu'elle se sente chez moi comme chez elle. A présent, j'étais à la fenêtre du salon pour voir si elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver et quand je la vis traverser la rue, je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Un tas de questions se posaient à moi et je n'avais aucune réponse à leur apporter. Je ne savais pas comment réagir quand elle allait passer le pas de la porte, mais je décidais de ne pas faire attention à mes doutes et de laisser les choses se passer tout simplement.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par des petits coups portaient contre ma porte. Je me dépêchais d'aller lui ouvrir, me prenant les pieds dans le tapis qui était sur le pas de la porte par la même occasion. Je me rattrapais de justesse à la porte et il me fallait un peu de temps pour reprendre contenance. En ouvrant la porte, je fus une nouvelle fois subjuguée par sa beauté. Elle était là, rougissante face à moi. Rougissante et souriante. Je lui rendis ce sourire et lui déposais un baiser sur la tempe tout en lui prenant son sac.

- Tu sais que je peux le faire ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je sais, mais que veux-tu, je suis galant. Répondis-je en déposant son sac sur mon canapé.

- On va dire que je ne suis pas habituée à la galanterie.

- Et bien tu ferais bien de t'y habituer.

- A l'époque, j'avais une prof qui trouvait que la galanterie était une forme de machisme….

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Et bien…. Dans son argumentation elle n'avait pas si tord que ça, mais c'était je suis assez contre tout de même. Sauf quand il s'agit de payer le restaurant ou tout autre choses.

- Si tu acceptes la galanterie, tu acceptes tous ses aspects et en plus tu m'as dit que j'avais le droit de payer si tu râlais.

- Et compte sur moi pour ça.

J'avais dit cela en m'approchant d'elle, j'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi. Et ce que je fis, je lui laissais cependant le temps de se reculer si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle n'en fit rien, mieux que ça, elle, elle amorça un mouvement vers moi et glissa ses bras autour de mon cou pendant que j'encerclais sa taille de mes bras et la serrais tendrement contre moi. Elle déposa sa tête contre mon torse alors que je glissais mon nez dans sa chevelure, juste pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers moi, elle avait ce petit sourire qui me faisait décidemment bien trop d'effet et je ne pu faire autrement que de déposer une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes et beaucoup plus rapidement que tout à l'heure, elle me donna l'accès à ce que lui demandait ma langue. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et le plus tendrement possible, ma langue vint caresser la sienne, cherchant à connaître le moindre de détail de cette bouche. Je m'étais rarement sentie aussi bien et à entendre le gémissement qui sortait de sa bouche et qui se répercuta dans tout mon corps, elle se sentait aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est que lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés à bout de souffle que nous décidâmes de nous séparer. Encore une fois, elle me regarda avec un grand sourire, mais cette fois, ce qui me trouble, ce fut de la voir presqu'à bout de souffle, les joues rougies. Mais sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'elle faisait, elle se dirigea vers mes fenêtres et tira rapidement les rideaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ma cousine était à la fenêtre, à nous observer.

- Oh…. et ça te pose un problème qu'elle sache pour…. Enfin…. Tu vois quoi. dis-je en me fustigeant mentalement de ne pas pouvoir faire une phrase complète.

- Pardon ? me demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Ok, je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeait si elle savait que nous étions ensemble…. enfin, si tu le veux, je sais que c'est rapide, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, Rose est toujours au courant de tout. _Dit-elle en se retournant vers moi. _Et je t'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai bien envie d'essayer.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est juste super rapide mais c'est ce dont j'ai envie.

- Alors nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ? Demandais-je en l'accueillant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras et en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Oui. Répondit-elle en souriant.

J'étais vraiment heureux en cet instant, mais c'était rien en comparaison à ce que j'allais ressentir plus loin dans la nuit. Alors que nous étions tous les deux passés par l'étape salle de bain et était venu le moment très gênant, le plus gênant de la soirée sans doute. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe la soirée dans la chambre d'amis, je voulais qu'elle reste près de moi.

- Voilà la chambre d'amis. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la chambre à côté de la mienne.

- Oh…. me répondit-elle tout simplement

- Si tu as besoin de la moindre chose….

- En fait…. Rose pense qu'il serait vraiment dommage que je dorme dans la chambre d'amis et j'avais trouvé ça idiot, mais non, finalement je suis d'accord avec elle. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je veux m'imposer mais….

- Tu veux dormir avec moi ? lui demandais-je plein d'espoir.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Loin de là.

Je lui avais dit cela en l'emmenant dans ma chambre. Elle resta pendant quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, observant longuement cette dernière puis se décida à entrer alors que je me glissais dans mon lit. Rapidement elle en fit de même et se mit dos à moi, sans doute pour cacher ses rougeurs. Je ne lui en tins pas rigueur, au contraire, je rapprochais mon corps du sien, collant mon torse contre son dos et passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et se cala davantage contre moi.

Le lendemain, en me réveillant au son du réveil, je mis un moment avant de me souvenir de la soirée de la veille. Mais en reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était pas. Pourtant, je me souvenais bien m'être endormie aux côtés de Bella, je me souvenais l'avoir serrée contre moi, et là, elle n'était plus dans mon lit. Je décidais donc de me lever sans prendre la peine de passer un t-shirt pour aller à la cuisine afin de me prendre un petit déjeuner rapide avant de partir à la fac.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qui se jouait devant moi. Bella était bel et bien là, je n'avais pas du tout rêvé cette nuit et le réveil était encore mieux que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Elle était dans la cuisine, toujours en pyjama entrain de cuisiner des crêpes.

- Bonjour ! dis-je en la faisant sursauter.

- Oh ! Edward. Dit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandais-je en l'enlaçant et en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Parfaitement bien.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- De quoi ? lui demandais-je.

- J'ai un peu envahi ta cuisine.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Et je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais, donc j'ai fait des crêpes.

- C'est parfait, mais tu n'étais pas obligée.

- Tu m'invites à dormir chez toi, c'est la moindre des choses.

Je secouais la tête, juste pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle, mais elle n'y fit même pas attention et me montra la table du regard, m'intimant donc à m'asseoir. Je découvrais une Bella un peu plus autoritaire que ce que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer, mais cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle était là, avec moi et que nous allions rester ensemble jusque cette après-midi étant donné qu'elle venait en cours avec moi

* * *

**Réponse aux non-inscrits:**

* * *

**Flo1359:** Merci pour la review^^ En ce qui concerne l'anglais, d'après ce qu'on a compris c'est pour qu'on puisse enseigner cette langue auss... C'est génial, moi qui passait seulement un CAPES d'histoire me voici en passe de devoir enseigner plusieurs trucs, je pense que je vais mourir avant la fin... Sinon, j'ai msn, mais pour tout te dire, je n'y vais jamais... je n'ai pas trop trop le temps ;)

**Anne-Laure:** Merci pour la review^^ Et en ce qui concerne mes études, crois-moi c'est la même chose pour ceux qui veulent devenir instituteurs, et ça grâce à la nouvelle réforme. Ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, c'est que nous aurons le droit à un Dvd pour nous apprendre à gérer les situations car nous n'aurons que très peu de stage. Comme si on pouvait apprendre un métier par Dvd...

**Majea:** Merci pour la review! Je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire.


	15. Chapitre 14

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Comme à chaque fois, j'ai oublié de travaillé pour écrire lol. Bon en fait, je me suis dit que quatre heures, c'était suffisant pour travailler, surtout vus les cours que l'on a... Enfin... J'arrête de me plaindre. et je vais vous laisser lire le chapitre^^_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 14_**

* * *

_POV Edward :_

* * *

J'aurais aimé avoir des matins comme ceux-là tous les jours. J'étais étrangement serein, beaucoup plus que lors de n'importe quelle journée au cours de laquelle je devais me rendre à l'Université. Quand je m'étais levé, j'avais eu la joie de voir que ma belle était encore là et que mieux, elle nous avait fait à manger. Le petit-déjeuner s'était passé dans le calme, sans que cela ne me dérange et j'avais l'impression qu'il en était de même pour Bella. Je n'étais pas vraiment du matin et bien souvent, il ne fallait pas me parler pendant une heure, le temps que je me réveille. Et je ne sais pas s'il en était de même pour elle, mais ce que je pouvais remarquer, c'est qu'elle-même ne parlait pas. Je ne savais pas si elle respectait mon besoin de silence ou si elle était comme moi et n'était pas vraiment capable de parler en tout cas, je peux dire que nous nous entendions bien. Alors que je rangeais la cuisine elle était allée se laver et je dois bien avouer que j'avais du me faire violence pour ne pas la rejoindre sous la douche. Mais ma conscience me disait que je ne devais pas le faire, je n'en avais pas le droit, nous n'étions ensemble que depuis la veille et je ne pouvais faire ce que mon corps me dictait. Il était trop tôt, et même si l'envie me tiraillait, je devais me contrôler.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture qui nous conduisait à l'université, et je la voyais de plus en plus tendue.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je en lui attrapant la main.

- Je…. je ne sais pas si je fais bien de venir.

- Tu ne veux plus venir ?

- Quoi ? non ! enfin, si, je veux venir ! Mais je n'ai pas vraiment ma place dans ton cours.

- Tu allais dans les cours de Jazz ?

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

- Ha bon, et en quoi ? demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- C'est mon cousin… et toi….non.

- Ça, c'est évident !

- Ne te moque pas de moi Edward !

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, mais je trouve absurde le fait que tu ne veuilles plus venir alors que j'avais cru comprendre que c'était ce qui t'avait décidé à rester la nuit dernière. Dis-je en m'engageant sur la route qui menait au parking de l'université.

- Tu crois vraiment ça ? me demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui. Répondis-je simplement.

- Je… ne crois pas ça ! je suis restée parce que je voulais rester avec toi et pas uniquement pour assister à ton cours. Evidemment, assister à ton cours, c'est quelque chose que je rêve de faire depuis que je lis tes livres mais ne crois pas que ce soit uniquement pour tes cours, je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je profites de toi, je….

- Bella, calmes-toi s'il te plait.

- Désolée. Me dit-elle en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-je en me garant sur le parking.

- Que vont penser les autres ? me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- De quoi ?

- De moi, à ton cours.

- La plupart de mes étudiants n'en auront rien à faire. Je leur expliquerais rapidement les choses si tu veux les prendre en photo mais sinon, ils ont intérêt à suivre les cours.

- Tu fais presque peur lorsque tu dis ça.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que logiquement, tu seras tranquille. Il est hors de question qu'il en soit autrement.

- Et tu vas leur dire quoi ? « Bonjour, je vous présente Bella Swan ma petite amie, elle va vous prendre en photo pendant mon cours, maintenant, sortez vos cahiers » ?

- Redis-le encore une fois. Dis-je en souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Petite amie. Dis-je en la voyant rougir de nouveau.

- C'est ce que je suis non ?

- Oui, mais j'aime te l'entendre dire.

- Je suis ta petite amie. Me dit-elle alors que je lui déposais un baiser sur les lèvres.

- J'adore.

- Et ta petite-amie n'est pas sensée venir assister à tes cours.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire, tu veux venir et tu vas venir, ce n'est pas une bande de jeunes qui vont te faire peur.

- Une bande de jeunes. Hein ? tu dis ça, mais je suis certaine que tu les adores.

- Pour la plupart oui. Mais tu verras par toi-même parce qu'on y va. Dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

- Tu es un despote ! comme ta sœur. Dit-elle en prenant la main que je lui tendais.

- Ce n'est pas ma sœur pour rien. dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Allons-y avant que je ne fasse machine arrière ou que tu arrives en retard.

- Il faut que je passe par mon bureau avant.

- Et bien allons-y, découvrons le bureau d'Edward Cullen. Me répondit-elle alors que l'on entrait dans l'un des bâtiments de la fac.

- Ça ressemble plus à une buanderie qu'à un bureau et ce n'est pas très bien rangé.

- Je ferais avec. De toute façon, je ne compte pas habiter là. dit-elle en se collant contre moi alors que je passais un bras autour de sa taille.

Je la sentis sourire alors que je la resserrais contre moi, je la vis regarder des deux côtés avant de me déposer un baiser dans le cou. Un baiser qui me fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. J'ouvris la porte de mon bureau et je vis ma belle y entrer avec un petit sourire. Sans réellement faire attention à elle, je la laissais évoluer dans mon univers de travail, je commençais à la connaître et je savais qu'elle aimait qu'on la laisse tranquille qu'elle puisse s'imprégner d'une pièce. Alice m'avait déjà dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup faire ça et qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger. J'obéi donc aux conseils de ma petite sœur. Je vis Bella fouiller dans mes livres au moment où quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez. Dis-je alors que Bella me regardait surprise.

- Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je….

- Bonjour Jasper. Dis-je en souriant.

- Heu…. Salut ! dit-il encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Salut Jazz. Dit Bella.

- Pourquoi ma cousine est-elle ici ? me demanda-t-il.

- Parce qu'elle va assister à mon cours.

- Vraiment ? tu dois être contente Bee, ça fait un moment que tu voulais assister à son cours.

- Jazz, c'est super gênant. Dit-elle en reposant un livre alors que je lui tendais la main.

- En quoi ? Demanda ce dernier alors qu'elle attrapait ma main pour s'approcher de moi.

- Laisses tomber. Dit Bella en haussant les épaules.

- Tu voulais quoi ?

- D'abord t'inviter à manger au bar ce soir et à présent, savoir pourquoi tu es si proche de ma cousine.

- Heu….

- Ça ne te regarde pas. dit Bella en souriant.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Tu es trop curieux. Répondit-elle sans se défaire de son sourire.

- C'est de famille.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vais avoir pitié de toi.

- Trop aimable de ta part. dis-je à ma belle.

- Je sais. Jazz, je crois que tu ferais bien de t'asseoir, ce sera mieux pour toi, enfin, te connaissant.

- Tu me fais peur. Dit-il en suivant le conseil de sa cousine.

- Oui, à moi aussi.

- Edward et moi, et bien…. Nous sommes ensemble. dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de mon bureau.

- Oui, je vois bien, mais je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes ensemble ici.

- Jazz…. Rassures-moi, tu le fais exprès là non ?

- Heu…. Non.

- J'abandonne. Dit Bella en souriant.

- Jasper, comme tu le sais, je suis sur un nouveau projet où j'observe par la fenêtre et tu sais que j'ai vu sur la fenêtre de ta sœur et de ta cousine ? demandais-je.

- Oui, je sais que tu les observes.

- Et bien, j'ai remarqué ta cousine dès le premier jour, elle n'était pas encore installée dans l'appartement, mais elle était au café d'Emmett. Et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas été insensible à son charme.

- ….

- Et je l'ai revue quelques temps plus tard, dans son immeuble et j'ai été happé par son regard, depuis, je ne peux plus passer un jour sans penser à elle, et enfin voilà quoi. nous sommes ensemble. enfin, nous sommes un couple. Lui expliquais-je alors que Bella me serrait la main plus fort.

- Oh. répondit-il simplement.

- Et c'est tout ? Je m'attendais à une révolte, comme avec Seth. Dit Bella

- C'est qui Seth ? Demandais-je.

- Mon petit ami du lycée. Répondit-elle.

- Edward n'est pas Seth. J'ai confiance en lui. bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai cours. Tu m'envoies un message pour ce midi ? Dit-il en sortant alors que j'acquiesçais encore surpris.

- Tu es certain que c'était mon cousin ?

- Heu…. Oui.

- Au fait Edward. Un seul faux pas et tu es mort. Me dit Jasper en entrant et en sortant.

- Ok, là, c'est mon cousin. Dit Bella en éclatant de rire.

- Ravi que ça te fasse rire. Dis-je en me levant.

- Il ne le fera pas. me dit-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Mais oui, c'est un faux méchant. Sinon, je crois que nous allons être en retard à ton cours.

- Allons-y alors.

* * *

_POV Bella._

* * *

Nous venions de sortir du bureau d'Edward et j'avoue que ce qui venait de se passer était un peu surréaliste. Mon cousin avait appris que j'étais en couple et il n'avait rien dit, ou presque rien. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais il était possible que l'amitié qui existait entre Edward et Jasper ait pesé dans la balance en faveur de mon petit ami. J'avais encore un sourire idiot en pensant que l'homme qui était à mes côtés était mon petit ami, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été en couple que je ne savais même plus comment me comporter avec un garçon. Et pourtant, avec Edward, tout me semblait simple. Je savais que nous allions vite, voire très vite, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, mais j'avais besoin de passer du temps avec lui, d'être tout le temps à ses côtés. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas accordé ma confiance à un homme, je ne voulais pas m'attacher et prendre le risque de le perdre, mais si nous ne prenions pas de risque la vie était bien triste. Et dès que j'avais croisé son regard j'avais compris que je voulais être avec lui, que je voulais prendre ce risque.

- Nous y voici. Dit-il en me montrant un amphi.

- Oh. dis-je en souriant et en sentant une excitation toute particulière.

- A quoi penses-tu ? me demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant un instant dans le couloir.

- Je ne suis jamais allée dans un vrai amphi.

- Vraiment, tu avais cours dans des salles.

- Oui, nous n'étions pas assez nombreux dans mon école d'art pour accéder aux amphis et avec Jazz et bien c'était des grandes salles.

- Alors un petit conseil, mets-toi dans un coin de la salle si tu veux les prendre en photo.

- Merci du conseil.

- Mais de rien.

- Et aurais-je le droit de prendre le professeur en photo ?

- Oui, mais pas de flash, ça gêne les artistes.

Il avait dit cela en riant et avait repris sa marche vers ses élèves. Je lui laissais une longueur d'avance. Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais sa petite amie que tout le monde était sensé le savoir et pour tout dire, je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent parce que je voulais savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de leur professeur, s'ils étaient aussi subjugués que moi. Il ouvrit la salle et fut suivit par une foule de personne et je fus obligée de constater que la majeure partie de ses étudiants étaient en fait des étudiantes. Une vague de jalousie m'envahit lorsque j'entrais à mon tour, mais elle fut vite balayée par le regard qu'il me lançait. Un regard qui se répercuta dans tout mon corps et je du me reprendre et continuer de descendre dans la salle pour ne pas bloquer le passage. Je m'assis dans un coin de l'amphi vers le bas pour pouvoir prendre tout le monde en photo. Je vis un garçon venir s'asseoir à mes côtés mais je tentais de ne pas y faire attention, du moins, temps qu'il n'essayait pas de me parler. Malheureusement pour moi, ça ne dura que dix minutes.

- Tu es nouvelle ? me demanda-t-il.

- Heu…. Oui. Répondis-je simplement.

- Tu n'étais pas en première année.

- Non.

- Tu es venue juste pour le prof ou….

- Le prof ? quoi ? oh ! non ! enfin…. Non.

- J'avais bien vu que tu n'étais pas comme les filles du premier rang. Dit-il en souriant.

- Ha bon ? elles ne sont pas là pour le cours ?

- Ho non, il parait que le prof est super canon, je ne vois pas en quoi mais bon…. Dit-il en me souriant, s'il s'avait pensais-je.

- Hum….

- Je suis Mike. Dit-il en souriant.

- Cool. Répondis-je en sortant mon appareil photo.

- Et tu es ?

- Monsieur Newton, si je vous gêne faites-le moi savoir. Dit Edward alors que les filles du premier rang se mirent à glousser comme des dindes sous mon regard incrédule.

- Non monsieur.

- Bien, dans ce cas-là, laisser Mlle Swan faire son travail tranquillement.

- Son travail ? Demanda l'un des dindes de devant.

- Mlle Swan est une artiste qui aime prendre en photo des moments du quotidien et je l'ai donc invité à suivre mon cours pour trouver l'inspiration.

- Oh, mais je ne suis même pas maquillée. Entendis-je de la part de l'une des filles du premier rang.

« C'est pas comme si je comptais te prendre en photo » pensais-je méchamment, même si je savais que c'était une sorte de jalousie qui me faisait parler, je ne pouvais pas faire taire cette voix.

- Bien, si nous sommes tous d'accord, je vais peut-être pouvoir commencer mon cours sans être dérangé.

Encore une fois, il m'avait regardé avec un petit sourire et je mis quelques secondes avant de me ressaisir. Heureusement pour moi, il commença son cours qui s'avéra plus que passionnant, je pourrais passer ma vie dans son amphi à écouter ce qu'il pouvait raconter. Au bout d'une heure de cours, je n'avais toujours pas pris de photo, par contre, j'avais appris un tas de choses. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais toute la journée pour prendre des photos et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il me laisserait assister à d'autre journées de cours avec lui, et peut-être même qu'il me laisserait l'observer pendant qu'il travaillait sur son sujet de recherche. Grisée par ces pensées, je ne me rendis même pas compte que son cours s'était achevé et que la plupart de ses étudiants étaient partis.

* * *

**Réponse aux non-inscrits:**

* * *

**Flo1359:** Personnellement j'ai oublié l'idée du permis, je suis une anxieuse et je ne veux pas conduire et comme pour le moment, j'habite à lille, je peux m'en passer lol. Sinon, merci pour la review, contente que ça continue de te plaire ;)

**Majea:** Pour le moment, je n'ai pas prévu que ça parte en sucette, je ne suis pas une adepte des drames ;) mais qui sait...

**Anne-Laure:** Merci pour la review^^


	16. Chapitre 15

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Et oui, je vous publie ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que ces dernières semaines et pour cause, j'ai eu un peu de temps pour écrire étant donné que je me suis retrouvée bloquée à la faculté pendant deux heurs parce que les gens de chez transpole ( société du métro lillois) ont excercé leur droit de retrait... Je me suis donc retrouvée bloquée et je me suis dit, bah on va faire passer le temps, je vais écrire^^ donc vous pouvez dire merci à transpole lol_

_Enfin les vacances, ça fait réellement plaisir car je vais enfin pouvoir faire ce que je veux, quand je veux, comme par expemple travailler lol. Bon, je vais pouvoir écrire aussi un peu plus fréquemment pendant une semaine, même si je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir vous offrir plusieurs chapitres durant cette tout petite semaine, nous verrons bien. En attendant, voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant que ça vous plaise!_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 15_**

* * *

_POV Edward :_

_

* * *

_

Le cours s'était relativement bien passé, bien évidemment, il y avait encore eu les comportements habituels, c'est à dire les filles du premier rang qui riaient pour un rien, à une blague que je n'avais même pas faite ou à un sourire que je ne leur avais pas fait. Je n'étais pas le genre de professeur à faire des plaisanterie, je n'étais pas mon frère et je n'étais pas doué pour cela, même si parfois, il est vrai que certaines phrases sortaient d'elle-même. Emmett avait cette stupéfiante facilité de faire un nombre incalculables de blagues, mais je n'avais pas grandit comme cela et je me voyais mal en faire pendant mon cours, c'était sans doute une très mauvaise idée si je souhaitais me faire respecté. Oh, je n'avais pas réellement de mal à attiré l'attention sur moi, mais je n'avais pas toujours le calme. Enfin, aujourd'hui avait été un jour un peu différent. Je m'étais attaché à faire attention à Bella, à ce que personne ne la déstabilise, elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à mettre un pied dans la fac, je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse demi-tour. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle quitte cet amphi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue.

Pourtant, il n'en allait pas de même pour son voisin. Lui, je n'avais qu'une envie, le voir partir de cet amphi et le plus loin possible de MA Bella. Je connaissais bien cet étudiant, il n'était pas méchant, il était assez bon, mais le voir s'asseoir à côté de ma belle m'énervait un peu. Je n'étais pas du genre à être jaloux, en même temps, je n'avais pas eu énormément de petites-amies. Ces derniers temps, les femmes que j'avais connu ces derniers temps étaient des aventures sans lendemain ou pas plus de deux semaines et je ne voulais pas forcément que ces relations aillent plus loin, voilà pourquoi je n'étais pas jaloux. Mais avec Bella, les choses étaient relativement différentes. Bien évidemment, je ne la connaissais pas depuis longtemps et nous étions ensembles depuis encore moins longtemps, mais je voulais réellement que notre histoire soit plus qu'une aventure. Plus qu'une histoire d'une nuit, plus que quelque chose qui n'aurait pas d'avenir. De plus, j'étais d'une nature protecteur et j'avais envie de protéger Bella et j'étais certain que la jalousie venait de là. Et bien que je ne la connaisse pas plus que cela, je me disais qu'il en allait de même pour elle étant donné que nous évoluions dans la même sphère, si elle n'avait pas voulu la même chose que moi, elle me l'aurait sans doute dit pour ne pas risquer l'explosion d'un groupe qui voyait à peine le jour.

Lorsque j'avais rappelé Mike à l'ordre, j'avais eu la joie de voir le regard noir que lançait ma belle aux filles qui se trouvaient sur les premiers rangs. Elle devait ressentir la même chose que moi, de plus, elle ne montrait aucun intérêt à Mike, ni aux autres étudiants. Elle était venue ici pour prendre des photos, et j'étais certain qu'à la fin de ce cours, elle n'en aurait pris aucune tant elle semblait passionnée par ce que je pouvais dire. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait me trouver intéressant, bien évidemment, j'étais passionné par ce que je disais, mais elle était la seule de mon entourage à trouver un intérêt à ce que je disais. Enfin, je ne cherchais pas plus loin et essayé de ne pas trop penser à elle pour ne pas être déconcentré dans ce que je disais.

Finalement, la fin du cours se présenta plus rapidement que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, comme à chaque fois, un groupe de personne vint me voir pour me poser des questions sur le cours, et même si habituellement, je répondais sans compter mon temps, aujourd'hui, cela me dérangeait un peu. Car répondre à tout le monde signifiait passer moins de temps avec Bella et je n'étais pas certain d'être prêt à ce sacrifice. Heureusement pour moi, je réussis à évacuer rapidement la salle et au moment où la dernière étudiante quitta l'amphithéâtre, je fus surpris de trouver Bella assise sur ce que l'on pourrait appeler une table et elle me regardait avec un sourire amusé.

- Il me semble que vous êtes très demandé M. Cullen.

- Oui, ils n'avaient pas franchement compris le cours, parfois, j'ai l'impression de parler en javanais. Dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

- En javanais, j'ai du l'apprendre cette nuit parce que j'ai à peu près compris de cours.

- Tu es polyglotte sans le savoir?

J'avais demandé cela en arquant un sourcil, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire. Un rire qui mouru dans sa gorge lorsque je m'approchais d'avantage d'elle et que je glissais un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Elle glissa ses bras autour de mon cou alors que ses mains caressaient tendrement ma nuque pendant que je collais mon corps au sien. Ne tenant plus, je glissais mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle les accueilli avec un petit gémissement qui m'enhardit, je titillais ses lèvres de ma langue et elle ne mit pas longtemps à laisser libre court à mes envies. J'aurais pu passer toute ma vie à l'embrasser, que ce soit à caresser tendrement sa langue ou à livre contre elle un combat passionné. Malheureusement pour nous, il nous fallu nous arrêter pour reprendre notre souffle et au même moment, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. C'est donc à regret que je dus m'éloigner d'elle pour voir qui osait nous importuner. Je fus à moitié surpris de voir que c'était Jasper qui s'inquiétait de savoir si nous mangions avec lui ou non.

- Qui est-ce? Me demanda ma belle.

- Ton cousin.

- Oh! Que veut-il?

- Savoir je veux ou nous le rejoindre au restaurant universitaire et me dire que j'ai le droit de t'inviter.

- C'est gentil de sa part de penser à moi.

- Parce que tu penses vraiment que j'allais aller manger sans toi?

- Heu...

- Isabella Swan, vous pouvez réellement être désespérante.

- Je sais... me dit-elle en souriant.

- Si tu le sais, c'est déjà ça. Allez, allons-y. Dis-je en lui prenant la main.

- Tu penses que je pourrais rentrer dans le restaurant universitaire?

- Bah oui! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas rentrer.

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que je ne suis ni enseignante, ni élève à l'université.

- Nous dirons que tu es intervenante extérieure!

- Dans ce cas...

- d'ailleurs, tu me montreras les photos que tu as prise? Demandais-je avec un sourire amusé.

- Heu... c'est que...

- oui? La questionnais-je en sentant mon sourire s'agrandir.

- Je n'en ai pas prise une seule. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ha bon? Tu n'étais pas là pour ça?

- si. dit-elle en triturant ses mains.

- Et pourquoi?

- Et bien... j'ai été un peu absorbé par ton cours, et je n'ai pas pensé à prendre une ou deux photos.

- Je ne sais pas si vous méritez de revenir cette après-midi mademoiselle Swan.

- Le problème monsieur le professeur, c'est que si je ne reviens pas cette après-midi, je ne pourrais pas avoir de photos. Me dit-elle en me faisant une petite moue.

- C'est pas faux.

- J'aurais le droit de revenir vous voir alors?

- C'est bien parce que c'est vous. Répondis-je amusé par notre jeu.

- Tu es un amour.

Elle avait dit cela en me déposant un baiser sur ma joue, mais ce n'est pas cela qui fit que mon cœur s'embrasa, c'était plutôt ses paroles prononcées. Elle du elle-même s'en rendre compte car elle rougit fortement ce qui me fit sourire encore plus. Je l'enlaçais tendrement et lui déposais un baiser sur le crâne pour que nous puissions reprendre notre route sans que le contact entre nos deux corps ne soit rompu.

* * *

_POV Bella_

* * *

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris, mais c'était sorti comme ça de ma bouche, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler et à priori, ça ne l'avait pas trop déstabilise alors que je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate à en juger par la chaleur qui régnait sur mes joues. Je n'avais pas jamais été du style à dévoiler mes sentiments, ou à parler sans réfléchir encore moins ces derniers temps. Je n'aimais pas forcément me livrer, mais avec lui, je me sentais en sécurité, bien plus que je ne l'avais jamais été.

- ha, vous voilà enfin? Nous dit Jazz alors que nous arrivions à sa table.

- Et bien, il semble que ce professeur ait un pouvoir d'attraction assez important. Dis-je en montrant Edward du regard.

- Ma cousine serait-elle jalouse?

- Quoi? non, pas du tout.

J'avais dit cela en devenant plus rouge que je ne devais jamais l'avoir été. A ce moment, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, tuer mon cousin. Je n'étais pas une adolescente timide, mais que mon cousin se moque de moi de cette manière devant le garçon dont je tombais peu à peu amoureuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait cette image de moi.

- Et sinon, ma sœur va comment? Demanda Edward en regardant Jasper sans sourciller.

- Ta sœur? Demanda mon cousin en bafouillant.

- Oui, tu sais, la petite brune? Questionna mon petit-ami en me souriant.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Alice? Demandais-je surprise.

- Rien du tout. Dit précipitamment Jasper.

- J'ai eu la semaine dernière une discussion très intéressante avec ton cousin sur ma sœur. Répondit Edward en posant sa main sur mon genoux.

- Sur quoi? Demandais-je surprise en caressant tendrement sa main.

- Je crois que ton cousin a des vues sur ma sœur. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Comment? Tu oses menacer Edward alors que tu aimerais être avec sa sœur?

- Quoi? Mais non, pas du tout!

Edward éclata de rire et raffermit sa prise sur moi. Sentir ses mains sur moi me rendait réellement fébrile et je tentais de ne rien montrer, mais c'était réellement difficile. J'étais à peu près certaine qu'il avait senti un frisson me parcourir aux vues du sourire qui se développa sur ses lèvres. Un sourire que je lui rendis timidement.

Le repas avec mon cousin se passa relativement bien, même si je sentais bien des regards que je qualifierais de jaloux sur moi. C'était sans doute du au fait que j'étais en compagnie de deux hommes plutôt pas mal. Ayant grandit avec Jasper, j'avais longtemps été obligée de constater que mon cousin était très beau, mais ça restait mon cousin et je ne parvenais pas à le trouver comme tel. Mais il en était totalement différent pour Edward, dès que je l'avais vu de l'autre côté de ma fenêtre, j'avais été subjuguée par sa beauté totalement irréelle et la majeure partie des femmes semblaient être de mon avis, surtout ses étudiantes.

- Que faisons-nous à présent? Demandais-je alors qu'il me tenait fermement la main pendant que nous marchions à travers la faculté.

- Nous allons aller à mon bureau, je dois recevoir une étudiante pour sa thèse.

- Oh...

- rassures-moi, ton cousin n'avait pas raison? Tu n'es pas jalouse des étudiantes.

- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas?

- Parce que tu n'as pas de raison de l'être, ce ne sont que des élèves.

- Elles ont quoi? Deux, trois ans de moins que moi... ça ne change pas grand chose!

- Ce n'est pas cela que je veux dire. Je ne les vois que comme mes élèves et toi... enfin, voilà quoi.

- Et moi? Demandais-je alors que nous arrivions dans le bâtiment où se trouvait son bureau.

- Je ne te vois pas comme mon élève, loin de là...

- tu me vois comment? Demandais-je amusée.

- Bella...

- quoi? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire!

- Parce que nous sommes dans une université et qu'il y a des oreilles chastes! Dit-il en me montrant l'étudiante qui attendait devant sa porte.

- Hum... Elle? Oreille chaste? Dis-je en reconnaissant la personne devant son bureau.

- Oui, évidemment, enfin, je connais encore les étudiantes que j'ai en thèse.

- Tu les connais dans leur travail... hey Angy, comment vas-tu? Demandais-je en m'approchant de celle qui était mon amie depuis le lycée maintenant.

- Bella! Que fais-tu ici? Me demanda-t-elle en me faisant la bise.

- Vous vous connaissez? Questionna Edward qui ne me lâchait pas la main.

- Oh, pardon Monsieur Cullen. Dit mon amie en rougissant.

- Nous avons été au lycée ensemble. Dis-je à Edward en souriant.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, et pour répondre à ta question, je suis venue prendre des photos.

- Et monsieur Cullen t'a accepté dans ses cours?

- Heu... oui, c'est à dire que...

- nous sommes en couple. Repris Edward alors que j'étais toute gênée.

- oh... je vais avoir du mal à vous voir uniquement comme mon professeur à présent.

- Tant mieux, étant donné que nous sommes amenés à nous voir durant les quatre prochaines années pour vos recherches... je ne suis plus réellement votre professeur.

- Si vous le dites. Dit-elle en rougissant d'avantage.

- Bien, je vais aller faire un tour pendant que vous allez parler de cette thèse.

- Tu es certaine, je penser qu'Angela ne voit aucun inconvénient au fait que tu viennes avec nous.

- Non, aucun problèmes...

- c'est gentil, mais il faut bien que je prenne des photos non?

- J'ai encore un cours en amphi après. Me dit-il en souriant.

- Oui... c'est bien ce que je dis, je vais aller prendre des photos.

- Dans ce cas, on se retrouve après. Je t'appelle dès que nous avons terminé. Dit-il en me déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Aucun problème. Ne la torture pas trop s'il te plait, c'est une amie. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Me dit-il en riant.

- Angy, on se parle ce soir?

- Aucun problème ma belle. Dit-elle en me faisant la bise.

Je les laissais donc à deux. J'étais plus que soulagée de savoir que l'étudiante qui allait passer une heure avec mon homme était une de mes amie plutôt que l'une des midinettes qui se pâmait devant lui. Bien évidemment, je savais que mon amie souhaitait avoir Edward comme directeur de thèse, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait réussi à l'avoir. Nous avions parlé de cela pendant tout l'été. En effet, elle lui avait envoyé plusieurs e-mail, mais ce dernier étant coincé en Bolivie n'avait pas pu lui répondre. Je savais qu'elle avait eu un rendez-vous avec lui la semaine dernière, un rendez-vous durant lequel il devrait lui donner sa réponse mais je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles, mais à priori, son souhait avait été réalisé et j'étais plutôt contente de cela.

Je déambulais donc dans les couloirs de la faculté, me promenant, croisant des étudiants, prenant en photos des jeunes ou des professeurs qui passaient à proximité de moi. J'étais plutôt fière de moi et je savais que j'allais pouvoir m'enfermer pendant quelques jours pour peindre, dessiner et développer mes photos. C'est donc plutôt fière de moi que j'avais retrouvé Edward, qui m'attendait le sourire aux lèvres devant son amphithéâtre. Durant son cours, je fus bien évidemment subjuguée par son cours, par tout ce qu'il pouvait dire et qui me semblait tellement juste. C'était étrange de voir à quel point il arrivait à m'offrir un nouveau point de vue sur le monde en seulement quelques heures. Mais aussi de voir que lorsque je me trouvais assise aux côtés de ses élèves, je ne le voyais plus réellement comme mon petit-amie mais plus comme le professeur qu'il était. Il avait un charisme qui emballait tout le monde et le voir de cette manière me permit toutefois de le prendre lui en photo, mais aussi ses étudiant de troisième année qui les écoutaient avec attention.

C'est donc plutôt fière de moi que je rentrais à mon appartement et que je me mettais devant mon chevalet. Cependant, je ressentais un certain vide et je savais qu'il était du à l'absence de l'homme avec qui je venais de passer une excellente journée. Il m'avait bien sur proposé de revenir chez lui, mais je fourmillais d'idées et je ne pouvais pas passer aux côtés de cela. Edward l'avait visiblement compris et m'avait raccompagné chez moi non sans un magnifique et langoureux baiser qui m'avait laissé à bout de souffle. Ce n'est que vers 18h30 que je levais les yeux de ma toile pour regarder dehors et ne pus qu'esquisser un sourire lorsque mon regard croisa celui de mon petit-ami qui était en train de travailler sur son sujet de recherche.

* * *

**Réponse aux non-inscrits:**

* * *

**Flo1359:** Oui, je comprends que ça doit être gênant pour trouver un job de ne pas avoir de permis, moi je peux m'en passer pour le moment, mais je suis certaine que je vais être obligée d'en avoir un à un moment donné^^ enfin, je verrais, je n'y suis pas encore lol. Et sinon, pour les manifestations, je ne fais plus attention aux chiffres des manifestants parce que je me dis que tous ceux qui font grève ne manifestent pas forcément, et genre moi, je ne peux pas faire grève parce que je n'ai pas de cours le mardi mdr. Enfin bref! merci pour la lecture, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire.

**Majea:** Je verrais comment je vais tourner les choses, mais je ne sais pas si ça va être si amusant que cela parce que leur histoire n'est pas vraiment marrante non plus, enfin, je verrais lol j'ai pas envie de vous faire pleurer non plus

**Anne-Laure:** C'est même trop de travail personnel, je vais finir par mourir lol. En tout cas, merci pour la review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a été à ton goût!

**Maude Cullen:** Merci pour la review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise!


	17. Chapitre 16

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_bon, bah avec les cours qui recommencent demain( toute bonne chose à une fin) je vais devoir reprendre le rythme d'avant les vacances ;) Donc ce sera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour cette histoire^^ _

_en attendant, voici un chapitre que j'aurais voulu faire un peu plus long( bien qu'il soit déjà plus long que les précédents, mais j'avais pas mal d'idées pour ce chapitre lol) mais si ça avait été le cas, je ne l'aurais pas publié avant vendredi alors j'ai préféré le couper plus tôt... enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira^^_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 16_**

* * *

_POV Edward :_

_

* * *

_

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella n'avait pas tenu à entrer avec nous dans mon bureau, elle aurait très bien pu le faire. Après tout, Angela était l'une de ses amies et j'avais promis de l'emmener partout avec moi durant la journée. Mais elle avait préféré aller prendre des photos, de peur de ne pas en prendre durant le reste de mes cours de la journée. Je m'étais donc retrouvé avec Angela, seul, dans mon bureau. C'était une élève pour qui j'avais une certaine affection. En effet, je l'avais rencontrée lors de mon tout premier cours, elle était en troisième année et elle était plus qu'intelligente. De plus, elle était très différente de tous les autres élèves que je pouvais avoir et qui ne trouvaient pas de réel intérêt dans la sociologie ou l'anthropologie. J'avais donc très rapidement créé des liens professionnel avec mon élève et c'était vers moi qu'elle s'était tournée pour avoir un maître de mémoire lors de sa première année de recherche en anthropologie et c'était aussi vers moi qu'elle s'était tournée cet été pour que je supervise sa thèse. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait, mais absolument jamais mais je savais que me lancer dans cette aventure avec elle était une bonne idée. Angela était une fille sérieuse et je savais qu'elle ferait du bon travail, j'étais donc heureux de pouvoir l'y aider.

- Alors, tu as commencé tes recherches? Demandais-je en entrant dans le bureau.

- Oui, je crois avoir à peu près cerner ce que je voulais faire.

- Vraiment? Demandais-je en m'asseyant et en l'invitant à en faire de même.

- Oui. Je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être faire de l'anthropologie historique.

- Historique?

- Oui, ça pourrait être intéressant, mais je ne sais pas encore comment faire...

- oh, et bien je vais te conseiller quelques livres et tu verras à peu près où tu peux aller, mais il est clair que ça va te demander énormément de travail. Dis-je en me levant vers la bibliothèque qui était dans mon bureau

- Je m'en doute, et mais ça ne me fait pas réellement peur.

- Dans ce cas, je t'envoie le tout par mail après avoir fait des recherches, pour le moment, lis au moins ces livres. Dis-je en sortant quatre livres.

- Merci beaucoup. Dit-elle en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

- Angela? L'interpellais-je afin qu'elle ne s'en aille pas.

- Oui?

- Je... Je ne devrais peut-être pas te poser cette question, après tout, ça ne me regarder pas, et si tu ne veux pas me répondre, ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrais...

- Professeur, venez-en aux faits. Dit-elle avec un sourire que je qualifierais d'amusé.

- Et bien... j'aurais voulu savoir depuis combien de temps tu connaissais Bella.

- Oh!

- non, ne réponds pas, je n'ai pas à ….

- je la connais depuis le jardin d'enfant. Nous étions voisines lorsque nous étions enfants et puis nous sommes allées à l'école ensemble jusqu'au lycée. Elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une meilleure amie. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Je vois...

- je l'aime beaucoup professeur et vous savez que je sais exactement comment tuer quelqu'un grâce à vos cours alors ne lui faites pas de mal. De plus, son père est inspecteur de police, il pourra donc s'occuper de cette enquête et il ne dira absolument rien.

- Serais-ce une menace? Demandais-je amusé.

- Oh non, jamais professeur, je ne suis pas comme ça. Dit-elle en se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers la porte.

- Je préfère! N'oublies pas que tu peux m'envoyer un mail si tu as le moindre problème.

- J'y penserais!

Cette discussion avec Angela m'avait beaucoup amusée. Les cours de l'après-midi s'étaient plutôt bien passés, j'avais retrouvé Bella et elle m'avait accompagné à mes cours. Elle avait été un peu moins attentive que lors de la matinée, et elle avait pris pas mal de photos, ce qui promettait pas mal de choses pour ses œuvres. En retournant dans notre rue, nous avions du nous séparer. J'aurais aimé rester avec elle, mais j'avais du travail et elle semblait être soumise à une vague d'inspiration et je n'avais pas le cœur à la forcer à attendre. Lorsque nous nous étions quitté, nous nous étions promis de nous revoir rapidement.

Malheureusement pour moi, une Bella qui avait de l'aspiration signifiait une Bella beaucoup moins présente. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois, mais je n'étais pas réellement déçu ou quelque chose comme ça. Je savais où elle était, je la voyais travailler lorsque je regardais par la fenêtre et elle répondait à tous mes messages, prenant elle aussi l'initiative de certains d'entre eux. De plus, j'avais pu me concentrer un peu plus sur mon travail commençant à rédiger un rapport pour ma collègue et j'avais relativement bien avancé. J'étais d'ailleurs concentré sur ce dernier lorsque mon portable vibra, j'attendais ce coup de téléphone depuis que j'en avais eu un autre deux jours auparavant.

- Emmett, que me vaut ton appel?

- Tu fais quoi là maintenant?

- Je bosse.

- Tu es obligé de bosser? Non parce que j'ai un peu besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai vu un peu cours au niveau alcool, j'aimerais que tu ailles m'en acheter avant de venir ce soir. Oh merde, j'avais oublié de te prévenir, tu sais qu'il y a une soirée ce soir non?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis au courant, Sam m'a appelé.

- Nickel, alors on se voit ce soir. Oh, et tu peux peux prévenir Bella?

- Je croyais que Rosalie devait le faire...

- elle a essayé, mais ta copine est pire qu'un ermite lorsqu'elle s'y met.

- Mais...

- ne me demandes pas comment j'ai fait pour le deviner, je ne suis pas bête, et Jasper ne sait pas forcément tenir sa langue donc, tu appelles Bella, et tu lui dis de ramener ses petites fesses à mon bar ce soir.

- Évites de parler des fesses de ma copine, tu seras sympa!

- Bah amènes la et on verra.

Il avait dit cela en me raccrochant au nez, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de répliquer. Enfin, il était 17h et ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le temps de tenir tête. Je mis rapidement mon manteau, prenais mes clefs et sorti acheter ce dont avait besoin mon frère, non sans envoyer un message à Bella.

« **Ce soir, 20h au bar de mon frère. E. **»

je n'avais pas voulu faire quelque chose de plus personnel, je savais que Bella serait difficile à convaincre et il fallait que je garde en quelques sortes des munitions pour la faire changer d'avis. J'avais déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises qu'elle n'aimait pas trop sortit même si je ne comprenais pas encore pourquoi, je savais que bientôt, elle se livrerait à moi, elle avait déjà commencé avec la petite amie de son cousin. La réponse se fit attendre un peu et ce n'est qu'une fois dans le magasin que j'avais reçu son message.

« **J'ai dit à Rose que je ne viendrais pas. Désolée. B**. »

Je secouais la tête de dépit, je m'étais attendu à cette réponse.

«** Je ne suis pas Rose. Je passe te prendre à 19h30** ».

« **je n'ai pas réellement le cœur à ça.** »

« **s'il te plait... cela te changera les idées.** »

«** Je ne sais pas...** »

«** j'ai des amis qui reviennent et que je souhaite te présenter. Et surtout, tu me manques** »

« **tu me manques aussi... **»

« **je peux alors considérer cela comme un oui?** »

«** ….** »

«** Je te promets que l'on s'en ira si cela tourne mal, mais rencontres au moins mes amis, cela fait des années que je ne les ai pas vu**. »

« **sois là à moins le quart, le temps que je me prépare**. »

Le fait que je sois à la caisse ne me dérangea absolument pas pour avec une sorte de petit cri de joie, sous le regard amusé de la caissière.

* * *

_POV. Bella_

* * *

Malgré tout, je souriais, dépitée par l'acharnement d'Edward, j'avais la vague impression que je ne parviendrais jamais à lui tenir tête. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Depuis qu'il était entré dans ma vie, cette dernière prenait un tournant quelque peu différent. Je pensais beaucoup moins aux choses négatives de ma vie pour me concentrer sur celles qui étaient positives. J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec lui au cours de ces deux dernières semaines, mais j'étais dans ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de phase d'inspiration et je n'arrivais jamais à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur mon travail. Je savais que j'aurais été de mauvaise compagnie pour la personne qui partageait à présent ma vie, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Mais ces deux semaines m'avaient aussi permis de faire le point sur ce que je pouvais ressentir pour lui. C'était beaucoup plus fort que ce à quoi j'avais pu m'attendre. Jamais personne ne m'avait manqué à ce point au cours de ma vie, certes, ma vie n'était pas très longue, mais j'avais déjà eu des petits amis, mais jamais un homme avait tenu une place aussi important en aussi peu de temps, c'était bien trop paradoxal. Moi qui m'était pourtant promis de ne plus m'attacher afin de ne plus réellement souffrir. J'étais entrain de perdre cette guerre contre moi-même.

A vrai dire, je devais l'avoir perdue lorsque mon regard avait croisé le sien. J'aurais du savoir que j'étais perdue au moment où nos pupilles se sont trouvées. Après ce jour, j'avais tenté de ne plus penser à lui, mais c'était peine perdue car le destin semblait contre moi. Tout nous reliait et si je ne voulais plus le voir, il aurait fallu que je quitte la ville, que je me fasse de nouvelles relations et que je me trouve de nouveaux centres d'intérêts. Il fallait que je sois honnête avec moi-même, je ne pouvais pas faire cela, je n'étais pas prête à changer pratiquement totalement de vie juste pour ne plus voir une seule personne, juste parce que j'avais peur de souffrir, mon père ne m'avait pas appris à vivre comme cela. Je n'avais pas appris à vivre comme cela. Et de toute façon, j'étais à peu près certaine que même si je décidais de ne plus avoir de contact avec lui, Edward de son côté ne serait pas d'accord. Sa manière d'insister rien que pour une soirée me le prouvait: il était quelqu'un de tenace, de très tenace, et il avait des arguments imparables, au moins pour moi.

Voilà comment je me retrouvais donc dans ma salle de bain, entrain de me préparer pour aller à une soirée où je ne voulais pas forcément me rendre, mais j'avais dit oui à mon petit-ami alors je devais faire tout ce que je pouvais pour être présentable. Enfin, du moins essayer de l'être car il était quelqu'un de génial, beau, intelligent, gentil et je n'étais pas forcément belle, enfin, je n'étais pas moche mais je n'étais pas comme Rose, une blonde plantureuse alors j'essaierais de faire tout ce que je pourrais pour être à la hauteur et lui faire honneur. Et en temps qu'homme parfait, il n'était jamais en retard, quoique je pourrais considérer cela comme un défaut... Je lui criais d'attendre un peu, le temps que j'enfile mes chaussures. Et lorsque je lui ouvris la porte, je fus une nouvelle fois soufflée par sa beauté. Finalement, je n'étais plus tout à fait certaine que ne pas le voir pendant une semaine était une bonne idée. Surtout vu à la manière dont il m'accueillit, à peine avais-je ouvrit la porte qu'il m'embrassa langoureusement.

- bonjour toi. Me dit-il en s'éloignant un instant de moi.

- Bonjour. Répondis-je encore emportée par le baiser qu'il venait de me donner.

- Tu es...wahoo! Me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un vile flatteur. Rétorquais-je en riant.

- Tu apprendras que je dis toujours la vérité. Bref, tu es prête? Me demanda-t-il avec le sourire d'un enfant le jour de noël.

- Oui, nous pouvons y aller. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu tes amis?

- Deux ans.

- Autant de temps? Demandais-je surprise.

- Ho, j'ai oublié de te le dire, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je le fasse maintenant.

- Tu me fais peur. Dis-je en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est juste que nous avons grandit ensemble. Avec Emmett... ils ont le même caractère.

- Ok, je remonte. Dis-je en plaisantant mais en amorçant tout de même un geste.

- Tu devrais sans doute le faire, mais je ne te laisserais pas partir, il faut que tu les rencontres, ils sont adorables, quoiqu'un peu...enfin Emmett quoi. Et comme nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis deux ans... enfin, tu vois quoi.

- Je peux imaginer.

- Ils sont militaires, ils reviennent d'Irak.

- Oh!

- Ce qui fait qu'ils risquent d'être encore plus énervés que d'ordinaire.

- Je vais essayer de faire face. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Ils vont t'adorer.

Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire rêveur avant d'ouvrir la porte du bar et de laisser l'ambiance du bar nous assaillir. Sans dire un mot, Edward mit son bras autour de ma taille et nous fit avancer vers le bar où se tenait son frère qui parlait avec des hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Ils étaient trois et avait à priori beaucoup de succès à en juger par les regards à peine discrets que pouvaient leur lancer les femmes présentes. Il y avait un homme qui paraissait un peu plus âgé, avec le visage un peu plus fermé que celui des deux autres hommes, ensuite, il y en avait un plus jeune, qui souriait à tout va et qui ne cessait de bousculer l'homme le plus grand et le plus imposant que je n'avais jamais vu. Même Emmett me semblait plus petit que ce dernier, j'allais être ridiculement petite à côté de lui. Je relevais les yeux vers Edward et vit qu'il avait des étoiles dans les yeux et il était encore plus beau quand il était réellement heureux. Cependant, je vis qu'il se retenait d'aller les voir, je pris donc la décision de me défaire de son étreinte pour le laisser s'avancer vers ses amis. Il du comprendre le message car il ne fit pas prier, il s'avança vers ces derniers et toussota un peu ce qui fit que le plus grand d'entre eux se retourna. Ce que je vis me fit chaud au cœur, il prit Edward dans ses bras et éclata de rire, très vite rejoint par les deux autres hommes. Je fus sortie de ma contemplation par quelqu'un qui me bouscula.

- oh, je suis désolé! Me dit un jeune homme qui devait être serveur dans le bar au vu de son plateau.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais je vous connais, vous passez souvent près d'ici non? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- J'habite tout près. Dis-je sans m'attarder sur lui.

- Et bien, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Jacob.

- Bella. Répondis-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

- Jake, tu peux aller apporter ça là-bas. Bee, comment vas-tu? Demanda Emmett en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Bien, et toi.

- À merveille! Dit-il en regardant ses amis.

- Je m'en doute. Rose est là?

- Elle a emmené les enfants se débarbouiller, tu sais comment ils sont quand ils mangent.

- Oh oui. Répondis-je en regardant d'un air absent mon petit ami.

- Tu devrais y aller, je suis certain qu'Edward meure d'envie de te présenter.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, cela fait deux ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus...

- ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Viens! Dit-il en me prenant par les épaules et en m'emmenant vers les garçons.

- Em'. Dis-je en essayant de protester.

- Ed? Dit ce dernier sans même se soucier de moi.

- Te voilà enfin. Dit Edward en m'enlaçant tendrement.

- Je voulais te laisser profiter.

- Tu es parfaite. Les gars, je vous présente Bella, ma petite amie. Dit-il en se retournant vers ses amis.

- Nous rencontrons enfin LA Bella. Dit le plus jeune d'entre eux.

- Bella, je te présente Sam, Félix et Paul.

- Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance.

J'étais vraiment sincère en disant cela. J'étais heureuse de les rencontrer, de rencontrer ceux qui faisaient sourire et rendaient heureux Edward.

* * *

**Réponse aux non-inscrits:**

* * *

**Flo1359:** merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire!

**Majea:** hum... je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer donc je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien lol. merci pour la review!

**Anne-Laure:** Merci pour la review^^


	18. Chapitre 17

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Je suis un peu en retard cette semaine, mais je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire, on va dire que j'ai eu un week-end et une semaine pour le moins chargés lol. Entre les soirées et mon stage... je suis fatiguée^^ ( surtout qu'on va dire que je me concentre sur mon stage pour ne rien raté lol)_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 17_**

* * *

_POV Edward :_

_

* * *

_

Cela faisait quasiment deux ans que j'attendais cela, deux ans à vivre dans une peur certaine, dans l'angoisse de ne jamais les revoir et pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils étaient là. A priori en pleine forme, mais leur visage avait changé et je comprenais pourquoi. Ils avaient du voir des horreurs là-bas, on nous avait toujours appris que la guerre changeait un homme et aujourd'hui, je pouvais le voir devant moi. Ils n'étaient plus réellement ces amis que j'avais laissé partir, mais ils étaient là, et c'était sans doute le plus important. J'étais réellement heureux de les retrouver, tellement que j'en avais un peu oublié la présence de ma belle et honteux de cela, je l'avais cherché du regard, mais elle était en pleine discussion avec le nouveau serveur de mon frère. Jacob ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne l'aimais déjà pas beaucoup, mais il venait à présent de descendre plus bas que terre dans mon estime.

- Alors, elle est où? me demanda Félix en me donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule qui me fit faire un bond de trois mètres.

- Là-bas. Dis-je en lui montrant ma belle.

- Tu sais que l'on peut lui faire sa peau? Demanda Paul en souriant.

- Paul!

- Quoi, regardes comment il la regarde, ça ne me plairait pas.

- Sauf qu'elle n'en a absolument rien à faire. Dit Félix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Demanda Paul.

- Mais tu en tiens une couche toi! Répondit Félix

- Quoi?

- Laisses tomber. dit Sam en coupant cours à la conversation.

- Et puis pour répondre à ta question, regardes son air soulagé à l'arrivée d'Emmett.

- Ok, j'avoue. En tout cas, tu n'as pas choisi la plus moche. Dit Paul en souriant.

Je n'avais pas répondu, de toutes façons, que pouvais-je répondre à cela, mise à part qu'il avait raison et que j'avais énormément de chance! Heureusement pour moi, Emmett nous avait ramené Bella et je pu éviter de lui répondre et de lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir raison. Mes amis paraissaient plutôt heureux de la rencontrer.

- Alors Bell's, je peux t'appeler comme ça? Demanda Paul.

- Heu... Répondit ma belle que je tenais toujours fermement contre moi.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Dit-il sans prendre le temps de la laisser répondre.

- Paul...

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Rien, laisses tomber.

- ok, bref, alors comme ça Bell's, tu sors avec Eddy?

- Paul! dis-je en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes.

- Mais quoi!

- Je m'appelle Edward, pas Eddy ou Ed ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

- Ha, j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais de poser des questions à ta copine. Dit ce dernier.

- Aussi.

- Ce n'est pas réellement embarrassant. Dit Bella en parlant pour la première fois.

- Ha... Et moi qui pensait que ça l'été, j'ai totalement raté mon coup!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi il y aurait quelque chose de gênant dans le fait de sortir avec Edward. Dit-elle en me jetant un sourire.

- Je...

- Laisses tomber, tu n'arriveras pas à l'impressionner. Dit Félix en souriant.

- Désolé pour ça. glissais-je à Bella alors que Sam nous commandait à boire.

- C'est bon, j'étais prévenue. Dit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire qui me fit frissonner.

- Hey! Emmett, on s'embête ici. Cria Félix à mon frère qui se retourna brutalment.

- T'as un problème Volturi? demanda mon frère qui se tenait de l'autre côté du bar.

- Viens par là si tu es un homme Cullen. Cria ce dernier.

- Ok, là ça craint. Dis-je en souriant à Bella.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu veux vraiment le découvrir de près ou j'ai le droit de jouer aux chevaliers servants?

- J'ai toujours adoré les chevaliers servants surtout que je n'en ai jamais eu.

Elle m'avait dit cela en me faisant un sourire qui me réchauffa le coeur. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur le sujet car déjà mon frère avait attrapé un sceau d'eau et j'eus juste le temps de tirer le bras de Bella et de nous éloigner pour ne pas être mouillés. Je la regardais un peu anxieux face à sa réaction, mais je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle riait aux éclats en voyant Félix noyé jusqu'aux os et Sam qui était déjà sur Emmett car ce dernier était lui aussi mouillé.

- Non mais que se passe-t-il ici? demanda Rosalie qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

- Heu... répondit Emmett penaud alors que Bella avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais revendu ton bar! Dit Félix en riant.

- Toi! Dit Rosalie en le pointant du doigt.

- Oui?

- Tu vas prendre cette serpillère et tu vas tout éponger, avec Emmett. Dit-elle en le tapant du doigt sur le torse.

- Mais Rose...

- Je serais toi, je lui obéirais. Dit Jasper qui venait d'arriver avec Maria à son bras.

- Les gars, je vous présente Rosalie et Jasper, le cousin et la cousine de Bella.

- Oh... bon et bien, bonjour. Dit Félix en souriant bêtement.

- Je te dirais bonjour quand tu auras nettoyé tout ça.

- Oh mais Rose, ne soit pas aussi méchante. dit Maria en faisant un clin d'oeil à Félix.

- Toi, le jour où je t'aurais demandé ton avis, on pourra en parler, maintenant, tu me lâches.

- hey Rose, je mets où l'eau qui est sur la serpillère.

Félix qui avait sans doute du sentir l'ambiance se rafraîchir d'un coup n'avait pu trouver que cette parade, mais elle fonctionna car Rose se retourna vers ce dernier pour accéder à sa demande. En femme autoritaire qu'elle était, Rose m'envoya chercher un autre sceau pour venir en aide à mon ami. J'avais beau lui dire que je n'étais absolument pas responsable, elle n'en avait rien à faire et j'avais donc du quitter Bella qui m'avait fait un petit sourire désolé. Alors que j'étais en train d'aider ce dernier, il me montra du regard Bella qui était encore en pleine discussion avec ce Jacob.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais aller marquer ton territoire.

- Je ne suis pas un chien.

- Je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu es entrain de bouillir de l'intérieur.

- ça se voit tant que cela?

- non, mais je te connais, alors vas-y.

- Ok. J'avais dit cela en me levant et en me dirigreant vers ma belle.

- Si tu le souhaites, on peut se voir demain. Dit ce Jacob en posant une main sur l'avant bras de ma petite amie.

- Heu... c'est que j'ai quelque chose de prévu. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

- ho, et bien donnes-moi ton numéro de téléphone, on pourrait s'organiser une soirée à deux.

- Je... J'ai un petit-ami.

- Oh, je suis certain qu'il n'est pas aussi bien que ça.

- Tu ne le connais pas.

- Non, mais je sais que moi je suis bien pour toi.

- Ok, ça suffit maintenant. Dis-je en me rapprochant de Bella.

- Tu es qui toi? Me demanda ce Jacob.

- Son copain, et si tu continues à lui tourner autour, je te refais le portrait, c'est clair? demandais-je alors que Bella passait un bras autour de ma taille.

- Edward... Arrêtes s'il te plait. Dit-elle en se resserant contre moi.

- Oui, Edward, arrêtes s'il te plait. Répéta-t-il en crachant mon prénom.

- J'ai pas l'impression que l'on t'ai demandé ton avis.

- Et je ne pense pas que l'on t'ai invité à suivre notre conversation.

- oh toi!

J'avais dit cela en me jetant sur lui et en l'attrapant par le cou pour le soulever à peu près à ma hauteur. En effet, il faisait bien dix centimètres de moins que moi et ça me mettait forcément dans une situation supérieure à la sienne. J'entendis un cri de stupeur qui me ramena sur terre, Bella semblait horrifiée par ce qu'il se passait.

- Approches toi encore une fois d'elle et je te jure que tu goûteras de ma médecine. Murmurais-je à son oreille.

- Tout va bien? Demanda Emmett.

- Oui... Dis juste à ton serveur de ne pas tenter de draguer ma petite amie alors que je suis dans le coin.

- Dans ce cas, je peux sans doute le faire lorsque tu n'es pas là.

- Dans tes rêves.

Ce n'était ni Emmett ni moi qui avait sortit cela. C'était Bella, ma douce et gentille petite Bella qui lui avait en même temps donné une gifle assez violente. j'étais surpris de la voir réagir de cette manière, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant faire. Un sourire qui disparu lorsque je vis son air coupable sur le visage. Emmett emmena Jacob dans la réserve pour sans doute lui remonter les bretelles, et j'en profitais pour me retourner vers ma belle.

- Je... Désolé. Dis-je alors qu'elle se serrait contre moi.

- Non c'est moi... Je n'aurais jamais du me laisser approcher par ce gars.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas de ta faute... C'est juste ta beauté qui attire tout le monde.

- C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi. Dit-elle en reniflant d'une manière que l'on aurait pu considérer comme disgracieuse mais que je trouvais absolument adorable.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela.

- Je suis totalement banale.

- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais pour toi. si tel était le cas, ce Jacob n'aurait jamais tenté de te séduire, juste sous mon nez, annonçant que je ne serais jamais à sa hauteur.

- C'est un idiot, tu es bien mieux que n'importe qui. dit-elle en rougissant.

* * *

**POV Bella.**

* * *

Je devais bien avouer que voir Edward dans cet état était quelque chose que je pourrais qualifier de sexy. Bien évidemment, il était séduisant habituellement, mais là... C'était encore mieux que d'habitude, il y avait eu dans son regard quelque chose comme animal, qui avait totalement anéanti mon sous-vêtement, j'étais bien obligée de l'avouer, à ma plus grande honte. Je tentais de faire fi de cela car la soirée n'était pas totalement terminée et je sentais que l'on allait encore devoir faire face à quelques autres petites choses.

J'avais aimé la manière dont Edward avait en quelques sorte défendu son territoire, comme s'il devait défendre quelque chose. Il ne le savait pas, mais il était clair qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de prendre la peine de défendre quoique ce soit. Je lui étais totalement acquise, à la limite du corps et âme. Emmett avait mis une musique douce sans doute pour détendre l'ambiance et c'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée tendrement blottie dans les bras de mon homme.

- Je pourrais rester tout le temps comme ça. Dis-je en embrassant sa mâchoire.

- Alors reste. Dit-il en me serrant d'avantage contre lui.

Nos chuchottements furent interrompus par des éclats de rire que je pourrais comparer à des crécelles. Mon regard se tourna vers ces deux personnes, j'aurais du me douter qu'il s'agissait de Maria et d'une autre femme. Une grande blonde, tellement semblable à la pseudo copine de mon cousin que je me demandais si ce n'était pas sa soeur. En retournant mon attention vers Edward, j'avais vu qu'il avait soudainement blanchit.

- Tu vas bien? Demandais-je en le forçant à me regarder.

- Tout va bien mon coeur.

J'avais été surprise par le surnom qu'il venait d'employer, je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela et ce que je préférais, c'était sans doute le fait qu'il l'avait dit sans réellement y faire attention, son esprit semblait totalement ailleurs et il s'était refermé comme une huître.

- Tu en es certain? demandais-je en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je... Oui... Tu connais la personne qui parle avec la copine de ton cousin?

- Non? Pourquoi? Demandais-je suspicieuse.

- Et bien...

- Edward, tu me fais peur.

- Je la connais. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Réellement?

- Partons. Dit-il en me prenant le bras.

- Edward! Expliques-moi tout! dis-je en le forçant à rester.

- S'il te plait Bella, avant qu'elle nous voit.

Il avait dit cela avec une telle lueur de tristesse dans les yeux que je n'avais pu que l'écouter. Après tout, il m'avait mainte fois jurer de rentrer si les choses tournaient mal pour moi, je pouvais bien lui rendre la pareille. Je ne lui avais rien dit et lui avais pris la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à mon immeuble qui était le plus proche pour nous deux. Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter maintenant alors que cela faisait un long moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Une fois dans mon appartement, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et je fus désemparée devant le poids qui semblait peser sur ses épaules. Je m'assis face à lui, sur la table de salon et posais une tendre main sur son genou.

- Désolé. Dit-il après cinq minute d'un silence à peine brisé par le murmure de la ville.

- Ne t'excuses pas mon ange. dis-je en m'asseyant sur ses genoux pour le serrer contre moi.

- Si! Nous nous amusions et nous avons du partir, à cause de moi et de cette Irina de malheur. dit-il en crachant son prénom.

- C'est donc ainsi qu'elle s'appelle. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je préfère être ici avec toi plutôt qu'en bas entouré d'une vingtaine de personnes. Je suis juste vraiment désolée pour toi! J'aurais aimé que tu puisses passer plus de temps avec tes amis.

- Ils comprendront. Répondit-il simplement.

- Alors tout va bien.

- C'est une ex. Reprit-il après cinq nouvelles minutes de silence alors que mon coeur se tordait à cette nouvelle.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter tout cela. Je sens que tu n'en as pas réellement envie.

- Je... Tu es en droit de savoir!

- Tu me le diras lorsque tu seras prêt. Après tout, nous avons chacun des secrets.

- Tu as raison.

- Je sais, et maintenant, profitons du temps que nous pouvons passer rien que tout les deux.

J'avais dit cela en l'embrassant tendrement et en me serrant davantage contre lui. ça sembla lui plaire plus que ce que à quoi je m'attendais car il me pressa encore contre lui et le baiser passa de tendre à totalement fougueux. Lorsque l'air vint à manquer, il quitta mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou et ses mains se firent plus aventureuse que jamais. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'alcool que nous avions pu boire ou les évènements de la soirée, mais les choses s'étaient très vite emballées, à tel point que nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, mon t-shirt n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et ses lèvres me couvraient de tendre baisers.

- Oh mon dieu. Dis-je en sentant une de ses mains passer sous ma jupe pour aller s'aventurer sus ma culotte.

- tu es si belle. Me répondit-il en me souriant tendrement alors que ses doigts continuaient leur aventure, me faisant me cambrer sous sa main experte.

- C'est si bon. Encore! Oui! Ici! dis-je en atteignant l'orgasme.

- La chambre! Bella, la chambre. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Au fond, à droite.

A peine avais-je énoncé le lieu de ma chambre, qu'il nous porta jusque là-bas. Dans la chambre, il referma la porte derrière lui et me colla contre cette dernière, me faisant sentir son désir plus qu'évident pour moi.

- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux?

- Oui! Dis-je en me frottant contre son sexe.

- Dis-moi d'arrêter maintenant, sinon, il sera trop tard!

- Continue. dis-je en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

Pour mon plaisir, il ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha d'ôter son pantalon et son caleçon, d'enfiler un préservatif autour de son membre. Un membre qui me semblait particulièrement imposant. J'eu même pendant une seconde la peur idiote qu'il ne rentre pas, une peur vite remplacée par mon imagination, celle qui me disait de penser à la manière dont il me remplirait totalement et merveilleusement bien. Très vite, il entra en moi, d'une manière que je pourrais qualifier de brutale. Mais c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, je voulais qu'il me fasse vibrer, que je sente la vie s'insinuer en moi, grâce à lui, grâce à chacune des parcelles de son corps, grâce à la sensation que pouvait me procurer son sexe qui butait au fin fond de mon antre et qui me faisait sentir complète, totalement complète. Plus rien n'avait d'importance sur cette Terre, c'était comme si je découvrais un tas de nouvelles sensations, comme si je découvrais enfin le réel sens de faire l'amour, même d'une manière aussi brutale que celle-ci. Mon dos claquait brutalement contre la porte et j'étais certaine d'avoir des bleus le lendemain, mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais enfin vivante.

- Edward... gémissais-je en accrochant ses cheveux.

- ... il n'émit qu'un grognement qui se répercuta au fond de mes entrailles, me rapprochant davantage de l'orgasme.

- Oh! Comme ça! dis-je en le sentant buter contre un endroit particulièrement sensible, que je ne connaissais pas avant cela.

- Ici, là? grogna-t-il.

- Oh OUI! Encore!

- A tes ordres.

- Oh mon Dieu! Edward! Dis-je en sentant mon antre se resserer et m'envoyer dans les sphères du plaisir.

- Putain! Bella!

Il avait dit cela en se déversant dans le préservatif et en me déposant sur le lit, d'une manière absolument tendre qui contrastait fortement à la manière dont il venait de me prendre et de m'emmener vers les portes du paradis. Faire l'amour avec Edward était merveilleuse, orgasmique, magique, mais plus que tout cela, ça ne confirmait qu'une chose que je sentais au fond de moi depuis la première fois que nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées: j'étais totalement tombée amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Et c'était une sensation magique.

* * *

**Réponse aux non-inscrits:**

* * *

**Majea:** merci^^ et pour l'histoire, je ne peux rien dire vraiment parce que je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va se passer non plus lol !

**Anne-Laure:** Merci pour la review^^ Et je ne suis pas non plus team Jacob mais bon lol

**Nemesis:** Merci pour la review, contente que ça te plaise^^


	19. Chapitre 18

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, juste que je suis désolée de ne plus publier un chapitre par semaine! Et ça m'étonnerait que je puisse reprendre un autre rythme parce qu'entre les cours et noel ( et toutes les fêtes qui y sont associées) je suis un peu overbookée lol. En tout cas, on va en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie et le passé de Bella!_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 18_**

* * *

**_POV Edward :_**

_

* * *

_

J'avais l'esprit embrumé.

C'était à cet instant précis la seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de penser à autre chose d'autre. J'étais encore dans les sphères du sommeil et du merveilleux rêve que je venais de faire. Il avait assez mal commencé mais étant donné que je m'étais retrouvé au lit avec Bella, je pouvais considérer que c'était le meilleur rêve de toute ma vie. Je sentis quelque chose bouger contre moi, il me fallu quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que les choses se mettent en place et que mon esprit comprenne que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Que tout s'était réellement bien passé et que si j'avais à ce point le corps engourdi, ce n'était pas à cause des coups d'épaule qu'avaient pu me donner Félix. Non, c'était tout à fait autre chose et quelque chose de beaucoup plus plaisant. Un sourire idiot se dessinait sur mes lèvres en pensant à la folle nuit qui venait de s'écouler.

Une nouvelle fois, je sentis son corps se resserrer contre moi et je laissais échapper un soupir de contentement et un sourire idiot naquit sur mes lèvres. J'embrassais son crâne, l'esprit totalement ailleurs, tentant en même temps de calmer mes ardeurs qui se réveillaient. Mais c'était sans compter sur Bella. En effet, cette dernière en se serrant encore plus toucha la partie la plus intime de mon anatomie qui se réveilla instinctivement. J'avais beau inspirer et expirer pour essayer de me calmer, avoir la femme de vos rêves contre vous, croyez-moi, ça n'aide en rien. Lorsqu'elle émit un gémissement, je suis que je n pourrais rien faire, de plus, il était trop tard car elle était déjà réveillée.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Salut. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demandais-je en lui caressant le dos.

- Merveilleuse. Me répondit-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur moi.

- Bella….

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue qui se voulait sans doute innocente.

- Ça ne va pas m'aider à me calmer….

- Je n'ai peut-être pas envie que tu te calmes. Dit-elle en se jetant sur mes lèvres.

- J'ai la vague impression que vous êtes insatiable, Melle Swan.

- Pas temps que cela.

- Au temps pour moi…. Ça ne fait que, oh ! trois heures que nous n'avons rien fait. Dis-je en regardant ma montre.

- De ta faute. Uniquement de ta faute.

Elle avait dit cela en caressant distraitement mon torse. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour que je me lâche totalement. Rapidement, j'inversais nos positions afin de me retrouver sur elle et pratiquement aussi rapidement, je glissais la main jusqu'à son centre pour la caresser.

- Je crois que je vais pouvoir me passer de ça. Dit-elle en prenant mon sexe entre ses mains.

- J'en ai l'impression aussi.

- Alors n'attends pas.

- Serais-tu pressée mademoiselle Swan ? demandais-je en embrassant sa poitrine.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Alors ne me torture pas s'il te plait.

En gentleman que j'étais, j'accédais à sa demande en prenant soin de mettre préalablement un préservatif. Je voulais que ce soit plus doux que tout ce qu'on avait pu faire cette nuit et je décidais alors d'entrer tout doucement en elle. J'aimais la sensation que j'avais lorsque j'étais en elle, elle était si chaude, si étroite que j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Sans doute mue par l'impatience, elle bougea doucement son bassin, ce qui eu le don de me faire revenir sur terre à l'aide de petite décharges qui atterrirent dans le creux de mes reins. Obéissant à sa requête silencieuse, je commençais un lent mouvement de va et vient en elle, ce qui la fit gémir, toujours plus fort. Soudain, je fus coupé dans mon élan par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

- Fais chier. Dis-je en amorçant un mouvement pour sortir d'elle.

- Restes. Répondit-elle en encerclant mes hanches de sa taille.

- C'est peut-être important. Dis-je en recommençant à me mouvoir en elle.

- Moins bien que ça. Dit-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Certaine ? demandais-je en embrassant son cou.

- C'est ma mère. Oh mon dieu ! ici !

J'avais bien compris le message, elle en avait rien à faire de sa mère et pour tout avoué, c'était bien mieux comme ça, je me serais plutôt mal vu arrêter ce que nous étions entrain de faire. Je sentis ses muscles vaginaux se contracter autour de mon sexe, et ses cris se firent encore plus forts jusqu'au moment où elle explosa littéralement. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter, j'étais si bien en elle que je continuais mon mouvement que j'avais toutefois ralentis. Ses gémissements reprirent au bout de quelques secondes et je sus que je pouvais de nouveau accélérer le rythme. Cela ne nous prit même pas cinq minutes pour exploser, tous les deux en même temps. A contre cœur, je sortis d'elle et ne pu m'empêcher d'émettre un soupir de mécontentement, rendu par ma belle. Je m'allongeais, la tête sur sa poitrine pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle.

- Je te décerne sans hésitation le titre de dieu du sexe. Dit-elle en riant.

- Uniquement si tu es ma déesse. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son sein gauche.

- Sans problème, de toute façon, il est hors de question que tu ailles voir ailleurs.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi aller voir ailleurs, je ne pourrais jamais trouver mieux. Dis-je en serrant son petit corps

- Tant mieux.

Elle avait dit cela en glissant une main dans mes cheveux avant que son téléphone ne sonne une nouvelle fois.

- Je vais finir par la tuer. Me dit-elle en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

- On ne tue pas une femme qui a donné naissance à un ange.

- N'importe quoi. Souffla-t-elle.

Je savais que ça faisait très « beau parleur » mais j'adorais lui faire de tels compliments car elle rougissait à chaque fois et je ne la trouvais que plus belle. Je ne comprenais pas forcément ce qui se passait, mais j'avais la vague impression d'avoir été la victime d'un coup de foudre. Je n'avais jamais cru à cela, mais à priori, il existait vraiment. Et dire que tout n'était qu'affaire de chimie, c'était assez réducteur, mais si je gardais cette formation purement scientifique que j'avais faite pour devenir anthropologue, j'étais obligé de me rendre à l'évidence, tout n'était que chimie. Enfin, ça, c'était uniquement quand je mettais mon cœur en veille parce que dès que je le laissais s'exprimait, il parlait plutôt d'un feu d'artifice dans mes entrailles, d'une connexion merveilleuse, d'âme sœur. Il lui était même arrivé de parlé d'amour. Je n'étais pas certain que ce soit cela, et si tel était le cas, je ne voulais pas le laisser me submerger, pas au point de tout oublier. J'aimais être avec Bella, j'aimais sa compagnie, mais je devais garder les pieds sur terre parce que je savais que la vie ne nous épargnait jamais.

Je lui passais une couverture autour du corps pour ne pas qu'elle meure de froid et parti dans la cuisine afin de nous préparer un vrai petit déjeuner qui serait sans doute salvateur après la folle nuit que nous venions de passer.

Après un quart d'heure de préparation, je retournais dans la chambre pour voir Bella recroquevillée dans un coin. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait et je n'avais pas réellement le temps, je me précipitais vers elle pour la serrer contre moi.

- Bella ? que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je en caressant doucement son visage.

- Elle n'avait pas le droit.

- Bee ?

- Pas le droit.

Pendant environ une minute, je tentais de comprendre ce qu'elle avait, mais elle ne me disait rien, pire que ça, elle commençait à grelotter. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, mourir de froid et pris donc la décision de la porter à la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer avec une douche. Une fois dans la pièce, je tentais de la déposer à terre, mais elle s'accrocha à moi comme elle aurait pu s'accrocher à une bouée de sauvetage. C'est donc en boxer et Bella dans mes bras que j'entrais dans la douche et allumait l'eau afin de la réchauffer.

* * *

_***POV Bella***_

* * *

J'avais juste passé une merveilleuse nuit, et encore le mot « merveilleuse » était faible et ne rendait pas hommage au moment que nous avions passé tous les deux. Ce que j'avais pu vivre auparavant n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'Edward pouvait me faire ressentir. Avec lui, c'était un peu comme si je n'avais jamais réellement aimer auparavant, il me faisait découvrir un tas de nouvelles choses et cette nuit, il m'avait appris une nouvelle définition du mot plaisir. Cette nuit avait été tout simplement magique, me rendant un peu plus accro à Edward. Et que dire du réveil ? Tout aussi merveilleux, enfin, ça c'était avant le coup de téléphone de ma mère qui nous avait sorti de notre bulle.

- Allô ? dis-je en regardant Edward me déposer une couverture sur les épaules avant qu'il ne passe un boxer sous mon regard gourmand.

- Bella, c'est Renée.

- Comment vas-tu ? demandais-je en regardant mon homme sortir de la chambre. Je n'écoutais pas la réponse de ma mère, trop obnubilée par les muscles du dos de ce dernier qui me faisait fantasmait.

- Isabella, tu m'écoutes ?

- Heu… non, désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

- Comme toujours. Enfin, je te téléphonais pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle.

- Tu es enfin allée voir Eliott ? demandais-je avec dédain.

- N'emploie pas ce ton là avec moi, et ne me juges pas !

- Tu plaisantes, ton fils, ta merveille, ton unique fierté est à l'hôpital depuis bientôt un an, tu n'es pas allé le voir une seule fois alors j'ai le droit de te juger.

- Eliott n'est plus Eliott, tu le sais.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est dans le coma qu'il n'est plus là !

- Ce n'est plus le même.

- Mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de l'abandonner ! tu me fais honte !

- Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça Isabella.

- Non, tu as raison, tu ne m'as pas élevée du tout !

- Je…

- Ne cherches pas d'excuses, tu n'en trouveras aucune.

- Ecoutes, je ne t'appelle pas pour parler de ton frère, mais pour t'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle.

- ….

- Je suis enceinte.

- Que… quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu, je vais avoir un petit bébé, tu te rends compte, c'est merveilleux, je ne sais pas encore si je vais demander à Rosalie ou Maria peut-être d'être la marraine, mais ça va être fabuleux, il y aura de nouveau un garçon dans la famille. Parce que bien évidemment, ce sera un garçon, il est totalement inconcevable que ce soit une fille, Phil est d'accord avec moi sur ce point, il….

Je ne l'écoutais pas, je ne pouvais plus l'écouter. Sans comprendre comment, je sombrais dans une nouvelle crise d'angoisse, ce qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis que j'avais fait la connaissance d'Edward. Brutalement, j'avais totalement perdu le contact avec la réalité, mon cerveau s'était enfermé, rendu hermétique au reste du monde, même la tendresse d'Edward ne pouvait me faire revenir sur terre. J'étais consciente de ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était comme si j'assistais à tout cela hors de mon corps, je ne le contrôlais plus du tout. Ce n'est qu'en sentant l'eau couler sur mon corps et les mains fermes d'Edward me serrer contre lui et je repris ainsi contact avec la réalité. Je me jetais sur les lèvres de cet homme qui en cet instant précis prenait soin de moi, cajolant mon corps, me serrant contre lui, caressant tendrement chacun de mes membres. Dix minutes plus tard, l'eau devenue froide, il nous fit sortir de la douche, me reposant encore une fois la fameuse question à laquelle je n'avais pas répondu.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Désolée. Dis-je en posant la tête au creux de son cou.

- Bee ?

- C'est un spectacle pitoyable. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi.

- Tu plaisantes là non ?

- Je suis pathétique.

- Bella, après la nuit que nous avons passé, tu ne peux pas me demander de rentrer chez moi. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, et ensuite, nous allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

- Je ne sais pas. Dis-je à contre cœur alors qu'il me passait des vêtements propres.

- Mon cœur ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est ma mère…. Elle est enceinte.

- Oh, c'est…. Super ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Ecoutes, je ne t'ai pas tout dit en ce qui concerne mon frère.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer à me parler de ça.

- Si je pense qu'il le faut.

Je prenais sa main pour l'emmener dans le salon, nous y serions mieux pour avoir une discussion que dans la salle de bain. Une fois assis sur le canapé, je pouvais commencer mon récit.

- Bien, comme je te l'ai dit, ma mère a toujours eu une préférence pour mon frère, pour ainsi dire, elle ne voyait que lui, je n'existais pas, j'ai grandit sans elle, dans l'ombre de mon frère. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu d'une fille, j'ai eu beau tout faire pour essayer d'être la hauteur, Eliott était toujours mieux que moi. Et puis il y a eu l'accident. Comme je te l'ai dit, Maria conduisait, et c'était donc de sa faute, mais elle ne l'a jamais reconnu. Elle a préféré jouer les victimes, pleurant tout le temps, se plaignant de sa clavicule cassée. Je ne supportais plus son attitude ! mon frère est dans le coma et c'est elle que l'on plaint ! tu sais le pire dans tout cela ? lui demandais-je en levant les yeux vers lui ?

- Non ? me demanda-t-il en me caressant tendrement la main.

- C'est ma mère ! elle a toujours adoré Maria, elle l'aurait voulu comme fille. Elle a même pendant un moment caresser le fait qu'elle puisse se marier avec mon frère, mais lorsque ce dernier a raté sa licence, elle l'a abandonné et s'est rapproché de Jasper. Enfin, avec l'accident, ma mère était aux petits soins avec elle, la plaignant, lui apportant des gâteaux, la câlinant, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avec moi, alors que c'était elle la responsable de l'accident.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je…. Maria est tout ce qu'une mère rêverait d'avoir, une jeune fille, belle, blonde, en apparence gentille, enfin….

- Bella, une mère voudrait une fille comme toi, tu es belle, intelligente, gentille, alors que Maria….

- Là n'est pas la question Edward…. Maria est la fille que ma mère aurait voulu avoir, ou du moins, si elle souhaitait avoir une fille… mais enfin voilà, elles se sont encore rapprochée alors que Rose et mon frère étaient à l'hôpital, alors tout autour de nous s'effondrait, que notre vie perdait son sens. Toute la famille était anéantie, mais pas elle. Et depuis presqu'un an, alors que mon frère ne s'est pas réveillé de son coma, elle n'est pas allé le voir une seule fois. Pire que ça, elle dit qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance. Comment une mère peut-elle dire cela ? demandais-je en sentant les larmes couler librement sur mes joues.

- Oh ma belle. Dit Edward en me serrant contre lui.

- Et là, elle va avoir un enfant. Elle a bientôt cinquante ans, et elle va avoir un enfant, oublier Eliott qui a pourtant besoin d'elle. Je sais qu'il peut nous entendre, à chaque fois que j'y vais, je sais qu'il me sent, je sais qu'il est heureux quand je suis avec lui ou quand mon père vient. Mais elle n'en a même pas conscience, elle a préféré tous nous oublier et continuer de vivre alors qu'il n'est même pas mort. Et le pire, elle veut demander à Maria ou Rose d'être la marraine de son enfant, comme si elle se réjouissait de notre malheur. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comme elle peut vouloir que Rose devienne marraine. C'est horrible ! elle sait que Rose ne peut pas avoir d'enfant et elle veut lui jeter tout ce bonheur à la figure. Et Maria… ce serait horrible. Dis-je en sentant une nouvelle crise arriver.

- Bella. Bella mon ange, je suis là, regarde-moi. Dit-il en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

- Je….

- Chut ma belle. Chut. Je suis là, je serais toujours là.

- Tu me le jures ? demandais-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Sur ma vie.

Il avait dit cela en me déposant un baiser délicat sur les lèvres, puis sans un mot, il m'amena dans la chambre et nous allongea sur le lit. Nous n'étions levés que depuis une heure, mais j'avais besoin de sommeil, j'étais exténuée et Edward l'avait compris. Il me serra contre lui et me chantonna une tendre berceuse.

* * *

**Réponse aux non-inscrits:**

* * *

**Majea:** merci^^ !

**Anne-Laure:** Merci pour la review^^

**Ayana:** Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Flo1359:** Merci pour la review ;) pour tout avouer avec la sortie d'Harry Potter, j'avais totalement oublié qu'Eclipse sortait en DVd, j'en ai presque honte lol. Mais j'étais tellement enthousiasmé par le dernier Harry Potter que tout le reste m'est sorti de la tête, c'était juste super. Je suis allée le voir trois fois et je n'arrive pas à m'en lasser, il est juste génial, c'est l'un des meilleurs!


	20. Chapitre 19

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Tout d'abord, une excellente nouvelle année à tout le monde! Qu'elle soit meilleure que l'année dernière (si cela est possible pour vous)! Comme dirait la chanson, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde: l'amour, l'amitié, la joie dans la famille, de l'argent, un travail, mais surtout, le plus important de tout, la santé ( c'est tout de même capital, car sans elle, nous ne sommes rien ;) )_

_Ensuite, désolée de ne publier que maintenant, mais comme je l'avais pressentie, je n'ai pas pu auparavant. Et oui, on ne peut pas travailler tous les jours jusque deux heures du matin, se lever à sept heures et trouver un peu de temps pour écrire. Mais heureusement, une petite partie de ce chapitre était déjà rédigée et je l'ai donc achevée cette nuit pour pouvoir vous le poster aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Encore une bonne année à tout le monde!_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 19_**

* * *

**_POV Edward_**

* * *

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. J'aurais tellement souhaité être psychologue pour avoir la réaction adéquate, mais j'en étais bien loin. La seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était la serrer contre moi et lui jurer que je serais toujours là pour elle. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle l'avait prit au pied de la lettre, peut-être pour elle était-ce des paroles en l'air, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Je voulais réellement être là, près d'elle et je ne la laisserais pas tomber.

En la voyant la toute première fois, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que la femme qui était face à moi avait tant de blessures en elle. Avant qu'elle ne me raconte la totalité de son histoire, je savais déjà qu'elle avait eu un accident, mais je n'avais pas conscience de la gravité des choses. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point Maria pouvait être responsable de son malheur, mais surtout, je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment une mère pouvait être comme cela avec sa fille. Bella était la jeune femme la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer, elle était douce, gentille, attentionnée, altruiste mais aussi très intelligente, quelle mère ne voudrait pas d'elle? Quelle mère ne serait pas fière de l'avoir?

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu, je n'avais jamais eu ce schéma de famille. Mon père n'était peut-être que rarement présent, il avait peut-être voulu un autre avenir pour chacun d'entre nous lorsque nous étions petit, mais je savais qu'il nous aimait, à sa façon, mais il nous aimait. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui montrait ses sentiments, nous n'avions pas ce genre de famille, en tout cas du côté paternel, pour lui, le devoir de père était surtout de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Il avait toujours voulu le meilleur pour nous, et nous n'avions jamais manqué de rien, nous étions même très gâtés, mais nous n'avions pas eu réellement l'affection d'un père. Heureusement qu'Esmé était là, que notre mère était l'incarnation vivante de l'instinct maternel et je voulais vraiment que Bella intègre ma famille pour qu'elle découvre la vie de famille, une vraie vie de famille. Mais il était un peu trop tôt pour parler de cela avec elle, elle était encore trop fragile et pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était la consoler et lui promettre que tout irait bien, même si ce n'était pas vrai.

Elle s'était endormie dans mes bras et je n'avais pas eu le coeur à la laisser toute seule, je savais qu'elle avait besoin de moi et je ne voulais pas la laisser. Une heure plus tard, elle se réveilla pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle leva ses petits yeux rougis vers moi et je sentis mon coeur fondre. Cette fille avait su toucher mon coeur mieux que personne, plus qu'aucune autre femme.

- qu'est-ce que tu dois penser de moi? Demanda-t-elle en reniflant disgracieusement, mais c'était tellement adorable.

- Que tu as du affreusement souffrir.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire pitié.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié mon ange. De la compassion au pire.

- C'est la même chose...

- non, la compassion veut dire « souffrir avec » et c'est ce que je fais, je souffre avec toi.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de si bien pour t'avoir dans ma vie.

- Je me pose cette question chaque jour depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

J'avais dit cela en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur le front. Cette fille me rendait dingue et je ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir. Une nouvelle fois son téléphone sonna et alors que j'allais me lever pour lui laisser de l'intimité, elle attrapa mon poignet pour que je reste avec elle. J'obéi à sa requête silencieuse et m'assis à ses côtés, non sans la prendre dans mes bras.

- Oui? Demanda-t-elle en mettant le haut parleur, sans doute pour que je puisse suivre la conversation.

- Ma belle, comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien papa...

- j'imagine que tu as appris pour ta mère... dit-il alors que ma belle se crispait dans mes bras.

- Moui...

- comment prends-tu la chose? Tu n'es pas toute seule j'espère? Rose ou Jazz sont avec toi?

- Je ne suis pas toute seule papa.

- Bien! Tant mieux. Tu vas voir Eliott aujourd'hui?

- je... je ne sais pas trop.

- Bella... il faut que tu ailles le voir, c'est important.

- Je sais papa, mais je t'avouerais que je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Rose ou Jazz comme tu es avec eux.

- Je ne suis pas avec eux.

- Tu es avec qui alors?

- je... papa, je ne pense pas que le téléphone soit le bon moyen pour parler de cela.

- Mais bell's...

- je te laisse papa, on se voit très vite.

Elle raccrocha et resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, je respectais donc son silence. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna vers moi et me fit un petit sourire gêné.

- ça, c'était mon père... toujours à s'inquiéter pour moi.

- Il vaut mieux ça non?

- Oui...

- tu vas aller voir ton frère alors?

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller toute seule. Tu viendrais avec moi?

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit ma place.

- J'aimerais réellement que tu viennes, je me sentirais mieux si tu étais là.

- Bien, je viendrais alors.

- Merci.

Elle avait dit cela avant de m'enlacer tendrement. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi je m'engageais en faisant cela, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver là-bas mais je savais que je devais y aller pour elle. À vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé dans un hôpital pour me rendre au chevet d'un de mes proches, hormis pour la naissance des enfants, bien évidemment, il y avait eu la mort de Leïla, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était un peu comme si nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous y préparer et tout le monde était tellement anéanti par sa mort que je m'étais fait un devoir de faire mon deuil après tout le monde. J'avais pris sur moi de m'occuper des enfants jusqu'à ce que ma famille mais surtout Emmett soit prêt à prendre le relai. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que l'hôpital et moi n'étions pas vraiment des amis, et ce, même si mon père travaillait là-bas. Mais j'étais prêt à faire un effort pour ma petite amie. Je souris en pensant au mot petite-amie, il était tellement loin de la réalité de mes sentiments à l'égard de ce petit bout de femme.

Après un rapide repas, c'est à dire un sandwich fait à la va vite, je l'avais quittée quelques minutes pour aller me changer. Je me voyais mal me rendre à l'hôpital avec mes vêtements de la veille. Je crois que pendant un instant, Bella avait pensé que je m'enfuyais, mais je l'avais bien vite rassurée en lui disant de passer me chercher à l'appartement une fois qu'elle serait prête à prendre le départ. C'est à peine trois minutes plus tard qu'elle se présenta sur le pas de ma porte, alors que je n'avais eu le temps d'enfiler qu'un pantalon. Le regard qu'elle me lança ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'elle pouvait penser en cet instant, et je devais bien avouer que je pensais à peu près la même chose, mais nous n'avions pas le temps pour des choses aussi futiles.

Alors que nous étions dans la voiture qui nous menait à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter quelques coups d'oeil. Elle était bien loin de la Bella que j'avais eu l'occasion de connaître durant ces quelques semaines. Bien évidemment, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie et que ce qu'elle montrait d'elle n'était que ce qu'elle souhaitait dévoiler, mais à aucun instant je n'aurais pu deviner qu'elle était aussi fragile que cela. Elle ressemblait à un oisillon tombé du nid et étonnement, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je m'étais pourtant promis que la prochaine femme qui partagerait ma vie serait une femme forte et indépendante, je ne voulais plus me faire berner comme j'en avais eu l'occasion par le passé. Je refusais de souffrir une nouvelle fois, et à l'époque où je m'étais fait cette promesse, j'étais trop anéanti moi-même pour prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais toutes mes certitudes étaient en train de voler en éclat face à Bella. Je savais au fond de moi qu'elle était tout ce que j'aurais souhaité avoir, et si elle était cassée, si elle avait le coeur brisé, j'étais prêt à tout pour la faire sourire à nouveau. Je me découvrais une âme de chevalier servant avec elle, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas auparavant, non pas que j'étais un goujat, mais je n'étais pas du genre à tout faire pour protéger la femme qui partageait mon quotidien et avec Bella, tout était en train de changer, et j'aimais particulièrement l'homme que je devenais, je savais qu'il ferait la fierté de mon entourage.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Bella ne prit même pas la peine de s'adresser à l'accueil, elle s'avança directement vers l'ascenseur pour monter au quatrième étage. Et c'est dans un silence quasi religieux que je la suivis au travers des couloirs avant de nous arrêter face à une chambre.

- Edward? Fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais pour faire face à mon père qui me regardait, surpris. Je lui fis un signe de la tête pour lui demander d'attendre et me tournais vers ma belle.

- Tu n'as qu'à entrer, j'arrive tout de suite.

- D'accord.

Elle s'avança timidement vers moi et je terminais le chemin pour poser chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'aurais aimé l'embrasser d'une manière plus passionnée, mais nous étions dans un hôpital et nous ne pouvions nous permettre d'aller plus loin. Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de me déposer un dernier baiser sur la mâchoire et de s'engouffrer dans la chambre de son frère. Quant à moi, je me retournais vers mon père, qui me regardait avec une certaine surprise.

- Qui est-ce? Me demanda-t-il.

- Isabella Swan. Répondis-je simplement.

- Oh oui, son frère est là depuis un accident.

- Tu es sur son cas?

- Non, mais on le connait tous.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Et?

- et quoi? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Et bien, elle n'est pas qu'Isabella Swan pour toi, sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas embrassé en plein milieu de l'hôpital.

- C'est ma petite-amie si tu veux tout savoir. Dis-je en ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de naitre sur mes lèvres.

- Elle est très jolie.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance. je... papa, il faut que j'aille la voir, on se voit plus tard.

- J'aimerais bien que tu viennes manger un soir.

- Pardon?

- J'ai dit que j'aimerais que tu viennes manger un soir.

- Si c'est pour que tu sois encore obligé de partir, ce n'est définitivement pas la peine.

- Edward...

- quoi?

- Je sais que mon travail me prend toujours beaucoup de temps, mais tu dois comprendre...

- ne me demande pas de comprendre pourquoi ce travail passe avant tes enfants et tes petits-enfants.

- Si tu viens, je te promets que je resterais tout le dîner.

- Ok.

- venez samedi soir.

- Venez? Demandais-je surpris.

- Avec Isabella. Je suis certain que ta mère sera très heureuse de la rencontrer.

- Maman la connait déjà, elle a fait la décoration de son appartement.

- ….

- mais je viendrais avec elle, si elle le souhaite.

- Merci.

Il avait dit cela en souriant, avant que son bipper ne sonne et qu'une nouvelle urgence ne l'accapare. Mais pour une fois, je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur, il avait fait un pas vers moi et c'était à mon tour d'en faire un vers lui. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, je soufflais un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la chambre en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Bella était là, assise au chevet de son frère, lui tenant la main et lui parlant tendrement.

- Enfin, je suis certaine que tout s'améliorera. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de lever son regard vers moi.

- Tu veux que je revienne plus tard?

- Non, non, viens. Me répondit-elle en me tendant une main.

- ok. dis-je en attrapant cette dernière.

- Edward, voici mon frère Eliott, Eliott, voici Edward, mon petit-ami. _Dit-elle alors que des rougissements apparaissaient sur ses joues à l'annonce de ce mot_. tu dois me trouver idiote de lui parler. Dit-elle en levant son regard vers moi.

- Non, pas du tout, il paraît qu'il peut nous entendre et que cela stimule son cerveau. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa main.

- Oui, il paraît. Et puis, au moins, j'ai l'impression de le tenir au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma vie, pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Je suis certain qu'il l'est.

J'avais dit cela en la faisant se lever pour que je puisse la prendre sur mes genoux. Une fois cela fait, je logeais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et je l'écoutais parler à son frère.

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

* * *

cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien, et pourtant, je me trouvais dans un hôpital. Mais parler à mon frère avec l'homme que j'aimais qui me serrais tendrement contre lui, j'avais la sensation d'être là où je devais être. Je continuais de parler à mon frère alors qu'Edward me cajolais de tendre caresses. Des petits coups furent portés à la porte et je reconnus cette manière de frapper à la porte, il s'agissait de mon père.

Je me levais brutalement, je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue à cela, tout ce que j'avais voulu, c'était présenter mon petit ami à mon frère, et pas forcément à mon père. J'aurais aimé le prévenir que ce dernier n'était pas forcément des plus agréables avec mes petits amis, il se méfiait toujours de tout en ce qui me concernait, sans doute parce que j'étais sa seule fille et que ma mère ne s'était jamais occupée de moi, c'était donc mon père, avec son caractère d'ermite et bourru, qui m'avait offert ce dont j'avais besoin. Voilà pourquoi je lui ressemblais sans doute autant que cela, mais aussi pourquoi je l'aimais profondément, même si je n'avais jamais été vraiment capable de lui dire.

- C'est mon père! Chuchotais-je à Edward qui me regardait surpris.

- oh.

Il n'avais pas eu le temps d'en dire plus que mon père était déjà là.

- Charlie. Dis-je en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Ça va toi? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui. Répondis-je sûre de moi.

- et...? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Edward qui restait dans son coin.

- Oh! Papa, je te présente Edward, mon petit ami.

- Ton?

- Petit ami. Dis-je en m'amusant un instant de sa réaction

Edward quant à lui restait un peu en retrait. Je n'aurais pas du m'amuser de la situation, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Edward était un grand anthropologue, quelqu'un de sérieux et il n'avait franchement rien à craindre, mais je savais que mon père aimait mettre mal à l'aise tous les gens qui me tournaient autour, mais qu'il savait aussi que si j'avais choisis Edward, c'était qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

- Enchanté Monsieur Swan, je suis Edward Cullen.

- Edward Cullen hein? Me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Aucun commentaire là dessus. Dis-je en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

- Oh aller, juste un! Me dit-il en riant.

- Non, même pas en rêves. Et toi, je t'interdis de rire. Dis-je en regardant Edward qui se moquait.

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout.

- Donc vous êtes au courant.

- Hum... oui, je crois que tout le monde m'en a parlé.

- Donc tu te passera de tout commentaire.

- Donc comme ça, vous êtes anthropologue? Demanda mon père pour changer de conversation.

- Heu... oui.

- et...?

- papa, le coup de l'interrogatoire ne sert à rien, et tu n'es pas là pour ça.

- Bella...

- quoi?

- Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir qui partage ta vie.

- Tu sais très bien qui sait, et je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi. En plus, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment.

- Isabella, tu seras gentille de ne pas me parler comme ça. Dit mon père qui ne supportait pas quand je lui tenais tête.

- Je vais y aller, je crois que ... Dit Edward en s'approchant de la porte.

- Non, restes! Répondis-je en lui attrapant le poignet et en me rapprochant de lui.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te disputes avec ton père uniquement de ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas une réelle dispute... Et je veux que tu restes. Chuchotais-je.

- Je vais aller dehors alors.

- S'il te plait.

Il devait être en train de peser le pour et le contre car il mit quelques secondes à répondre. Pendant ce temps là, je le vis jeter un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce sans doute pour avoir une opinion de mon père. Connaissant mon père, ils durent s'opposer du regard pendant une courte durée car il ne dit rien et je le sentis se tendre, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je voulais passer du temps avec lui, même si ce n'était pas le lieu idéal pour cela. Pour le convaincre de rester, je lui déposais un léger baiser dans le cou.

- Ok. Je vais juste aller me chercher un café.

- Mais...!

- Je reviens, ne t'en fais pas. Quelqu'un veut un café? Demanda-t-il.

- Non merci, mais tu peux en ramener un pour mon père, il est accro. Dis-je alors que mon père ne voulait pas répondre, encore tout à son mécontentement face à la manière avec laquelle je lui avais répondu.

- D'accord.

- Noir, avec un peu de sucre. Dis-je.

- ça marche. Répondit-il en quittant la chambre non sans me lancer un clin d'oeil qui me mit le feu aux joues.

- Tu te rends compte que tu as failli le faire fuir? Demandais-je à mon père en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit.

- Je n'étais pas tout seul! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas lorsque tu me parles de cette manière.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant et quand tu veux rendre mon petit-ami mal à l'aise, je crois que j'ai l'autorisation de le faire remarquer.

- Tu n'es plus une enfant et je serais toujours ton père. Je ne veux être certain qu'il est bien pour toi.

- Je suis assez grande...

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne te fera pas de mal?

- Edward n'est pas comme ça.

- Pour le moment, mais dans un mois?

- Papa!

- Il restera toujours un homme!

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu dans sa vie. Je suis certaine qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.

- Bella...

- Papa, s'il te plait. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il représente pour moi.

- Toi non plus, ce n'est que le début, comment peux-tu savoir cela?

- J'ai besoin de lui.

Il ne me répondit rien, mais j'étais à peu près persuadée qu'il avait compris ce que je voulais lui dire. A peu près au moment Edward entra dans la chambre avec les deux cafés. Il en tendit un à mon père qui lui grommela un merci et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Au moment où il me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, une infirmière entra, et je sentis Edward se tendre.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits_**

* * *

**Lili 88**: Merci pour la review, contente que ça te plaise!

**Flo1359:** J'ai enfin acheté le Dvd d'Eclipse lol, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le regarder, c'est déprimant, j'ai le temps de rien lol. En tout cas, merci pour la review, et bonne année à toi et à toute ta famille^^

**Anne-Laure:** Contente de voir que ça continue de te plaire^^ merci pour la review et bonne année!


	21. Chapitre 20

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Et oui, c'est bien moi, plus tôt que prévu parce que finalement, j'ai eu des cours pas si passionnants que cela et j'ai donc eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre ;) Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il en sera de même par la suite parce que j'ai eu la joie d'apprendre que ma directrice de master voulait qu'on rende nos mémoire en mars, j'ai donc un mois et demi pour l'écrire alors que je n'avais qu'une ébauche de plan... Enfin, je me dis qu'écrire va me calmer lol_

_Je ne vais pas m'étendre pendant cent ans sur ma magnifique fac (Et dire que leur slogan pour la journée porte ouverte c'est:"Je construis mon avenir avec Lille III"... j'ai envie de dire "ou pas" lol) enfin bref. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, on avance un peu dans l'histoire et on en apprend un peu plus sur l'histoire d'Edward^^_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 20_**

* * *

**_POV Edward_**

* * *

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela. J'avais à peu près passé l'épreuve du père, du beau-père et à présent cette épreuve. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais pu faire à Dieu, mais il était clair qu'il devait bien se marrer de là-haut. À priori, il avait décidé de jouer à un nouveau jeu aujourd'hui « comment rendre fou Edward Cullen » ou quelque chose du style. Il avait certainement jugé qu'il avait été trop généreux avec moi en me mettant Bella sur mon chemin et avait décidé que mon bonheur ne serait que de courte durée, ou alors, qu'il fallait me tester pour que je sois certain que c'était vraiment ce que je souhaitais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en tête, mais une chose était plutôt certaine, il en avait après moi. J'avais commencé ma journée par réconforté ma petite amie qui à priori était dotée d'une mère peu reluisante, ensuite, j'avais vu mon père qui m'avait étonnement invité à dîner, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis le dernier Noël. Ensuite, j'avais rencontré Charlie, qui ne m'avait pas franchement accueilli à bras ouvert et enfin, elle. Elle était certainement la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas la seule, mais elle était la toute première sur la liste des personnes à éviter.

À peine avait-elle posé un pied dans la chambre que je m'étais tendu. C'était totalement inattendu et je n'étais pas préparé à cela. Plusieurs solutions se présentaient à moi: soit je tentais de me cacher derrière Bella, mais je n'avais plus l'âge de me cacher. Soit je faisais semblant de ne pas la connaître, et j'espérais ainsi qu'elle m'oublie, ce qui n'allait sans doute pas se passer. Je pouvais aussi fuir, mais elle me bloquait l'accès à la porte. Ou alors, ça finissait en bain de sang, mais je ne pensais pas que Charlie soit pour étant donné que nous étions dans la chambre d'hôpital de son fils. Je décidais alors de ne rien faire et d'attendre de voir comment les choses allaient tourner. Après tout, elle était infirmière ici, elle devrait savoir se tenir face à la famille d'un patient, et au pire, je pourrais toujours appeler mon père, le connaissant, il serait là en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire; et pourrait ainsi la virer. Après tout, avoir un père chef d'hôpital devait tout de même avoir quelques avantages non?

Mes réflexions furent coupées par une légère pression sur ma main. Bella se rappelait à mon bon souvenir.

- ça va aller?

- J'imagine, désolé pour ça.

- Je savais qu'elle me comprenait, et qu'elle savait que je m'excusais pour ce qui allait se passer. Et je n'avais pas tord de m'excuser auparavant, car à peine Irina me remarqua-t-elle qu'elle me lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Edward, quelle bonne surprise.

- Irina. Répondis-je simplement.

- Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Charlie, suspicieux.

- C'est une longue histoire. Répondis-je simplement, et j'espérais qu'il n'en demanderait pas plus.

- Mais si vous voulez l''entendre... commença Irina.

- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour procurer des soins à mon frère? Demanda froidement Bella.

- Oh oui, mais je peux raconter en même temps.

- On s'en passera, contentez-vous de bien faire votre travail.

À cet instant, Bella ressemblait plus à une lionne qui défendait quelque chose plutôt qu'à la jeune fille fragile que j'avais pu ternir dans mes bras ce matin et qui avait déversé toutes ses larmes sur mon épaules. Et autant dire que j'aimais la voir ainsi, surtout de savoir qu'elle faisait cela pour moi.

- nous n'avons pas eu la joie d'être présentées. Répondit Irina en souriant faussement.

- Isabella Swan, je suis la soeur d'Eliott.

- Et d'où connaissez-vous Eddy?

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il aime ce surnom...

- oh, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne connaissez pas sur lui.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à savoir. Répondit-elle avec véhémence.

- Je pourrais vous raconter bien des choses!

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, et pour la faire taire, je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de la prendre par le bras pour la faire sortir de cette chambre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer dans cet endroit. Ce n'était pas le lieu, un jeune homme était en train de se battre contre la mort et il n'avait pas besoin d'être déconcentré dans son combat par une pauvre fille. De plus, j'avais remarqué que Charlie commençait à s'énerver et je ne voulais pas de scandale. Bella n'avait pas besoin de cela, tout comme ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de connaître mon passé et les recoins assez sombres de mes anciennes histoires.. Je pris donc Irina par le coude et l'emmenait dans le couloir en m'excusant au préalable face à Bella et à son père.

- Tu es fière de ton effet? Demandais-je en tentant de calmer ma rage.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé le théâtre. Et avoue que c'était jouissif de voir le vieux à deux doigts de s'étouffer.

- Jouissif? C'était jouissif? C'est un père qui voit son fils entre la vie et la mort tous les jours et toi, tu trouves jouissif qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on trouble ce lieux.

- Oh, il devrait se faire tout de suite à l'idée qu'il va mourir.

- Mais comment peux-tu être infirmière et dire cela?

- Oh Eddy, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours été comme ça.

- De un, je m'appelle Edward et de deux, si c'était réellement le cas, si tu avais toujours été comme cela, je peux t'assurer que jamais nous n'aurions habité ensemble.

- Oh, je devais le penser sans le dire alors.

- Parce que tu peux réellement penser? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Je te reconnais bien là. Taquin comme avant.

- Je ne suis pas taquin, je ne fais que constater un fait.

- Mais bien sur... dis-moi, c'est ta nouvelle conquête dans cette chambre?

- Isabella n'est pas une conquête. C'est ma petite amie.

- Vraiment? Oh, aller, tu peux me dire la vérité Eddy. Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser cela.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas penser cela...

- parce que tu es habitué à tellement mieux.

- Tellement mieux?

- Oh oui! Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Si tu as des exemples, je suis preneur.

- Tu en as un devant toi.

- Excuses-moi, pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé que tu t'étais comparée à Bella.

- Mais c'est le cas.

- Allons Irina, redescends sur terre, tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Bella, je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux te comparer à elle.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué. Regarde la et regarde moi!

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, et crois-moi, tu n'y es pas du tout.

- Oh Eddy, sois objectif. Je sais que tu as souffert de notre séparation, que cela a été dur moralement pour toi, mais à présent, je me dis que c'était peut-être une erreur, et je me dis que nous irions bien mieux ensemble.

- Souffert moralement? Tu plaisantes?

- Tous tes amis m'ont dit que tu étais détruit après cela.

- Évidemment que j'étais détruit! Tu m'as totalement dépouillé!

- C'est faux!

- Réellement? Alors ce sont peut-être mes meubles qui ont décidé de te suivre lorsque tu es partie avec ce vieux?

- Ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme cela mais...

- mais rien du tout, tu as vidé mon compte et tu as fait de même avec l'appartement. Tu as juste bien de la chance que je n'étais plus en état de porter plainte étant donné que je n'avais plus rien.

- Mais on m'a dit que tu étais tellement déprimé que tu étais parti en Bolivie ou Colombie je ne sais plus trop, pendant des mois pour m'oublier.

- Ce n'était pas pour t'oublier idiote, mais c'est parce que je n'avais rien de matériel qui me retenait ici, et que je devais écrire un nouveau livre.

- Toi et tes livres!

- Oui, moi et mes livres. Si tu veux tout savoir, ça ne risque pas de changer.

- Je suis prête à le supporter si tu veux bien de moi. Je suis même prête à te jurer que tu garderas toujours tes meubles.

- Tu me dis cela parce que ton amant t'as lâchement abandonné et qu'il est retourné vers sa femme.

- Mais... mais...

- et oui, les choses se savent dans notre milieu, tu aurais du le savoir.

- Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda mon père qui passait par là.

- Rien. Répondis-je.

- Chef, votre fils était entrain de me harceler.

- Papa, je pense que tu devrais mettre une autre infirmière sur le cas d'Eliott Swan.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Demanda Irina surprise.

- Parce que visiblement tu n'es pas la hauteur, comme pour beaucoup de choses.

- Docteur Cullen, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela.

- En fait, si, je peux le faire, et si la famille juge que c'est nécessaire, alors je le ferais. Dit-il en se retournant vers la porte où se tenait Bella que je n'avais même pas vu.

- Je préférerais. Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix avant de venir se lover dans mes bras.

- Bien, il en sera fait selon la volonté de la famille.

Mon père ne dit rien de plus, et à mon avis, il ne voulait pas mettre Bella mal à l'aise. Il me fit un dernier sourire, ce qui était plus qu'étrange de sa part et emmena Irina avec lui.

- ça va? Me demanda Bella en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour me déposer un baiser sur la mâchoire.

- Hum, hum...

- Tu es là depuis quand?

- Heu...le début. Tu avais laissé la porte ouverte. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- oh...

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas du écouter mais...

- ce n'est pas grave

* * *

**_POV Bella_**.

* * *

Il m'avait dit cela en me serrant contre lui, et pourtant, au fond de moi, je savais qu'il me mentait. C'était grave. Ce qu'il avait vécu était grave. Quiconque aurait vécu cela ne se serait pas forcément relevé. Je ne prenais pas la mesure exacte de ce qu'il avait pu vivre, mais je savais que ça l'avait fait souffrir, comme pouvait le montrer les réactions du corps d'Edward quand il était prêt d'elle. Et moi, je n'avais qu'une seule envie. Je voulais juste le prendre dans mes bras et lui jurer que tout allait bien se passer. Lui jurer que jamais je ne serais comme elle. Déjà, je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait dépouiller les gens de la sorte sans même n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul remord. Ça me faisait mal de le voir comme cela, je n'étais pas la femme forte que l'on pouvait penser. J'aimais me savoir protéger plus que je ne voulais protéger les gens et pour cause, j'avais toujours été la plus jeune de la famille et en dehors de ma mère, tout le monde était pour me protéger ainsi, je ne m'étais jamais occupée de la protection de mes proches. Bien évidemment, je les aimais plus que tout, mais je n'étais pas apte à les protéger, tout ce que j'aurais réussi à faire, ça aurait été leur créer de nouveaux problèmes me connaissant. Mais les choses étaient en train de changer avec la présence d'Edward dans ma vie. Dès qu'Irina avait posé un pied dans la chambre de mon frère, j'avais voulu le protéger, lui faire comprendre que je serais là pour lui et faire comprendre à cette folle qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Bien évidemment, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais je savais qu'Edward était totalement incapable de faire du mal à une personne qu'il aimait. Et même si ça me faisait mal de le dire, s'il avait eu une histoire avec elle, c'était qu'il l'avait aimée à un moment ou à un autre. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas, et je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir à cause d'elle.

Malheureusement pour moi, il avait prit la décision de quitter la chambre, sans doute pour avoir une discussion en privée avec elle; mais il avait malencontreusement laissé la porte entrouverte et nous entendions tout ce qu'il se passait.

C'est comme cela que mon père failli sortir de la pièce pour aller lui dire sa manière de penser, mais je l'avais arrêté, je savais que mon petit-ami ne laisserait pas cela passer et en effet, il l'avait rapidement remise à sa place, au plus grand plaisir de mon père qui le portait sans doute un peu plus dans son cœur à présent. Ensuite, ce dernier avait décidé de quitter la chambre afin de prendre un café, décrétant que cela ne le concernait pas. Il sous-entendait bien évidement que j'aurais du faire comme lui, mais ma curiosité était bien plus importante, et je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Et je n'avais pas été déçue du voyage.

Heureusement pour Irina, le père d'Edward était arrivé et avait mis fin à la discussion, s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais été celle qui l'aurait fait taire, juste pour qu'elle laisse Edward en paix, même s'il s'en sortait admirablement bien. Quelque secondes après le départ d'Irina engageait la conversation. Je me sentis tout à coup un peu fautive d'avoir entendu tout cela. Et ce n'était pas son « ce n'est pas grave » qui allait me faire changer d'avis.

- Tu dis ça pour être gentil, mais je sais que je n'aurais jamais du entendre tout cela.

- Je n'ai rien à te cacher, pas après ce que tu m'as raconté ce matin.

- Oui, mais tu aurais sans doute voulu attendre un peu.

- C'est certain que j'aurais aimé attendre avant de passer pour un minable devant ma petite amie.

- Quoi? Non, pas du tout, tu n'es pas un minable!

- Bella, tu viens d'apprendre que je m'étais fait mettre à la rue par ma petite amie.

- Edward Cullen, je t'interdis de penser cela tu m'entends? S'il y a un minable dans cette histoire, c'est elle. Pas toi! Dis-je en lui tapant le torse de mes petits poings.

- Tu es bien trop altruiste...

- tu plaisantes? Même cette pauvre fille s'est rendue compte de ce qu'elle avait perdu, la preuve, elle a tenté de revenir, et à mon avis, elle tentera encore.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va abandonné comme ça? Si c'était moi, je ne le ferais pas.

- Mais comme tu le sais, Irina n'est pas toi.

- Oui, mais pour toi, je suis certaine que des tonnes de filles pourraient se battre. Dis-je en rougissant.

- J'aime ça. Me répondit-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Quoi donc? Demandais-je.

- L'idée que tu puisses te battre pour moi.

- Je le ferais, s'il le faut, je le ferais.

Il me fit un tendre sourire mais ne me répondit rien. Je n'étais pas certaine que c'était la meilleure chose à dire à son tout nouveau petit ami, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Je n'avais aimé qu'il se dévalorise ainsi. Comment pouvait-il pensé qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien! C'était Edward Cullen Merde! L'un des plus grand anthropologiste de son époque malgré son jeune âge. Et même si son ex lui avait tout pris, même s'il s'était retrouvé sans le sous, qu'importe. Il s'était refait, il avait fait une campagne en Bolivie et avait découvert des tonnes de choses sur la civilisation qui vivait là-bas auparavant. Il n'avait pas le droit de se dévaloriser de la sorte, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. D'ailleurs Irina semblait l'avoir compris puisqu'elle souhaitait revenir, ce qui était totalement exclu. C'était mon homme et je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'elle. Je savais la chance que j'avais de l'avoir dans ma vie et je n'allais pas le laisser partir de sitôt. J'étais sans doute bien utopique, mais j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans lui. Ce qui était totalement idiot car je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps et que je ne voulais pas forcément aller trop vite.

Nous étions alors rentrés dans la chambre de mon frère sans plus un mot, comme si nous n'avions pas besoin de parler et nous y étions restés pendant encore une heure avant de retourner chez lui. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, j'avais juste envie de me serrer contre lui et de rester longuement à ses côtés. Ce que nous avions fait dans le canapé.

- Tu veux que je commande à manger? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Hum... Je devrais peut-être rentrer, tu ne penses pas?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Me répondit-il en riant.

- Dans ce cas, fais donc!

- Chinois? Tu restes dormir ici? Me demanda-t-il en prenant le téléphone.

- yep, je vais chercher mes vêtements pour demain. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire avant de quitter l'appartement

Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour le faire, j'avais juste envie de le retrouver.

- Tu as été rapide. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi trop longtemps. Dis-je en rougissant et en me lovant dans ses bras.

- Idem. Au fait, mon père nous a invité à manger chez mes parents.

- Oh...

- Je n'ai pas pu lui dire non...

- Rencontrer tes parents? C'est...

- Je viens de rencontrer ton père mon amour.

- Hum... C'est pas faux. Dans ce cas, nous dînerons chez tes parents. Dis-je en souriant.

Il me déposa un baiser sur la joue et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le canapé en attendant que le livreur chinois ne débarque. Rencontrer les parents d'Edward... C'était toute une aventure pour moi, même si je connaissais déjà sa mère, mais c'était totalement autre chose. Je sentis une angoisse monter en moi, je levais les yeux pour le regarder. Il était concentré sur la télévision, et je me dis que pour lui, je pouvais bien faire cela.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits_**

**

* * *

**

**Flo1359:** Et oui, Charlie s'inquiète vraiment, mais bon, c'est le cas de tous les pères. Et non, je n'ai pas eu de problème avec les inondations, dans mon coin, nous avons rarement de problèmes ^^ ( juste avec la neige la dernière fois ;) ) mais merci de demander.

**Anne-Laure:** En effet, je suis bien occupée, voire trop pour moi ;) en tout cas, merci pour la review^^


	22. Chapitre 21

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_aujourd'hui, pas de blabla inutile, juste le chapitre ;)_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 21_**

* * *

**_POV Edward_**

* * *

J'étais heureux que cette journée se termine enfin! Lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'égrainait lentement, trop lentement. Que je ne me sortirais jamais de ce bourbier, qu'Irina ne me lâcherait pas. Mais elle avait fini par partir et les choses s'étaient un peu calmées, mais à présent, j'étais fatigué, voir usé. Tout ce que j'avais souhaité, c'était me retrouvé chez moi, avec Bella, juste être au calme et retrouver mon havre de paix. Et c'est ce que nous avions fait, et c'était ce que nous faisions encore. Le livreur avait apporté notre repas et nous nous étions installés à terre face à la télévision qui passait un vieil épisode de Friends.

- Alice nous verrait, elle nous tuerait! Dis-je en souriant

- pourquoi?

- Elle lutte contre tous ces plats à emporter.

- Ta soeur est dingue. On ne peut pas lutter contre ses racines américaines. Me répondit-elle en riant.

- Ne lui dis jamais cela, elle risquerait de s'énerver.

- Et dieu sait qu'Alice Cullen qui s'énerve fait vraiment peur à voir.

- On dirait que ça sent le vécu. Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu as vu à qui tu parles? Lorsque nous avons fait une pièce ensemble, elle a failli me tuer lorsqu'elle a vu mon style de vêtement.

- J'adore ton style. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Tu es un charmeur. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu sais bien que non.

Elle rougissait, ce qui la rendait encore plus adorable. J'avais été un peu honteux qu'elle apprenne ce qui s'était passé entre Irina et moi, mais à priori, cela n'avait absolument rien changé entre nous, mieux, j'avais l'impression que nous n'étions que plus proche. Un peu comme si cette journée avait changé les choses entre nous. Notre relation était naissante, mais j'avais partagé plus en une seule journée avec elle que je n'avais jamais partagé avec n'importe lequel de mes collègues. Elle connaissait la période la plus sombre de ma vie, elle savait ce qui avait fait de moi ce que j'étais aujourd'hui et elle l'avait accepté avec plus de sérénité et d'indulgence. Et de mon côté, j'avais découvert une partie triste de sa vie, j'avais fait la connaissance de son frère qui était sur un lit d'hôpital, j'avais appris que sa mère ne s'occupait pas d'elle, ce qui expliquait son caractère assez introverti.

- J'ai toujours adoré Friends. Me dit-elle en se calant contre moi dans le canapé alors que nous avions terminé de manger.

- Je dois bien te dire que moi aussi.

- Sérieusement?

- Oui, en les voyant, je me disais que ma famille n'était pas si dingue que ça.

- Oh, ça, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Et c'est une véritable enquête sociologique tu sais?

- Non...

- Et bien tu les regardes évoluer toute la journée dans leur environnement, c'est un peu ce que je fais en ce moment.

- Tu es encore là-dessus? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui.

- Comme je ne te voyais plus le faire, je pensais que tu avais arrêté.

- Pas encore, je n'ai pas encore la matière pour écrire un livre. Et il faut avouer que ma voisine d'en face n'a pas de réelles habitudes.

- Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans mon jeu.

- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle est rarement chez elle...

- quelque chose me dit que c'est parce qu'elle a rencontré un homme.

- Un Homme?

- Hum hum. Un grand et beau jeune homme. Dit-elle en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Et en plus, devines quoi, il est intelligent et très sexy. Me répondit-elle en glissant une main sous mon t-shirt.

- Je suis certain qu'il a des défauts. Dis-je en lui embrassant la tempe.

- Alors ça, je ne sais pas, et puis elle ne le connait pas encore assez bien. Mais elle a envie de prendre le temps de le découvrir.

- Si elle a le temps, elle peut passer à autre chose pour le moment alors...

- c'est à dire?

Je ne répondis rien mais la prit dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. L'envie d'elle se faisait de plus en plus pressante et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, m'enivrait de son corps, encore et encore. Toute la journée j'avais eu envie d'elle, mais malheureusement, nous n'avions pas le temps et pas la tête à cela. Mais à présent, nous avions tout le temps nécessaire et je comptais bien profiter d'elle au maximum. Je la déposais sur le lit avec toute la tendresse dont je pouvais être capable.

Tendrement, je relevais son t-shirt tout en embrassant chaque partie qui se découvrait peu à peu de son corps. Bientôt, son t-shirt ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir et je pu l'observer à ma guise, cette femme était totalement parfaite.

- tu es magnifique. Dis-je en caressant doucement sa poitrine.

- Venant de la part de mon dieu personnel, je prends cela comme un compliment. Dit-elle en enlevant mon t-shirt.

- Tu peux. Répondis-je alors qu'elle se frotter éhontément contre mon sexe en érection.

- Alors je le prends comme tel. Dit-elle en continuant son mouvement.

- Bella, tu me rends fou.

J'avais dit cela en glissant une main sous son jean, directement contre son mont de vénus que je cajolais immédiatement ce qui la fit se tendre. Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de rapports, et je voulais apprendre ce qui la faisait vibrer, ce qu'elle aimait. Mes doigts erraient entre ses plis intimes, caressant, pinçant son clitoris et glissant de temps à autre dans le seul endroit où j'avais réellement envie d'être. N'ayant pas toute l'aisance que je l'aurais souhaité, je défis les boutons de son pantalon pour le faire glisser lentement le long de ses jambes alors qu'elle me fixait, ses yeux noirs de désirs et ses joues rosies par le plaisir qu'elle devait ressentir.

- Edward... gémit-elle.

- Oui? Demandais-je en jetant son pantalon sur le sol.

- Fais quelque chose.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse? Dis-je avant de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

- Je veux tes doigts, ton sexe ou n'importe quoi!

- J'aime ce n'importe quoi.

J'avais dit cela posant mes lèvres contre ses plis la faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise, un cri qui fut vite remplacer par des gémissements. Sans doute instinctivement, elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux, me rapprochant encore plus de la source de son plaisir. Jamais je n'avais trouvé si enivrant de faire plaisir à quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était la femme que j'aimais, celle qui était entrain de révolutionner mon existence, même si pour le moment, elle me rendait surtout ivre d'elle. J'oscillais à présent entre de tendre caresse, des intrusions avec ma langue dans sa source de plaisir et des mordillements de son clitoris. Je sentais son bassins devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable, bougeant, se rapprochant toujours plus de ma tête et par conséquent de ma langue. C'est lorsque je me mis à aspirer son clitoris que je la sentis se tendre entre mes mains. Fier de moi, je relevais le visage vers elle qui était encore toute essoufflée et je ne pu m'empêcher de la trouver totalement à croquer. Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue et la serrais contre moi pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle.

- je... merde, c'était wahoo. Dit-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

- Ça, c'était juste super éloquent.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens.

- Merci de « renflouer » mon égo ET ma virilité.

- Ne doute jamais de ta virilité. Me dit-elle sérieusement.

- Je n'y peux rien. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Tu es juste le mec le plus viril que je connaisse. Me répondit-elle en embrassant mon torse dénudé.

- Vraiment?

- Edward Cullen, vous êtes irrécupérable... tu ne te rends donc pas compte que dès que je suis près de toi, je frissonne de plaisir? Que de te voir habillé avec tes T-shirts moulants me donne envie de te sauter dessus et ta voix. Punaise quelle voix...

- Bella?

- Quoi? Me demanda-t-elle mutine.

- Tu crois réellement que tu peux me dire des choses comme ça et espérer que je reste de marbre.

- Tu sembles y arriver à la perfection pourtant. Tu es tellement dur. Me dit-elle en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- OK... tu as juré ma perte.

- Ta perte? Loin de là.

Elle avait dit cela en souriant. Vous savez un de ces sourires qui vous annonce rien qui vaille, ou plutôt que vous allez bientôt passer à la casserole et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Avant que je n'ai le temps de dire « ouf », elle commença à caresser mon sexe qui se durcit encore plus. Comme je l'avais fait précédemment, elle m'ôta mon jean en même temps que mon boxer et sa main repris son mouvement avant que je ne la vois regarder mon pénis avec gourmandise. Honnêtement, je me faisais en ce moment l'effet d'une jeune vierge effarouchée. En effet, je n'avais jamais vu ce regard ou alors, je l'avais déjà vu, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, ce sentiment d'être une friandise, et étrangement, ça ne me dérangeait même pas, c'était juste encore plus excitant. L'espace d'une nano seconde, elle riva son regard au mien avant de prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche.

- Putain! Grognais-je.

- Ne sois pas impoli mon amour.

Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait de ressentir sa bouche contre cette partie de mon corps ou alors le tendre surnom qu'elle venait de me donner mais je sentis des frissons envahir tout mon corps. Instinctivement, je glissais une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle me prenait toujours plus profondément dans sa gorge. Je commençais à ressentir les spasmes du plaisir quand elle fit glisser ses dents le long de ma verge.

- Bella, je vais venir.

- Hum hum.

- Bella...

j'avais beau essayer de la prévenir, cela ne semblait avoir aucun impact sur elle, je tentais de la repousser avec le peu de volonté que j'avais, mais je n'étais qu'un homme. Je grognais son prénom avant de me déverser au fond de sa gorge. J'étais dans un état totalement second lorsqu'elle nicha son visage au creux se mon cou.

- je suis désolé. Dis-je en caressant son flanc.

- Pour...?

- je... pour ne pas avoir réussi à me retenir.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te retiennes.

Elle m'avait dit cela en recommençant à bouger sur moi, et presqu'aussi rapidement, mon sexe se réveilla instantanément.

- ça c'est se la récupération Monsieur Cullen.

- Il faut être à votre hauteur miss Swan.

- Vous êtes même mieux que cela. Me répondit-elle en m'embrassant passionnément.

J'éclatais de rire avant de la pénétrer lentement et d'émettre un soupir de soulagement. J'étais définitivement à ma place en elle.

- Edward, c'est trop bon.

- Je sais... grognais-je contre son cou.

J'attrapais une de ses mains qui s'agrippait au drap pour la serrer fermement, de mon autre main, je caressais l'un de ses sein avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, jouer avec sa langue, avec sa bouche. Être partout en elle, c'était juste jouissif. Je continuais lentement mon mouvement de va et vient avant qu'elle n'amorce un mouvement pour se mettre au dessus de moi. La laisser diriger était encore meilleur que ce que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Voir ses seins bouger, se balancer, ses hanches bouger. J'étais au paradis. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser et je la plaquais contre moi, l'aidant dans son mouvement. Sa délivrance arriva plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé et elle hurla mon prénom dans un cri de libération, je fis très vite de même.

Quelque minutes plus tard, alors nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre dans les couvertures ma belle dormait profondément et j'en profitais pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots qui tournaient en boucle depuis que je l'avais rencontrée.

« Je t'aime »

* * *

_**POV Bella**_.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le fameux jour à l'hôpital et aujourd'hui était en quelque sorte le grand jour. J'allais rencontré officiellement les parents d'Edward et j'étais totalement angoissée. Ok, ce que je vivais avec Edward était quelque chose de merveilleux, de réellement orgasmique, j'étais heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Mais je n'étais pas certaine d'être prête à rencontrer ses parents.

Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été merveilleuses, nous avions vécu en autarcisme, déconnectés de la réalité. Nous ne nous quittions que lorsqu'Edward devait aller donner ses cours, qui heureusement pour moi, ne prenait que 15h. Je n'aurais pas été capable de vivre plus que cela. Je savais qu'Alice nous en voulait un peu, de même qu'Angéla ou Emmett, mais nous avions besoin de nous découvrir, d'apprendre à nous connaître. De plus, les amis d'Edward avaient du se rendre à Washington pour rencontrer des hauts gradés de l'armée. Je n'avais pas tout compris, mais tout ce qui comptait, c'était que je sois avec Edward, juste avec lui. Nous avions parlé d'un tas de choses, de nos vies, de nos envies et de tout le reste, mais jamais réellement de ce que nous pouvions ressentir l'un pour l'autre. C'était quelque chose d'étrange pour moi qui aimait avoir le contrôle sur ma vie. Mais m'en remettre entièrement à Edward ne me posait pas du tout de problème.

Nous étions donc dans la voiture juste en face des parents de mon petit-ami et j'étais dans un état de stress avancé.

- Bella. Tout va bien se passer, tu le sais non?

- Sérieusement? Toi même tu as des doutes!

- Non, je n'ai pas de doute. Me répondit-il en m'embrassant le dos de la main.

- Tu as peur de la réaction de ton père.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur de la réaction de mon père face à nous, j'ai juste peur de le voir être si froid...

- tu sais que ça ne me rassure pas?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi!

- Parce que...

- Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Me dit-il alors qu'il sortait de la voiture.

- Tu as dit cela à combien de tes conquêtes? Demandais-je en m'adossant contre la voiture.

- Est-ce que tu crois au coup de foudre?

- Je... Je ne serais pas là sinon. Dis-je en rougissant.

- Bella? M'interpela-t-il en me relevant le visage.

- Oui?

- Je t'aime.

Il avait dit cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux alors que je rougissais de plus belle. Edward Cullen venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Nous étions ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois et il me disait qu'il m'aimait et moi, je restais là, totalement muette face à cette révélation. J'essayais d'assimiler les choses, mais c'était très difficile, l'homme qui m'avait fait voyager par ses écrits, l'homme pour qui j'avais une admiration sans borne, mais surtout, l'homme qui avait su toucher mon cœur et me mettre en confiance venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. C'était un peu comme une rengaine qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

- moi aussi. Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Dieu merci.

Il se jeta presqu'instantanément sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avec passion.

- pourquoi Dieu merci? Demandais-je la tête contre son torse.

- J'ai cru que tu allais prendre peur et t'enfoncer dans ton mutisme.

- Ça aurait pu être le cas... dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa poitrine.

- Et qu'est-ce qui fait que ça n'a pas été le cas?

- J'ai confiance en toi. Lui répondis-je en rougissant.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

Un toussotement nous ramena sur terre, je sentis Edward relever les yeux et se tendre d'une manière presqu'imperceptible, mais je commençais à connaître chacune des réaction d'Edward et je savais qu'il prenait sur lui en ce moment.

- Edward, ta mère vous attend à l'intérieur.

- Oui. Papa, je te présente Isabella Swan. Ma petite amie.

- Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance de manière un peu plus officielle Isabella.

- Juste Bella s'il vous plait.

- Bien Bella. Entrons avant qu'Esmé ne s'inquiéta trop.

Je lui répondis pas un petit sourire crispé. Je voyais qu'il faisait des efforts pour être aimable avec nous, voire chaleureux, mais justement, le problème était qu'il faisait des efforts. Il n'aurait pas du, c'était le père d'Edward, il aurait du être content de voir son fils venir. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ou dire grand chose, surtout vu mes relations avec ma propre mère. Avant d'entrer dans la maison, Edward me déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne, ce qui ne me rassura pas énormément face à ce qui nous allions vivre.

- oh mes chéris, vous êtes arrivés, j'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais pointer le bout de votre nez. Dit Esmé en nous serrant contre elle.

- Maman, nous allons étouffer.

- Excusez-moi. Tu vas bien Bella?

- Je vais bien et vous.

- Bien, mais tu sais que je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer.

- Hum... je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.

- Et bien dans ce cas là, je pense que je vais devoir abandonner l'aménagement de ton appartement.

- Tu peux, étant donné qu'elle ne vit plus dedans. Dit une voix fluette qui venait de la cuisine.

- Alice? Demanda Edward.

- Oui Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Et bien, quand maman m'a dit que vous veniez, je me suis dis que moi aussi j'allais venir histoire d'avoir enfin l'occasion de voir mon frère jumeau adoré mais qui semble vivre à des années lumières de moi ces derniers temps.

Je me sentis instantanément coupable. Alice et Edward étaient des jumeaux, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient sans doute toujours eu des relations particulières et j'étais entrain de tout casser en accaparant Edward pour moi. Je baissais les yeux coupable.

- oh oui Bella, tu peux baisser les yeux, tu ne vaux pas mieux. Quelle amie fais-tu? Pas de nouvelles depuis une semaine, et encore, les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu de toi, c'est un pauvre SMS pour me dire que tu ne viendrais pas au bar. À une soirée que MOI, j'avais organisée! Tu devrais avoir honte, non mais...

- Alice... ça suffit. La coupa Esmé.

- Quoi?

- Tu n'es pas ici pour leur faire de telles réflexions.

- Mais maman...

- la dernière fois, tu es restée sans me donner de nouvelles pendant un mois, un mois entier. Au moins, ton frère a eu la décence de m'appeler pour me donner de ses nouvelles et à priori, il répondait aussi à tes messages.

- Mais j'avais...

- Alice, excuse-nous. Dis-je pour couper court à la conversation.

- Seulement si tu me promets d'être là à la prochaine soirée.

- Elle n'a pas à te promettre cela. Dit Edward en m'enlaçant.

- Ho que si!

- Non, parce que nous aurions été exécrables si nous avions été présents à la soirée.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

- Je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles tout connaître de la vie sexuelle de ton frère.

- Edward!

Ce prénom qui résonnait plus comme un cri de stupéfaction avait été émit par Alice, Esmé et moi-même. Personnellement, je voulais me cacher plus bas que terre. Bien évidemment, nous avions passer beaucoup de temps à parler, mais nous n'avions pas fait que cela, loin de là. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression que mes hormones étaient en folie dès que nous étions trop prêts l'un de l'autre.

- Quoi?

- Tu seras gentil de ne pas parler de cela devant ta mère.

- Et ta soeur.

- Moi aussi je vous aime les filles.

Il avait dit cela en quittant le couloir pour se rendre dans ce que je devinais être le salon. Alice le suivit de peu et je me retrouvais seule avec Esmé.

- Mes enfants sont irrécupérables, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime non? Me demanda-t-elle en me prenant la main.

- Sans doute.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir avec Edward, vous faites un beau couple. Me dit-elle en m'amenant dans le salon.

Je me sentais un peu plus en confiance face à cette attitude maternelle que je n'avais connu qu'avec Ruth, la mère de Rose et Jazz qui était désormais bien loin de nous. Esmé représentait l'un de ces rochers auxquels j'avais envie de me raccrocher. Cependant, lorsque nous franchîmes la porte du salon, je sus que l'ambiance allait quelque peu changer. Edward, Alice et leur père étaient assis dans la pièce, et aucun mot ne sortait.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits_**

* * *

**Flo1359:** Ha non, je n'ai pas honte car je ne dis que la vérité sur la fac, mais c'est surtout pour Lille III, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans les autres fac ;) en tout cas, merci pour la review.

**Anne-Laure:** merci pour la review^^


	23. Chapitre 22

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_je vous publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui, car sinon, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de le publier avant mercredi prochain! Et oui, je vais à paris ce soir pour trois jours (pour aller voir mamma mia!) et après, reprise des cours avec deux examens ;) en attendant, j'ai trouvé le temps de vous publier ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne Twitter, pour ceux qui voudraient me suivre c'est bipbip_girl ;) _

_En attendant, je vous laisse lire le chapitre et j'espère que ça va vous plaire._

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 22_**

* * *

**_POV Edward_**

* * *

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que le repas promettait d'être passionnant. J'étais un peu sur les nefs avant même que je ne me rende compte que ma soeur était là pour le repas.. j'aurais du dire à ma mère de ne prévenir personne, mais malheureusement, nous n'avions pas vraiment été élevés comme cela, et je sais qu'elle lui aurait tout de même dit. Et maintenant, elle était là, et elle nous en voulait de ne pas avoir répondu à ses messages. Je n'y pouvais pas grand chose si j'étais trop pris par Bella pour me soucier de ma jumelle. C'était assez étrange de dire cela alors que pendant des années, je n'avais quasiment vécu que pour elle. Elle était mon double, la seule qui me comprenait et qui savait tout de moi. Et j'aimais cette relation, le fait que personne ne pouvait se mettre entre nous. Mais à présent, les choses étaient en train de changer. Elles avaient commencé à changer lorsqu'elle avait commencé à connaître la célébrité en temps que costumière et que j'avais du m'éloigner pour faire des recherches. Mais nous continuions à nous envoyer des messages, à nous téléphoner. Mais maintenant, Bella était entrée dans ma vie et je ne voulais pas qu'elle en sorte. Je sais que nous avions exagéré en ne répondant à personne, mais nous avions vraiment besoin de ce temps juste pour elle et moi. Nous avions tous les deux un passé assez compliqué et nous avions besoin de nous apprivoisé, d'apprendre à nous faire confiance.

Bien évidemment, cela ne c'était pas fait en deux semaines, et nous avions besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour nous faire confiance totalement et entièrement, . Mais je savais une chose: Bella m'était devenue indispensable. Je ne pouvais plus me lever sans savoir qu'elle pensait sans doute à moi, je ne voulais plus me coucher le soir sans avoir en tête l'image ou le souvenir d'une de nos nuits. J'étais totalement obsédée par elle, par sa beauté, par son humour et son intelligence. Je me sentais un peu égoïste, mais j'avais réellement besoin d'elle. Et malgré ce besoin d'elle, je ressentais une certaine peur. Jamais je n'avais été autant dépendant d'une personne, hormis sans doute de ma mère et e fait qu'à présent ça m'arrive me chamboulait et j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire.

Je fus sorti de mes réflexions par l'entrée de ma belle dans le salon. Je vis à son regard qu'elle était surprise de l'ambiance qui pouvait régner ici. Je dois bien avouer que cela devait surprendre, en effet, elle avait l'habitude de me voir avec mon frère et ma soeur et nous n'étions définitivement pas silencieux.

- Nous avons apporté l'apéritif. Dit ma mère, imperturbable alors que Bella vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Merci chérie. Et sinon, vous faites quoi dans la vie Bella?

- Oh Carlisle, tu peux la tutoyer la pauvre chérie, elle doit déjà être si angoissée.. dis ma mère alors que je serre tendrement la main de ma belle.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, je ne vois rien contre cela.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Et pour répondre à ta question, Bella est une artiste! Dit Alice en sautillant sur place.

- Artiste vraiment? Et vous faites quo?

- Hum... des tableaux, des photographies.

- Et cela gagne bien sa vie?

- Papa! M'offusquais-je.

- Quoi donc?

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un mauvais film où tu tentes de connaître la situation financière de...

- Je gagne bien ma vie Monsieur. Me coupa Bella en caressant tendrement le dos de ma main.

- Oh même très bien! Elle a fait une exposition il y a deux mois et tu aurais vu ça! Je suis certaine qu'il ne reste plus aucun tableau. Dit Alice en sautillant sur sa chaise.

Finalement, j'étais peut-être heureux que ma soeur se soit joint à nous pour ce repas de famille, c'était encore elle qui parlait le plus et qui comblait les blancs qui existaient dans la conversation. Je savais que ce n'était pas contre elle que mon père en avait, j'étais même persuadé qu'au fond, il l'aimait bien, mais il m'en voulait à moi. Cela faisait des années qu'il m'en voulait et tout cela pour un choix de carrière. J'étais le dernier fils qu'il avait et je savais qu'il avait toujours espéré que je sois à mon tour médecin. Mais ça ne m'avait jamais attiré, je ne voulais pas faire cela, la seule vue du sang avait le don de me révulser alors autant dire que voir des cœurs et des poumons me donnait des hauts de cœur. Je n'étais pas fait pour cela, et j'avais pensé que mon père apprécierais le fait que je sois tout de même docteur, même si ce n'était qu'en anthropologie et sociologie. Mais non, rien. Oh bien évidemment, il ne m'avait pas déshérité ou quelque chose comme cela. Je ne suis même pas certain que cette idée ait un jour germé au fond de son esprit, mais même si cela avait été le cas, ma mère lui aurait très vite fait comprendre sa façon de penser. Car malgré tout ce que pouvait penser les gens extérieurs à notre famille, c'était ma mère qui dirigeait tout à la maison. Enfin, j'étais persuadé que mon choix de carrière n'était pas la seule raison de la froideur de mon père. Il y avait aussi Irina. Pour lui, elle était la femme qu'il me fallait. Pour lui, j'aurais du tout mettre en œuvre pour la garder. Elle était la fille de l'un de ses plus proche particulier, elle appartenait comme mon père à la haute société de Seattle, elle était la belle-fille que tout père aurait souhaité avoir. Mais elle n'étais pas celle que j'aurais finalement choisi pour passer le reste de sa vie à mes côté. Ce que je ressentais pour elle était à des années lumières de tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour Bella. Mais ça, mon père ne le savait pas. Il avait pensé que j'étais heureux avec Irina, que j'avais voulu des enfants, avoir une maison. Mais jamais je n'avais envisager les choses comme cela. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais à l'époque trop jeune. Peut-être parce que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je savais que j'en étais aujourd'hui heureux.

Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de mon père. Il se montrait froid avec Bella et je ne pouvais pas le tolérer, mais je préférais me taire plutôt que de déclencher une énième dispute avec ce dernier. Ma mère nous avait invité et je voulais juste que tout se passe bien pour elle. Pour elle et pour Bella car je savais qu'elle ne supporterait pas être la source d'une querelle entre mon père et moi.

- Et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment? Demanda ma mère en couvant Bella du regard.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Mais c'est tellement romantique. Dit Alice.

- Alice... répondis-je en souriant;

- quoi? C'est rare des choses aussi romantiques!

- Faites nous partager. Questionna ma mère avec une certaine impatience dans les yeux.

- Et bien... je l'ai vu la première fois lorsque je faisais mes recherches pour mon nouveau livre. Dis-je alors que mon père se renfrogna un instant.

- Oh oui, je me souviens, quand tu as failli faire peur à cette jeune femme ici présente et à sa cousine?

- Il ne m'avait pas vraiment fait peur... j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il me regardait. Et ensuite, nous nous sommes croisés dans la galerie le jour du vernissage et depuis, et bien, nous nous sommes revu fréquemment et nous voici ici aujourd'hui.

- Mais vous ne leur avez pas parlé du portrait! Dit Alice en sautillant sur place alors que je me pinçais l'arrête du nez.

- Je ne pense pas que...

- oh allez Edward, racontes-nous. Reprit ma mère.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir garder certaines choses pour nous. Répondis-je.

- Tu sais bien que l'on ne peut rien garder dans cette famille. Me dit mon père en esquissant un sourire pour la première fois depuis que nous étions arrivés.

- Ok... c'est une photo qu'à prise Bella.

- C'était le clou de l'exposition.

- Merci Alice. Dis-je en souriant.

- De rien. Vous verriez cette photo, elle est juste sublime! Bella a un véritablement talent.

- Je... pas tant que cela Alice, c'est juste que...

- ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la photo est superbe!

- C'est le modèle qui est très beau. Répondit Bella en rougissant violemment alors que je lui prenais la main.

- Edward est un beau garçon, mais je suis certaine que ton talent joue un grand rôle.

- Qui a eu la chance de se porter acquéreur de cette photographie? Demanda mon père.

- Personne en fait. Répondit Bella en se ratatinant sur elle-même.

- Réellement?

- J'ai préféré la garder.

- Et elle est où? Demanda ma mère.

- Dans ma chambre. Je voulais la laisser dans le salon, mais Rose n'a pas apprécié de voir Edward tous les jours.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle...

je n'écoutais plus la conversation, c'était beaucoup trop de paroles et un débit bien trop rapide pour que je veuille une nouvelle fois écouter ma soeur déblatérer toutes sortes de choses. Et surtout, je savais que le shopping allait une nouvelle fois arriver sur la table, je décidais donc de regarder mon verre de bourbon sans parler, me contentant de serrer la main de le femme que j'aimais et qui était en pleine discussion avec les femmes de ma famille.

Lorsque nous étions passé à table, elles avaient continué de discuter de tout et de rien. Et de mon côté, j'avais continué de me taire et mon père en avait de même. C'était amusant de voir Bella évoluer dans cet élément. Étrangement, elle se fondait extrêmement dans le paysage et même mon père semblait l'apprécier, même s'il ne le montrait pas forcément. Il était là et lui souriait de temps à autre, il aurait pu paraître froid, mais au moment où il lui souriait, je retrouvais un peu du père qui avait bercé mon enfance. Mais lorsqu'il retournait son regard sur moi, je pouvais sentir toute la déception que je pouvais lui donner.

* * *

**POV Bella**

* * *

j'avais été surprise de l'accueil que nous avait réservé le père d'Edward. Je l'avais déjà rencontré quelques fois en me rendant à l'hôpital et il avait été souriant, accueillant. Mais là, non, rien de tout cela. Il était froid et je sentais qu'Edward avait essayé de minimiser les choses en me disant qu'ils étaient en froid. Je ne sais pas comment un père et son fils pouvaient autant se déchirer. Ils avaient tous les deux une carrière étonnante et que son père ne soit pas fier de cela me mettait hors de moi. Enfin, je tentais de ne pas me focaliser sur cela, et je me concentrais sur la discussion que je menais avec Esmé et Alice. Edward et son père étaient un peu absent de la discussion, mais ça ne semblait déranger personne et tant que mon petit ami me tenait la main et me signifiait qu'il était toujours là, tout allait bien.

- Et comment se passe le travail en ce moment? Demandais-je à Alice.

- Tout se passe à merveille. Je te jure, c'est juste super, je viens de signer un contrat avec le théâtre Paramount.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, c'est une auteure du coin qui monte sa pièce, on lui avait proposé broadway, mais elle préfère la monter ici et après l'exporter! Et ensuite, je risque de faire un autre film. Tu te rends compte, un film?

- C'est génial. Dis-je sincèrement.

- Oh je trouve aussi, encore un film, et peut-être que je serais bientôt connue et que j'irais vivre à Hollywood! Dit-elle des étincelles dans les yeux.

- Tu n'y penses pas Alice! La coupa sa mère.

- Nous parlerons de cela plus tard!

- Si tu le souhaites, mais ça ne changera rien à ce que je pense.

- Bien.

- Sinon Bella, tu as recommencer à peindre?

- Peindre non, mais je prends pas mal de photos en ce moment, je risque de les transformer en peintures, mais je n'en suis pas encore persuadée.

- Des photos de quoi?

- De tout et de rien.

J'avais dit cela en rougissant et en serrant la main d'Edward. Les photos que je prenais étaient de lui. Je les avais classées hier, et j'en avais quelques centaines, des bonnes et beaucoup de ratées, mais je ne me lassais pas de le prendre en photos. Son visage prenait tellement bien la lumière et il était tellement beau que je ne pouvais m'en lasser. Il était la seule personne que je voulais prendre en photo, il était la seule source de mon inspiration. Je ne parvenais plus à me focaliser sur autre chose. Il était le seul à faire ressortir le peu de talent que je possédais. J'avais un peu peur de le faire fuir ou de le gêner avec toutes les photos que je pouvais prendre de lui, mais jamais. Il me laissait faire sans rien dire, ou si, parfois, je le voyais arquer un sourcil, et j'adorais prendre cette mimique en photo, il était tellement craquant. Ce que j'adorais aussi quand je le prenais en photo, c'était que comme il ne disait rien et me laisser le prendre en photo, il continuait de vivre sa vie, et je pouvais le prendre en photo au naturel. C'était devenu une sorte de tradition entre nous. Quand il se mettait à sa fenêtre pour observer ce qu'il se passait, je tournais autour de lui et il se laissait prendre en photo. La seule chose qui me dérangeait avec toutes les photos que je prenais de lui, c'est que je devais le quitter pour aller les développer.

Je n'aimais pas être dépendante de quelqu'un, je n'avais jamais aimé cela, mais avec Edward, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Alors qu'Esmé et Carlisle étaient en cuisine pour ramener le café, je me blottis contre Edward et glissais ma main sur son genou. J'avais besoin d'un contact avec lui, même si la bienséance ne serais sans doute pas d'accord avec cela.

- Tout va bien? Demanda Edward en me déposant un baiser sur le crâne.

- Très bien. Dis-je en levant la tête vers lui.

Il sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'adorais ces moments de tendresse, j'adorais surtout lorsqu'ils me provoquaient des milliers de frissons. Cela me ramenait à la discussion que l'on avait eu il y a deux semaines, comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde que ce qu'avait pu lui faire Irina le rendait moins viril? Comment avait-il pu penser que je l'aimerais moins après avoir appris cela. J'étais totalement folle de lui et j'adorais les réactions qu'il provoquait en moi.

- oh les amoureux, un peu de respect pour les pauvres célibataires!

- Désolée Alice. Répondis-je penaude.

- C'est rien, et puis vous êtes si mignon. Dit-elle en soupirant.

- Merci.

- Non mais sérieusement, je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous. Vous allez si bien ensemble.

- Ça t'arrivera un jour Alice, tu le mérites amplement ma belle et je te promets que tu seras heureux. Dit Edward en lui souriant sincèrement.

Au même moment un bruit de casseroles se fit entendre et Edward se leva, s'excusant auprès de nous, pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Edward est vraiment adorable. Dis-je en le regardant partir.

- Oui. Je pense que nous pouvons dire que nous avons beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

- J'ai aussi beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Vous êtes une famille géniale, et je suis contente que tu sois mon amie.

- Merci. Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Oh mon dieu Alice Cullen en train de rougir! Je n'avais jamais vu cela.

- Menteuse!

- Pardon?

- Tu sais très bien que tu m'as déjà vu rougir!

- Heu... non...

- si, avec ton cousin.

- oh... Jasper...

- ouais...me répondit-elle en se renfrognant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine qu'un jour, il lâchera Maria.

- J'espère... non mais honnêtement qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec cette pimbêche? En plus, elle traîne avec Irina, non mais je te jure!

- Je me pose la même question... je crois que tu avais pu remarquer que je ne la supporte pas, et en plus, maintenant que je sais pour Irina.

- oh... il t'a raconté?

- Oui, on s'est retrouvés face à elle, et il a un peu hésité, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Il a honte de cette histoire.

- Il n'y a aucune raison.

- Je suis contente que tu penses cela.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu penser d'autre.

- Chut! Le revoilà!

J'éclatais de rire face à cette réflexion. Edward n'aurait sans doute rien dit du fait que nous parlions de lui, mais Alice ne semblait pas d'accord avec cela.

- Que se passait-il? Demanda Alice.

- Votre père a fait tombé toutes mes casseroles.

- Papa n'a jamais été doué pour la cuisine. Dit Alice en souriant.

- Allons Alice, la casserole m'a juste glissé des mains.

- Mais bien sur papounet d'amour.

Je souris devant cette scène de tendresse et je pouvais voir Edward se tendre un peu, mais il ne dit rien.

Deux heures plus tard, nous rentrions dans la volvo de mon petit-ami. J'avais trop mangé, j'avais mal au ventre, mais j'avais passé une bonne journée. Malgré tout cela, j'étais tout de même contente de rentrer chez moi, ou chez Edward, nous verrions une fois que nous serions sur place.

- Merci d'être venue. Me dit Edward en démarrant la voiture.

- Merci de m'avoir invitée. Je me suis bien amusée.

- Vraiment? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Oui, j'avais un peu peur, mais ta mère est adorable! Et j'ai vraiment aimé la voir dans son environnement.

- Je suis content que ça t'ai plu. Mais au fait, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle t'avait proposé une collaboration?

- Oh ça... oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait proposé mes photos et mes tableaux à ses clients lorsqu'ils voudraient des œuvres pour leurs demeures. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que je me renouvelle un peu.

- Sois un peu plus sure de toi, tout ce que tu fais est très bien.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois d'accord pour voir ta tête dans tout Seattle.

- Ma tête?

- Edward, tu crois vraiment qu'en passant tout mon temps chez toi j'ai le temps de prendre autre chose en photo que toi? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Je suis désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je t'accaparais autant. Me répondit-il penaud.

- J'adore que tu m'accapares! Dis-je en attrapant sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

- Mais...

- et j'adore te prendre en photo. O n va dire que c'est la passion des premiers jours?

- Des premiers jours? Ça va faire un mois. Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Déjà? Demandais-je surprise.

- Et bien, oui. Je croyais que les femmes étaient à cheval sur ce genre de choses!

- Hum... je le suis. Dis-je en rougissant.

- Mais tu as oublié. Me répondit-il en riant.

- C'est juste que je ne vois vraiment pas le temps passer quand je suis avec toi. Tu as ce genre de pouvoir sur moi. Faire que le temps s'arrête. Et j'adore ça.

- Alors tant mieux. Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon genoux, juste sur l'ourlet de ma jupe.

- Edward?

- Oui mon ange? Demanda-t-il en caressant mécaniquement ma cuisse.

- Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit à propos de l'effet que tu me faisais? Le questionnais-je en souriant.

- Heu... oui? Dit-il alors que nous entrions dans le parking.

- Et bien, je pense qu'il sera mieux pour nous deux que tu enlèves la main de ma jambe, sinon, je ne réponds plus de moi...

- oh...oh!

Si le premier oh avait été de surprise, je pouvais sentir dans le deuxième quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à de l'envie qu'autre chose. Il me lança un sourire carnassier et avant que je ne puis comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était garé, sorti de la voiture et m'ouvrait la portière.

- j'ai réellement cet effet sur toi? Demanda-t-il en me souriant.

- Hum hum. Dis-je en attrapant ma main pour me faire sortir de la voiture.

- J'adore cela.

Il avait dit cela en se jetant sur mes lèvres. Il est vrai qu'une certaine tension avait régné entre nous pendant tout le repas, sentir ses mains sur moi me faisait réellement de l'effet. Un effet que je ne parvenais pas à calmer.

Il me colla à la voiture après avoir claquer la portière de cette dernière. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon ventre, ce qui ne m'aidait pas du tout à me calmer. J'avais tout un tas de scénarii quant à ce qui allait suivre, mais je me rendis bien vite compte que j'étais bien loin de la réalité. Notamment quand sa main atterrit sous ma culotte.

- si rapidement? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ugh?

- tu es déjà si excitée.

- Edward, tu es entrain de me toucher dans un sous-sol...

- Ma petite coquine. Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- On ferait mieux de monter.

- Je ne tiendrais pas jusque là.

- Edward! Dis-je alors qu'il entrait un doigt en moi.

- Oui ma chérie?

- on...peut pas... tentais-je d'objecter alors que déjà mon corps se mouvait contre le sien.

- Vraiment?

- oh... oui! Dis-je en rejetant la tête à l'arrière qui arrivait sur le toit de la voiture.

- Tu disais? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Et merde, au diable les convenances.

J'avais dit cela en lui ôtant sa ceinture et en ouvrant son pantalon. Il du comprendre le message implicite que je lui donnais car aussi rapidement que possible, il se défit de son caleçon m'attrapa par les hanches pour ensuite glisser son pénis en moi. Comme à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, j'étais d'ores et déjà dans un autre monde. C'était comme toujours magnifique, mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose en plus, sans doute l'excitation de nous trouver dans un lieu public, le fait que n'importe qui pourrait entrer dans le parking et nous trouver dans cette position. C'était totalement déraisonnable, mais heureusement pour nous, ma raison m'avait quittée au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur moi. Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas gémir trop fort, mais c'était quasiment une mission impossible, surtout quand ses coups se faisaient de plus en plus rapidement, mais aussi plus brutalement. Je le sentais m'emplir totalement, entièrement et aller toujours plus profondément en moi et c'était un moment que je savourais du mieux que je pouvais. J'aimais tout de cet homme, ses bras puissants qui me portaient pendant cet acte si érotique, ses mains qui tenaient mes fesses, ses yeux plus noirs que le charbon, ses lèvres qui m'appelaient irrésistiblement et son pénis qui me martelait avec toute la passion qui le possédaient. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, je me jetais avidement sur ses lèvres, les mordant au passage ce qui le fit grogner. Ce grognement fut pour moi comme un glas qui raisonnait au loin. Il m'avait pénétré une dernière fois, touchant ce si délectable point G et m'envoyant dans les sphères du plaisir. Je sentis mes muscles se contracter autour de son merveilleux membre, et je le sentis ensuite se déverser en moi, si bien que je ne pus que gémir de contentement en le sentant venir. Je ne savais pas qui avait placé cet homme sur mon chemin, mais je le remerciais chaque jour qui passait car il arrivait à me combler de toutes façons qu'une avait avait besoin d'être comblée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir repris notre souffle, il me déposa doucement à terre, vérifiant que j'avais retrouvé mon équilibre et il se rhabilla rapidement. C'est dans le silence que nous regagnions l'appartement et c'est toujours dans le silence qu'il m'emmena sous la douche. J'étais encore totalement déconnectée du monde à cause de la séance de sexe que nous venions d'avoir et j'avais du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Même la douche tendre que nous avions eu ne m'aida pas. Je ne savais plus réellement où j'étais, si nous étions dans son appartement ou dans le mien, je ne savais plus quel jour j'étais. J'étais ailleurs.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me déposa sur le lit et me regarda avec sourire tendre que je repris un peu conscience du monde qui m'entourait.

- Tout va bien? Me demanda-t-il en s'allongeant à mes côtés.

- Merveilleusement bien. Dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

- Je m'inquiétais de ne plus te voir parler.

- J'étais au paradis. Dis-je alors qu'il riait tendrement.

- Ravi de voir que nous étions au même endroit.

- Je ne savais même pas que l'on pouvait être dans cet état là. Dis-je en passant une main sur sa joue.

- Et bien maintenant que tu le sais, j'espère que tu auras d'autres occasion d'y retourner.

- Avec toi, je suis certaine que ce sera très rapidement. Dis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

- Sans doute. Mais pas tout de suite, je crois que cette séance t'a épuisée.

- Je crois aussi.

- Alors dors un peu. Je reste à tes côtés.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour que je plonge dans un sommeil où je me retrouvais béate de bonheur, au moins autant que je pouvais l'être dans la réalité lorsque j'étais dans les bras d'Edward.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits_**

* * *

**Flo1359:** merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise et en ce qui concerne le discours d'un roi, nous sommes allés le voir il y a deux semaines, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'on a adoré!

**Anne-Laure:** merci pour la review^^ et mes études vont bien étant donné que ce sont les vacances lol


	24. Chapitre 23

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Comme toujours, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié, et c'est un peu le cas. Je tente d'écrire le plus rapidement possible, mais c'est assez compliqué, et je pense que ça le sera encore jusqu'en mai (même si le stage est terminé, ce qui me laisse un soupçon de temps en plus^^)après tout devrait se calmer pour quelques mois. J'aurais pu faire un chapitre un peu plus long, mais avec la semaine de malade qui m'attend (organiser une soirée avec 25 personnes dans 40m², je peux vous assurer que ça me stress, mais bon, on a pas tous les jours 22 ans lol) je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir publier avant deux semaines et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps! _

_Enfin bref, encore une fois, je vais cesser mon blabla ici et je vous laisse lire le chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaise_

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 23_**

* * *

**_POV Edward_**

* * *

Le réveil avait toujours été quelque chose de brutal, et cette fois-ci, il l'était encore plus que tous les jours. D'accord, il n'était pas réellement tôt, et je ne m'étais pas couché spécialement tard, mais je m'étais couché fatigué et ma nuit n'avait pas forcément été de tout repos. J'émergeais doucement des limbes du sommeil pour me rendre compte que j'étais très courbaturé et tout emmêlé. Et inévitablement, un sourire idiot naquit sur mes lèvres, c'était les jambes de Bella qui étaient emmêlées aux miennes. J'éteignis mon réveil et me resserrais contre ma petite-amie.

- Tu devrais te lever. Me dit-elle en marmonnant contre mon torse.

- J'ai pas envie. Répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois donner un cours.

- Je veux pas me lever. Gémis-je.

- On fait un deal. Tu vas te laver et je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ça te va ?

- Hum... non. J'en ai un autre. On reste ici et on fait l'amour toute la journée.

- J'aurais bien aimé. Mais tes élèves t'attendent.

Je soufflais de dépit, elle avait raison, je devais me lever, je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais tout de même des cours à assurer pour avoir un salaire et de quoi manger. Enfin, je n'allais pas réellement donner mes cours pour cela, avec le succès de mes livres, j'aurais pu me contenter de continuer mes recherches et de ne plus jouer mon rôle de professeur. Mais c'était tellement jouissif de se retrouver face à des élèves, de leur enseigner quelque chose mais aussi de les écouter raconter n'importe quoi et de repérer leurs perles dans les copies. C'était d'avantage vrai dans les copies des premières années, mais je les aimais tout de même. Même quand je considérais qu'ils étaient une bande d'incapable, je les aimais toujours. Ils étaient un peu ma raison de vivre, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient m'appeler quand ils souhaitaient, que je serais toujours là pour les aider. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas forcément le cas pour tous les élèves, genre les midinettes du premier rang, il était certain qu'ils n'auraient jamais mon numéro de portable.

- A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Bella en souriant.

- À mes élèves.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je me dis qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je donne mon numéro de téléphone aux élèves du premier rang.

- Tu veux dire les blondes peroxydées? Demanda-t-elle en sortant du lit, nue comme un vers.

- Ouaip.

- J'espère...

j'éclatais de rire en me levant pour aller me coller à elle, moi aussi totalement nu. Elle frissonna en me sentant contre elle

- elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville mon ange.

- Vile flatteur. Dit-elle en se calant contre moi.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les blondes et maintenant que je t'ai, je ne compte pas te laisser tomber, surtout après ce que tu as fait pour moi hier.

- Je n'ai rien fait hier. Dit-elle en se retournant vers moi

- Si, tu es venue chez mes parents, tu as rencontré mon père et c'est déjà énorme pour moi.

- C'était tout à fait normal. Maintenant va te laver, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- J'y file.

Je lui déposais un baiser dans le cou avant de courir sous la douche pour ne pas être en retard à la fac. Il ne me fallu que dix minutes pour faire ma toilette et rejoindre ma belle qui avait enfilé ma chemise de la veille je l'enlaçais par derrière et l'embrassais dans le cou juste par plaisir.

- Tu nous as préparé quoi ? Demandais-je en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

- pancakes.

- Mon dieu... soufflais-je dans son cou.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

- Tu es décidément bonne dans tout ce que tu entreprends. Dis-je en m'asseyant à table alors qu'elle me servait.

- Sauf la marche.

- Sauf la marche. Repris-je en riant.

- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Dit-elle en me jetant un morceau de pancake !

- Et toi, ne joues pas avec la nourriture.

- Edward Cullen, vous êtes trop bien élevé.

- Plains-toi à Esmé.

- Pas bête, j'y penserais. Me répondit-elle alors que nous plongions dans un silence appréciable.

- Au fait, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas encore... aucun plan pour la journée.

- Ne le dis pas à ma soeur, elle risquerait de t'emmener dans un virée shopping.

- Je ne suis pas folle. Me répondit-elle en riant.

- Voilà qui me rassure. Au pire, si tu ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, tu peux venir faire un tour à la fac.

- Tu crois ?

- Évidemment, en plus, tu seras avec moi, ça ne peut que me faire plaisir !

Je vis son visage s'illuminer et je me demandais encore comment une simple proposition pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel sourire. Mais en fait, le pourquoi du comment ne m'intéressait que peu. La seule chose qui était réellement importante était que l'idée de venir avec moi aux cours lui faisait cet effet là. Je l'envoyais sous la douche pendant que je débarrassais et dix minutes plus tard, je la vis sortir de la salle de bain, un jean et une chemise noire, aussitôt, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : rester ici et passer ma journée avec elle. Mais nous devions vraiment reprendre notre vie de tous les jours, en plus, il fallait vraiment que je revois les garçons. J'avais un peu honte de ne pas passer du temps avec mes amis de toujours, mais Bella m'omnibulait plus que quiconque. Je ne pouvais faire autre chose que de ne penser qu'à elle, tout le temps, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, c'était elle et uniquement elle. Mais il fallait que cela cesse, il fallait que l'on revienne parmi tout le monde, il fallait qu'on reprenne une vraie vie. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que nous allions être moins souvent ensemble, juste que nous serions plus avec les autres.

Nous étions donc à l'heure pour les cours, et comme la première fois, Bella se mit sur le droit de l'amphi, au milieu, juste à une bonne place pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Alors que quelques élèves arrivaient déjà, je fus obligé de constater que ma petite amie ne semblait pas trop à l'aise et gigotait sur son strapontin. J'allais donc la rejoindre et m'adressais à elle en chuchotant.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demandais-je en le plaçant dans la rangée devant elle.

- Je... oui. Répondit-elle en me souriant timidement

- Mademoiselle Swan... vous êtes vraiment une horrible menteuse. Dis-je en passant tendrement une main sur sa joue.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Dit-elle en attrapant ma main et en y déposant un baiser.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas à l'aise et donc, je m'en fais pour toi.

- C'est juste qu'encore une fois, je ne me sens pas à ma place.

- Ça c'était bien passé la première fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait.

- J 'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité. Dit-elle d'un air absent.

- C'était une autre époque, celle où j'étais fou de toi et nous n'étions qu'au début de notre relation, je ne pouvais donc pas te le dire comme je te le dis à présent.

- Cette époque ne me manque pas du tout. Répondit-elle en riant.

- Voilà qui règle notre problème, tout ira bien. Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Tu parles...

- Bella, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce ne sont que des élèves, ils n'ont jamais mangé personne et en plus, c'est moi qui fait la loi ici, donc tu n'as rien à craindre, je te défendrais.

- Mon beau chevalier en armure. Dit-elle en se moquant.

- Ne te moques pas ! Et tâche de prendre des photos cette fois. Dis-je en riant.

- Je vais essayer, mais tout dépendra de ton cours...

- je vais donc faire en sorte de rendre mon cours terriblement ennuyeux.

- Ennuyeux et Edward Cullen sont des antonymes.

- Tout le monde ne serait pas de ton avis, mais tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai rien à faire parce que tu es la seule qui compte. Dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ce sourire et me dire cela alors que nous sommes face à des âmes sensibles.

- Des âmes sensibles. Laisse moi rire s'il te plait !Ce sont tous des Emmett en puissance.

- Oh ! Alors je peux sans doute te violer sur place, ça ne leur posera pas de problème. Dit-elle en riant.

- Et laisser les autre profiter de ton corps ? Même pas en rêve, il est uniquement à moi !

- Edward... gémit-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on se rattrapera ce soir.

Je lui avais dit cela avant de m'éloigner d'elle. Rester près de cette femme était totalement mauvais pour moi, je perdais tous mes moyens, et elle avait raison, ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de faire cela. Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Pendant notre entretient, la plus grande partie de mes élèves étaient arrivés. Il ne restait que dix minutes avant le début du cours, et je vis Bella sortir son appareil photo, elle semblait bien décidé à prendre des photos, je lui lançais un sourire avant de lire une dernière fois mes notes. Je n'étais pas vraiment stressé, mais j'avais face à moi des élèves de première année de master et je savais que j'allais devoir faire face à des questions plutôt pointues. Non pas que cela me dérange, bien au contraire. J'aimais mes petits masters. Ils étaient parmi les plus âgés de mes élèves, mais ils ne se prenaient pas la tête. Enfin, il y avait toujours quelques élèves qui avaient le don de m'énerver, mais ce n'était pas la majorité, bien au contraire. J'aimais en plus l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette promo, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, à se vanner, on pouvait sentir une véritable complicité qui s'étoffait au fil du temps, et cela me plaisait beaucoup car ça instaurait un climat plus qu'agréable pour travailler.

- Bien, on va commencer le cours. Aujourd'hui on va faire un cours de sociologie politique.

- Oh non m'sieur !

- Monsieur Smith, j'ai bien compris que vous étiez fan de mon cours sur le tourisme, mais on ne peut pas faire que ça.

- Ça m'irait très bien vous savez.

- Je m'en doute, mais c'est moi qui décide. Dis-je en souriant.

- On devrait faire un vote à main levée, pour la démocratie.

- Vous me parlez de démocratie ? Ça tombe bien, c'est justement le thème que je voulais aborder aujourd'hui.

Je vis l'amphi éclater de rire alors que David, ce cher monsieur Smith, se ratatinait sur lui-même. Le cours se passa très bien, comme je m'y étais attendu.

* * *

**POV Bella**

* * *

les cours d'Edward étaient vraiment un moment que j'adorais. J'aurais pu recommencer mes études juste pour assister à ses cours, j'y avais d'ailleurs pensé pendant un moment, mais je m'étais reprise en me disant que je n'avais pas le courage et que je ne pouvais pas supporter des personnes de première année. Je n'avais rien contre eux, juste que nous n'avions décidément pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts. En fait, à y penser de plus prêt, je n'avais pas les mêmes centre d'intérêt que la plupart des filles, qu'elles aient mon âge ou non. Quoique... en ce moment, mon centre d'intérêt se résumé à Edward. Il était mon centre de gravité, j'étais tout le temps avec lui et j'adorais cela.

Contrairement au premier cours auquel j'avais assisté, cette fois-ci, j'avais pu faire une tonne de photographie, de lui en majeure partie, et qui me servirait pour faire des tableaux, mais aussi de ses élèves. J'avais remarqué un groupe un peu plus haut dans l'amphi qui suivait le cours comme la majeure partie des élèves, mais qui, à certains moment avait des temps d'inattention. Je ne les avais pas remarqué tout de suite, mais pendant une minute, je m'étais retournée, j'avais vu l'une des jeunes fille relever la tête et dire quelque chose à son voisin qui éclata de rire, et, tout naturellement elle avait repris le cours de la leçon. J'avais été amusée, mais encore plus lorsque je remarquais la dynamique de ce groupe et je m'étais donc intéressée particulièrement à ces quelques élèves, c'était totalement passionnant.

- Alors ? Demanda Edward à la fin du cours.

- J'ai une tonne de photo dis-je alors que tous les élèves étaient sortis.

- Oui, j'ai vu que tu t'intéressais particulièrement à des élèves.

- Oui, j'ai adoré voir la dynamique de ce groupe, je sais pas, c'était étrange, habituellement, il y a toujours un leader, mais je n'en avais pas l'impression chez eux.

- Tu es bien observatrice mon ange. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu adores la sociologie. Et tu as raison, ce groupe n'est pas réellement comme les autres, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il s'est fait au fil du temps et qu'il y a de réelles fortes personnalités.

Je le regardais me raconter pourquoi ce groupe était différent des autres, et très vite, je retrouvais le professeur Cullen, et j'adorais cela. Je me surpris à sourire et à mordiller mon stylo.

- Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

- Non... dis-je penaude.

- Bella... me dit-il d'un ton réprobateur.

- Oui professeur Cullen ? Demandais-je en sentant mes joues chauffer.

- Professeur Cullen.

- J'aime particulièrement quand tu prends ton rôle de professeur, ça me rend toute chose.

Il vint se placer à mes côtés, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, et je savais déjà que j'avais perdu, ou gagner, c'était à voir.

- Tu aimes quand je t'apprends des choses Isabella ?

- Hum... j'adore...

- Et tu sais ce que j'aime moi ? C'est de te voir rougissante et attentive.

- C'est parce que vous êtes un bon professeur.

- Crois-moi Isabella, un jour, je te prendrais sur ce bureau et je te ferais hurler mon prénom.

Oh. Merde.

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais dire après cet entretient qui m'avait fait perdre ma culotte, noyée. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour garder son calme, parce que moi, je bouillais intérieurement et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : rentrer soit chez lui, soit chez moi et qu'il me fasse l'amour passionnément. Ou alors, qu'il annule son cours et qu'il me prenne sur ce bureau.

Je pouvais ajouter ce bureau à liste de mes longs fantasmes avec Edward. Je n'aurais pas assez de toute une vie pour être rassasiée de cet homme, que dis-je de ce dieu qui était à moi, uniquement à moi, comme j'étais à lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois après avoir repris contenance que je remarquais que les élèves étaient déjà là et que mon petit-ami avait commencé son cours. Contrairement au premier cours, je me sentais beaucoup moins à l'aise que dans lors de la première heure, c'était sans doute à cause des jeunes femmes du premier rang qui reluquaient mon homme, sous mes yeux. Je savais qu'elles ne pouvaient qu'ignoraient que nous étions en couple. Mais j'imaginais que même si elles le savaient, cela ne changeraient rien vu les regards assoiffés qu'elles lui lançaient. J'étais jalouse. Il était mien, et je ne le partageais pas.

Je ne prenais que peu de photos durant ce cours étant donné que j'avais autre chose à faire ! A la fin du cours, je les vis bien évidemment se jeter sur le bureau, montrant ostensiblement leur décolleté devant un Edward totalement impassible. Au bout de cinq minutes, je commençais à m'impatienter et me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires. Il n'était pas question que je les laisse marcher sur mes plates bandes. Mon sac à l'épaule, je m'avançais vers le bureau pour les écouter un instant raconter les plus gros bobards, juste pour passer du temps avec lui.

- Mais vous savez, M. Johns n'est pas aussi bon que vous... dit l'une en tournicotant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

- Cela m'étonnerait fortement, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Et de toute façon, je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas le temps de vous donner des cours de soutient. Dit-il.

- Mais monsieur...

- aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître, j'ai une vie, alors non.

- Et bien, on pourrait aussi voir cela autour d'un café.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir très bien entendu. C'est totalement interdit.

- Cela s'est déjà vu ! Monsieur Regins l'a bien fait et il s'est marié avec cette étudiante.

- Je ne suis pas Monsieur Regins.

- Cela...

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes sourdes ou idiote, quoique je penche fortement pour la seconde solution, mais franchement, il me semble qu'il a été plutôt clair, il ne veut pas de vous, que ce soit pour un cours de soutient ou pour une relation. Dis-je en tentant de maitriser mon calme.

- Excuses-moi, mais on peut savoir qui tu es pour dire cela ?

- Je suis sa petite-amie, alors tu vas remballer ton maquillage de camion volé et sortir de cet amphi !

Elle me regarda avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes mais ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter. Elle fut donc obligée de sortir de la pièce, accompagnée de sa bande de copines.

- Sexy. Me dit Edward en m'enlaçant tendrement.

- Tu parles.

- J'aime que tu sois jalouse.

- On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne les as pas rembarrées plus tôt ? Demandais-je alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires.

- Ce sont mes élèves, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être grossier avec elles.

- Et bien je le serais pour toi.

- Si ça peut dire que tu vas passer tout ton temps avec moi, je suis partant.

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de se détacher de moi pour nous emmener loin de cette université, et donc, retourner dans notre bulle. Pas de la manière que je l'aurais souhaité car nous avions des choses à faire. En ce qui le concernait, c'était corriger des devoirs qu'il avait ramassé avec ses deuxièmes années et en ce qui me concernait, c'était développer mes photos. On migra donc vers mon appartement pour avoir accès à ma chambre noire.

Nous fûmes surpris de retrouver Lucas et Maïa courant un peu partout, suivis par une Rose toute essoufflée. Quand je ne les gardais pas, c'était Rose qui avait prit le relais, et elle s'en sortait à merveille. De toute façon, Rose adorait s'occuper des enfants, elle était faite pour cela et cela lui faisait plaisir, surtout que ça lui permettait de retrouver Emmett. Entre eux, rien n'évoluait vraiment, mais ils étaient tous les deux en attente et s'il l'un des deux ne faisaient pas un pas vers l'autre, ce n'était pas prêt de fonctionner. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Alice, je savais qu'elle sauterait sur l'occasion pour jouer les marieuses, et ça l'occuperait un peu.

Je m'enfermais dans la chambre noire non sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois mon homme. Dix minutes plus tard, Rose entra.

- Tu as tué les enfants d'Emmett ? Demandais-je en riant.

- Non, c'est leur oncle qui s'en occupe.

- Il n'était pas sensé corriger des copies ?

- Il le fait. Mais je crois que ton copain a un don : il sait calmer les enfants. Il les a mis devant la télévision, et ils ne bougent plus. Et je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant.

- Parce que tu adores courir après les enfants ! Tu aimes quand c'est animé.

- C'est pour ça, tu as raison. Et sinon, comment ça va depuis le temps ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je vais bien. Dis-je en plongeant une photo dans le liquide révélateur.

- Bella ! Tu as rencontré tes beaux-parents, tu n'as pas passé la nuit ici, ça fait deux semaines que je ne te vois pratiquement plus.

- Oh pardon ma Rosie, je t'ai abandonné. Je suis une cousine affreuse. Dis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- Mais non, je n'étais pas trop disponible non plus, mais je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Rien. Tout va extrêmement bien. Sauf peut-être que j'ai tout le temps envie de lui sauter dessus.

- Ça, c'est totalement logique. Me dit-elle en riant.

- Et sinon, les parents ?

- Leur mère est juste adorable. Vraiment, bien mieux que ne le sera jamais Renée ! Une vraie maman ! Quant à leur père, tu le connais, tu le vois tous les jours à l'hôpital.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Et bien... c'était étrange. Il est vraiment totalement différent de ce que je pensais. Il y a une tension entre Edward et son père et donc je tentais de ne pas trop y faire attention, mais c'était difficile.

- Je reconnais bien là ma Bella

Elle me déposa un baiser sur le front avant de quitter la chambre noire. Je me rendais compte que j'avais vraiment de la chance en ce moment, j'avais un petit-ami génial, j'avais une cousine fantastique. Je sortais à mon tour de la chambre noire pour me rendre compte qu'il était 16h.

- Enfin ! Dit Rose qui faisait goûter les enfants.

- Oui, tu sais que je ne vois pas le temps passer quand je bosse. Où est Edward ?

- Dans le salon, il continue de corriger. Je ne savais pas que cela prenait autant de temps.

- Moi non plus.

- Prends une assiette et vas le rejoindre.

- Rose...

- tu n'as rien mangé ce midi donc tu prends tes tartines et tu vas manger.

- Oui maman !Dis-je en passant une main dans les cheveux de Lucas.

- Arrête Tatie ! Me répondit-il.

- Tatie ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Bah oui, tu es la copine de parrain, alors tu es tatie Bella. Dit Maïa en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

- ha... heu... ok...

Rose me fourra l'assiette dans les mains et me poussa hors de la cuisine. J'étais vraiment choquée par cela. Ils m'avaient appelée tatie. Plus que d'être invitée chez les parents d'Edward, cela me faisait réellement rentrer dans la famille. Quand les enfants offraient leur affection, c'était sans concession. Mais j'étais tout de même secouée. Je m'assis à côté d'Edward qui remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Lucas et Maïa m'ont appelée tatie Bella. Dis-je en le regardant, mais lui ne semblait pas surpris.

- oh. Et ça te dérange ?

- Non, c'est juste que c'est rapide non ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... c'est à toi de voir. S'ils t'appellent comme ça, c'est parce qu'ils t'apprécient.

- Et parce que je suis avec toi.

- Aussi. Mais pas uniquement. Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Ils sont géniaux. Dis-je en me lovant contre lui.

- Comme toi.

* * *

**_Réponse aux non-inscrits_**

* * *

**Flo1359:** merci pour la review. En ce qui concerne Mamma Mia (mon dieu, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a un siècle lol) j'avais un peu cette peur aussi, mais franchement, c'était très bien, même en français lol. J'espère que ton concours des douanes s'est bien passé!

**Anne-Laure:** merci pour la review^^


	25. Chapitre 24

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bel et bien de retour -_- .J'ai bien envie de me cacher sous les couvertures là, j'ai honte, mais vraiment honte de ne pas pas voir publié plus tôt. Je me rends compte que ça fait deux mois que vous n'avez pas eu de mes nouvelles. J'aurais sans doute du vous laisser une note, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire de fausse joie en vous faisant espérer un nouveau chapitre. Et puis honnêtement j'ai à peine eu le temps d'aller sur internet ces derniers temps, ou juste quelques minutes pour lire mes mails._

_Etant donné que vous me suivez, je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi j'ai mis aussi longtemps à vous poster un nouveau chapitre, après tout, deux mois, c'est juste super long. Et bien la raison est plus que basique: le travail. Après mon anniversaire, j'ai passé mes certifications en informatique et en anglais^^ après, je suis partie un peu en vacances (étant donné que je ne vais pas en vacances cet été ^^) et ensuite? Ensuite le mémoire, uniquement le mémoire pendant deux semaines de 11h du matin à 3h du matin, en m'arrêtant uniquement pour manger et aller aux toilettes lol. Ensuite, une fois le mémoire rendu, les partiels, trois longues semaines de partiels et comme je n'avais pas de cours, j'ai du encore passer des heures à bosser. Et après ces partiels, préparation de la soutenance de mémoire._

_Mais maintenant, tout cela est terminé. J'ai terminé mes partiels (et je croise les doigts), j'ai passé ma soutenance de mémoire (où j'ai eu 15, ouais, je suis trop fière de moi mdr). Je suis à présent en vacances, prête à me relancer dans l'écriture (toujours sans oublier de travailler pour le CAPES ;) ) enfin voilà, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette looongue attente :/_

_Ensuite, j'ai une seconde excuse à formuler: je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews, le site est en train de merder quelque chose de bien, et moi, je veux publier, alors je me dis que vous ne m'en voudrez pas tant que cela si je ne vous réponds pas, si? si vous y tenez vraiment, je peux vous répondre hein!_

_bon, après ces longues excuses, je vous laisse tranquille et vous laisse lire._

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

_**POV Edward.**_

* * *

Que Lucas et Maïa appellent Bella tatie ne m'étonnait pas tant que cela. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à aimer les gens de l'extérieur, mais avec Rose ou Bells, les choses étaient totalement différentes. Déjà quoiqu'on puisse en dire, elles adoraient toutes les deux les enfants, ou tout au moins, Lucas et Maïa, ils s'entendaient tous très bien. Ensuite, Lucas et Maïa savaient que nous portions ces deux filles dans nos cœurs et qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes de quitter nos vies. Elles y étaient installées et je savais qu'elles seraient encore présentes dans quelques années, qu'elles seraient encore avec nous. C'était étrange de se dire cela alors que je ne les connaissais que depuis quelques semaines, mais c'était une certitude que j'avais.

Aux vues de la réaction de Bella, j'avais eu un instant peur que cela ne l'effraie mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, et j'en étais plus que content. Je l'observais manger le temps d'un cours instant. Par moment, elle était loin de l'image de la femme forte qu'elle pouvait donner à tout le monde, elle ressemblait plus à une petite fille, comme en cet instant précis, une jambe passée sous les fesses et chicanant la nourriture, arrachant des morceaux pour les porter à sa bouche. J'adorais la voir ainsi, totalement à mille lieu de l'image qu'elle avait pu donner à la fac.

- Je pense que je vais aller voir les garçons ce soir. Dis-je en stoppant ma correction de copies.

- oh... dit-elle alors que son visage se refermait.

- Oh ? Demandais-je ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Non, rien...

- Bella, je ne peux pas deviner à quoi tu penses, il faut que tu me le dises !

- Non, mais c'est juste que je pensais qu'on allait... enfin, tu vois, passer la soirée ensemble.

- Tu souhaiterais qu'on ne reste que tous les deux ? Lui demandais-je en attrapant sa main.

- Non non, je pensais juste qu'on allait être ensemble.

- Ok, je crois que je vais reformuler ce que je voulais dire : serais-tu d'accord pour que nous allions voir les garçons ce soir ?

- Par moment, je me dis que tu dois me prendre pour une dingue ou quelque chose comme ça non ? Me demanda-t-elle en se levant pour m'enlacer.

- Hum... non, je ne vois pas ce que tu entends par là. Dis-je en caressant tendrement ses mains.

- Je suis un boulet, je ne comprends jamais rien.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi.

Vu le regard qu'elle me jetait, elle n'était pas plus convaincue que je ne l'étais du contraire. Je décidais de laisser tomber, après tout, elle était pratiquement aussi têtue que je ne l'étais.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions dans le bar de mon frère et j'avais pris place derrière celui-là car Emmett était porté disparu, à priori, il avait préféré passer la soirée avec Rosalie, et j'étais plutôt heureux pour lui. Qu'il ait enfin trouvé le bonheur après tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre.

- Merde, Eddy derrière un bar ! Me dit Paul qui venait d'entrer dans l'établissement.

- Paul... j'ai bien envie de dire que tu ne m'avais pas du tout manqué. Dis-je en servant un client.

- Menteur. Hello Bells. Répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur les joues de ma petite amie.

- Paul, comment vas-tu ? Dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Bien, merci, tu vois Eddy, au moins, ta copine est polie elle.

- C'est parce qu'elle est trop gentille. Répondit Félix qui venait d'arriver.

- Non, c'est parce que je suis un amour.

- Mais bien sur... Alors, tu étais passé où ces derniers temps Edward ? Me demanda Félix en passant de l'autre côté de bar.

- J'aurais aimé te répondre que j'étais au paradis, mais tu risques d'éclater de rire.

- Je ne suis pas Paul. D'ailleurs, tu devrais te méfier de lui.

J'arquais un sourcil et regardais dans la même direction que mon ami. Je n'avais pas réellement compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais lorsque je vis Paul danser avec Bella, tout prenait son sens. J'aurais pu être jaloux s'il ne s'agissait pas de Paul, ils dansaient collés-serrés et j'avais juste envie de rire. Paul était hilarant, il ne savait absolument pas danser, et je devais bien avouer que Bella n'en menait pas large non plus. Paul avait un bras passé autour de la taille de ma belle, et il valait mieux car elle avait un équilibre très précaire.

- me méfier de Paul ? Laisses moi rire !

- Ok, j'avoue, Paul est un vrai gosse. Et il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

- Ça me touche beaucoup Félix, mais je suis casé.

- Ok, ok, je vais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et sinon, tu as fait quoi pendant ces deux semaines.

- Oh et bien... pas mal de chose. Je suis allé voir le frère de Bella à l'hôpital.

- Il est...

- ouais... dans le coma, à cause d'un accident de la route qui a aussi fait que Rose ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant.

- Oh merde ! Ça doit être horrible.

- Ça l'est. Vraiment. Mais on tente de passer au dessus de cela, pas le choix, la vie continue.

- On ne dirait pas que sa famille passe par autant de choses quand on la regarde.

- Bella est très forte. Tu aurais vu la manière dont elle a rembarré Irina.

- Irina ?

- À l'hôpital.

- Tu l'as revu ? Me demanda-t-il en serrant les poings alors que je servais un client.

- Ouais... et elle veut que je revienne vers elle, tu y crois ? Dis-je avec un rire désabusé.

- Sérieusement ?

- Ouais... mais je l'ai rembarré, toutefois, d'après Bella, elle risque de revenir à la charge.

- Clairvoyante ta petite amie.

- Je sais.

- Et quoi d'autre ?

- Nous sommes allés voir mes parents, pour un dîner.

- Ok, je pense que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

- Te moques pas Félix.

- Toi et ton père dans la même pièce, laisses moi rire.

- Même pas en rêves.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Et bien... bien mieux que ce à quoi je ne m'étais attendu, il a essayé de faire subir un interrogatoire à Bella, mais elle ne s'est pas démontée, et ma mère et ma soeur étaient de son côté. Donc ça a été.

- Quel changement.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

La discussion s'acheva car il commençait à y avoir réellement beaucoup de client et je commençais à être débordé. Heureusement pour moi, Sam nous rejoint rapidement dans le bar, ce qui fait que nous étions assez pour faire face à tout ce monde. Nous plus les serveurs en salle, tout allait un peu mieux, mais je devais bien avouer que c'était un métier plus que fatiguant. Emmett avait bien du courage de faire cela six soirs par semaines et en plus de cela de s'occuper de ses enfants. Je ne lui dirais jamais, mais je l'admirais énormément.

- Hey Beau gosse, tu me sers un verre ? Me demanda la douce voix de ma belle.

- Hum... non. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle en me faisant une petite moue.

- Parce que je ne supporte pas que tu danses avec des inconnus. Répondis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Inconnu ? C'était Paul.

- C'est encore pire. Dis-je en riant.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Alors sers-moi un verre cow boy !

- Qu'est devenue la douce et gentille Bella ? Demandais-je en lui servant un verre de cosmopolitain.

- Elle s'en va très loin quand tu es tout près. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ne dis jamais ça à ton père, il risque de me forcer à rester loin de toi pour t'empêcher de boire de l'alcool.

- C'est mignon de voir que tu as peur de mon père.

- Tout le monde a peur de ton père Swan !

- Hey Jasper, comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je en lui serrant la main.

- On fait aller. C'est de la folie ici.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Je ne pu continuer la conversation avec lui car une nouvelle fois, mon job de barman m'accapara. Un instant, je me mis à penser que j'aurais été bien mieux derrière mon ordinateur, à commencer à écrire mon livre que d'être ici à servir de l'alcool à des gens qui étaient eux même déjà bien trop éméchés pour leur propre bien. Je secouais la tête pour tenter de reprendre pied avec la réalité, ce qui n'était vraiment pas simple. Un éclat de voix me sorti de ma torpeur et directement, mon regard chercha Bella, juste pour voir si elle allait bien. Mon cœur retrouva son rythme normal lorsque je vis qu'elle était toujours assise face à moi mais son regard dirigé vers ma droite, et un air anxieux sur le visage. Je dirigeais mon regard vers la source de son angoisse et je compris instantanément pourquoi les choses s'étaient tendues, pourquoi c'était Félix que j'entendais hausser le ton. Mais j'étais totalement figé, incapable de faire un geste, alors que j'aurais du me mêler de certaines choses. Et contre toute attente, c'est encore une fois ma belle qui prit les choses en mains. Elle passa derrière le bar et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Je me décidais à lui suivre, juste par précautions. Je n'aurais jamais laissé Irina s'en prendre à ma belle.

- Félix... dit-elle en posant sa petite main sur le bras massif de mon ami.

- Laisses-moi gérer cela. Dit-il en la repoussant tout doucement dans mes bras.

- Il n'y a rien à gérer du tout. Dit la voix grinçante d'Irina.

- Tu as raison, tu sors directement.

- Félix... ce n'est pas la solution. Dis-je en tentant de le calmer.

- Mais...

- c'est le bar d'Emmett, on ne peut pas se permettre ça. Dis-je résigné.

- Tu es certain que c'est cela qui te retient Eddy ? Demanda Irina.

- Absolument. Répondis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Si tu veux mon avis...

- crois moi, on s'en passera. Répondit Bella avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

- Toi la naine, crois-moi je ne t'ai pas parlé.

- Non mais sérieusement, tu as quel âge pour utiliser ces insultes ? Lui demanda Félix

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais quoi, laisses tomber.

Il avait dit cela en détournant son attention de cette dernière et je décidais d'en faire autant. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on passe du temps à lui parler, qu'on lui accorde de l'attention. Je pris la main de Bella et l'emmenait un peu plus loin, histoire que l'on puisse passer du temps juste tous les deux. Mais une nouvelle fois, un cri nous attira.

- Irina !

- manquait plus qu'elle. Dit Bella en calant sa tête contre mon torse.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Maria ne nous gâchera pas la soirée.

- Tu plaisantes ? Rien que sa présence gâche tout. La soirée avait super bien commencé et voilà que ces deux cruches débarquent.

- Bébé, tant qu'on est ensemble tout va bien. Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Cullen, tu es mon héros, tu le sais ça ?

- Ça me plait bien.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et m'embrassa tendrement. À chaque fois que ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes, je sentais mon cœur s'emballait. J'aimais plus que tout ce petit bout de femme, elle était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je n'étais pas certain qu'il y ait un dieu ou une force supérieure ou quoique ce soit, mais si cette « chose » existait, je devais la remercier de l'avoir placé sur ma route. J'aimais tout d'elle. Elle était forte et faible à la fois, j'aimais être protégé lorsqu'elle devenait une lionne. J'adorais aussi quand je devais la prendre dans mes bras pour lui remonter le moral. C'était ma Bella et elle était parfaite.

- Oh Bella ! Tu es là ! Dit Maria en s'approchant de nous.

- Non, c'est un hologramme. Marmonna-t-elle contre mon torse.

- Tu pourrais presqu'être marrante si tu le désirais. Dit-elle alors je sentis mes poings se serrait, sentant que la situation allait vite dégénérer.

- Presque.

- Bref, je ne vais pas laisser ta mauvaise humeur et ton humour déplorable me gâcher ma joie !

- Cool. Dit Bella en se servant un verre de vodka pure.

- Bébé, je ne suis pas certaine que...

- Edward ! Dit-elle en vidant son verre, cul-sec.

- J'ai rien dit.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, et je n'en ai rien à faire. Dit-elle alors que j'allais dire quelque chose.

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

- Décidément, ton ami semble aussi placide que toi. Je pourrais presque dire que vous allez bien ensemble, si seulement il n'était pas aussi...

- tu sais quoi, on veut pas savoir ce que tu penses d'Edward, on veut juste que tu te casses.

- Je suis ici pour voir mon petit ami alors j'ai le droit d'être ici, en plus j'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- J'en ai rien à foutre. Lui répondit Bella en prenant un nouveau verre.

- Bee, tu vas pas supporter.

- Si je ne bois pas, c'est elle que je ne vais pas supporter. Marmonna Bella, ce qui déclencha mon rire.

- Si je vous dérange, vous le dite ! Dit Maria.

- Ça fait dix minutes qu'on tente de te le faire comprendre.

- Bref. Ta mère vient de m'appeler, et elle m'a demandé d'être la marraine de son bébé, c'est pas super ?

- Magnifique, tu ne vois pas là, je saute de joie.

- Un petit être va être placé sous ma protection

- il est mal barré dans la vie le pauvre. Répondis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Non, tu sais quoi, je m'en fou. Je suis tellement heureuse que Rosalie ait refusé pour qu'elle me le propose.

- Parce qu'elle l'a proposé à Rosalie ? La questionna Bella alors que tout son corps se tendait, ce que Jasper sembla remarqué puisqu'il revint près du bar alors qu'il était loin.

- Oui, mais elle n'a même pas eu la décence d'accepter.

- La décence ? La décence ? Tu parles de décence ? Tu n'en connais même pas la définition ! Tu sais ce qui aurait été décent ? Que tu refuses, ou que tu ne sautes pas comme un singe face à cette proposition.

- Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi ? Et tu n'es pas obligée de t'énerver ! C'est méchant de sa part d'avoir refusé, ta mère était très déçue.

- Méchant ? Non, Rosalie a du être blessée, peinée, en colère, mais certainement pas méchante. Et tout cela, c'est uniquement de ta faute ! Dit Bella qui à présent allait presque se jeter sur Maria.

- Ma faute ?

- Oui, ta faute, si tu ne t'étais pas maquillée, si tu avais fait attention à la route, si tu n'étais pas aussi futile et bête, si tu n'étais pas si imbue de toi-même, nous n'aurions jamais eu cet accident et Rose aurait peut-être une chance de pouvoir donner vie à un enfant, mais non, il a fallu que tu conjugues tous tes défauts et la voilà aujourd'hui sans doute à se morfondre alors que tu jubiles !

Elle ne laissa pas à Maria le temps de répondre et quitta le bar. J'aurais aimé la suivre, mais j'avais deux ou trois choses à régler.

- Je vais te demander de quitter le bar. Dis-je de la voix la plus froide possible.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu, je te demande de quitter ce bar.

- Tout ça parce que ta copine...

- La Ferme !

- Edward...

- Non Jasper, je veux que ta copine quitte ce bar tout de suite, et si tu n'es pas content, tu la suis.

- je...

- Je ne comprends même pas ce que tu fais avec elle. Les mots ne me viennent pas, elle est réellement la pire femme que j'ai rencontré, enfin presque. Que tu la laisses piétiner ta cousine et ta soeur est une chose, c'est ton choix, mais ce n'est pas le mien. Je ne laisserais jamais personne parler à Bella de cette manière sans en subir les conséquences, et ici, la conséquence c'est que ta copine prenne la porte.

Il ne répondit rien et prit sa copine par le bras pour l'amener dehors. Elle me fit tout même part de son mécontentement en me signalant qu'elle en parlerait à mon patron. C'est ça qu'elle le fasse. C'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Cette fille n'avait vraiment rien dans le cerveau et je me demandais vraiment ce que pouvait lui trouver Jasper.

- Oh Eddy, tu sais à quel point tu peux être...

je ne la laissais pas terminé et passais devant Félix pour lui dire de prendre le relai dans le bar. Je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de continuer, la soirée avait réellement désastreuse, tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer chez moi ou chez Bella et la retrouver pour la serrer dans mes bras et m'endormir avec elle.

* * *

**_POV Bella_**

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la soirée désastreuse et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre. Directement après avoir quitté le bar, j'étais montée chez moi pour retrouver une Rosalie totalement désorientée alors qu'Emmett tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle lui ait raconté toute l'histoire, mais il était clair qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. J'étais donc restée là, tentant de rassurer Emmett et de ramener Rosalie à la réalité. Il me fallu près d'une demi-heure pour qu'elle se rende compte de ma présence. La suite n'avait pas été plus gaie. En effet, il nous avait fallu expliquer au frère de mon petit-ami ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi sa compagne avait une réaction aussi disproportionnée face à la volonté de ma mère. Et cette annonce n'avait pas été la chose la plus compliquée à faire de la soirée. Non, la chose la plus compliquée avait été de retenir Emmett pour qu'il n'aille pas « défigurer cette idiote » selon ses propres termes. Nous avions du user de tous nos arguments pour lui dire que cela ne servait à rien avant d'accueillir l'arrivée d'Edward avec un profond soulagement. Lui avait tout de suite su comment calmer son frère, rien qu'avec quelques mots, et j'avais été plus qu'heureuse de voir cette horrible soirée s'achever. Par la suite, ne souhaitant pas rester seule, j'avais accepter la proposition d'Edward qui était d'aller dormir chez lui. A la fois, cela laissait l'appartement à Rosalie et Emmett afin qu'ils puissent avec une discussion uniquement tous les deux mais cela me permettait aussi de me remettre de mes émotions uniquement avec la présence de l'homme que j'aimais. Et si cette nuit-là nous n'avions pas beaucoup dormi, c'était seulement parce qu'il m'avait serré contre lui, me fredonnant des airs de chansons plus ou moins connu, dans le seul but de me détendre mais aussi de se détendre car il avait tenu à me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé une fois que je ne me sois éclipsée.

Je m'étais rendue compte ce soir là de la puissance de notre relation. Plus d'un homme aurait pris ses jambes à son cou face à cette soirée, à cette famille envahissante, aux drames qui nous étaient propres. Mais il était resté. Mieux, il avait prit notre défense. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant qu'il était à mes côtés. Je me sentais tellement plus forte et indépendante à présent que nous étions tous les deux. Ce qui était paradoxal puisque j'avais plus que tout besoin de lui et de sa présence. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimais le « nous » que nous formions.

Plus les jours passaient et plus je me rendais compte que c'était un peu comme si nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer. En effet, tout notre entourage se connaissait avant même que nous nous rencontrions. C'était comme si le destin avait décidé de nous mettre en relation, de faire que l'on se rencontre. Ce n'était pas que je croyais au destin, bien au contraire, j'ai toujours caressé l'idée que nous étions maitre de notre vie, que nous pouvions décider de prendre une autre route. Mais depuis que je prenais conscience de cette sorte de prédestination entre lui et moi, ma manière de penser évoluait un peu. Parfois, je me rendais compte que je devais être un peu folle, mais mettre sur le dos du hasard le fait que je connaisse Alice depuis longtemps, que j'expose dans la galerie de sa meilleure amie, que mon cousin travaille avec lui, que sa mère refasse la décoration de mon appartement et enfin, que je propose mon aide à son frère pour garder ses enfants, c'était sans doute un peu abusé. Il peut y avoir hasard ou coïncidence lorsque deux ou trois choses sont mises en correspondance, mais pas autant d'éléments dans nos vies. J'aurais aimé lui en parler un peu, mais c'était bien trop saugrenue et j'avais peur qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou face à mes pensées.

- Bella... tu m'écoutes ? Me demanda Alice en passant une main devant mes yeux.

- Désolée, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

- Pour changer...

Alice m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un Starbuck cette après-midi, pour qu'on puisse passer un peu de temps entre filles et pour ma plus grande joie, Angela avait décidé de délaisser un instant sa thèse pour nous accompagner. J'avais bien entendu du faire jouer tous mes charmes pour la convaincre de venir étant donné d'une part qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré Alice et d'autre part que cette dernière était la soeur de son directeur de thèse. J'avais beau essayé de lui faire comprendre que ça ne changeait rien, elle n'en avait rien eu à faire. J'avais donc du lui promettre de ne rien dire à Edward sur sa présence dans ce café avec nous. Ma meilleure amie avait souvent des réactions disproportionnées lorsque cela touchait au travail. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward pense qu'elle ne travaillait pas ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourtant, elle devait bien se douter que son directeur de thèse ne passait pas toute sa vie à travailler, sinon, nous ne nous serions sans doute jamais lancés dans une relation. Il est vrai que ces dernières semaines, nous avions repris un rythme plus en adéquation avec la réalité. C'est à dire qu'il travaillait beaucoup plus, il avait même débuté la rédaction de son travail avec sa collègue, qui ne cessait de lui téléphoner, ce qui me rendait un tantinet jalouse mais je tentais de ne rien montrer. Pendant qu'il travaillait, je m'étais remise à la peinture, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lucas et Maïa qui avaient à présent chacun un chevalet à côté du mien et qui passaient de longues heures à faire des dessins ou des peintures.

- Tu me fatigues Swan ! Me dit-elle en riant.

- Je sais Alice, je sais. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

- Je disais que j'allais me lancer dans la confection de vêtements !

- Vraiment ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Et bien oui. Je suis costumière, je pourrais sans doute avoir autant d'imagination pour créer des vêtements que des costumes de théâtre non ?

- Si tu t'en sens capable, fonce ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Bien, et évidemment, quand ils seront créés, j'aurais besoin de toi pour les prendre en photo. D'ailleurs, je me disais que tu pourrais faire des photos de mode avec mes créations, ça serait super, ça aurait beaucoup d'échos dans la ville !

- Je suis trop chère pour toi Cullen. Dis-je en sirotant mon chocolat chaud alors qu'Angela souriait à cette remarque.

- On ne fait pas payer la famille.

- C'est quoi cette nouvelle règle ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Elle n'est pas nouvelle.

- Techniquement, Bella ne fait pas parti de ta famille. Dit Angela en souriant.

- Angela... je veux que dans l'heure tu changes de directeur de thèse, mon frère déteint bien trop sur toi, c'est flippant. Les scientifiques sont flippant.

- Mon copain et ma meilleure amie ne sont pas flippant ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! Dis-je en lui donnant un cou de pied.

- Si, ils le sont, mais tu es tellement flippante que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, et ça, ça en devient totalement effrayant, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Parce que TU as voulu qu'on se voit et tu as souhaité rencontré Angela.

- En même temps, ça va faire deux mois que tu es avec mon frère.

- Pas deux mois Alice.

- C'est tout comme, et ne me coupe pas. Ça va donc faire deux mois que tu es avec mon frère et j'ai même pas l'honneur de rencontrer ta meilleure amie, ni même tes amis.

- Bella n'a pas d'amis. Dit Angela en me tirant la langue.

- C'était bas ça !

- C'est toi l'ermite, c'est pas moi.

- Tu parles !

- J'ai tout de même plus de trois personnes dans mes relations. Et je ne parle pas de tes nouvelles relations.

- Tu n'es absolument pas marrant. Dis-je en lui tirant la langue à mon tour.

- Au fait en parlant de relation, comment va ton cousin ? Me demanda Alice, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Oh Angy, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, Alice est dingue de Jasper, mais il ne faut pas le dire.

- Je ne suis pas dingue de ton cousin, je prends juste de ses nouvelles.

- À d'autre, tout le monde a bien vu comment tu le regardais.

- Je le trouve beau, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je suis amoureuse de lui.

- Mais bien sur Lily !

- Ne te moques pas de moi, et surtout répond à ma question.

- Et bien... je ne sais pas trop, depuis la dernière soirée, c'est un peu silence radio, enfin, si on oublie les quelques messages qu'il peut me laisser.

- C'est étrange venant de lui.

- Je crois que ton frère a été un peu dur avec lui.

- Edward ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je sais qu'il s'en est pris à Maria.

- Et il a bien eu raison !

- Sans doute, mais elle reste la copine de Jasper, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Tu parles, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il fait avec elle. Dit Angela.

- Il s'est raccroché à elle après l'accident, elle a été sa bouée comme Rose et toi avaient pu être la mienne. Et la mort de Ruth n'a fait que renforcer cette relation.

- Ruth ? Demanda Alice en arquant un sourcil.

- La mère de Rose et Jazz. Elle est morte il y a six mois maintenant.

- oh...

- comme tu dis. On a tous beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

- Mais... vous n'en parlez jamais !

- Parce que parfois, il est plus simple de ne pas parler des absent, ça évite de se souvenir de cette dernière et de craquer. Dis-je en prenant sur moi pour ne pas craquer.

- Oh Bee. Me dit Alice en me prenant la main par dessus la table.

- Non, ça va, ça fait six mois, je suis passée au dessus de cela !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais bien qu'on ne passe jamais au dessus d'un deuil. Me dit-elle le regard sévère.

Son ton était sans appel et je me rappelais rapidement qu'ils avaient du faire face au décès de Leïla. Nous changeâmes rapidement de sujet de conversation, n'ayant pas réellement envie de se mettre à pleurer. Après près de deux heures à papoter, à faire du shopping je rentrais chez moi en maudissant Alice de ne pas m'avoir prévenu de prendre des chaussures adéquate, mais ce fut cependant une magnifique après-midi. Et après cette dernière, je n'avais qu'une envie, m'asseoir dans mon canapé et enlever mes chaussure avant de prendre un bon livre pour me détendre un peu. Mais quand je vis le pas de ma porte, je me dis qu'il y avait bien mieux qui m'attendait. Edward était sur le pas de ma porte avec un bouquet de roses. Quand je le vis, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui courir vers lui, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait manqué à ce point.

- ça c'est de l'accueil ! Me dit-il en souriant alors que j'étais dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir.

- Et j'aime te voir heureuse.

Il avait dit cela alors que nous entrions dans l'appartement avant de me donner les fleurs pour que je puisse les mettre dans de l'eau.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il en m'enlaçant tendrement.

- Ça va, mais ta soeur a tué mes pieds. Dis-je en faisant une petite moue.

- Oh ma princesse, je pense qu'un bain te ferait du bien. Me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

- Seulement si tu le prends avec moi. Murmurais-je contre son torse.

- Tu es diabolique mon cœur.

- Je sais. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Vas t'asseoir, je vais faire couler ton bain.

J'obéis à son ordre alors qu'il se dirigeais vers la salle de bain. J'aimais qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait dans mon appartement, qu'il se sente chez lui chez moi. Souvent, quand je travaillais et qu'il était là, il trainait, corrigeais ses copies, allait sur internet sans jamais rien me demander, et j'aimais ça. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait conscience que je lui faisais assez confiance, et qu'il se sentait à l'aise chez moi. J'enlevais mes chaussures et massais doucement mes pieds, mon dieu, c'était le paradis.

- Aller, on y va princesse. Me dit Edward après seulement cinq minutes.

- Déjà.

- Et oui. Tu sais bien que je suis efficace. Dit-il en prenant dans ses bras.

- Je peux marcher. Dis-je en me débattant.

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu abîmes tes jolis pieds. Me répondit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Je ne te savais pas fétichiste des pieds. Me moquais-je alors qu'il refermait la porte à clef.

- Je suis fétichiste de Bella Swan. Dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? La vue du bain me faisait envie et rapidement, j'ôtais mes vêtements et me jetais dans mon bain. Une fois installée, je levais les yeux vers Edward qui souriait de mon empressement. Très vite, il se déshabilla à son tour et je ne pu m'empêcher de l'observer. Cet homme avait un corps magnifique et il était à moi, uniquement à moi. Sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé, il prit place derrière moi et me massa doucement le dos.

- Tu es un amour. Dis-je en me détendant sous ses doigts.

- Je veux juste que tu sois bien.

- Je peux te dire que je suis au paradis là. Dis-je alors qu'il émettait un petit rire.

- Tu m'as horriblement manqué aujourd'hui. Murmura-t-il dans mon cou.

- Toi aussi. Gémis-je alors que ses mains passaient sur ma poitrine.

- Je t'aime Bell's.

Il avait dit cela alors que le feu au creux de mon ventre grandissait de manière exponentielle sous ses caresses. Je tournais le cou pour aller à la rencontre de ses lèvres, de ses magnifiques lèvres. Très vite, notre baiser prit en intensité et le manque d'air ne semblait pas réellement nous déranger. Une de ses mains migra vers mon centre. Tendrement, il taquina mon clitoris, me faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Mon dieu, cet homme avait des mains merveilleuses, et quand il glissa un doigt dans mon antre, je ne pu faire autre chose que de poser ma tête contre son épaule et de gémir bruyamment. Mon bassin commençait à se mouvoir de manière totalement irrationnelle, butant contre son pénis qui était déjà bien érigé, et le faisant gémir en retour. Mue par une force que je ne connaissais pas, je m'extirpais de ses caresses pour me retourner et lui faire face alors qu'il s'asseyait au milieu de la baignoire. Toujours sans aucun mot, je m'empalais sur lui dans un gémissement de plaisir mais aussi de soulagement, j'étais de retour chez moi. Cette étreinte n'avait rien de tendre, elle était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me détendre, pour me libérer. J'ondulais sur sexe alors qu'il donnait de temps à autre des coups de bassins. Des coups qui me faisaient toujours gémir plus fort jusqu'à me faire crier de manière totalement désordonnée. Le plaisir m'envahissait par vagues toujours plus puissante jusqu'à la déferlante. Mon orgasme me sembla plus puissante que les autres, comme à chaque fois. Ensuite, il se répandit en moi alors que je calais mon visage dans son cou pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle.

- je t'aime aussi. Murmurais-je dans son cou alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

- J'ai vu ça mon amour. Dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre dans l'appartement.

- Rose ! Bella !

La voix de Jasper semblait totalement paniquée et je lui criais rapidement que j'arrivais. Presqu'aussi rapidement Edward sortit du bain et m'enroula dans une serviette. J'étais un peu désorientée avec l'orgasme que j'avais eu, mon copain était toujours plus rapide à récupérer que moi et en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, il sortait de la salle de bain pour aller voir mon cousin. Cinq minutes plus tard, je les rejoignais dans le salon.

- Jasper ! Calmes-toi, je ne comprends rien. Dit-il en le secouant légèrement pour lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité.

- Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, occupes toi de ton cousin, j'appelle Rose et Em'.

- D'accord. Jazz ?

- Je vais la tuer !

- Jasper ? De qui tu parles.

- Maria, qui d'autre ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé, déjà fatiguée par cette histoire.

- Je l'ai quitté. Hier.

- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, je ne comprends pas !

- Et bien, je n'en pouvais plus, elle me tuait réellement de l'intérieur. Et puis qu'elle s'en prenne à vous... je ne sais pas... un trop plein. J'en viens même à me demander pourquoi je me suis mis à sortir avec elle.

- Tu étais amoureux ? Supposais-je.

- Non, même pas. Et tu sais quoi, on s'en fou ! Le plus important c'est que je ne sois plus avec elle non ?

- Oui, oui, bien sur !

- Bon, il se passe quoi ici ? Demanda Rose en entrant dans le salon brusquement, Alice et Emmett à ses trousse et Edward qui secouait la tête de dépit.

- Jazz n'est plus avec Maria. Dis-je en rejoignant mon homme pour me serrer contre lui, son contact m'ayant manqué.

- Oh ! Dirent Rosalie et Alice en même temps et je pouvais sentir une certaine forme de joie sur leur visage.

- Vous pouvez être contente! Dit Jazz en les regardant un instant amusé.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'es pas toi ? Demandais-je en me serrant un peu plus contre Edward qui déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Elle m'a foutu à la porte. Dit-il de la voix la plus froide possible alors que mon petit-ami se tendait contre moi.

- Comment ?demanda Rose.

- Tu étais chez toi. Tu as payé ton appartement, comment elle peut te foutre à la porte ?

- Et bien en faisant changer les serrures et en posant ma valise dans l'entrée.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu l'as laissé te mettre à la porte ? Demanda Alice qui parlait vraiment pour la première fois.

- Alice. Dit Edward alors que j'avais glissé ma main dans la sienne.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas ton affaire.

- Je sais.

- Mais je me pose la même question. Dit Rosalie.

- Parce que tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est ton appartement, tu aurais pu avoir ton mot à dire.

- Elle avait déjà fait changer les serrures.

- Et bien défonce la porte, tu es chez toi, tu fais ce que tu veux dans ton appartement.

- Je ne voulais pas la brusquer.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Arrêtez de vous laisser marcher sur les pieds par des bimbos ! Dis-je en lâchant la main d'Edward pour aller prendre mon sac.

- Tu fais quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en me suivant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Ça fait des années que je rêve de foutre en l'air les pseudos ambitions de Maria alors j'y vais et je vais régler cette histoire à ma manière. Dis-je en sortant.

- ok. dit Edward en prenant son manteau et en me suivant.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser y aller toute seule ?

- Je ne pense pas que...

- arrêtes de penser, soit je viens avec toi, soit tu n'y vas pas.

Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre, juste accepter la venue d'Edward avec moi. Après tout, nous devions tout partager. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions en route pour l'appartement de Jasper et j'étais bien décidé à débloquer la situation de Jasper.


	26. Chapitre 25

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Encore une fois, je suis en retard dans ce que j'avais prévu pour publier, mais j'ai des bonnes excuses (en même temps, j'ai toujours des bonnes excuses non? lol) _

_Tout d'abord, je dois bien dire que c'est la première journée depuis deux semaines où je suis toute seule chez moi, et oh on dieu, ça fait du bien. Ensuite, j'ai du fêter mon année, parce que oui, j'ai eu mon année avec 12 de moyenne, ce qui est cool ;). _

_Enfin, tout ça c'était il y a deux semaines parce que la semaine dernière, c'était ma semaine Harry Potter! Et oui, il faut bien célébrer la fin de l'enfance ;) Donc mardi c'était avant première à Bercy! Et ensuite j'ai consacré ma fin de semaine à Obscurus Presse (aller un peu de pub c'est pas mal, OP c'est une association qui publie l'actualité du monde magique, elle reprend donc la gazette du sorcier, le chicaneur... Enfin, j'arrête là, parce que nous sommes ici sur la planète Twilight ;) ) En enfin, samedi, pique-nique HP! Enfin, voilà, vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier. mais à présent, le tout nouveau chapitre est là et il n'attend que vous pour être lu._

_Au fait, j'ai vu que nous avions passé la barre des mille reviews! Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de me suivre et de prendre un peu de temps pour me laisser un commentaire! donc encore une fois, merci._

_Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui passent sans laisser de reviews, merci de me lire!_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

* * *

J'étais remontée, mais alors quelque chose de bien. Pour moi les hommes étaient forts, ils ne devaient pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par des bimbos comme Maria ou Irina. A croire que l'amour pouvait rendre faible le plus courageux des hommes. Penser qu'Edward avait eu une histoire avant moi me faisait mal, mais penser qu'il avait souffert me déchirait le cœur

Je n'avais pas pu venir en aide à Edward mais il était clairement hors de question que je laisse Jasper se faire mettre à la porte par Maria. Et finalement, j'étais bien contente qu'Edward vienne avec moi. Des prémices de plans se construisaient dans mon cerveau.

Une fois en bas de chez Jasper, je sonnais chez sa voisine, bien décidée à ne montrer ma présence qu'en dernier recours.

- Madame Wilson ? C'est Isabella, vous savez, la cousine de Jasper, j'apporte à des courses pour mon cousin, mais il n'est pas là, vous pourriez m'ouvrir ?

- Oh bien sur ma belle.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Edward me regardait en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais sonner et demander à Maria de m'ouvrir ?

- Et bien... oui.

- C'est Maria, elle est conne mais il y a des limites.

J'avais dit cela en haussant les épaules alors qu'il me suivait dans l'ascenseur en éclatant de rire. Je lui jetais un regard noir. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à rire, Maria me rendait totalement hystérique, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, qu'elle sorte définitivement de ma vie. Bien évidemment, ce n'allait pas être aussi simple, elle allait rester liée à ma mère, à cause de mon petit frère ou de ma petite soeur qui allait naitre.

A cette pensée, un frisson me parcouru. Non mais honnêtement, c'était moi la femme qui était en âge d'avoir un enfant, ma mère avait dépassé cet âge, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. J'étais totalement égoïste de penser cela, mais je n'arrivais pas à penser autrement, et pourtant, dieu sait que j'essayais, vraiment.

Nous étions arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de Jasper quand je poussais Edward devant cette dernière.

- que fais-tu ? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Sonne !

- Bella ?

- Quoi ? Elle ne va toujours pas m'ouvrir.

- Ok, je sonne et ensuite ? Je force le passage ?

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, tu es intelligent.

- Et toi, tu es machiavélique !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

J'avais dit cela en l'embrassant tendrement alors qu'il sonnait à la porte. Comme je l'avais prédis, Maria se méfiais et ouvrit la porte tout en laissant la chainette de sécurité. Quand elle le vis, elle referma la porte et l'ouvrit de nouveau pour le laisser entrer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, j'entrais à la suite d'Edward.

- Isabella, sors d'ici tout de suite!

- Laisses-moi réfléchir... même pas en rêves.

- Je jetais un regard circulaire à la pièce alors qu'Edward s'installait sur le canapé. Il y avait là des cartons et des valises entreposées.

- Tu partais quelque part ? Lui demanda Edward d'une voix innocente.

- Et bien étant donné que le cousin de ta copine m'a lâchement laissé tombé, ce qui selon moi est la cause de ton petit discours à la soirée, je me voyais mal rester ici.

- Dans ce cas là, tu devrais m'en vouloir non ? Demanda-t-il en se levant alors que j'allais dans la chambre de mon cousin, tout en continuant d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Oui, évidemment.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir ouvert ?

- Je me disais que tu avais peut-être changé d'avis.

- Changé d'avis ? En ce qui concerne quoi ?

J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant qui espionnait ses parents, mais je sentais que cette conversation allait m'en apprendre un peu plus encore sur les volontés de Maria ou sur les réactions de mon petit ami. Je savais que j'étais un cas totalement désespéré, mais il me fallait écouter cette conversation jusqu'au bout, avant de toucher quelques mots à Maria à propos de ce que j'avais trouvé dans la chambre, ou plutôt de ce que je n'avais pas trouvé dans la chambre. Je restais donc silencieusement dans le couloir, écoutant cette conversation.

- d'Isabella.

- Je ne vois pas où tu souhaites en venir...

- Et bien, il est clair que tu es relativement connu dans le milieu.

- Dans le milieu ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Oui, je ne sais pas lequel, mais Jasper m'a dit que tu étais reconnu je ne sais où.

- Dans le milieu universitaire... mais je ne vois pas où tu souhaites en venir.

- Si tu es reconnu, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais avec elle. Elle est plate et banale.

Ses paroles me faisaient mal parce que je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas grand chose pour moi, j'étais petite, brune, les yeux bruns, tout le contraire de ces filles, des filles qu'Edward aurait du côtoyer en temps ordinaire. Ce qui en soit me faisait peur, il pouvait à chaque instant me dire de retourner chez moi et qu'il ne voulait plus de moi, et inconsciemment, je pense que j'aurais compris pourquoi.

- Bella est tout sauf plate et banale. C'est la fille la plus intelligente, la plus amusante, et la plus intéressante que je connais, et je ne parlerais pas de son physique. Elle est celle qui me correspond.

- Mon pauvre, tu dois vraiment être aveugle.

- Non, je ne pense pas, au contraire, je suis extrêmement lucide, et je pense que je devrais vous remercier.

- Qui ?

- Les filles comme vous. C'est vous qui m'avez fait comprendre toute la richesse de Bella.

- Mais...

- Tu sais quoi, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu laisses tomber et que tu te sortes d'ici.

- Que ?

- Que tu sortes d'ici Maria. Dis-je en m'avançant dans le salon.

- Je suis encore ici chez moi.

- Et bien justement non. Pas du tout. Ici, nous sommes chez Jasper, c'est son appartement, celui qu'il a acheté avec son argent. Tu sais l'argent que tu as longuement utilisé sans aucune pudeur.

- Tu es qui pour me juger ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis en ce moment, Jasper m'a laissé tomber, je suis totalement anéantie.

- Et pour t'en remettre, tu as décidé de prendre tous les objets de valeur de mon cousin.

- Pardon ?

- S'il te plait, tu es arrivée ici avec une valise et voilà que tu repars avec des cartons et quatre valises. Je ne suis peut-être pas la fille la plus intelligente du monde, mais crois-moi, je sais encore quand une fille veut jouer un tour à son ex.

- C'est ça, tentes de défendre ton cousin, mais crois-moi, je trouverais un autre moyen de l'atteindre, de vous atteindre, j'ai encore quelques plans en route !

- Bien sûr, vas retrouver ta famille à Forks, on en reparlera. Répondis-je alors qu'on avait frappé à la porte.

- Oh mais je ne rentre pas tout de suite, j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire ici.

- Dis Maria, tu remercieras Irina pour ses conseils avisés ! Dit Edward en entrant de nouveau dans le salon.

- Que vient faire ton ex dans cette histoire ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Un serrurier vient de sonner, elle lui avait demandé de venir changer les serrures. J'imagine donc que c'est Irina qui lui a dit de faire cela. Dit Edward, un éclair de douleur passant dans ses yeux.

- Tu lui as dit de partir ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Non, mais je lui ai dit de me donner les clefs, histoire que Maria ne puisse plus rentrer.

- Tu es génial. Dis-je en souriant.

- Oh oui, génial. Dit Maria amusée.

- Sors d'ici !

- Hum... non.

- Ecoute-moi bien Maria, je ne frappe pas les filles, mais je ne te supporte vraiment pas et sache que je me retiens de devenir violent, toutefois, si tu ne sors pas d'ici, je risque très vite de me laisser aller.

- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de changer la serrure ? Nous demanda-t-elle soudainement hautaine.

- Juridiquement, il me semble que c'est toi qui n'en a pas le droit, nous sommes ici car Jasper a décidé de faire changer les serrures, et comme nous sommes dans son appartement, il a tous les droits. Par exemple, si l'envie lui prenait de casser un de ses carreaux, il aurait parfaitement le droit. Juste parce qu'il est chez lui, tu as saisi ? À présent, sors.

- Je reviendrais.

* * *

_**POV Edward.**_

* * *

Honnêtement, si on remettait une palme pour les sorties théâtrales, je pense que Maria l'aurait eu. Cette fille était d'un ridicule affligeant et je me demandais encore comment Jasper avait pu a voir un faible pour cette fille. Elle était tellement différente de tout ce qu'il pouvait être, de tout ce que la famille Swan-Hale pouvait être. Bella était une femme pleine de valeurs, et Maria semblait n'en avoir aucune. A peine deux minutes plus tard, je fus alerté par des voix plus fortes que la normale, parmi ce qui n'était pas tout à fait des cris, je reconnu la voix de ma soeur.

- Reste là. Dis-je à Bella en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Mais...

- ranges les affaires de ton cousin, je gère.

J'avais dit cela en sortant de l'appartement, espérant que Bella m'écoute vraiment car je ne voulais pas qu'elle se dispute une nouvelle fois avec Maria, car il était évident que ma soeur se disputait avec elle, avec qui d'autre ?

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demandais-je en tentant de m'imposer.

- Rien. Répondit Maria

- dans ce cas là, vous arrêtez d'ameuter tout l'immeuble !

- Edward...

- Alice, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venue pour vous venir en aide.

- Nous n'en avions pas besoin, c'est gentil de ta part, mais Bella sait se débrouiller toute seule.

- Je sais, mais je voulais tout de même venir.

- Bien, rentrons à présent !

- Non, attends, je n'ai pas encore entièrement terminé.

- Moi j'avais terminé, au revoir ! Dit Maria.

- Non, non, je veux être certaine que tu ais bien compris. On ne veut plus te revoir.

- Tu parles pour qui là ? Au nom de Jasper ? Il n'est pas là, tu ne le connais pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parlerais pour lui.

- Crois-moi, je sais ce que Jasper pense, nous le savons tous ici, s'il t'a quitté c'est qu'il ne voulait plus te revoir.

- Mais bien sur. Il va vite se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il a fait et revenir.

- je...

- ok. On a tous compris vos position, à présent, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer Alice et pour Maria de quitter l'immeuble.

- Mais... Jazz est en bas. Dit-elle en me faisant sa moue à la Cullen.

- Je vais aller le chercher.

A cet instant précis, je savais que la journée de Bella n'avait pas été celle à laquelle elle s'attendait, elle était fatiguée, et tout ce que je voulais, c'était que nous nous retrouvions juste tous les deux. Laisser Alice aller chercher Jasper, sachant qu'elle risquait de tomber une nouvelle fois sur Maria était donc totalement exclu.

- Oh Ed', c'est toi. Dit-il visiblement rassuré.

- Non, non, c'est Maria déguisée. Répondis-je amusé.

- Haha, tu ne le vois sans doute pas là, mais je suis réellement mort de rire.

- Ok, c'était pas drôle, j'avoue.

- C'est bon, je ne vais pas t'en tenir rigueur. Je ne suis pas mieux. Dit-il alors que nous prenions les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement.

- Pourquoi tu dis cela.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis celui qui est venu pleurer chez sa soeur et sa cousine parce que son ex petite amie l'avait jeté à la porte.

- Je suis celui qui a fui à des milliers de kilomètres lorsque sa petite amie a vidé son appartement. Répondis-je alors que nous étions dans le couloir qui menait à son appartement.

- Sans doute, mais toi, ce n'est pas ta cousine et son petit-ami qui est allé récupérer les choses. D'ailleurs, merci pour ça !

- Tu sais que c'est Bella que tu dois remercier.

- S'il te plait, ma cousine est un vrai volcan, si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais même pas dans quel état nous les aurions retrouvés, tu es le seul a pouvoir canaliser Bella. Enfin, depuis...

- Eliott ?

- Ouais... Eliott. Répondit-il d'une voix morne.

- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Je l'espère, c'est mon cousin, il est comme mon frère, je vois mal ma vie sans lui, et je ne suis pas certain qu'on pourra faire face à cela.

- Je l'espère pour vous._ Dis-je en lui donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule._ Oh, et au fait, je suis celui qui n'a jamais rien fait contre son ex petite-amie.

- Je rêve ou vous êtes entrain de chercher lequel de vous a le plus mal réagit face à ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda Alice en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Lili... dis-je en soupirant.

- Quoi ? Vous allez vous auto-flageller tous les deux ? C'est bon, pour toi Edward, c'est du passé, pour toi Jasper, c'est réglé. Alors on va tous passer à autre chose.

- Enfin ! Merci Alice, tu es la voix de la sagesse.

- Bella dois-je te rappeler que c'est la fille qui t'as emmené faire du shopping toute la journée ?

Je lui avais demandé cela en la prenant dans mes bras. Alice quant à elle m'avait regardé offusquée, mais dans le fond, elle savait que je plaisantais.

J'avais beau me moquer de ma soeur, mais dans un sens, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Nous devions passer outre cela. Je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à ressasser cette histoire. Je devais passer à autre chose. Au moins pour Bella, je devais me consacrer uniquement à elle et oublier Irina mais surtout, espérer qu'Irina elle aussi m'oublierais.

Après une petite heure passée ensemble, nous étions retournés chez moi avec Bella. Nous avions envie de passer du temps uniquement tous les deux, de plus, je savais que Rosalie allait passer la soirée avec mon frère et mon neveu et ma nièce.

Cette soirée avait été une soirée plutôt cool, relaxante. Nous nous étions tous les deux posés dans mon lit, moi corrigeant des copies, elle dessinant des choses qu'elle refusait de me montrer. Je pourrais très rapidement prendre l'habitude de passer des soirées comme cela.

Mais dès le lendemain, nous avions du reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec Leah pour lui montrer quelques unes de ses nouvelles œuvres et je devais aller en cours, de plus, j'avais une réunion avec le directeur de l'université. Il souhaitait savoir comment se déroulait mon projet. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement avoir quelqu'un derrière mon dos, quelqu'un qui me surveillait, qui s'assurait que tout se passait bien.

Je n'étais plus un enfant qu'on devait surveiller pour vérifier qu'il faisait bien ses devoirs, mais pour ce projet, l'université s'était associée à celle de New-York et je comprenais que mon président souhaitait savoir comment cela se passait. Il avait été rassuré de voir que j'avais commencé à analyser mes données et que je continuais à travailler. Il m'avait aussi demandé d'avoir des relations plus étroites avec ma collègue de New-York.

J'avais été amusé de voir la réaction de Bella lorsque je lui avais raconté le souhait de mon président. Elle s'était instantanément renfermée sur elle-même.

**Flash Back**

Nous étions une nouvelle fois dans mon lit, Bella dessinait encore et toujours et pour ma part, je préparais un nouveau cours.

- Alors, comment s'est déroulé ton rendez-vous ?

- Bien. Le président voulait juste savoir comment se passaient mes recherches.

- Oh ! Je pensais qu'il souhaitait t'augmenter. Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Si seulement! Mais il ne faut pas trop en demander. Et puis je ne suis pas le plus mal payé.

- Je sais, mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'être augmenté ! Il ne voulait rien d'autre ? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

- Si, il voulait que je me rapproche de ma collègue de New-York.

- Elle ne me dit rien mais se referma instantanément, boudant légèrement.

- Rho Bee ! Dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou, ne pouvant cacher mon sourire.

- Ne te moques pas de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas, je trouve juste ta jalousie tout à fait touchante.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

- Non, bien sur que non ! Me moquais-je ouvertement.

- Bon, ok, un peu ! Mais c'est normal.

- Et bien non, pas tant que cela.

- Edward, cette femme, je suis certaine qu'elle est belle à tomber, et juste super intelligente, et puis, il est évident que vous avez les mêmes centre d'intérêts.

- Bella... Tu es belle à tomber, non, tu es même mieux que ça. Et passer du temps avec une femme qui fait le même travail que moi, ce serait vraiment très fatiguant.

- Mais tu saurais de quoi parler. Me dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Nous faisons quoi là ? Nous discutons.

- Juste parce que je suis jalouse.

- Bébé. Je t'aime, et j'adore discuter avec toi, même si c'est parce que tu es jalouse. Mais tu n'as aucune raison de l'être.

- Mouais...

- Bella...

- ok.

Elle avait dit cela en se levant du lit, les bras en l'air, me faisant éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

J'avais décidé de laisser un peu de temps à Bella pour se faire à cette idée. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi pouvait ressembler cette femme, et je n'en avais rien à faire, mais il ne manquait plus qu'elle soit comme ma petite-amie le craignait, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir faire face à ses angoisses.

Je comptais la contacter le lendemain, mais pour le moment, je profitais d'une après-midi au calme pour travailler un peu, analyser tout ce que j'avais pu écrire. Logiquement, je devais m'occuper de Lucas et Maïa, mais ma belle s'était gentiment proposée pour s'en occuper. Ils étaient donc dans ma cuisine, concoctant je ne sais quel petit plat dont Bella avait le secret pendant que je m'étais isolé dans le salon.

C'est vers 16h que des coups brutaux frappés à la porte me firent revenir à la réalité. Je vis Lucas se précipiter vers la porte, si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de l'attraper par la taille pour le retenir.

- Tonton ! Lâches-moi, je dois aller ouvrir.

- Ton père ne t'a pas appris que tu ne pouvais pas ouvrir la porte, on ne sait pas qui peut être derrière !

- si... me dit-il avec une petite moue.

- Bien, alors retournes dans la cuisine avec Bella et ta soeur.

- D'accord...

Il avait dit cela en trainant les pieds alors que de l'autre côté de la porte, de nouveaux coups raisonnaient.

- oui, j'arrive.

J'espérais que cela allait calmer la personne derrière la porte, enfin, aux vues des coups, ça ne pouvait qu'être Félix ou Emmett et sachant que mon frère travaillait, il ne me restait plus qu'une seule opportunité. L'ouverture de la porte ne fit que me le confirmer.

- Tu faisais quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en entrant.

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Je suis certain que tu étais avec ta belle vu le temps que tu as mis à ouvrir. Dit-il en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

- Bella est bien là, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

- Hey Félix, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Bella en sortant de la cuisine avec un grand sourire.

- Hello ! Tu avais enchaîné Edward pour ne pas qu'il réponde ? Demanda mon meilleur ami en riant.

- Aucunement espèce de pervers ! Dit-elle en lui lançant un torchon à la figure.

- Bee s'occupait des monstres.

- Hé ! Parrain, on n'est pas des monstres ! Cria Maïa en sautant dans mes bras.

- Bien sur que non, ton parrain raconte n'importe quoi ! Enfin, je suis ici parce que nous allons jouer au baseball avec les gars, donc si vous voulez venir.

- Oh oui ! Crièrent Maïa et Lucas d'une seule voix.

- C'est que...

- Aller Ed ! On va se marrer.

J'avais bien envie d'y aller, mais je n'étais pas certain que cela soit du goût de Bella. Je lui imposais déjà d'aller au bar de mon frère le soir. Je n'étais pas certain que cela l'intéresse réellement, même si je ne l'avais jamais entendu se plaindre. Cependant, aux vues du sourire qu'elle me lançait, elle semblait plutôt attirée par l'idée d'aller faire un tour au parc pour y jouer au baseball.

- Bien, allons-y. Dis-je en prenant les manteaux de tout le monde.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais sur le terrain de baseball, jouant contre des marines et je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. Je devais bien avouer que c'était uniquement grâce à Bella. Je tentais de faire bonne figure, juste pour elle.

De plus, elle semblait vraiment motivée, tapant dans ses mains, me soutenant lorsque je courais de base en base. Ma petite amie était juste formidable. Avec Maïa, elles mettaient l'ambiance et amusaient les passant qui s'arrêtaient un instant pour nous observer.

Nous fûmes cependant interrompus par la sonnerie de mon téléphone auquel ma belle répondit. Elle se figea aussitôt. Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'allais à ses côtés, vite suivi par mes amis.

- Il faut que nous allions à l'hôpital. Nous annonça-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je... juste, allons-y. Dit-elle en prenant toutes nos affaires.

- Bella ! Dis-je en paniquant légèrement en la voyant trembler.

- Juste... c'est Carlisle.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais vu le regard que me lançait Bella, je comprenais que ça devait être assez important.

* * *

Réponse aux non-inscrits:

Fantasiam: Je sais, j'ai été très longue avant de publier le chapitre précédent, et je m'en excuse encore ;) En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plait ^^

Flo1359: En fait, je n'avais pas réellement le choix, il fallait que je le termine donc il fallait que je reste concentrée, et puis cela n'a été l'affaire que de quelques semaines ;) Je suis désolée pour tes concours... c'est vraiment dommage! Sinon, merci pour la review^^


	27. Note

_bonjour tout le monde. _

_Je suis désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée, je suis même pire que désolée. J'ai essayé d'écrire un nouveau chapitre, j'ai déjà quelques pages, mais je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire plus. Etant donné que ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié, je vous dois quelques explications._

_Déjà, j'ai eu un anniversaire de mariage en Angleterre (50 ans, ça se fête!) donc un week-end de mort (mais c'était juste super) et un mariage deux semaines plus tard. _

_Ensuite, je dois vous avouer que je suis au summum du stress. le CAPES est dans un peu plus d'un mois, donc en gros, je joue mon avenir au mois de novembre et de plus, j'ai des partiels à partir de cette semaine et ce, tous les samedis jusqu'au CAPES. Je pense que vous comprendrez que je préfère me focaliser sur mon CAPES (enfin, j'espère) mais en tout cas, je vous assure qu'une fois cette période passée, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre (et il y a même une nouvelle histoire qui germe petit à petit dans ma tête.)_

_Enfin, voilà, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, surtout que je voulais vraiment, mais alors vraiment publier un nouveau chapitre, car je n'aime pas faire de fausse joie (si tenter que cela puisse représenter une joie de voir un chapitre ;) )_

_Encore désolée._

_Je vous embrasse^^_

_BBG._


	28. Chapitre 26

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et oui, c'est bien moi. Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne savais pas trop quand j'allais publier, mais finalement, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Avec toutes ces révisions, j'ai pris un mauvais cycle de sommeil (environ de 3h du matin à 9h) et donc hier soir, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire un petit chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je vais publier la prochaine fois, mais en tout cas voilà un nouveau morceau de l'histoire!_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_bonne lecture._

* * *

**POV Edward**

* * *

Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il se passait.

Tout ce que j'avais compris, c'est que nous devions nous rendre à l'hôpital.

Je ne savais ni pourquoi, ni pour qui. Je ne savais même pas qui avait téléphoné à Bella. Elle avait énoncé le prénom de mon père, mais je n'en savais pas plus.

Depuis que nous étions montés dans la voiture, conduits par Félix, elle faisait ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une crise d'angoisse. Je tentais tant bien que mal de la calmer, mais ses vieux démons revenaient à la surface et j'eus un mal fou à la faire parler.

- tu vas mieux ? Lui demandais-je cinq minutes plus tard alors qu'elle semblait un peu calmée.

- Oui... Je... c'est...

- Bella, respire, tout va bien se passer.

- C'est ton père Edward. Dit-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

- Mon père.

- C'est ton père qui est à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? Mais... il a quoi ?

- Il a fait un malaise, c'est tout ce que je sais. Ta mère semblait totalement affolée.

- Un malaise ? Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. Dit-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Je savais exactement ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, cela lui rappelait son frère et ce qui lui arrivait. Cela lui rappelait sa tante morte il y a si peu de temps. Mon père n'avait peut-être rien, mais pour Bella, cela signifiait retourner à l'hôpital, et se souvenir encore une fois de son frère.

De mon côté, j'étais un peu angoissé aussi.

Même si je ne m'entendais pas forcément avec mon père, même si nous étions souvent en désaccord, il restait mon père. L'homme qui m'avait élevé, l'homme qui m'avait appris tant de choses. Il était peut-être froid et distant, mais il nous aimait, et il aimait ma mère. Ça me suffisait.

J'essayais de rationaliser les choses, me disant que ce n'était qu'un simple malaise, qu'il n'y aurait peut-être rien de grave.

Mais mon père était médecin, et je savais que les malaises étaient toujours annonciateur de quelque chose de plus grave, ou tout du moins, une réaction du corps, un corps qui soit criait son ras-le-bol, soit abandonnait la partie.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Sans me soucier de Félix, je sautais hors de la voiture, prenant Bella par la main et je gagnais l'accueil du bâtiment.

- Je peux vous aider monsieur ? Me demanda mon interlocutrice.

- Je suis le fils de Carlisle Cullen, je souhaiterais le voir.

- Patientez quelques instants, je me renseigne.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait alors que Bella se blottissait contre moi, déposant de tendres baisers sur mon torse comme pour me rassurer. Je vis aussi Félix qui arrivait près de nous.

- Il est en train de subir des test, votre mère est dans la salle d'attente, au premier étage.

- Merci. Dis-je

Lorsque nous arrivions dans la salle d'attente, ma mère se jeta sur moi.

Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère dans un tel état.

Son maquillage était défait, le mascara coulait le long de ses joues, elle n'était plus coiffée. En fait, elle était à mille lieues de la mère que j'avais l'habitude de tenir contre moi.

Habituellement, elle était mon roc, celle qui me soutenait dans toutes les situations, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas ce soir. Ce soir, c'était moi qui devait faire en sorte de la consoler, de la tenir contre moi, de la rassurer.

- Oh les enfants !

- Chut maman, tout va bien aller.

- je...

- allons nous asseoir. Dit ma petite-amie en nous amenant vers les fauteuils

- que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je à ma mère en lui caressant doucement la main.

- Je ne sais pas... nous étions dans la cuisine, préparant à manger et d'un coup, il est tombé.

- Tombé ?

- Oui, comme ça. Dit-elle en éclatant une nouvelle fois en larmes.

- Je suis certain que ce n'est rien maman. Papa est fort, il a juste fait un malaise à cause du surmenage.

- Je ne sais pas Edward... dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

- Où sont ton frère et ta soeur, je les ai pourtant appelé en même temps que toi. Dit-elle en se levant.

- Maman ! Réponds à ma question. L'interpellais-je brusquement.

- Edward, ne lui parle pas sur ce ton. Me repris Bella en déposant ses lèvres sur mon cou.

- Je lui parle sur le ton que je veux, c'est ma mère et elle me cache des choses !

- Edward !

- Ne te mêles pas de cela Bella. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Bien.

Elle me lança un regard qui me glaça le sang avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

J'étais peut-être un peut trop brusque avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais. Elle n'était pas à ma place. Mon père était malade, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que je ressentais face aux cachotteries que me faisait ma mère. J'étais en droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Félicitations Edward... me dit ma mère froidement.

- Je verrais ça plus tard.

- Tu verras ça ? Ça ? Bella n'est pas ça Edward!C'est ta petite-amie, elle est là pour toi et tu lui dois un peu plus de respect que cela. Ça la regarde spécialement parce que vous êtes en couple. Je déteste quand tu deviens comme ça Edward, froid et distant !

- Pour le coup, je ressemble à mon père. Répondis-je sans montrer aucune émotion.

- Non, tu ressembles à un idiot qui se referme sur lui-même quand il a peur.

- Évidemment que j'ai peur, tu me caches quelque chose, papa a fait un malaise, et je devrais ne pas avoir peur.

- Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, mais tu n'as pas le droit de t'adresser comme ça à ta petite-amie, une petite-amie qui est remplie de doute et d'insécurités. Si tu réagis comme cela au moindre problème, tu vas la démolir. Alors maintenant, tu vas aller la voir et t'excuser. Il est hors de question que je te dise quoique ce soit tant que ton frère et ta soeur ne seront pas là.

- Mais...

- Tu es un adulte, mais tu restes mon fils alors tu vas te lever et aller voir Bella pour lui présenter tes plus plates excuses.

Je levais les yeux vers ma mère. Elle était désorientée, et pourtant, elle me regardait avec son regard qui voulait dire que je n'avais pas intérêt à la contredire.

Je me dépêchais donc de me lever et d'aller à la recherche de Bella. Mais je fus confronté à un nouveau problème, chercher quelqu'un dans un hôpital est quelque chose qui n'est aisé.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la salle d'attente mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas, ni sur le parking, ni même à l'accueil.

Après dix minutes de recherches infructueuses, je la trouvais enfin, assise sur un banc du parc qui bordait l'hôpital.

En m'avançant, les paroles de ma mère résonnaient en moi et plus j'étais proche d'elle, plus je me sentais mal. Ma petite-amie n'avait rien demandé, elle m'avait accompagné, elle était présente pour moi et à la première difficulté, je l'avais rembarrée, je m'en voulais vraiment.

Sans un mot, je pris place à ses côtés. Après le temps que nous avions passé ensemble, je parvenais à sentir les réactions de son corps et pour le coup, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne réaction. Son corps entier s'était contracté à ma présence. Je ne savais pas comment entamer la discussion et je décidais donc de glisser doucement ma main sur la sienne, mais elle la retira presqu'aussitôt.

- Je... écoute, je suis désolé.

- ….

- Bella, s'il te plait, regardes moi.

- Ça ne me regarde pas.

Elle avait dit cela en se levant et en commençant à s'éloigner de moi. Je me levais donc pour la rattraper.

- mon ange...

- je suis ton ange maintenant ? Il y a une demie-heure je n'étais rien.

- J'ai parlé sans réfléchir, je n'en pensais pas un mot, tu le sais.

- Non ! Non, je ne le sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que si je te pardonne, tu ne vas pas recommencer au prochain problème.

- Ce ne sera pas le cas ! Dis-je en l'implorant du regard.

- Rien ne me prouve que tu ne vas pas m'abandonner.

- Arrête tout de suite ! Dis-je en encadrant son visage de mes mains.

- je...

- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, je ne suis pas ta mère, ni je ne sais qui. Je suis avec toi et j'y reste. Il faut que tu comprennes que je t'aime Bella. Même si par moment je vais m'emballer, même si je risque de dire des choses que je vais regretter, je ne partirais pas. Je ne serais pas celui qui t'abandonnera. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, je resterais, jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes de partir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- Alors je ne partirais pas. Tu vas te rendre compte que je peux être un gros con quand je m'y mets, mais j'ai besoin de toi, vraiment, maintenant plus que jamais. Tu me pardonnes ?

- Évidemment. Me répondit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Tant mieux. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Murmurais-je dans ses cheveux.

- Je veux que tu t'excuses auprès de ta mère. Elle est tout simplement adorable, elle t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu ne peux pas lui parler comme ça, elle ferait tout pour vous. et...

- Elle est tout le contraire de ta mère, je sais. Je te promets que je vais m'excuser. Dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Allons-y.

Elle me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle où se trouvait ma mère. Cette dernière n'avait pas quittait sa place et me regardait avec un petit sourire. Je lâchais la main de ma petite-amie pour me jeter dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé maman. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça.

- Il y a des fois où tu es impulsif, j'ai l'habitude. Me dit-elle.

- Tu sais que je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Nous aussi on vous aime. Dit Emmett en se collant contre nous.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était là, de même qu'Alice qui se joint à nous pour un petit câlin familial.

- Madame Cullen, votre époux s'est réveillé.

- Oh !

- La famille peut aller le voir.

- Merci. Répondit-elle alors que Bella s'asseyait sur l'un des bancs de la salle d'attente.

- Tu fais quoi ? Lui demandais-je surpris.

- Je vais rester ici pendant que vous allez le voir. Me répondit-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la main.

- Non...

- non ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Non, tu viens avec nous.

Sa seule réponse fut : « la famille ». je me mis à genoux à ses côtés et j'embrassais tendrement sa joue avant de glisser mes lèvres juste sous son oreille.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de toi. Murmurais-je

- Ni Jasper, ni Rosalie ne sont là. Je ne veux pas...

- s'il te plait.

- Bien...

* * *

**POV Bella**

* * *

je ne comprenais pas forcément ce qu'il se passait.

Nous étions dans cet hôpital et tout semblait allait mal. Tout ce que je savais en ce moment, c'était que mon beau-père était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Je n'avais pas forcément d'affinité avec lui, et je savais qu'Edward avait des problèmes relationnels avec ce dernier, mais il était en cet instant précis à dans une chambre d'hôpital, il avait fait un malaise et ce n'était jamais anodin. Il était son père, il l'aimait malgré tout. Et je savais que les Cullen étaient profondément bon, Carlisle ne pouvait donc pas être un mauvais bougre.

Pendant un instant, je m'étais vraiment demandé ce qu'il se passait. Je m'étais disputée avec Edward. Je n'avais pas compris comment nous en étions arrivés là, mais j'étais déçue par quelques mots qu'il avait dit. Et, ne souhaitant pas envenimer les choses, j'avais pris mes jambes à mon cou et j'étais allée m'exiler dans le parc de l'hôpital.

Finalement, il était venu s'excuser et j'avais pris conscience que j'étais foutue. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, je me sentais obligée de lui pardonner quoique ce soit.

Et à présent, je me tenais derrière lui. Il me tenait la main, enfin, il me serrait la main très fort. Je pouvais sentir dans cette poigne qu'il était angoissé, et on le serait à moins. Je n'avais jamais être dans un hôpital, la mort régnait généralement à chaque coin de couloirs et ça m'angoissait terriblement.

Cependant, je devais prendre sur moi. J'étais ici pour Edward et pas pour moi.

Je tentais de me faire toute petite et me cachais derrière mon petit ami.

La chambre était froide, comme toute les chambres d'hôpital. Et Carlisle était là, allongé dans ce lit à barreaux, dans cette horrible chemise que portent tous les malades. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait pris une dizaine d'années en quelques jours.

Esmé vint s'asseoir à côté de son époux, les yeux larmoyants et elle serrait très fort la main de ce dernier. Comme si elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Je pense que je ne prenais pas réellement la mesure de ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Alice, mon petit lutin, si énergique habituellement prit l'autre place, de l'autre côté du lit ne disait pas un mot. Elle était tendue, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versé et était silencieuse, trop silencieuse pour être la Alice que je connaissais.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Emmett se tenait contre le mur. Droit comme un « i », il ne disait pas un mot non plus, mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas à son aise non plus dans cet endroit. Un endroit qui devait d'ailleurs lui rappeler des souvenirs, de très mauvais souvenirs.

Quant à Edward, il se plaça derrière le fauteuil d'Alice, lui aussi collé contre le mur, et encore tout comme le reste de sa famille, il ne disait pas un mot. La seule chose qu'il fit, c'est me rapprocher de lui et me serrer avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il aurait pu me faire mal, d'ailleurs je ressentais une petite douleur au niveau de la taille, mais je ne dis rien. Je n'étais pas en mesure de me plaindre.

- Mon chéri, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Esmé en serrant d'avantage sa main.

- Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Tout va bien ? J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Ricana Edward.

- Edward ! S'indigna Alice.

- Ne commences pas s'il te plait. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire, ce qui eut pour effet de le décontracter instantanément.

- Oh Bella, tu es ici aussi.

- Oui. Répondis-je d'une petite voix.

- Je te remercie d'être ici. Me dit-il dans un petit sourire.

- Oui, c'est génial, Bella est ici et tout le monde l'adore, à présent, que se passe-t-il ?

- Emmett ! Ne commence pas non plus. Dit Alice.

- Les enfants, ne commencez pas à vous chamailler, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Bien sur que si tu en vaux la peine. Répondit Alice avec véhémence, ce qui me donna l'impression de retrouver mon Alice.

- Oui. À présent, dis-nous pourquoi tu as fait un malaise. Dit Edward avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix.

- Et bien... mon corps se trouvait simplement fatigué et il a décidé de lâcher prise pendant un instant.

- Papa... si ton corps était fatigué, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. Dit Emmett.

Il y eu un long moment pendant lequel personne ne dit un mot. Je sentais la tension prendre de plus en plus de terrain. Encore une fois, j'étais totalement perdue, et je détestais cela. Mais je savais une chose : ce silence n'était pas une bonne chose et n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Les enfants, les mois qui vont arriver ne vont pas être de tout repos. Il va falloir que nous soyons fort. Dit Esmé d'une voix solennelle.

- Maman ? Tu me fais peur. Dit- Alice alors qu'Emmett vint se placer derrière elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est rien d'important les enfants, tout va bien se passer.

- Bien, nous avons compris que tu ne souhaites pas nous faire un discours alarmiste. Mais papa, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais nous dire ce qu'il se passe avant qu'Alice n'implose. Dit Edward alors que je lui serrais fermement la main.

- Je... J'ai un cancer.

Une nouvelle fois dans ma vie, j'avais l'impression que mon monde s'effondrait.

Je ne voulais pas que les Cullen aient à subir ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient à se battre contre la maladie. Je n'avais pas réellement conscience de ce qui se passait dans la salle. J'entendais bien évidemment Alice pleurer bruyamment, Emmett jurer comme un charretier. Mais j'étais dans un autre monde. La seule dont j'avais conscience, c'était l'emprise d'Edward sur mon corps. Comme s'il avait besoin de moi pour se maintenir.

Il avait enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux et respirait fortement. Je relevais doucement le visage et plongeait mon regard dans le sien. Ce que j'y vis me terrassa d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Il y avait tant de tristesse et de douleur que je ne me sentais pas apte à faire face à tout cela. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais le faire. J'étais la moins touchée dans cette pièce et je devais être forte pour nous deux, je devais garder pied pour lui. Je plaçais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et déposais tendrement mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

Instantanément, je le sentis se détendre. Cela ne dura qu'une demie seconde, une simple demie seconde, mais c'était déjà cela, c'était bien plus que ce que je ne pouvais espérer.

Mon regard se détourna vers Carlisle.

Il était toujours pâle, mais je voyais une détermination que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

- Je n'en suis qu'au début. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

- C'est aussi ce qu'on disait pour la mère de Jasper, et regarde où elle est à présent. Répondit Alice.

Ce fut un coup de poignard porté au cœur. J'avais essayé d'oublier cette partie de ma vie. Même si ce n'était que l'année dernière, j'avais essayé d'oublier cela, de passer outre, de m'en remettre. Mais en parler me faisait toujours aussi mal. Et dans un sens, elle avait raison. Ruth était sensée s'en remettre. Elle devait survivre, suivre un traitement et entrer en rémission. Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Et elle était morte, elle nous avait quitté.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Il y a toute sorte de cancer.

- Ça reste une sale maladie. Répondit Emmett d'une voix froide.

- Oui. Mais il y a différentes formes de cancer et vous n'avez pas à nous inquiéter pour moi.

- Tu sais bien que ça ne fonctionne pas comme cela ! Je me demande comment tu peux être aussi désinvolte ! Tu es malade, d'une maladie grave, et tu es là, à nous dire que tout va bien se passer. Tout ne va pas bien se passer. Si tout se passait bien, nous ne serions pas là. Je serais encore au parc, profitant de ma journée.

- Edward, je sais que tu as des rancœurs contre moi et je les comprends, tu as parfaitement raison. Je serais à ta place, je me détesterais pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire par le passé.

- Je ne te déteste pas.

- Et c'est en cela que tu es plus intelligent que moi. Mais ne crois pas que je sois désinvolte. J'ai pris la mesure des choses.

- Et ? Demanda Alice, les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Je vais avoir le meilleur médecin que l'on puisse avoir. Nous allons tout faire pour nous battre. Et nous allons gagner contre cette maladie. Ayez confiance en moi d'accord ?

Alice hocha la tête avec vigueur et au même instant, un médecin entra dans la chambre.

- l'heure des visites est terminée. Je vous demande de quitter la chambre.

- Ma femme reste cette nuit.

- Monsieur Cullen je...

- ce n'était pas une question. Ma femme reste.

- Bien monsieur.

- Nous allons y aller papa. Dit Emmett en lui serrant la main.

- Bien les enfants, rentrez bien, et tout va bien se passer.

- Je passerais te voir demain. Dit Alice en lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant de quitter la pièce, suivie par le médecin.

- Tu vas rester combien de temps ici ? Demanda Edward.

- Je ne sais pas exactement.

- Bien, dans ce cas nous passerons le plus rapidement possible.

- D'accord.

- Profitez de cette nuit pour vous reposer. Dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

- Merci d'être venue Bella, votre présence compte beaucoup pour moi.

J'étais certaine que j'étais toute rouge. Recevoir un tel compliment de la part de cet homme qui se méfiait de moi il y a peu encore me mettait assez mal à l'aise.

- Edward ? Demanda Carlisle alors que nous étions sur le départ.

- Oui ?

- Sois fort. Ton frère et ta soeur vont avoir besoin de toi. Alice est encore bien trop fragile et Emmett a déjà bien trop souffert dans sa vie pour la soutenir.

- Tout ira bien papa.


	29. Chapitre 27

**__**_Bonjour tout le monde_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que je n'ai perdu personne en route depuis le temps. Je ne vais pas parler de vingt mille trucs aujourd'hui, juste vous laisser lire le chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise beaucoup^^_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

**POV Edward**

* * *

Je marchais lentement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Je n'avais conscience de rien, ou de pas grand chose. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que Bella était là, avec moi. Elle me tenait la main et me menait dans le dédale des couloirs de l'hôpital.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, nous nous étions bien amusés au parc et puis il y avait eu un coup de téléphone qui avait fait basculer la journée d'une manière inattendue. Et nous avions atterri ici, dans un endroit où je n'aimais pas me rendre. Dans la chambre qu'occupait mon père.

Cet homme qui, lorsque j'étais petit, était mon héros, imbattable, intouchable, immortel. Bien évidemment, j'avais grandi, mon père n'était plus mon héros, loin de là aux vues des conflits qui nous opposaient. Oh rien de très violent, mais juste une liste de réflexions sur ma vie, sur mon parcours sentimental qui avait fait que nous nous étions éloignés au point où nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, au point où l'air était toujours tendu entre nous.

Mais il était toujours mon père. Il était toujours celui qui m'avait fait grandir. Il était toujours celui qui m'avait appris à faire du vélo, qui avait corrigé mes devoirs avant d'être trop pris par son travail, par son hôpital. Mais il était celui qui m'avait donné le jour et le voir dans cette chambre m'avait fait un coup.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas indestructible, mais je ne le voyais pas allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, et je n'avais pas tout de suite pris l'ampleur de la situation, jusqu'au moment où il annonça les mots fatidiques : le Cancer.

C'était une maladie, l'une des pire que je connaissais, je savais que lorsqu'elle entrait dans une famille, elle emmenait souvent le malade avec lui. Mon père était malade. Il avait l'air confiant, mais comment savoir s'il ne faisait pas en sorte de ne pas avoir l'air affolé afin d'éviter toute inquiétude de notre part ? Nous n'étions pas médecin donc nous ne savions pas comment les choses allaient tourner.

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé à errer dans cet hôpital, puis à présent sur le parking. Je sentais Bella fouiller dans mes poches, mais j'étais sous le choc. Je n'avais conscience de rien mise à part du fait que nous allions avoir à faire à des jours sombres et difficiles.

Ma petite amie m'aida à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil passager avant de prendre la place du conducteur. Je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre pourquoi nous étions en voiture alors que Félix nous avait conduit jusqu'ici. Je ne savais pas comment il était reparti, comment nous avions récupéré les clefs de la voiture. J'étais totalement perdu, dans un autre monde et j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'en faire sortir.

Personne ne parla dans la voiture, on entendait seulement le bruit du moteur mais aussi de la ville qui raisonnaient dans tout mon être. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, Bella posa sa main sur ma cuisse, faisant en sorte que je me détende un tant soit peu, et ça fonctionna, plus que ce que à quoi je pouvais m'attendre.

Arrivés dans la rue de nos appartement, mes yeux étaient toujours dans le flou et je ne savais toujours pas où j'allais et je suivais donc Bella sans chercher à comprendre. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son appartement que je repris un peu conscience avec la réalité.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui. Lui répondis-je simplement.

- De l'eau, du café, une bière ?

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort ?

- J'ai de la vodka.

- Ce serait cool.

Elle me répondit par un petit sourire avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine et de revenir avec une bouteille de vodka pure et deux shooter.

- une bouteille entière ?

- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

- Tu es un amour Bee.

- Je sais. Me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle nous servit tous les deux par la suite avant de donner le top départ pour le boire cul sec.

Je savais que l'alcool n'était sans doute pas la réponse adéquate. Nous étions des gens matures et nous devions réagir de manière raisonnable. Mais ce soir, je n'avais pas envie d'être raisonnable. Ce soir, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec ma belle, j'avais envie de rire avec elle, mais aussi pourquoi pas de prendre la cuite du siècle. J'aurais tout le temps d'être raisonnable demain, lorsque la réalité se rappellerait à notre bon souvenir.

- C'est violant ! Dit Bella en éclatant de rire.

- Tu es belle quand tu ris. Lui répondis-je simplement en caressant tendrement sa joue.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Notre conversation n'avait rien de cohérent, mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, nous nous comprenions parfaitement à cet instant. Elle vint se poser sur mes genoux et enfoui son visage dans mon cou.

- bof. Dis-je en respirant son odeur.

- Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer.

- J'aimerai tellement te croire.

- On a vécu tellement de choses tous les deux, c'est normal que le ciel nous laisse un peu respirer tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, tu as sans doute raison. Je suis heureux de t'avoir ma belle. Dis-je en la serrant davantage contre moi.

- Et bien tant mieux car figures toi que je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. À présent buvons !

Elle m'avait dit cela en sautant de mes genoux pour se lever, nous resservir à boire et engloutir un verre directement.

- Tu as une sacrée descente Bébé !

- Ne pas se fier aux apparences ! Me dit-elle en me déposant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres pour se resservir à boire.

- Ha bon ? Demandais-je en buvant mon verre.

- Oui, je ne bois que très rarement.

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut-être arrêter, tu vas avoir mal à la tête demain.

- Je refuse d'arrêter ! Je me sens mieux en buvant. Dit-elle en montant sur la petite table.

- Tu ne diras pas ça demain.

- Demain est un autre jour mon amour. Dit-elle en riant.

Je secouais la tête de dépit. Ma petite amie était folle, et l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il y avait une nouvelle bouteille de vodka sur la table et Bella était un peu plus échevelée que d'habitude.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. Dis-je en passant une main sur mon front.

- Moi aussi bébé, mais aucune importance. Dit-elle en ondulant des hanches avant de retirer peu à peu son gilet.

- Il n'y a pas de musique pour danser Honey.

- Pas besoin de musique pour séduire mon homme.

- Pas besoin de séduire ton homme. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu.

- Je te suis entièrement dévoué et ce n'est pas près de changer.

- Bien, mais j'en ai quand même envie.

- Dans ce cas, qui suis-je pour refuser à ma merveilleuse petite amie de me faire un strip-tease.

- À la bonne heure !

Elle avait dit cela avant de me jeter son gilet à la figure, me faisant sourire. J'étais vraiment dingue de ma Bella, mais ma Bella ivre était encore plus amusante. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, ses vêtements tombaient peu à peu, et elle me les envoyait peu à peu. Si je souriais au début, mon sourire disparu vite lorsqu'elle fut en sous-vêtements devant moi.

Soudain, elle se tourna, m'offrant la vision de son dos. Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait une espèce d'importance, que ce soit de dos ou de face, ma petite-amie était fabuleuse, et la bosse dans mon pantalon qui ne faisait que grandir confirmait mes pensées. Lorsque je vis ses mains remonter lentement le long de son dos pour se poser sur son soutient-gorge. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma cage thoracique quand je me mis à penser à ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

Elle me laissa languir quelques secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité avant de se retourner et m'offrir une vue imprenable sur son corps magnifique. Sans un mot, mais avec un sourire malicieux scotché à son visage, elle s'avança vers moi avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisse.

- Respire mon amour, j'ai besoin de toi. Me murmura-t-elle avant de me mordiller l'oreille.

- Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi. Dis-je en glissant mes mains le long de son corps.

- Non, non, non, ce soir, c'est moi qui s'occupe de toi. Dit-elle en ondulant sur la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon

- oh putain.

- Je ne suis pas assez ivre pour te laisser dire des mauvais mots.

- Tu es complétement ivre. Dis-je en souriant alors qu'elle m'ôtait ma chemise.

- C'est pas vrai !

Elle me fit une petite moue mais ne répondit rien, au lieu de cela, elle plongea sa main dans mon pantalon pour en sortir mon sexe. Je ne compris pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, mais à peine deux seconde plus tard, elle se laissait glisser sur moi.

Tout en m'embrasant le cou, elle débuta un mouvement des hanches qui m'emmenait peu à peu au septième ciel. Tout ce que j'avais vécu aujourd'hui semblait être à des années lumières de moi, loin de mon esprit et de mon être. Bientôt, je sentis les parois de son vagin se resserrer autour de moi, ce qui me fit, moi aussi atteindre le paradis.

- Tu vois, je ne suis pas totalement ivre. Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Nous verrons ce que tu diras demain mon ange.

- Je serais fraîche et pimpante. Me répondit-elle en bâillant.

Je ne lui répondis pas mais la pris dans mes bras pour nous emmener prendre une douche avant de la déposer dans son lit. Une nuit de sommeil s'offrait à nous, et nous en avions bien besoin.

* * *

**POV Bella**

* * *

Du bruit.

Il y avait trop de bruit.

J'hésitais entre un marteau piqueur et un troupeau d'éléphant.

Je me retournais pour planquer ma tête dans l'oreiller, mais ça ne m'aidait absolument pas.

J'étais vraiment pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout et je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour survivre à ça.

Une demie-seconde. C'est le temps qu'il m'avait fallu me rendre compte que ce n'était ni un troupeau d'éléphant, ni un marteau piqueur qui faisait autant de bruit. Juste la respiration de l'homme que j'aimais qui s'approchait fortement d'un ronflement, sans en être réellement un.

Je l'observais un instant, me rendant compte de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir avec moi, mais surtout me rendant compte de son incroyable beauté, et ce même quand il était proche du ronflement.

Cependant, une demie-seconde, c'est aussi le temps qu'il me fallu pour sentir une horrible nausée me prendre et donc, le temps qu'il me fallu pour me rendre dans les toilettes et rendre tout ce que j'avais pu boire la veille.

Je n'avais jamais été une étudiante délurée et mes cuites étaient plutôt rare. D'ailleurs, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'avais jamais vomis le lendemain d'une soirée bien arrosée. Visiblement, il fallait un début à tout.

J'étais à présent lamentablement assise au dessus des toilettes, attendant la prochaine nausée, le coude sur ces dernières et gémissant de désespoir.

- Tiens. Me dit Edward en me tendant un verre.

- C'est quoi ? Demandais-je avec une voix un peu trop rauque à mon goût.

- Aspirine, je me suis dit que ça pourrait te servir.

- Merci.

- Aussitôt le verre entre les mains, je le bus cul-sec.

Ça avait vraiment un goût horrible, mais j'en avais réellement besoin.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui et ne pu retenir un sourire en le voyant vêtu d'un boxer et assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il avait bien évidemment des cernes, mais punaise, même après une cuite de ce style il avait toujours une allure divine.

- C'est pas juste gémis-je.

- De quoi ? Me demanda-t-il avec tendre sourire.

- Pourquoi tu es frais et fringuant alors que je suis une épave.

- Tu n'es pas une épave chérie.

Je ne pus même pas lui répondre car une nouvelle fois, je du rendre le peu de choses que j'avais dans mon corps. Et pratiquement aussi rapidement, Edward fut derrière moi pour me tenir les cheveux.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, c'est juste pas glamour du tout.

- J'étais avec toi hier quand on a bu ensemble.

- Ça se voit pas.

- A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots qu'il éclata de rire et me prit dans les bras.

- Ne ris pas comme ça !

- Pardon mon coeur.

- Et tu fais quoi là ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es nue, et frigorifiée, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes la mort.

Il avait dit cela en me déposant dans la douche et en faisant couler l'eau.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Non, je vais aller chercher à manger et des médicaments pour ton estomac ou pour la digestion.

- D'accord. Dis-je en boudant un peu.

- Je reviens vite mon amour, détends-toi et essaie de ne pas vomir.

- Haha, très drôle.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre et s'éloigna de la salle de bain pour me laisser seule. Autant dire que j'en avais bien profité, j'étais restée plus de vingt minutes sous l'eau chaude avant d'aller glaner dans mes placards pour trouver quelque chose de confortable à porter. Un passage rapide dans la cuisine, l'odeur du café me fit tourner le coeur et je failli retourner dans la salle de bain, mais je réussi à me reprendre in extremis.

A 11h, Edward était de retour, des sachets plein les bras.

- Tu as dévalisé la pharmacie ?

- Non. Mais je suis passé chez Em', il m'a passé des plats pour ce midi.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir manger quelque chose.

- Et pourtant, il le faut. Tiens, prends-ça d'abord. Me dit-il en me sortant un petit cachet

- c'est quoi ?

- Pour la digestion Bee, je te l'ai dit quand tu prenais ta douche.

- J'étais un peu dans un autre monde. Et puis, je n'ai pas de problème de digestion !

- Tu as des problèmes de foie et d'estomac, donc si. Et ne discute pas, ma mère avait l'habitude de m'en donner lorsque j'étais malade.

- Malade ?

- Oui, tu me comprends non ?

- Ouais, trop à mon goût !

- Je t'avais prévenu que tu allais être mal ce matin, et tu m'as répondu un truc du genre : « Je gère ». me dit-il en riant.

- Et bien, je gère non ?

- Bien sûr, tu as une gueule de bois dans toute sa splendeur !

- C'est pas vrai. Dis-je en boudant comme une enfant.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas comment appeler le fait de retrouver sa petite amie, nue en train de vomir.

- Moi au moins je ne ronfle pas.

- Quoi ? Je ne ronfle pas.

- Si, quand je me suis réveillée, tu ronflais, on aurait dit un troupeau d'éléphant !

Je savais que je mentais un peu, mais ce n'était pas normal que je sois la seule à être malade, alors lui faire croire qu'il ronflait n'était une petite victoire sur lui.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, je suis certain que je ne ronfle pas.

- Tu dors, comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je le sais c'est tout !

- Tu es pire qu'un gosse Edward, tu ronfles c'est tout.

- Ok, mais moi au moins, je tiens l'alcool. Me dit-il en s'enfuyant dans la cuisine.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu te sois plains de ma tenue en matière d'alcool hier soir.

- Hier soir, non, mais ce matin...

S'il avait été face à moi en cet instant précis, je lui aurai envoyé mon coussin en pleine figure, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et je décidais donc de laisser couler.

Je me remettais tout doucement de ma gueule de bois et je commençais à avoir juste super faim. Il faut croire qu'Edward aurait pu faire infirmier ou médecin car il savait vraiment faire pour faire passer la douleur. J'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir près de moi, il était aux petits soins avec moi, me demandant toutes les dix minutes comment j'allais, m'apportant à boire et en ce moment même, il nous préparait à manger. Bon, cela consistait à faire réchauffer la paëlla qu'Emmett lui avait donné, mais c'était pas mal.

- Je ne savais pas que ton frère savait cuisiner. Dis-je alors que nous étions à table.

- Ne te fies pas aux apparences, ce n'est pas lui qui cuisiné, c'est un traiteur.

- Je me disais aussi. Comment va-t-il ? Demandais-je après un moment.

- Bien... je pense

- nous devrions en parler.

- Oui, sans doute, mais je sais que ça te fait mal, ça te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

- Je suis là Edward, pour toi. Peu importe si cela fait mal, peu importe si cela me fait mal.

- Ne pourrions-nous pas faire comme Emmett ? Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- C'est à dire ?

- Organiser une soirée, et ne pas en parler.

- On a fait une soirée hier, je ne suis pas certaine que mon estomac en supportera davantage.

- Alors nous n'organiserons pas de soirée. Dit-il en attrapant ma main pour y déposer un baiser.

- Merci. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Par contre, nous pourrions peut-être passer faire un tour à la soirée. Les garçons seront là.

- Ça me va !

- Bien. Je vais passer voir mon père et je passerai te chercher.

- Je peux venir voir ton père tu sais.

- Tu veux ?

- Oui, je veux être là pour toi. Et puis, j'aime bien ta mère.

- Ma mère hein. Dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Oui... je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de ton père, mais je compte bien remédier à cela.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est malade que tu dois lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

- Tout le monde a le droit au bénéfice du doute. Et je sais que cette histoire te bouleverse plus que tu ne veux le dire, et je sais que quelque part, ton père s'en veut et souhaite se faire pardonner, et je sais aussi que tu vas lui pardonner.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu as un coeur immense, tu vas donc lui pardonner.

Il ne me répondit que par un sourire, mais c'était suffisant pour moi.

Je savais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant, je l'avais ressentit il y a un an et je voulais donc être là pour lui. Le pire dans la maladie, c'est que bien souvent le malade se retrouvait seul, qu'il le cherche ou non, et la famille se trouvait bien souvent désemparé face à tout cela. Je serais donc là pour aider Edward au maximum, et si elle m'en donnait l'occasion, j'aiderais aussi Esmé et le reste de la famille qui était à présent la mienne.

Vers 16h, nous étions à l'hôpital. En rentrant dans la chambre d'hôpital, je fus surprise de voir le nombre de compositions florales, de cadeaux... Si Carlisle Cullen était un père sévère, il semblait être un directeur plutôt apprécié. Il nous pria d'entrer avec un immense sourire. Pendant un instant, je me demandais s'il était possédé ou quelque chose comme cela, mais je me repris vite en me disant qu'il devait simplement être heureux que son fils soit venu lui rendre visite.

- Comment te sens-tu papa ?

- Je vais bien !

- Tu as eu de la visite aujourd'hui ? Demanda Edward alors que je prenais un magasine pour le feuilleter.

- Les infirmières, ta mère qui d'ailleurs est parti vadrouiller je ne sais où, et des médecins.

- Et Emmett et Alice ?

- Non, ils ne sont pas venus.

- Tu veux que je les appelle ? Demanda Edward en sortant son téléphone.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, laisse leur un peu de temps.

- Ils auraient du venir ! Avec un peu plus de véhémence.

- Chéri. Dis-je en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

- Écoute Bella, ça ne vaut pas la peine de t'énerver pour cela. Ils viendront quand ils seront prêt. Chacun a sa manière de réagir.

Et Carlisle avait raison. Chacun réagissait à sa manière. Emmett et Alice ne se sentaient pas encore près à faire face à cela.

En beaucoup de sens, Edward était plus mature que son frère et sa soeur, il semblait évident qu'il allait devoir prendre les choses en mains. Quand Ruth était malade, c'est mon père qui s'était retrouvé à la place d'Edward, c'est lui qui avait porté la famille à bout de bras. D'aussi renfermé qu'il était, il avait géré les choses d'une main de maître. Soutenant Rosalie et Jasper du mieux qu'il pouvait et s'occuper de tous les problèmes administratifs. On ne pouvait pas réellement se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il se passait quand une personne de notre entourage était malade.

Ce fut Esmé qui entrait dans la chambre qui me sorti de mes pensées.

- Oh les enfants, vous êtes là !

- Oui, nous sommes venus faire un tour.

- Un tour... ça fait une heure et demie qu'ils sont là. Dit Carlisle avec un petit sourire.

- On peut toujours partir si on te gène. Dit Edward en souriant.

- Jamais ! Répondit Esmé avec un sourire attendrissant.

- Maman, je plaisantais.

- Je sais... vous avez une petite tête les enfants. Nous dit-elle soudainement.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Répondis-je en rougissant.

- Nous avons bu maman.

- Edward ! Dis-je surprise qu'il révèle à sa mère le contenu de notre soirée.

- Tu apprendras avec le temps que ça ne sert à rien de mentir à ma mère Bee, elle aurait découvert la vérité au bout de deux minutes.

- Et bien, ce matin a du être beau. Se moqua Carlisle.

- Surtout pour Bella. Le réveil s'est déroulé dans les toilettes.

- Merci de détruire ma réputation auprès de tes parents. Dis-je en boudant.

- Oh ma belle, il en faut plus pour détruire une réputation à nos yeux. Si nous nous en tenions à cela, nous aurions renié nos fils depuis bien longtemps.

- Voilà qui me rassure. Dis-je en souriant.

- Il y a bien des choses que tu ne sais pas sur Edward et que nous pourrions te raconter. Me répondit Esmé avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Bien, nous allons y aller. Dit Edward en se levant alors que j'éclatais de rire.

- Emmenez votre mère. Dit Carlisle.

Bien évidemment, je tiquais sur le « votre » mère, c'était très plaisant de se savoir intégré dans la famille par le patriarche même, cependant, je ne dis rien de plus.

- Carlisle ! Dit Esmé en prenant un air offusqué.

- Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie ici chérie.

- Ma place est à tes côtés !

- Tu as aussi le droit de t'amuser, de vivre ta vie. Tu ne peux pas passer toutes tes journées ici.

- je...

- maman, viens avec nous, tu reviendra demain et tout se passera bien.

- D'accord.

Une demie-heure plus tard, nous étions à la villa des Cullen et Esmé affichait une petite mine.

- Tout va bien maman ?

- Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas, vous pouvez partir.

- Ha non, nous avons dit à papa que tu allais venir avec nous chez Emmett, tu vas venir ! Dit Edward en souriant.

- Bien.

- Tu vas lui chercher une valise avec ses vêtements ? Demandais-je à mon petit-ami.

- Une valise ? Me demanda Esmé alors qu'Edward s'éloignait déjà.

- Oui, je pense qu'il vaut mieux prévoir, je ne suis pas certaine que quelqu'un sera en mesure de vous reconduire ce soir.

- Tu es vraiment prévoyante.

- Vous savez Esmé, je sais que rester dans cette maison toute seule n'est pas très marrant, j'ai pensé que, si Edward est d'accord, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas, vous pourriez vous installer en centre ville.

- C'est que... je ne veux pas encombrer mon fils, il a déjà bien à faire avec son travail.

- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez toujours dormir à l'appartement. Nous avons une chambre d'amis, enfin, vous le savez, c'est vous qui avez aménagé l'appartement.

- C'est gentil de ta part Bella. Edward a vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle me prit dans ses bras au moment où Edward descendait avec la valise de sa mère. Je vis dans son regard qu'il était surpris de nous trouver dans cette position mais par politesse ou par pudeur, il ne dit rien et nous laissa quelques secondes seules avant de monter dans la voiture et de nous conduire vers le centre ville de Seattle.

* * *

_Réponse à la review^^_

* * *

**Flo1359:** Je viens de relire ta review, et j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que tu me l'as envoyé! Donc oui, le mariage en Angleterre était juste super cool! Je ne suis pas allée voir le film de Taylor, ça ne me bottait pas vraiment et en ce qui concerne water for elephant, pas assez d'argent pour l'acheter, qui sait, après noel peut-être. Et le CAPES, et bien il est passé à présent donc c'est une bonne bouffée d'air frais! J'ai plutôt réussi l'histoire (bon, je risque d'avoir 5, mais je suis contente de l'avoir réussi ;) ) et la géo, bah je me suis loupée mais bon, nous verrons ça le 9 février^^ et toi, quoi de neuf?


	30. Chapitre 28

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et oui, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, je dois dire que je me suis craquée, en une semaine deux chapitre, voilà bien longtemps que ça n'était plus arrivé, et je suis plutôt fière de moi. _

_Je ne suis cependant pas certaine de continuer à suivre ce rythme et j'ai une bonne excuse pour cela, attention, roulement de tambour...: J'ai eu mes écrits! Je peux vous dire que j'étais heureuse, oh non, c'était encore pire qu'être heureuse: j'étais euphorique! Mais bon, toute cette euphorie est belle, mais voilà j'ai des oraux en juin donc: au boulot! C'est donc reparti pour un tour, et j'espère le dernier._

_C'était le petit moment je raconte ma vie. J'arrête ici mon monologue et je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre: nous nous retrouvons ensuite en bas pour la réponse aux non-inscrits._

* * *

**POV Edward.**

* * *

En règle générale, Bella avait des bonnes idées.

Enfin, cela faisait moins d'un an que je la connaissais et le peu que j'avais pu appendre sur elle me permettait de dire qu'elle avait généralement des bonnes idées. De très bonnes idées mêmes, si on exclut sa volonté de boire jusqu'à en oublier tout, mais elle était toujours de bons conseils.

Aujourd'hui, je n'en étais plus aussi certain.

Je veux dire, inviter ma mère a rester en ville était en soit une très bonne idée. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste à l'écart de nous, dans un grande villa toute seule alors que mon père était en ce moment à l'hôpital. Et je savais que ce n'était que provisoire, bientôt il rentrerait chez lui et maman voudrait revenir chez elle. Mais en attendant, ma petite-amie venait de lui proposer de venir ici.

Alors que ma mère était dans sa chambre, je décidais d'en toucher deux mots à Bella, qui était dans ma cuisine.

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Si on veut. Répondis-je en la prenant contre moi.

- Si on veut ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien... je vais devoir vivre avec ma mère, et je te le dois. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire amusé.

- oh... je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton avis, je suis désolée. Me dit-elle en s'affolant ce qui me faisait culpabiliser.

- C'est bon Bella... C'est juste que nous allons devoir apprendre à vivre à un nouveau rythme pendant quelques temps.

- À un nouveau rythme ? Me demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

- Et bien, tout d'abord, je pense que je vais devoir faire le ménage de fond en comble tous les jours, manger correctement sinon, je risque de me faire gronder. Dis-je en la faisant rire.

- Manger correctement ne te fera pas de mal. Ce n'est pas bon de sauter un repas.

- Tu peux parler, quand tu peins, tu ne penses jamais à manger alors tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas manger lorsque j'écris ou que je corrige des copies.

- C'est pas faux, un point pour toi. Autre chose ?

- Oh oui, et c'est là un point capital.

- Il me tarde de l'entendre. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

- Toi et moi... ceinture. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou avant de me diriger vers le salon.

- Comment ça ceinture ? Tu es fou !

- Et bien non. Mais il est hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit avec ma mère sous le même toit que moi.

- Oh mon Dieu Edward ! Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Tu es un fils à maman. Me répondit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Ris autant que tu veux Swan, mais il n'y aura rien entre nous !

- Ici, mais on peut toujours faire quelque chose chez moi, juste en face.

- Avec Rosalie, Emmett qui passe sa vie chez toi et les enfants ? Hors de question aussi.

- Quoi mais... tu n'as jamais dit non auparavant.

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que nous n'avions rien fait chez toi, jamais, absolument jamais ?

- je... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Edward.

- À toi de gérer mon cœur. Tu as fait cette proposition. Dis-je en éclatant de rire avant de m'éclipser et de laisser Bella bouder dans son coin.

- Tu vas où ?

- Aider ma mère à déballer ses affaires.

J'avais dit cela en quittant le salon, laissant à Bella le temps d'avaler la pilule, bien évidemment, je plaisantais, un peu. Il était hors de question que nous passions plusieurs semaines en ne faisant rien sur le plan sexuel, mais ça, elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir. En entrant dans ma chambre où le lit était bien plus confortable que celui de la chambre d'amis, je vis ma mère, des écouteurs sur les oreilles.

- Maman, tu ne déballes pas tes affaires ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Je ne savais pas que tu composais à nouveau. Me répondit-elle en faisant fi de ma question.

- Et bien, j'ai recommencé il y a peu, ça me détend.

- J'imagine que nous devons cette douce mélodie à la jeune femme qui est dans une autre pièce de cet appartement.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé.

- Quand seras-tu satisfait de ce que tu fais ?

- Sans doute jamais, je dois tenir mon côté perfectionniste de ma mère.

- Je crois que je t'ai légué un sacré fardeau. Me dit-elle en souriant.

- Ça a aussi ses bons côtés. Dans le travail je veux dire.

- Oui, parce que ton appartement ne ressent pas ton côté perfectionniste. Me taquina-t-elle.

- Je n'ai...

- pas le temps. J'aime voir que vous avez tous les trois les mêmes excuses. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu es si ordonné dans tes vêtements, dans le classement de tes affaires, dans ta salle de bain, par contre, les carreaux et la poussière ne sont pas tes amis.

- Sérieusement maman, je ne serais pas capable de me laver dans une salle de bain sale !

- Mais vivre dans un nid de poussières...

- je me souviens parfaitement avoir eu cette discussion avec toi, il y a quinze ans. Ris-je.

- Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Répondis-je en la serrant contre moi.

- En effet. Et c'est pour cela que je ne vais pas vivre ici !

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- Je ne vais pas te prendre ta chambre, je vais retourner chez moi.

- Il en est hors de question, je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule à la villa, tu as besoin d'être entourée, et ici, nous sommes plus proche de l'hôpital.

- Edward, j'ai été jeune, il est hors de question que je reste ici dans tes pieds.

- J'avoue qu'il va nous falloir un temps d'adaptation, mais ça va bien se passer.

- Edward, tu as une petite-amie, tu as besoin de pouvoir te retrouver seul à avec elle.

- Nous trouverons un moyen, ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

- Non, non et non. Je passe une nuit ici et demain je rentre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Bella en entrant dans la chambre.

- Maman ne veut pas rester ici.

- Mais pourquoi Esmé ?

- Je serai juste bien mieux chez moi.

- Non, en fait, maman pense que nous avons besoin de passer un peu de temps tous les deux. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rougir.

- oh... mais non... je... Bafouilla Bella me faisant rire.

- Ma belle, ne t'en fais pas, je...

- non ! Il est hors de question que vous retourniez dans la banlieue, dans votre maison toute seule. Dit-elle catégorique.

- je...

- maman. N'insiste pas. Dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Bien, je vais rester en centre ville. Je vais aller dormir chez Bella, et Bella va venir dormir ici.

- Que... quoi ? Demanda Bella surprise.

- Maman, tu ne peux pas forcer Bella a venir habiter ici sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas dormir ici. Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de venir passer toutes ses nuits ici. Dis-je en essayant de sauver Bella, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée de rester ici.

- Non... Ce n'est pas ça, ça ne me dérange pas, mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez à l'appartement sans votre famille.

- Nous savons tous les trois que Rose fait partie de la famille et là-bas, je verrais souvent mes petits-enfants. Ce sera parfait. Si tu veux bien me laisser ta chambre.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Bien dans ce cas là, j'y vais tout de suite, nous nous retrouverons à la soirée.

Elle avait dit cela en souriant, nous laissant ici totalement désemparés face à sa réaction. Il nous fallu deux minutes pour reprendre pied avec la réalité.

- Heu... Je... c'était quoi ça ? Demandais-je en souriant.

- Alice et ta mère, même combat !

- Ouais... tu es certaine que ça ne te dérange pas ? Au pire, tu peux dormir dans ma chambre et je prendrai la chambre d'amis.

- Sérieusement ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée...

- Tu as raison, me coucher avec toi et me réveiller à tes côtés chaque matins pendant quelques temps, tu as raison, ça va être horrible. Me dit-elle alors que je sentais le sarcasme.

- Ça veut dire que tu veux bien ?

- Évidemment !

- Et bien, on dirait donc que nous allons vivre ensemble.

Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de se blottir contre moi.

On avait beau dire ce qu'on voulait, mais ma mère savait comment s'y prendre pour rendre heureux ses enfants.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment ça se passait chez Rose, mais elle devait en tout cas être très surprise de voir ma mère débarquer chez elle.

- Je vais aller chez moi, je pense qu'il me faut des affaires pour rester ici, et il faut que je me change.

- Bien, nous nous retrouvons alors au bar ?

- Ça me va, dans vingt minutes ?

- Oh oui, c'est mon maximum sans toi.

Elle m'avait dit cela avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je dus prendre sur moi pour la laisser partir, j'aurai largement préféré la garder avec moi, mais j'avais aussi envie de passer un peu de temps avec les garçons, je ne savais pas encore quand ils repartaient.

Le temps de me changer, j'étais au bar de mon frère dix minutes plus tard.

- Ha, voilà le plus beau ! Me dit Sam alors que je passais à peine la porte d'entrée du bar.

- Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu avais viré de bord. Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi.

- C'est Bella qui va être contente. Me dit Félix en me serrant contre lui.

- Moi ça m'arrangerait bien, je pourrai m'occuper d'elle. Dit Paul qui était juste derrière moi.

- Je pense que la réponse la plus adaptée est : même pas en rêves ! Lui répondis-je

Et voilà, à peine étais-je entré dans le bar que la joute verbale commençait, je n'étais pas certain de tenir le rythme, surtout vu la nuit que je venais de passer, mais j'étais vraiment content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec mes amis.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Bella, vous êtes encore ensemble ? Me demanda Félix.

- Bien sur, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas là.

- Elle est chez elle, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

- J'ai hâte ! Me dit Paul avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu ne tiens définitivement pas à ta vie. Lui dis-je d'un air menaçant.

- Entre toi et moi, je suis le militaire, alors tu ne me fais pas peur !

- Tu es peut-être entraîné, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de ma petite amie, je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Et bien, quelle violence ! Nous interrompis Sam amusé.

- Et la violence n'est pas une solution ! Nous dit Bella qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans le bar, déposant ses affaires dans un coin.

- Venant de celle qui a mis une droite à l'un des serveurs de ce bar, je trouve ça plutôt gonflé !

Paul nous avait dit cela, faisant rougir Bella. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment violente, mais ce souvenir me mettait toujours du baume au cœur. Savoir qu'elle aussi était prête à se battre pour nous était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour continuer à avancer.

- Tu as vu ma mère ? Demandais-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

- Oui, oui, elle s'installe tranquillement.

- Et elle va nous rejoindre ?

- Non, elle souhaite passer du temps avec ses petits-enfants. Rose devait les garder mais comme elle dort là, elle s'est proposée et Rose a accepté.

- Oh, c'est bien pour Rose, et maman aime s'occuper de sa progéniture.

- J'avais cru remarquer. Me dit Bella en souriant.

- Et comment a réagit ta cousine en apprenant qu'elle allait vivre avec ma mère.

- Et bien... elle semblait plutôt heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait enfin avoir une vraie colocataire.

- Une vraie colocataire ? Demandais-je.

- En ce moment, je ne suis pas réellement présente à l'appartement, et même si j'y étais, je serai entrain de peindre ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne suis pas la colocataire idéale tu sais ?

- J'ai hâte de le découvrir.

Elle ne me répondit rien, mais un nouveau rougissement valait toutes les réponses du monde.

Dans le courant de la soirée, je décidais d'aller voir mon frère, nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de parler de la maladie de notre père et je savais que ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment, mais nous pouvions au moins passer un peu de temps ensemble.

- Hey Em', il y a du monde ce soir !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, heureusement que les mecs sont là pour m'aider à gérer.

- Il faudrait leur interdire de repartir !

- Ce serait vraiment génial ça, des employés qui ne sont pas payés ! Et sinon, tu es allé voir papa ?

- Oui, cette après-midi avec Bee.

- Je voulais y aller et puis finalement, avec la préparation de cette soirée et l'inventaire que j'avais à faire, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je l'ai appelé pour le prévenir que je passerai demain et il m'a annoncé que maman viendrait ce soir, mais elle n'est pas là.

Pendant plus de dix minutes, je lui expliquai notre aventure de l'après-midi et je dois bien avouer que la proposition de Bella en ce qui concerne l'emménagement de ma mère chez moi le fit bien rire, par contre, lorsqu'il appris que cette dernière s'installerait chez Rosalie, cela l'amusa beaucoup moins.

La maladie de notre père était là sans réellement être là. Nous n'en parlions qu'à demi-mot, mais au moins, nous en parlions tout de même un peu. Je savais que c'était relativement difficile à gérer pour Emmett, il avait déjà perdu son premier amour, on ne pouvait pas non plus lui enlever son père. Notre discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de ma petite-amie qui venait se servir.

* * *

**POV Bella.**

* * *

J'étais restée pendant plusieurs minutes à parler avec les garçons, c'était plutôt cool de rester avec eux. Bien évidemment, Paul était un peu entreprenant, mais je savais que c'était uniquement dans son caractère et qu'il ne ferait rien de déplacé avec moi, d'une part parce que j'étais la petite amie d'un de ses meilleurs amis et d'autre part parce que Félix était dans le coin et qu'il faisait vraiment peur quand il se mettait en colère. Plus tard, ils m'abandonnèrent pour aller aider Emmett et c'est Rose et Jasper qui me tirent compagnie.

J'étais bien avec eux, mais rapidement, le manque d'Edward se fit ressentir. C'était totalement puéril et égoïste, j'aurai sans doute du le laisser discuter avec son père, mais j'avais besoin de lui, d'être à quelques centimètres de lui, qu'il me serre contre lui.

Sans le prévenir, je me serrai contre lui et déposais un baiser sur son dos avant qu'il ne se retourne et qu'il ne me serre contre lui.

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il

- ton copain n'arrête pas de me draguer. Dis-je en faisant une petite moue.

- Je peux toujours aller lui casser la figure !

- C'est un militaire, je ne veux pas te retrouver en morceau, je tiens trop à toi. Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Non mais sérieusement, ça vous arrive de vous arrêter ? Nous demanda Emmett.

- Nous arrêter ?

- De vous bécoter. Il faudrait aller voir un psychologue !

- C'est la passion. Répondis-je simplement.

- Non, la passion c'est pas ça ! Edward le sait, il a l'habitude d'étudier les gens !

- Ne cherches pas à comprendre Emmett.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Alice venait d'entrer dans le bar, toute fraiche et pimpante. Instantanément, je sentais Edward se tendre, je savais qu'il en voulait à sa soeur de ne pas être allée voir son père, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi il n'en voulait pas à son frère, cependant, cela ne me regardait pas vraiment.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demandais-je avec un grand sourire, après tout, elle restait mon amie même si son frère lui en voulait.

- Très bien, j'ai passé une excellente journée ! Je suis allée faire du shopping !

- Tu es allée faire du shopping ? Demanda Edward alors que Rose et Jasper nous rejoignait.

- Oui, j'ai fait des affaires de malade.

- Tu n'avais pas autre chose à faire ? La questionna Edward qui se tendait davantage.

- Chéri... dis-je en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou pour essayer de le calmer.

- Et bien non, je n'avais pas de travail, je n'avais pas de rendez-vous.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, pourquoi me parles-tu comme ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que ton père est à l'hôpital entrain de se battre contre une putain de maladie et toi, tu vas faire du shopping, tu as quoi dans le crâne ? Demanda-t-il en s'énervant pour de bon.

- Ne parles pas à ta soeur sur ce ton ! Dit soudainement Jasper.

- Ne te...

- Edward...

J'avais dit cela en me mettant entre lui et sa soeur.

Mon petit-ami n'avait pas beaucoup de défauts, mais il était impulsif, très impulsif et cela pouvait lui jouer de mauvais tours. J'en avais fait une fois les frais, et je ne voulais pas que cela soit le cas de Jasper qui ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas aussi rapidement que je l'avais fait.

- Je vais prendre l'air. Dit-il en sortant.

- Je vais avec lui. Dit Emmett.

- Laisse, je vais y aller, tu as un bar à gérer.

- Tu es certaine, quand il est dans cet état là...

- ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais gérer, et il ne me fera pas de mal.

- J'espère bien. Dit Jasper visiblement en colère.

- Jasper, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Dit Rosalie alors que je m'éloignais déjà.

Alors que je sortais, je retrouvais Edward en compagnie de Félix qui tentait visiblement de raisonner mon petit-ami.

- Tu connais ta soeur, elle joue à l'autruche.

- Elle n'a pas le droit, pas cette fois. Dit-il en s'énervant.

- Edward ? L'appelais-je.

- Je vais vous laisser. Nous dit Félix.

- Merci._ Lui répondis-je en le regardant s'éloigner alors qu'Edward s'asseyait sur la bordure du trottoir_. C'est sale à terre.

- Sérieusement ? C'est sale à terre ? J'ai été trop loin avec ton cousin et la seule chose que tu me dis c'est : « c'est sale à terre » ? me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Bah quoi ? Je ne vais pas m'asseoir !

- Tu es désopilante Bella. Dit-il en me prenant sur ses genoux.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

- Entre autre. J'ai abusé hein ?

- Oui, on peut le dire, surtout avec ta soeur.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai...

- pété un câble. Oui, j'ai remarqué. Dis-je en me serrant contre lui.

- J'aurai du prendre sur moi.

- Oui, sans doute, mais bon, je comprends. Cependant, je pense que tu dois t'excuser auprès de ta soeur.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Dit Alice qui venait d'arriver et qui s'assit à côté de nous.

- Je vais vous laisser. Dis-je en amorçant un mouvement pour me lever.

- Ne sois pas idiote, tu peux rester ici. Me répondit cette dernière en souriant.

- Bien.

- Je suis désolé Al', je me suis emporté et...

- et tu avais raison, j'aurai du aller voir papa, mais... dit-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Tu vois, je ne suis qu'un con. Dit-il en la serrant contre nous.

- Non, tu es génial, mais je ne peux pas aller le voir sans risquer de pleurer. Regarde, rien que d'en parler.

- Te crier dessus n'était pas génial.

- J'ai l'habitude. Répondit-elle en reniflant.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, je ne m'emporterai plus.

- Et moi j'irai voir papa.

- Tu peux attendre d'être prête, évite juste d'être enjouée.

- Non, je vais y aller demain !

- Je viendrai avec toi. Dis-je subitement.

- Tu ferais ça ? Me demanda Alice avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, si ça peut t'aider, je sais ce que c'est de se rendre dans un hôpital pour voir un malade, il est évident que tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule.

- Merci Bella, tu es géniale.

- C'est normal, tu es ma belle soeur non ?

- Tu vas un peu vite là non ? Me demanda Edward en souriant.

- Oh, on sait tous comment ça va se terminer. Nous dit Alice en souriant.

- Et bien... nous avons encore du temps avant cela, mais même si nous ne sommes pas mariés, Alice est ma belle-sœur.

- Oh je t'adore. Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras et en venant sur moi.

- Merde Alice, tu es super lourde là. Dit Edward en nous faisant rire.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est parce que tu nous as toutes les deux sur les genoux, d'ailleurs pourquoi elle est sur tes genoux ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

- D'une part parce que c'est ma petite-amie.

- Et d'autre part parce qu'il est hors de question que je m'asseye par terre alors que tout est sale.

- Tu ne cesses de monter dans mon estime Bella. Dit Alice alors que je me levais et qu'Edward en faisait de même.

- Bella a conquis le cœur de bien des gens. Dit Edward en m'embrassant le front.

- Oui, et il semble que ce soit la seule qui arrive a calmer les excès de mon frère.

- On arrête les compliments, merci. Dis-je en souriant.

- Bien dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser : j'ai pas mal d'excuses à présenter. Dit-il en nous laissant seule Alice et moi dehors.

- La soirée a encore été mouvementée. Me dit Alice en souriant.

- Ça, tu peux le dire ! En tout cas, il y aura eu au moins eu un point positif ce soir.

- Lequel ? Le fait que tu te sois encore fait câliner par mon frère.

- Non, ça c'est le point positif de tous les jours. Je pensais plutôt au fait que Jasper ait pris ta défense face à son ami.

- Oh tu as remarqué ? Me demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

- Alice Cullen qui rougit ?

- Oh ça va hein !

- Sa réflexion n'avait fait qu'accentuer mes rires.

Finalement, après cette soirée quelque peu mouvementée, nous étions retournés avec toutes mes affaires à l'appartement d'Edward qui serait mon appartement pour quelques temps.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche. Dis-je à Edward.

- Si tu y restes assez longtemps, il se peut que je t'y rejoigne.

- Voilà qui est bien tentant. Combien de temps ?

- Je dois juste vérifier mes mails.

- Bien. Je suis horriblement sale, ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps pour nettoyer toute cette crasse.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle.

Il m'avait dit cela en souriant, un sourire qui me semblait plein de promesses.

Cinq minutes après que je sois entrée dans la cabine de douche, mon cher et tendre vint m'y rejoindre. Le voir nu me faisait toujours autant d'effet, et le voir nu sous la douche était tout simplement merveilleux. Il était l'homme parfait.

- Des mails ? Demandais-je alors qu'il me lavait les cheveux.

- Oui, un de ma collègue de New-York.

- Que dit-elle ? Demandais-je en lui déposant un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

- Elle va venir ici, pour qu'on puisse discuter de l'écriture du livre.

- Oh, vous allez bientôt la débuter ?

- Sans doute d'ici quelques jours, quand elle va arriver.

- Je vais enfin te voir à l'œuvre. Dis-je en souriant.

- On dirait.

Ce furent les derniers mots cohérents prononcés de la soirée. Le reste ne fut que volupté et amour.

* * *

Réponse aux non-inscrits:

**flo1359**: J'ai eu les écrits du CAPES donc je me prépare à présent pour l'oral, c'est la première étape de franchie, mais si je n'ai pas le CAPES, et bien je refais une année pour l'avoir l'année prochaine, nous verrons :D Merci pour la review!

**aussidagility**; Merci pour la review, par contre, on ne saura pas tout de suite l'enfance d'Edward, peut-être lors d'un prochain chapitre ;)


End file.
